Black Vow
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: When Fate wanted to play, Fate chose them to play with. When Fate got tired, Tragedy decided to play too. Part one: Set in Sixth Year, does not follow DH, but follows Epilogue. Part two: Finally complete.
1. Unknown

**A/N: Hello there!**

**I guess you're wondering why I decided to write two multi-chap fics at the same time.**

**Well...this plot has been threatening to eat my brain out for days - no, months - now.**

**Anyway, this fic is very, VERY different from my other multi-chap fic.**

**It is set in Draco and Hermione Sixth Year, and it follows the Epilogue, with a twist at the end. It is also a little dark...definitely different from cheery little 'Happy With You."**

**Please give my story a try, and leave review!**

* * *

"Will you stop eating!" Hermione hit Ron with as much force as she could muster (which wasn't much) with the book she was holding. "Your best friend is missing!"

Ron, who was paying Hermione very little attention, and more to the food he was eating, said, "Oi! Turn around, you lunatic." He glared at her once, then went back to chewing.

_Lunatic, _Hermione thought indignantly. _I'm the lunatic? I'm just watching out for Harry, you bumbling idiot!_

She sighed. No matter what she thought, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She had no idea why, but for some reason, she cared about Ron, so much more than she cared about Harry, and hearing these words from him...it made her feel useless.

Stupid.

Unwanted.

Like a Mudblood.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" asked Ginny, who was sitting with them at the Gryffindor table. Harry was walking toward them with Luna Lovegood, who made a quick turn to the Ravenclaw table. Harry had a towel held up against his nose.

He was bleeding. Bleeding very badly, if you don't mind.

"Bloody hell, Harry, who did this to you?" Hermione asked, as Ginny worriedly dabbed at Harry's bleeding nose gently with the towel. Harry smiled weakly at her, thanking her silently.

She smiled back, and continued dabbing at Harry's nose.

_They look so...perfect for each other, _Hermione thought sadly. She looked at Ron, who did not seem to care just a little bit. He was too busy chewing to notice anything.

Hermione sighed. She would have to give up on him soon...he wasn't worth it.

She could hardly picture spending her life with _this _kind of idiot.

She tried her best to let it go...but it wouldn't work.

Not yet anyway.

"Ow - thanks, Ginny - Malfoy," said Harry, wincing slightly as Ginny accidently tapped his nose a little too hard. "Malfoy did this."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Is there any other Malfoy?" Ginny said, sounding a little disgusted.

Hermione frowned.

Draco Malfoy did this?

_No, _Hermione thought. _He couldn't've done it. He may be tough and thick, but he's pretty much afraid of his own shadow to be strong enough to punch Harry._

She looked over to the Slytherin table, and scanned it with her large brown eyes, hoping to find a flash of blond, or a glint of grey.

Her eyes settled on a handsome, sixteen year old boy who looked, more or less, forlorn.

Where was the proud, domineering arrogance that filled his eyes now?

Where was the stupid, ignorant smirk that graced his lips every so often?

Hermione was bewildered at the sudden change in the demeanor of Draco Malfoy.

He was never like this. Never...

Hermione had always known that Draco was very well cared for. It was something he'd always bragged about, and it was something they were all tired of hearing.

So why on earth did he seem so...well...ruined?

Hermione was able to pull away from her gaze enough to look at Harry.

His nose was still being tended to by Ginny, and Ron turned his back on Hermione to listen to Dumbledore.

"...I would like to announce that the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot will be filled by none other than Professor Snape," continued Dumbledore.

Hermione was not paying much attention, and she had missed nearly the entire speech.

No, she was too engrossed in studying Draco.

Yes, Draco...

Hermione smiled. She had, for some time, known that she learned to care for him, no matter how mean he was to her.

He needed it after all. She understood him better than most of her friends, and she knew that underneath his arrogant facade, he was just a boy.

She knew that even if he was rich, he still wasn't getting enough love, and she pitied him for it.

In fact, he was, before his appearance now, tall, proud, intelligent, and handsome.

_Not as intelligent as me, _thought Hermione. _No, he's only second best when it comes to academics._

Ah, yes, he was a ladies' man too. Almost every girl in the school was head over heels in love with him.

She snorted.

Even Ginny had gushed about how handsome he was, maybe once or twice.

She looked at Draco again, confused.

_Why on earth was this boy so...sad? _Hermione thought. _He didn't even clap for Snape when Dumbledore announced his new post, and he worships Snape. I wonder what's wrong...when he already has everything._

Yes, he did.

He had a beautiful house, a lot of money, his father had a prominent job, he had girls prowling every corner for him, he had the teachers bowing down to him...

Most of all, he was a Pureblood.

He had everything he could ever want, so why does he have to look so sad?

Hermione looked harder, and she could note the wonderful features on Draco's face.

His eyes were a strange shade of grey; they looked almost steel, or chrome. His pale blond hair was no longer slicked back, like he used to do it in Second Year, but fringed perfectly over his thin face.

But there were also things that seemed out of place.

Since when did Draco have dark purple circles around his eyes? They were very prominent on his pale skin.

He must not have been sleeping well. And why did he look rather thin?

He was always thin, but not like this. In fact, he was one of those lucky boys who had lean, almost graceful builds, yet still had those well-built muscles from playing Quidditch.

He was, in other words, almost perfect.

But his near perfection was ruined by the world that he belonged in.

He was raised to despise Muggleborns; raised to think they were below him.

He thought that made him better. But it did not.

It ruined his already excellent image, and made him more of a villain.

Hermione felt something tug at her heart. She frowned, and she could tell she felt sorry for him.

For what, she did not know. All she thought was she felt a deep pity for the boy.

Little did she know it was something else entirely.

She knew she'd been feeling tugs at her heart when she thought of him too much...ever since that time when he called her Mudblood.

She wanted to prove she was better than he was, but the price of that was thinking about him nearly all the time.

Well, she wouldn't linger on it.

She had more important things to think about anyway.

Draco looked up, and caught Hermione staring at him.

He looked surprised.

A strong part of her was telling her to look away, but she felt a little...drawn.

They were both compelled by the other, and they had no idea why.

Hermione kept her eyes looking, and for a moment, she swore she could see something other than sadness in his beautiful grey eyes.

They looked...sorry.

Caring.

Hurt.

His face crumpled into what looked like pain, then he looked away again.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny, snapping Hermione out of her trance. "Who are you looking at?"

"Um...no one. No one, just Mrs. Norris," Hermione said quickly, turning back to her friends.

_I'm sorry, _Hermione thought, _But Draco Malfoy will just have to wait._

* * *

Draco was utterly bemused, though he did not show it.

In fact, he hardly ever showed any feeling at all ever since...

Well, ever since the _Mark._

He shuddered, and looked up, only to find the prettiest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen looking right at him.

She was...staring at him.

The filthy Mudblood was _staring_ at him?

He sighed. _Did it really make sense to keep calling her that? _he thought.

It certainly didn't. Not for him, anyway.

Not now...

_Now when it really matters, _he thought somberly.

Hermione Granger was, as far as he knew, the best at everything, except flying.

She was no longer the buck-toothed, bushy haired little girl he had met the first night on the Hogwarts Express; rather, she had grown to look extremely pretty. Her teeth, now that they had reached full growth, were no longer large; instead, they looked pearly white and perfect. Her hair was no longer the bushy nest it had been; her hair now cascaded down her back into well-tamed curls.

But all these were nothing compared to the brown orbs that were her eyes.

Yes, her eyes.

Merlin, they were _beautiful._

Her large brown eyes looked like rich chocolate in the summer sun.

But all of it was going to be wasted.

_All because of the stupid Blood Status._

Because of the Dark Lord, Blood Status was more important than ever. Being a Pureblood makes you completely safe, if you weren't a blood traitor, that is. Half-bloods get the same amount of safety as their name. Only _half. _

But being a Mudblood was Death written all over your face.

Mudbloods all over Britain were vanishing, and it is all because of the Dark Lord.

Draco sighed. He did not understand anything.

For crying out loud, even the Dark Lord wasn't a Pureblood! This whole Blood Status nonsense is the idea of a crazy moron who thinks he can be something he's not.

He shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was thinking.

_You have to be careful about what you think about the Dark Lord, _he told himself.

He looked up again, disheartened to find that Granger was no longer looking at him.

He sighed. After all these years, why _her?_

Certainly, couldn't he be given more safe girls, like Pansy, or Astoria? Girls that were of Pureblood descent?

He cursed fate for making him feel this way.

He had known, for quite a long time now, that he had grown to like the Mudblood girl.

_Not in that way, of course, _he thought snootily, the Malfoy pride in him couldn't control himself.

Rather, he liked Granger as a person.

She was, he smiled, a really wonderful girl.

But he was wrong about how he felt for her.

It was not just a mere admiration...it was something else.

But it was something he would dare not venture to discover.

_Damn it, Draco, stop it, _he ordered himself, _You were given a task to do by none other than the Dark Lord himself. If you fail, your family will die along with you. You have no time to dwell on a filthy Mudblood...no matter how brilliant she is._

This is the thought that he tried to stick with for the night.

But all he came up with from then until he fell asleep was Hermione's brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it.**

**Please tell me what you think of it...was it okay for a starter chapter?**

**Anyway, I guess I'll have to warn you beforehand...progress for this fic will be slow. Sorry; I am working on another fic, but hey, it's almost summertime.**

**Please leave a review. I want to know what you think of this fic.**

**Thanks a lot!**


	2. Amortentia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, though.**

* * *

Hermione stood in Potions class next to few other girls in her year. The boys were huddled in another corner, whispering amongst themselves, glancing at the girls from time to time.

All, except one.

Draco Malfoy stood alone next to one of the shelves, looking as dark and sad as ever. No one dared venture into the world he had formed for himself; he was so lonely it made people start avoiding him.

She really wondered what was wrong...he was so..._off _these days.

_Plus,_ Hermione thought with a shudder, _the only girl he keeps glancing at is me._

When he walked, he was alone. The First Years were afraid of him, Hermione could tell.

The students from her Year spread a lot of nasty rumors about him: his father was a drug lord, his mother was a mad woman, he was doing drugs; those kinds of things.

She wondered what happened over the summer; what on Earth happened that from such an arrogant git, Draco Malfoy turned into a social outcast?

No wonder he feels so down.

People were avoiding him because of things that they speculated...things that may not even be true.

Why, though, she wondered, was she the only one to realize all of this?

Was she really the only one who had heart enough to realize that Draco was still a person, no matter how mean he can be?

Hermione pitied him again, that strange pull tugging at her heart.

Blaise was amongst the boys who were talking, and Pansy was one of the girls next to Hermione.

Hermione frowned.

Weren't they his friends?

Why weren't they approaching him?

She though Blaise, Pansy and Draco were _thisclose, _unable to be seperated...much like the Slytherin counterpart of her, Ron and Harry.

_I guess, _Hermione thought, _I was wrong._

Her thoughts were interrupted, as usual, by Harry and Ron coming in, making Professor Slughorn stop and welcome them.

"Welcome, boys! Ah, Harry, my dear boy, I thought you were never going to come!" Slughorn said cheerfully. "And I see you've brought a friend, now who might this be?"

Ron panted, obviously tired from running, "Ron Weasley sir. I just came to accompany Harry here, so I best be going..."

"Nonsense," said Slughorn, ushering the boys into the room, "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Go and get your books and turn to page 10."

As the rest of the students took out their books, Harry said, "Sir, I don't have my book yet, and neither does Ron..."

"Oh, don't be shy, help yourselves to one of the books over there." Slughorn pointed to a shelf, the same shelf Draco was standing next to just a while ago.

Hermione searched around for him, wondering how he disappeared so fast.

"Gah," whispered Hermione, startled.

Turns out, Draco decided to merge with the rest of the class, and was now standing right next to her, a looming shadow.

He had a frown on his face, and he looked like he was just about ready to break down and cry. He also looked a little scared.

Despite this, Hermione couldn't help but feel small; she shrank back a little.

Draco's eyes flickered toward her for a moment, then settled back on Professor Slughorn.

"Can anyone tell me what these potions are?" Slughorn said, his large eyes staring at the students.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes miss - ?"

"Granger, sir," Hermione cleared her throat, stepping away from Draco, and feeling a little more cheerful when not in his baleful presence. "This, sir, is Polyjuice Potion. It's very tricky to make, and can take one month to mature."

She stepped closer to a smaller cauldron. "This one is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling potion."

"And this - " Hermione stood infront of the largest cauldron, "is Amortentia. It is the strongest, most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person. For example..."

Hermione took a sniff.

Her eyes widened with shock.

She was overwhelmed as numerous smells enveloped her.

_This is...wrong..._Hermione told herself. _I'm only supposed to smell...one person._

She was bewildered at all the scents she could take in; she was able only to identify a few.

"I smell...freshly mowed grass."

That was one.

"Spare parchment."

That was two.

"And...spearmint toothpaste."

Three. Out of who knows how many scents, Hermione was able to make out three...all of which pertained to one indiviudual: Ron Weasley.

But there were some things else: Mint, apples, a dash of cologne and honey.

Hermione took her place beside Draco again, feeling the darkness of his presence chilling her.

_What on earth were those smells? _Hermione thought. _I don't know anyone else who smells like that...it's impossible to be in love with two people isn't it?_

Two people...it's not like her heart belonged to two people.

If so...who was the other?

"Alrighty, then, you will all try to brew a Draught of Living Death, the recipe is on page 10, as I'm sure I've mentioned. Whosoever will be able to brew it sucessfully will receive a tiny vial of Felix Felicis, or also known as - "

"Liquid Luck," Hermione said, unable to control herself.

Draco looked at her for a long second. Why was she always answering every single question correctly?

Was this...thing ingrained into her brain? Couldn't she supress herself, even for one darn minute?

"Yes, Miss Granger, Liquid Luck," said Slughorn, thoroughly impressed by the Muggleborn. "Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. Liquid Luck will make every single one of your endeavors a success...well, until the effects wear off. Alright then, this is what I offer each and every one of you today...one tiny vial of Liquid Luck, if you will be able to brew a Draught of Living Death. You should know though...only one student was able to make one with such accuracy. Anyway...let the brewing commence!"

Draco's interest was piqued. He needed that vial.

He needed that vial of what might be the key to his survival.

He turned to a cauldron and opened his book, reading the recipe.

_Wormwood, Valerian Roots, Sopophorus Beans...? _Draco wondered. _Is this some sort of sick joke? Everyone knows Sopophorus Beans are _impossible _to cut up!_

Okay...so...with such a difficult potion...how the _frigging hell _was he supposed to get that effing vial?

"How did you do that?" Draco slipped back into consciousness at the sound of Hermione's voice.

She was looking at Harry, who, apparently, thought Draco irritably, was able to release the juice of the Sopophorus Bean without much effort.

"You crush it, don't cut it," said Harry, who glanced at Draco uneasily. Then he went back to crushing the bean.

Hermione stared at him haughtily. "No, the instructions specifically say to cut."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Sometimes, he thought, Hermione could be so daft.

He knew she was the brightest witch of their age - it's not like he could deny it anyway - but she was so...routinary.

Hasn't she ever heard of thinking outside the box?

He decided against his better judgment and followed Harry's advice.

Draco shrugged. _Not bad, Potter, _he thought, squeezing the juice into his cauldron, _Not bad._

Hermione, as stubborn as ever, kept trying to cut it up.

Unfortunately, with it's rock hard outer shell, it wouldn't even bend to the blade.

With all the force she could muster, not even thinking that she might cut her finger, Hermione hit the bean with the knife.

The bean flew, and hit Draco on the shoulder.

Draco did not look up at her, but she swore she saw his eyes narrow.

Hermione gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh, my, Malfoy, I'm sorry..."

Draco looked up at her, and caught her gaze.

They stared into each other's eyes, feeling - though they could not admit it to themselves - mesmerized.

They'd never really..._seen..._the other's eyes before.

Hermione, thinking he was staring at her in disgust, said, "Really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...the bean flew...I didn't aim it at you, or anything..."

Draco thought she was being funny.

Did he look like he was offended?

For the first time in a long time, Draco actually chuckled. "It's alright, Granger. Don't strain yourself," he said in a lonely, bitter tone.

Hermione's eyes widened at what she heard.

"Wh-what did you say?"

She was surprised.

Did Draco Malfoy, of all people, just tell her it was alright?

No retort, no snide remark, _nothing?_

"I said, 'It's alright.'" Draco stared at her for one second, then resumed his work.

"You need to stir it counter-clockwise," Hermione blurted out, seeing as Draco was doing it the wrong way.

"Do you have to be such a know-it-all all the time?" Draco muttered, trying his best to enter in as much contempt as possible, yet utterly failing anyway.

Hermione looked hurt, annoyed, and bewildered all at the same time. She knew she looked silly, they way he was looking at her, but the smirk she expected did not come.

He stared at her, waiting for her usual lashing out. But that, too, did not come.

Instead, they stood there, looking at each other awkwardly, waiting for the other to respond.

But neither of them did.

Finally, Draco sighed, and turned toward his cauldron. He did not even look back.

Hermione looked at him, sadly going about his business, before attempting to concentrate on her own.

But strangely, she found herself staring at the pale blond boy failing at brewing his potion...which was unusual.

Hermione frowned. Draco was always great at Potions; the grades he received, though biased, were, in fact, true.

She wondered what was wrong with him.

It's like...she was staring at a stranger.

She barely even knew him.

Draco could feel the heavy weight of someone staring at him.

He looked up to see Hermione still staring at him, biting down at her lip, looking very, very nervous.

He scowled at her. "Stop staring at me and get back to your potion, Granger. You don't want it to burst into flames, do you?" he said, a little bit miserably.

Hermione ached to know what was wrong.

Curiosity, after all, was one of her key traits.

So she decided to ask him.

It was worth a shot, right?

_I mean, _Hermione thought, _He hasn't insulted me once this year. I wouldn't hurt if I asked him._

Besides, what did she have to lose?

"Are..." Hermione swallowed, her lips going dry. "Are you okay?"

Draco's head jerked up, and his eyes turned cold. "Never you mind."

He sent one last glare at her, before returning to his dark world.

Hermione sighed.

What a failure.

So much for trying.

_I'm only trying to help. _

"Malfoy, Granger, is there a problem there?" asked Professor Slughorn. "Is the potion too difficult? Do you want to be paired up?"

Harry shot a deadly look at Draco.

Draco accepted it graciously, not even bothering to glare back.

Draco looked at Hermione again, his eyes pleading eloquently, and resumed his stirring.

"No, Professor...I just...I just needed his knife," said Hermione, pretending to take the knife from Draco's table.

Draco raised his eyebrows, then leaned forward and whispered, "You have your own knife, Granger."

"I know, Malfoy," she said sheepishly, but confused by his sudden closeness.

They had never been more than two feet apart from each other, except for the time when Hermione had punched Draco in their Third Year.

Besides, Draco hated her as much as she hated pig's guts, so he never really wanted to be near her.

So how was he even able to do that?

That was when Hermione got a whiff of his scent.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed, retreating to her table.

Draco did not miss her reaction.

He slowly sent a faint smile in her direction.

Hermione was shocked.

Not because he smiled back at her, but that in itself was startling already.

No...it was his scent...

That...that scent..._his _scent...apples, mint, a dash of cologne and honey...

_That was what I could smell in the Amortentia._

* * *

**A/N: ****Dedicated to all my best friends.**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Charm

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Sorry.**

* * *

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Ginny, sitting down beside Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean were in the boys' dormitory, doing who-knows-what, while Parvati and Lavender were busy giggling their socks off in another corner of the room.

Hermione was distressed ever since that day at Potions. She could not figure out why she had smelled Draco's scent; it made her restless.

She tried to tell herself that the potion was brewed incorrectly, but that was a very feeble excuse.

_You don't like Draco...do you? _Hermione asked herself. _I mean, you like Ron, for Merlin's sake! No room for Draco...and why Draco, of all people?_

He's always been bitter toward her, always hurt her, always made her cry...why on earth would she like him?

There was never any feelings...none at all.

He hated her...

Of course, that thought was enough to make her cry.

Why did he hate her, really?

Because of her Blood Status? It's not like she could help it, right?

She was born like that.

She couldn't help being born to Muggles; it was never her choice to make.

She just couldn't see what was so wrong about being a Muggleborn...it's not like she had a choice to be born to Muggles or Pureblooded parents.

Did she?

"Oi, Hermione," said Ginny, waving her hand in front of Hermione's blank stare. "Earth to Granger!"

"What?" said Hermione, clearly startled. She saw Ginny smiling, then she sighed again. "Sorry."

"I said, what's wrong? You've been stressed for days now...does it have something to do with the NEWT classes you're taking?" asked Ginny seriously.

"No," said Hermione, running her fingers through her curls, removing the tangles, "That's not it. Nice try though."

Ginny smiled a knowing, smug smile. "I think I know what your problem is. It's about a boy, isn't it?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Her cheeks turned red. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Ginny said, snickering, "The only things I know that can make you like this is thinking about school exams, or thinking about my brother."

Hermione brushed her hair back nervously. "I do not think about your brother."

"Then who fills your head every so often?" Ginny said, tapping Hermione's temple.

Hermione blushed. There was no way she would admit how much she'd been thinking about _Malfoy._

Besides, there really was no point in admitting it anyway.

The only reason why she thinks about him is because she's trying to figure him out.

But...

"I KNEW IT!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing frantically at Hermione's expression.

Lavender and Parvati stopped giggling, looking at the fuss.

Seeing that it was to their interest, they joined the conversation.

"A boy?" asked Lavender dreamily. "Merlin, in all the time I knew Hermione, she's never been interested in a _boy!"_

"So true," agreed Parvati. "So, Hermione, who's the lucky guy?"

"Was he the guy you smelled in the Amortentia potion in Potions a few days ago, Hermione?" asked Lavender, putting a finger to her chin, in a silly attempt to look like she was thinking. "Let's see...what was the scent again? Freshly mowed grass..."

"Spare parchment," continued Parvati, "And spearmint toothpaste."

Ginny nudged Hermione playfully, while Hermione was getting seriously annoyed with the advance of the girls. "I think I have an idea who that is."

Hermione snorted, then said exaggeratedly, "Oh, really? Who, then, might I ask?"

"You like Ron, don't you?" said Ginny.

Hermione winced.

True?

Probably not.

She really didn't know.

"No, Ginny. I don't like him, and he's not the problem."

Lavender gasped dramatically. "Cormac McLaggen?"

"I heard he fancies you, Hermione," said Parvati.

Hermione grimaced. "That is just so gross. He's vile and vain. I doubt he has any brains in that large head of his."

"But he is hot," squealed Lavender, Parvati giggling.

"Is he a Gryffindor?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it," Hermione confessed. "You wouldn't like _him."_

Which was, technically speaking, true. The Gryffindor girls, though they did find Draco extremely handsome, did not approve of his arrogance and, well, _Slytherinness._

Ginny gasped. "Is it Zecharias Smith?"

Hermione was thoroughly annoyed. "NO, for Merlin's sake! Of all people, Zecharias Smith?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's a fat arsehole to me, so, moving on..."

"Michael Corner?" asked Parvati.

"Terry Boot?" piped up Lavender.

"Anthony Goldstein?" said Ginny.

"Ernie Macmillan?"

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Gregory Goyle?"

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Vincent Crabbe?"

"Oliver Wood?"

"Fred and George?"

"Dean Thomas?" asked Lavender.

"Please, Lav," said Parvati, "Everyone knows he's with Ginny."

Ginny blushed.

Lavender ignored them. "Harry Potter?"

"Harry's mine," Ginny growled.

"I thought you were with Dean?" asked Parvati.

Ginny sighed. "I only go out with boys so I can be more comfortable around Harry. Merlin, Parvati, where have you been all these years? Didn't you _know _I like Harry?"

Parvati looked cross. "I thought you stopped liking him, that's why you're going out with Dean - "

"Shut up, you two. Who did we forget?" Lavender snapped, thinking hard. "Is there someone we forgot?"

Hermione sighed, relieved. _They'd forgotten Draco...good._

"I GOT IT!" Ginny declared, making Hermione nervous again. "It's _Draco Malfoy!"_

Lavender gasped, and Parvati choked a little.

Hermione's eyes widened, and a crimson blush overcame her cheeks.

It was not Draco.

That was true enough for her.

She did not like him.

She thought about him, yes. Noticed him, yes.

But _liked _him?

As if.

"It IS!" squealed Lavender. "Ohmygosh, Hermione, Draco frigging Malfoy?"

"No, it's not," Hermione denied, "Really."

"Deny all you want Hermione, but we know," said Parvati. "We can tell."

"It's not," Hermione insisted, though she was, quite frankly, unsure of it.

It could be possible.

Even the Amortentia said so.

But of course she knew herself better than any old stupid potion.

She did not like Draco. Not at all.

Hermione shook away the feeling. "No, it's not. I swear, it's not. Over my dead body."

"So...it's Ron then?" said Lavender, looking a little bit jealous.

"I...I think so, maybe, yeah," Hermione said. "I don't know," she said, exasperatedly hanging her head. "There were all these scents I could smell from the Amortentia, I don't know who it is."

"Aside from those three?" asked Ginny. "What were the rest?"

Hermione exhaled noisily. "Mint, apples, cologne, and honey. Does it ring a bell?"

"Nope," said Ginny.

"Nah," said Parvati.

"Sorry," said Lavender.

Hermione fell into distress once again.

_Could it really be? _She thought. _Could it really be Draco Malfoy?_

* * *

Draco was walking alone through the corridors, people walking a wide perimeter away from him.

Some of the Gryffindor boys suspected he was up to something, and they'd been giving him deadly glares when they see him.

Draco sighed.

_Why did it have to be me? _he thought miserably. _Of all people, me?_

Draco looked up. His 'friends', Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe were not paying him any more attention.

_Their fathers are Death Eaters too._

Because of his father's mistakes and failings, it was now up to him to pay the price.

_Damn you, Father, _thought Draco angrily. _Why? Why...why me?_

Draco could feel himself on the verge of tears again.

He needed someone.

Someone to confide in.

Someone to help him.

In the corner if his eye, he caught a flash of brilliant brown. He turned his head to see Hermione there, skipping merrily along, a happy smile on her face.

Draco suddenly felt so very envious.

_If only...If only I could be like that. Happy._

Hermione caught sight of him staring, and she halted. She looked a bit sheepish, and continued on her way, walking briskly instead.

Draco could not help but smile, then he frowned again, realizing what he was doing.

_What on Earth? _he cursed silently. _Did she just make you smile? Her, Granger, of all people?_

Hermione bit her lip, and joined Harry and Ron, who were at the far side of the corridor, glancing at Draco every now and then.

Draco was confused at how he was responding to this...this Mudblood.

_This is absurd. Her and her Gryffindor charm. _Draco thought grumpily. _Hang on, charm? Did...did I just call her charming?_

Draco put a hand to his head and pulled his hair a little. _Damn it. Stupid Mudblood._

He was not looking where he was going, and he walked straight into Hermione, who dropped her books on his foot.

"Ouch," Draco winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said sheepishly, scrambling at once to pick up her books and papers.

Draco, before he could stop himself, bent down and helped her.

Hermione watched him, shock and incredulity visible on her face.

He handed her her books again, and stared at her for one long moment.

_She looks...pretty._

Hermione was biting her lip, and she was blushing very hard under his gaze.

This was not really the first time he'd taken a good look at her.

Memories flashed back to him, that day during the Yule Ball, when he'd seen exactly how pretty she could be.

He was taken quite aback then...

He couldn't help it, but he felt a little...jealous of Krum that night.

He couldn't really blame himself...hell, Hermione was pretty - no, beautiful - when he saw her that night, and he's spent most of it just watching her, wondering, wondering...

How could she be so pretty?

Her, Hermione Granger, that buck-toothed, bushy haired know-it-all could actually be pretty.

And Draco couldn't really figure it out.

He was so confused...he couldn't really see how it happened. He couldn't merge them together, Hermione then, and Hermione now.

It was...weird.

Draco, realizing his actions a second too late, sighed, and said, "Watch where you're going, Granger."

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, before bowing her head and running in the opposite direction.

Draco watched her go, feeling the strange impulse to stop her.

Deciding it was for the best, he did not, and walked away, trying hard to forget the incident that had just occured.

* * *

**A/N: To my dearest Stanley.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Cursed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

"For weeks you carry it around, practically sleep with it, and yet you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione asked one day, as she, Harry and Ron were making their way to the Three Broomsticks on Harry's whim, following Slughorn around.

'I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it," said Harry, irritated.

"She's right," said Ron, "I always like I nice chat before I go to sleep, now all you do is read that bloody book. It's just like being with Hermione."

Hermione glared in his direction, then rolled her eyes.

The trio entered the Three Broomsticks, and, much to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's dismay, found the things they had been dreading the most.

For Harry: he saw, in the corner of his eye, Dean and Ginny sitting next to each other, looking very sweet and happy. Harry felt disgusted, or probably jealous. Plus, to make matters worse, Harry caught sight of Draco Malfoy suspiciously lurking about.

For Ron: Seeing his sister and Dean snogging. For Merlin's sake, it was bloody digusting to begin with.

And for Hermione: she saw Draco staring at her for one moment. She couldn't help but feel a strange tug at her heart again, and it was driving her insane. Hermione did not like being in the dark; she liked knowing things.

And what she was feeling was completely unknown to her.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron. "Slick git."

"Oh, come on, Ron," Hermione said, unable to keep her eyes off Draco, who was also still staring. "They're just holding hands."

Hermione turned, and saw what Ron was talking about. Ron's ears were scarlet, and he had a deep scowl on his face.

"And snogging," said Hermione. She fidgeted uncomfortable in her seat. She looked at the spot where Draco was standing, but he seemed to have disappeared. Hermione could feel her heart drop a little.

"I'd like to leave." Ron made to stand up, but he was stopped by Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione, incredulous.

"That happens to be my sister," Ron spat.

"And so? If...If she saw you snogging, say, for instance, me," Hermione blabbed on, "Do you expect her to get up and leave?"

Hermione suddenly felt guilty at what she said. She was absolutely sure she didn't like Ron. Positive.

Her hands were starting to sweat at her nervousness, so she washed it all down with her Butterbeer.

Merlin, she needed to sort things out.

_Ron or Draco? Draco or Ron? Damn it, Hermione, don't be so obsessed, _she scolded herself while downing her Butterbeer, Harry and Ron gaping at her.

* * *

"Did she mean it back at the pub, you know, about me and her _snogging?" _Ron looked horrified at the thought.

"As if," Harry snorted. They looked back, and Hermione was dancing around, relatively drunk from all that Butterbeer.

"She's just a bit delusional," Harry said, patting Ron on the back. "Look at her. She's blind drunk, if you ask me."

"True."

A scream rented through the air. Hermione abruptly stopped leaping.

"I warned her!" cried Leanne. "I warned her not to touch it!"

Katie Bell was shaking uncontrollably on the ground. It was very frightening.

"Don't get any closer," said a deep voice behind them. Hagrid lumbered into the scene, and carried Katie off the ground.

Harry bent down to look at the object that Cursed Katie, but Hagrid warned him, "Do not touch that, except by the wrappings...do you understand?"

* * *

"Did Katie have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" asked Professor McGonagall, worry etched on her wrinkled face.

"It's like I said," said Leanne, "She left to go to the loo, then when she came back she had the package. She said it was important to deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?"

Leanne paused for a moment. "To Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall let out a heavy, stressed sigh. "Very well, thank you Leanne, you may go."

She turned to the trio, who were standing sheepishly in front of the teacher's table. "Why is it, that when something happens, it is always you three?"

"Believe me, Professor," said Ron, "I've been asking myself that question for six years."

"Oh, Severus," said McGonagall, gesturing to Professor Snape to examine the cursed object.

"Katie was cursed, wasn't she?" asked Harry in a low voice. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch Pitch she wouldn't hurt anybody, not even a fly. I swear, if she was the one doing it, she wasn't doing it knowingly."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Yes, she was cursed."

Harry's nostrils flared in anger. "It was Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, I know you're upset - "

"Damn right, you are," said Harry angrily.

" - But you have no right to accuse Draco of anything," Hermione pleaded. "Please, Harry, just...just stop."

"But it was," Harry insisted. "Stop trying to defend the bloke, Hermione. He doesn't deserve your sympathy; your sympathy, of all people! You're the one he keeps picking on, the one he keeps lashing out at, and you're the one to pity him? You stop. He doesn't need your help," said Harry, seething.

"He's still a person, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "He still deserves to be loved."

"A person!" Harry scoffed. "He's a _Slytherin. _They've got no heart, Hermione. It was Malfoy. I just know."

"You just...know?" said Snape nonchalantly. "You must be really amazed at your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing, how _grand_ it must be to be the Chosen One."

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories," said Professor McGonagall, giving Harry a disapproving look.

"How can you defend him, Hermione?" asked Harry as they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower. "He's Draco Malfoy!"

"He's right," Ron agreed, "I thought you hated him."

Hermione stopped walking. The two boys turned to her.

"I never said I hated him, Harry," she shook her head.

"Then what?" asked Harry, fuming. "Don't tell me you like him."

"I don't," said Hermione, again unsure if it was the truth or a lie. "I just...I just pity him."

"He doesn't deserve pity for what he's doing, Hermione," Harry spat.

"But you have no right to tell me what to do," Hermione shot back. "Just because you hate him, Harry, doesn't mean I have to, too."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," said Ron. "He's Malfoy. 'You filthy Mudblood', that's all he ever says to you! How can you possibly - "

But Ron never finished. Hermione ran off crying, leaving the two alone, wishing they hadn't said anything against Draco in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: To my best friend, Crissy.**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione wiped her eyes. How could her two best friends in the whole world say that to her?

_I just...I just care about him. Can't they accept that?_

Maybe.

Maybe...she really did care about him.

She wasn't very sure, but that had to be it.

She'd always been looking out for him, to tell you the truth...always.

Slowly, a long forgotten memory flashed through her mind.

She remembered that day in their Third Year, when Hagrid introduced them to Buckbeak.

She'd had the scare of her life, she did.

She didn't really know what went through Draco's mind then - then again, she never really understood him at all - but he, being so young and arrogant, decided to show off.

She remembered how scared she was when Buckbeak retaliated to his stupidity, and how worried she was when he got hit.

Adrenaline pumping, she had told Hagrid to take him to the hospital immediately, then worrying constantly to Harry about him.

She didn't realize it then, but she showed extreme care for Draco in that little moment.

Going even further back, she remembered the first Quidditch Match Draco played in their Second Year.

She was worried for Harry, yes, but Draco _fell._

He fell straight on his back, toppling backwards.

What if he got injured?

What if his spine bent all the way back?

And then, in their Fourth Year, when Moody turned him into a ferret...

What if Moody - Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise - had hurt Draco?

What if he couldn't be transfigured back? What if he stayed a ferret forever?

She sighed, shaking her head to clear it.

She _had _to stop thinking about him.

It was a danger to her...to her health, to everything about her.

She'd been thinking about their ever-worsening enmity since he'd called her a Mudblood, and she never stopped thinking about it, not even once.

Surely...it's about time she started right?

Hermione sat on one of the windows overlooking the Black Lake.

It was nearly nightfall, and the stars were beginning to twinkle.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind her.

Hermione turned.

Draco Malfoy was looking at her, a sad, wistful look on his beautiful face.

_Great. Here I am, pledging not to think about him anymore...and then he shows up. What is wrong with this world?_

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, hoping her tone stung him a bit. "Came to laugh at the Mudblood who's crying her heart out? Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Draco looked shocked at her words. "I...I was merely going to ask if you were alright."

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. "You...what?"

Draco smiled weakly at her. "I can see you have a bit of a problem."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you're right."

_Hang on, what are you doing? He's not supposed to do this to you...he's making you fall into a trap. Maybe he'll push you off the ledge or something..._

Hermione frowned again. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco's smile slipped off his face. "I come here when I have to be alone. Didn't really expect to find you here. I thought you'd be with Scarhead and Weasel-bee."

That stung Hermione. "They are the problem."

Draco chuckled. "So now you see it my way," he joked.

Hermione looked at him indignantly. "For your information, Malfoy, I don't hate them as much as you do. If you tried to stop being such a Death Eater's son maybe you'd see they're nice people," she snapped.

Little did she know how much those words wounded Draco.

Draco winced, then his eyes turned hard. "What do you know about being a Death Eater, Granger?" he said quietly. "You know _nothing. _You're just a Mudblood who's trying to prove she's not."

That struck Hermione deeply.

Hermione made to respond, but she suddenly slipped. She could feel herself losing her balance on the ledge. She let out a little scream, afraid of falling headlong into the water, but Draco caught her.

"Be careful, Granger," he hissed, trying his best to hide the concern and care he felt.

Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's hands, and he pulled her upright.

They were so _close._

Hermione stared into the depths of his steel grey eyes, and she found that she could not look away.

He too, was staring at her, and he could see the magnificence of her brown eyes.

Hermione blushed under his gaze, feeling, for the first time, the quiet echo of a beating, changing heart.

_Keep it calm, keep it cool...don't think, don't think, _Hermione told herself, trying not to feel.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron appeared. They had heard her scream - since they were heading that direction anyway - and they came to help.

But instead - oh, the horror! - they were met by Draco holding Hermione by the hands, keeping her from falling.

"What is this, Hermione?" Ron asked seethingly.

He glared at their hands, looking just about ready to cut them off.

Hermione jumped down at once, and let go of Draco's hands, slightly pink in the face.

"It is not what you think, Weasley," Draco snapped. "And don't talk to her like she did something wrong."

"We weren't asking you, Malfoy," Harry said. He turned to Ron. "Calm down, Ron."

"I will not calm down!" Ron burst out. "D'you think I would let him - " he pointed at Draco accusingly, " - have his hands all over my best friend?"

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "He was just saving me from falling - you have the wrong idea!"

"What makes you think I would believe that lie?" Ron said. "Malfoy would never save you! You're nothing to him, Hermione, remember?"

"You think you know me, Weasley?" said Draco, his tone deadly. "You think you know everything?"

Harry positioned himself between Ron and Draco. "Malfoy, back off."

"No," Ron snarled, "Let him come here, Harry! I want to hear exactly _why _he and Hermione were _holding hands!"_

Draco looked pissed as hell. "You really don't have the least bit of gratitude, don't you Weasley? I just saved Granger's life - "

"I don't care if you saved her life, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his hand twitching inside his pocket for his wand. "You don't care if she dies! You would _let _her die!"

Draco's eyes widened with anger. "You think you know me, Weasley?"

"Of course I know you, Malfoy!" roared Ron. "You are a Death Eater!"

That did it.

Everything happened at once. Draco pulled his wand out, and so did Ron and Harry.

"NO!" cried Hermione, throwing herself between the three. "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!"

Draco lowered his wand at once - he didn't know exactly _why _he was taking orders from her - but the other two did not.

The only difference was Harry did not fire.

Ron did.

"_Stupefy!" _yelled Ron, firing the jinx straight at Draco.

Draco ducked, and it hit the wall.

"Ron!" Harry said. "Hermione told you to stop!"

"I won't stop, Harry," Ron said. "I won't stop until I can break every bone in Malfoy's body!" He turned to Hermione. "And you! You...you're defending him? How could you? You're nothing but a Mudblood to him!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, Weasley!" Draco said, starting toward him again.

Ron wasn't paying attention to him. "You hear me, Hermione? You are nothing but a Mudblood to him! A _Mudblood, _remember?"

She had had enough.

Hermione shot forward, and slapped Ron. She was crying.

"Don't. You. Dare," she said fiercely, tears streaming from her eyes. "Don't you even try calling me that again."

She hung her head down.

Ron put his hand to his burning cheek. "Hermione - "

"You know Ron," Hermione said softly, "I thought you were my friend. But it seems...that you're as bad as Malfoy is."

Draco's eyes widened, and Ron staggered backward as if he'd been slapped.

"Hermione, I'm - "

"Save it, Ronald. I...I don't want to hear it anymore." She turned around and stopped in front of Draco.

"I...I'm s-sorry, Malfoy," she whispered, before breaking down again.

Hermione broke into a run, leaving the three boys behind.

Harry was bewildered.

Ron was hurt.

But Draco felt as if he should have never been born.

* * *

"Hermione. I'm sorry!" said Ron, banging his fist on the girls' dormitory. "Really I am!"

"Bloody hell, Ron, shut up!" yelled Ginny, throwing a pillow to the locked door. "We're trying to sleep here!"

Lavender and Parvati were soothing the crying girl. Hermione was gasping and sobbing into Ginny's shoulder.

"Just let me in!" yelled Ron. "Please!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screamed. "JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron was stunned. "Why do you care about Malfoy anyway? He's a creepy bloke!"

Hermione screamed again and continued crying. Lavender frowned. "You're such a tactless git, Ron! Leave her alone!"

Though, she had to admit, she wanted Ron to take _her_ instead.

Lavender did not know what to think. She did feel pretty sorry that Hermione was crying, but if Ron did this to her, she might as well have been dancing for joy.

Hermione stood up, and opened the door. Ron looked at her, his face filled with regret. "It's not th-that I c-care about him," she said, hiccuping badly. "It's because y-you, of a-all people, r-reminded me that I was a M-Mudblood! You _screamed _that I was a _Mudblood!_" Hermione wailed, and Ginny got up and embraced her.

Ginny gave her brother a scathing look. "Learn tact, Ron," she said. "You're her best friend. And yet you told her that she can't be accepted the way she is. Think of how she feels."

Ron was lost for words. "I...I'm sorry, Hermione," he begged. "Please, just forgive me. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How, Ron?" said Ginny, scowling at her older brother. "How? You hurt her feelings, Ron. Accusing her of liking someone else, jinxing an innocent person in front of her, calling her M-that word," Ginny said, stopping herself. "Tell her how."

"I don't know!" Ron threw his hands up, exasperated. "Just...forgive me, Hermione. Please. You...you're the bestest friend I've ever had."

Hermione was deeply touched by Ron's words.

Ron was not the sort of person who showed off displays of affection.

"Forgive me?" Ron asked. He opened his arms, as if waiting for Hermione to hug him. He also grinned sheepishly, the kind of grin that used to make Hermione laugh.

But not this time.

Hermione hit him with all her might. "You're a complete _arse, _Ron Weasley! You call me the worst name possible, proving that you're just as bad as Malfoy, and then you just come crawling back here to say you're _sorry?"_

"Yes," said Ron, "Yes, no matter how pathetic I look right now! Yes, I'm crawling back here to say I'm sorry!"

Hermione thought it over for a moment, not releasing the icy glare she gave Ron.

"Just...just forgive me."

"And what makes you think I would believe that _lie?" _she hissed, repeating the exact same words he used against her. "What makes you think I would believe you'd never do it again?"

Ron was lost. He did not know what he did wrong.

He was just trying to protect her, wasn't he?

"I...I was just trying to protect you," he whispered. "From him."

"I can take care of myself!" Hermione spat. "And for your information, Ron, Draco would never be able to do that. He's...not capable of killing anyone. I just know it."

Ron snorted. "Honestly, I can't believe that. Malfoy would never change."

"Until you believe me, I'll never forgive you," Hermione concluded, turning her back to Ron.

Ron snatched her wrist. "Alright, alright! I believe you! Just forgive me, Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lip, and regarded it for a moment.

Finally, she sighed. "Go to bed."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" asked Ron happily.

Stupidly.

Hermione glared at him. "No," she said, closing the door on him, effectively ending the conversation.

Ron stared at the door. He sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: For Nina.**

**Review please!**


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The days after were spent in awkward, angry silence, as Hermione kept ignoring Ron.

Ron really didn't know what he'd been doing wrong.

Malfoy was up to something, and he knew it.

He wouldn't save Hermione from falling, not unless he wanted to fool her, or trick her into doing something.

However, Hermione wouldn't listen to anything against Draco.

Ron showed his remorse for accusing him by looking inexpressibly sad around her.

But Ron had been planning something.

And it wasn't good.

"Malfoy!" Ron called Draco's attention one day, as he caught Draco in the corridor walking alone; he set his plan into action.

Draco came to a stop, but he did not face Ron. "What do you want, Weasley?"

His tone was cold; dead, even. It was very obvious, but Ron was coming in for the kill to notice.

"I want to know what your intentions are with Hermione."

Draco's eyes widened, and he could feel that disconcerting tug at his heart again.

_Granger? _Draco thought. _Intentions? I don't...have any intentions._

That night was a mistake. That's all it was.

He just...didn't want to be accused of killing her.

Besides, he had a lot more important things on his plate.

No more time for being accused of murdering a Mu - ggleborn.

Right?

Draco knew, deep inside himself, that he was just lying.

What he felt that night...it was...strange.

He'd expressed care and concern by saving her from falling, and in the brief moment when they shared that meaningful look, he couldn't get her eyes out of his mind.

It was...odd.

But Ron couldn't see that...not yet.

Slowly, Draco regained his composure. "Intentions?" he scoffed. "What on Earth are you talking about, Weasel-bee?"

"Whatever you're planning, I can assure you, I won't let you play her around. She's stronger than that."

Draco rolled his eyes, and faced Ron.

_As if...I would have any intentions of playing her around. I don't even have any intentions of...knowing her like you do._

His eyes were deadly cold.

He glared dangerously at Ron, who flinched a little.

Draco's gaze was, he must admit, a little scary.

"For your information, Weasley, I am not playing her around. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. And I'm not planning anything."

"She doesn't deserve it, eh?" Ron said. "What happened to 'filthy little Mudblood' and all your Pureblood crap?"

"You don't know _anything," _Draco sneered. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I do, Malfoy," Ron shot back. "You like her, don't you?"

Draco winced. _I don't...do I? Is that what this is? Am...am I starting to like her? _Draco shook his head at the thought. _Nonsense. It can't be...can it?_

"If I liked Granger," Draco said, carefully choosing his words, "I would've told her already, wouldn't I?"

"But I know you, Malfoy," Ron said. "You don't like what she is, so if you fell for her, you wouldn't tell her anyway."

"Weasley, listen to yourself," Draco sneered. "You sound like an idiot, talking about love like it was rainbows and butterflies. There's no such thing as love."

"I saw what went on between you, Malfoy," Ron continued. "You held her hands. And you...stared at her. Explain that."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, getting irritated. "I saved her from falling because I don't want to be accused of murder - no one does, Weasley, get that through your thick head."

"Then why stare at her?" Ron pressed.

Draco's cheeks tinted a little. "I did not stare at her...and if I did, it would be to scorn and inferiorate her."

Ron was silent for a moment.

Finally, he said in a low voice, "We both know you're lying, Malfoy."

"No," said Draco, turning away again, a certain finality in his tone. "I don't, and will never, fall for that filthy Mudblood."

Draco walked away, leaving Ron alone to contemplate on the exchange, and to think exactly about his feelings.

He did not...feel...anything.

He couldn't feel. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for her.

But...

Why is it, whenever he thought about her lately, it was always accompanied by a strange, odd feeling?

It was a feeling he'd never really felt before, and he couldn't exactly identify what it was.

What was it?

Draco was deep in thought, thinking about himself and his feelings.

Ron was rooted to his spot, thinking about what Draco had said.

But, unknown to both of them, Hermione heard _everything._

* * *

Hermione sniffed.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, feeling her heart crumble.

_I knew it. I knew it was nothing to him. That I was nothing to him._

A sob escaped Hermione's lips.

_How could I be so stupid? _She scolded herself. _After all this time, did you not learn anything? You don't mean anything to him. You'll never mean anything to him._

So much for caring about him...so much for believing he'd changed.

But had he been telling the truth?

She knew that there was something there, in that moment when he'd pulled her up.

It was...a strange sensation, really.

She couldn't quite place it.

All she could think about was his grey eyes, and it was very unnerving that, despite her pledge to herself, she could no longer stop thinking about his eyes, and the way they stared into hers.

It was...so weird.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, and Hermione tensed.

She felt a presence suddenly appear behind her.

She looked around and groaned.

Wonderful. The person she had been trying to _avoid _the entire day.

Draco was looking at her, hands in his pockets, the purple circles around his eyes even more prominent than before.

He hadn't been sleeping. Again.

But how was she able to notice that?

"Something wrong again?" Draco asked. "Funny how I always seem to come along when there's a problem."

Hermione gritted her teeth.

_Don't fall for it again, _Herimione thought painfully. _Don't you dare fall for him again._

"Yeah. Funny," Hermione said, turning her back to him, her tone cold.

Draco didn't miss it. He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her head snapped back to look at him, anger and hate in her eyes. "Yes. In fact, eveything you _do _is wrong. Leave me alone."

Draco was taken aback.

He wasn't really expecting this.

Hadn't they been getting along - well, sort of - ever since he'd saved her?

And to think...they shared something...different.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead," Hermione said sarcastically, "go ahead and act as if you don't know what you're talking about. Go ahead, pretend as much as you like. You're hoping I'll fall for your act again, aren't you, _Malfoy?" _she spat.

"Did Weasley tell you this?" Draco said, starting to get angry.

"No, he didn't," Hermione said, and from her tone, he could tell she wasn't lying. "But I heard everything you said. 'No, I don't, and I will never, fall for that filthy Mudblood.'" Hermione's voice broke.

Tears started falling from her eyes. "So what? You saved me to play with my feelings? How did you know I have a soft spot for you ever since you called me a Mudblood? Did anyone tell you, or did you find out? And you thought you could just take advantage of that opportunity to get what you want from me?"

Draco was shocked. "Granger..."

"No. D'you really think I'll let you mess me up like that?" Hermione said. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but you're messing with the wrong girl."

"I didn't mean that, Granger," Draco growled. "I never did."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Why are you still trying to lie? Why are you doing this to me? Trying to have a laugh out of a simple, little girl? What did I ever do to you?"

Draco had had enough.

He strode forward, and Hermione was suddenly frightened.

She took a step backward, only to find herself pinned against the wall.

Draco placed his hands on the wall, barring her way.

He stared into her brown eyes, feeling something deep inside him changing as he finally admitted his one, dreaded secret to himself.

Hermione stared at his eyes, a brilliant grey in the dim light.

There was something in there, shrouded in mystery. Hermione found herself to be wanting to find out more.

_This is..._Hermione thought, her eyes widening, _very...wrong...this isn't supposed to be...happening._

He leaned forward, and lips brushed her cheek lightly as he whispered into her ear, "Do you really think I'd have enough nerve to play you? You think me saving you was some sort of ploy? You..." he trailed off. He hung his head - in shame, in defeat...who could know? - and said, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Hermione was surprised and shocked at their proximity. She could hardly breathe.

Suddenly, Draco's head jerked to the side. Hermione followed his eyes, and saw Harry staring at them from the end of the corridor.

She turned back to face Draco, but he was gone.

And Harry was running.

"No, Harry," Hermione cried, grabbing Harry by the arm. "Don't."

Harry wrenched his arm out of her grip. "How could you Hermione? Draco _Malfoy?"_

"That was not what you think, Harry," Hermione said, pleading.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said. "Then what the bloody hell was it?"

Hermione fumbled for a cover-up. She'd never been good at lying, but it was worth a shot.

"He...he just told me something."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He told you something? You really think I would believe that? I saw it with my own eyes, Hermione. He kissed you."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she blushed furiously.

He didn't kiss her...technically.

That would be...weird for them.

They'd only been getting along for...a few days.

Kisses were besides the point.

"He did not, Harry, I swear he didn't."

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Hermione, you can't lie."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you have spectacles in front of them."

"Give me one good reason why he should pin you against the wall then, if he didn't kiss you. That was harrassment."

Hermione groaned in disgust. "Harry. Stop it. You're overreacting."

"What did he say then?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Hermione sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "He said 'stay out of my way...you...you filthy Mudblood.'" She hung her head, making it look real. "There," she sniffed. "Are you happy now?"

Harry was taken aback, but Hermione pushed him out of the way, and ran, leaving him alone.

* * *

**A/N: For Drina.**

**Leave a review, please.**


	7. You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Good luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant."

Lavender squealed, freaking Ron out a little. Ever since his fight with Hermione, Lavender's been flirting with him...nonstop.

"That was charming," Hermione gave a sarcastic smile, then went back to her parchment. Harry laughed.

Ron gave her a tentative smile, but she merely glared at him.

He sighed. She was still mad, but, he thought cheerfully, not as much.

"That's it. I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot."

Ron looked dead nervous. He was such a hilarious sight to watch.

"Whatever you say, mate. Here," Harry handed him a glass of juice. "Juice?"

Ron snatched it at once, cradling the cup in his hands.

"Hello, everyone," said a dreamy voice. Luna appeared out of nowhere, wearing a large, creepy looking lion head to represent Gryffindor. "You look dreadful, Ron," she added. "Is that why you put something in his cup?"

Everyone looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"Is it a tonic?" Luna pressed on.

Harry momentarily displayed the vial of Felix Felicis, and pocketed it. Hermione gasped, realizing what Harry had done.

And so did Ron.

"Don't drink it, Ron!"

Ron looked at her, but bravely refused to acknowledge her warning. He drank it.

"You could be expelled for that," Hermione snapped at Harry, who broke her off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A broad grin spread on Ron's face, feeling the effects of the Liquid Luck. "Come on, Harry, we've got a game to win."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done it."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at Harry, who was smirking at Ron's success.

Everyone was cheering for Ron in the Gryffindor common room, and Ron felt, at that moment, exceptionally awesome.

"I know. I suppose I could've just used a Confundus charm."

Hermione gaped at Harry, bewildered at being caught. "Th…That was different. That was practice, this was an actual game!"

Harry pulled out the vial, and showed it to Hermione. She gazed at it.

It was still full. Not a drop less.

"You didn't put it in," Hermione said, a smile growing on her face. "Ron only thought you did."

Suddenly, the most wonderful – or dreadful, depending on how you look at it – thing happened. Lavender Brown dragged Ron down from the platform and planted a kiss full on his mouth.

Ron was shocked.

Harry was surprised.

Ginny was disgusted.

But Hermione was confused.

Confused at how she was supposed to feel.

Happy?

Jealous?

Enraged?

Sad?

She was getting upset. "I need some air," she whispered to Harry. Harry nodded, dismissing her.

She made her way through the crowd, and stumbled into the corridor.

She was alone. She grabbed at her hair, confused at bewildered.

She liked Ron, didn't she?

Why wasn't she getting the reaction she wanted to feel out of her heart, then?

She felt hot tears well out of her eyes...not because Ron and Lavender kissed, but because she couldn't feel anything for him anymore.

What was happening to her?

She wanted Ron...didn't she?

She...always had...right?

She couldn't understand what was happening to her.

Not at all.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could, trying to find his best friend.

Where was she?

He knew how she felt right now...she must be so heartbroken.

He wished to comfort her, to tell her everything will be fine, but how could he if she wasn't there?

He looked everywhere...

The library...

The Gryffindor common room...

The Great Hall...

The Room of Requirement...

But she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand close around his arm.

He turned around to see Luna Lovegood smiling at him dreamily.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said lightly, her round eyes staring innocently at him.

"Oh, um, hello Luna," Harry said distractedly. "Have you, by any chance, seen Hermione?"

Luna's eyes widened. "Of course I have," she said, her voice sounding like air. "She's on the stairs by the Astronomy Tower. Be careful though; she looks like she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Harry nodded, and thanked Luna profusely.

He ran to the Astronomy Tower, puffing and huffing, out of breath.

Slowly, he opened the door to the Astronomy Tower, and he heard sniffling issuing from within.

"Hermione?"

The sniffling stopped.

Harry stepped quietly inside, closing the door behind him.

He saw a lone figure sitting by the large patio, a flock of little birds flying above a bushy head of hair.

"Ch-Charms spell," Hermione said thickly, her voice cracking. "I w-was just practicing."

Harry swallowed. "Are you okay?"

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and Harry sat down beside her.

Harry held her hand tightly, and immediately Hermione felt better.

She loved Harry so much.

He was, in more ways that one, a brother to her.

The brother she never had.

She knew he was always there for her when she needed him, and he, like a brother, would fight anyone who'd get in her nerves.

"Harry..." Hermione asked softly, "How do you feel...when you see...Dean with Ginny?"

At once, Harry knew what was wrong.

She loved Ron, and she was so cut up about what happened.

Of course, he couldn't fix that, but he could always be there for her while she grieved.

Still...what did she mean about Deam and Ginny?

He didn't feel anything for Ginny.

None at all.

Ginny was Ron's sister.

It was...wrong.

Sick.

He couldn't fall in love with Ginny.

Ginny was off-limits. Ginny was Ron's sister.

But...

Ginny was so beautiful...

Perfect in every way...

The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she flipped her hair behind her back...

Harry blinked.

_Off limits. Off limits. Off limits. Off...limits._

But Hermione's thought prevailed in his head.

Yeah...he was jealous of Dean.

Dean...was such a lucky git.

Hermione took his silence as hesitation.

She looked at him meaningfully, and she said, "I know. I see the way you look at her...you're my best friend."

Harry knew how he felt for Ginny...he didn't need to be reminded.

But...

Suddenly, Ron and Lavender came, giggling like two disgusting lovebirds.

Hermione and Harry looked up at both of them; Ron noticed Hermione's eyes narrow scrutinizingly.

"Oops," Lavender said, drawing it out in a shrill voice that was meant to annoy Hermione, "I think this room's taken."

Lavender smiled smugly as Hermione's expression became pained.

Ron, however, didn't like the fact that Hermione was hurting.

"What's with the birds?" he asked cheerfully, both Hermione and Harry looking at him with sharp eyes.

Hermione got up, looking fierce as she whispered, "_Oppugno."_

Suddenly, the flock of birds flying above her head zoomed staight for Ron, attacking him.

Ron yelped, then ran for the door, disappearing behind it while the birds became little balls of feather.

Finally, Hermione gave a loud sob, releasing all her tension and feelings out.

She cried loudly, confused, bewildered...

She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she knew they were Harry's.

She felt Harry's hands pat her back soothingly, and he whispered words of comfort.

* * *

Draco stood on the balcony overlooking the sea.

He was in the Astronomy Tower...one of his favorite places to be.

He loved looking at all the stars...especially the one he was named after.

At least that one looked fierce and strong...not like him.

Lame, a coward...

No wonder Hermione hated him.

He was everything Weasley wasn't...at least Weasley was brave enough to do the things he couldn't.

Why did have to be such a coward?

He was so scared of everything...

Of losing his life...his family.

Of failing at the task the Dark Lord entrusted to him.

His life was ruined...completely ruined!

He couldn't have the life he wanted, couldn't be happy, couldn't laugh with Blaise, couldn't tease the teachers, couldn't annoy Hermione...

Wait, what?

Draco's eyes widened.

Had he...really thought about that?

About..._her?_

Draco gritted his teeth.

He didn't want to think about her...not too much right now.

But...he just couldn't help himself.

He was starting to feel something weird for her...something strange.

He couldn't understand what was happening...it all started when he saved her from falling.

He felt so...odd. So out of place.

There was something changing inside him, and he could feel it.

There was something happening with his mind...his heart.

It was so...confusing.

Draco sighed, looking up at the stars again, deciding to make a wish...

_I wish...I wish my life could be simple. I wish...I wish I could figure out what is happening...to my heart._

* * *

**A/N: For Rio.**

**Please leave a review.**


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I'm perfectly fine with Ron kissing whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less."

Hermione declared this statement one day, while she and Harry were in the library.

Christmas was nearing, and Hermione was dismayed by the fact that she couldn't ask Ron to Slughorn's party anymore, given the fact that he had...other commitments now.

But she would not let that stop her.

She was going to show Ron who was boss... and she didn't need him around to mess with her.

She banged a stack of books on the library table, causing several concentrated students to jump from their reading.

Looking apologetic, Hermione told herself, "Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together?"

Harry was standing a foot away from her.

She looked really angry.

She looked around at him, gritting her teeth. "Yes," she admitted to no one, agreeing to her former statement. Then she sighed deeply.

"Now..." Hermione continued, her voice starting to crack, "Given the circumstances...I have to make...other arrangements."

Harry sighed. Hermione had been so distracted and upset lately, he didn't really know what could make her happy.

It was driving him insane.

"Well," Harry said, in a desperate attempt to make Hermione think right again, "Seeing as we can't go with whom we really want to, maybe we should go together. You know, as friends."

Hermione dropped the books she was holding in his foot.

Sharply, Harry drew his foot back, biting his tongue in pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry winced, his eyes watering because of the pain he was feeling in his toes.

But Hermione wasn't listening.

Her face contorted into resignation. "Why didn't I think of that?" she said, a hint of despair in her voice.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

She should have thought of that!

What the hell was happening to her, anyway?

How could she not have come up with something as carefree as that?

Now she was stuck bringing some pathetic loser to the big day...

Harry was still massaging his foot; it was still throbbing. "Well...who're you going with anyway?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's...um...a surprise," she said dismissively, waving the question away. "Anyways, it's you we need to worry about."

Harry stared at her like she was something that came from a distant planet.

"Well, you can't just take anybody!" she said hotly, trying to act defensive.

She slowly started walking in a circle, then she stopped halfway.

"See that girl over there?"

She cocked her head to some point behind her, where a short girl with frizzy, brownish-black hair was sitting, staring at him with googly eyes.

"That's Romilda Vane," Hermione whispered, as if she was telling Harry a dreadful secret. "Apparently she's been trying to smuggle you a Love Potion."

Harry's jaw dropped open in shock and flattery. "Really?"

Hermione hit him straight in the head with her book. "Hey!" she scolded, and Harry winced again as he'd been hit with a book for the second time today, "She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

Harry smiled smugly. "But I am the Chosen One."

Whack.

Harry rubbed his head, feeling a lump starting to grow. "Okay, okay! I was kidding!"

Hermione put her hands to her hips. "You better be."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Of course," he said. "I'll ask someone I like. Someone...cool."

* * *

"Cormac McLaggen?"

Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief, looking ready to bonk her in the head with a book too.

"You invited Cormac McLaggen?"

Hermione bit her lip, slightly pink in the face.

Her hair was dishevelled. Her make-up a mess.

She kinda looked like she'd been struggling.

She pulled up her sleeve, and Harry saw it was falling down...snapped, actually.

Immediately, Harry gritted his teeth.

Did Cormac McLaggen _touch _his best friend-slash-sister?

He was going to give Cormac hell for this if he found out it was true.

"Yes," Hermione said, a hint of regret and resentment in her voice. She crossed her arms, and Harry had the impression she was hiding something.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well, I though he would annoy Ron the most," Hermione said bitterly, running her fingers through her hair. "I kind of debated on Zecharias Smith, but then again, on the whole - "

"You considered _Smith?" _Harry said, his eyes and expression filled with disgust.

What the hell was happening to Hermione?

She was not like this...not at all.

"Yes, and I'm starting to think I should've," Hermione said, then added upon seeing the growing horror on Harry's face, "Cormac's got more tentacles than a Snargaluff plant."

That rang a dim bell in Harry's mind, and he was considering punching the wind out of Cormac's big head.

Suddenly, commotion began abruptly, and Harry and Hermione turned to see what was happening.

Filch was dragging Draco by the back of his robes, and Draco was struggling against him.

"I warned you to get your hands off me, you filthy Squib - "

"Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll have you hung by your ankle from my office," Flich said gleefully, triumphant at catching an aristocratic troublemaker.

"What's this?" Slughorn boomed, approaching Filch and Draco warily. "What's happened?"

Flich straightened, as if trying to impress. "Sir, I caught this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He _claimed _to have been invited to your party - "

"Okay, okay, I was gatecrashing!" Draco said, slightly irritated to have to explain himself. "Are you happy?"

"I want some punishment," Filch declared, a leer crossing his face.

Slughorn laughed. "Oh, Mister Filch, I don't think so. It's Christmas, leave the boy to do whatever he want. You're welcome, of course, Mister Malfoy, to stay and enjoy the party - "

"No," Snape said, a frown on his face. "I'll escort Mister Malfoy out."

Draco wrenched himself free from Filch's grip, scowling as he and Snape left.

Harry jerked forward, wanting to follow and spy on them just to see if his suspicions about Draco was right, but Hermione rested a soft grip on his shoulder.

"Hermione," Harry insisted, slipping out from her hold. "I have to see what he's up to."

Hermione frowned. "Harry..." she trailed off, thinking. Then she sighed. "Don't try to pick a fight...okay?"

* * *

Hermione wanted to wait for Harry, but he took too long, so she decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room by herself.

Unfortunately, Cormac had other plans.

Hermione was walking away from Slughorn's office alone, and it was eerie; dark, looming shadows prowled the corner, and though the wall torches shone brightly, it only covered a small amount of floor.

Hermione felt as if she was being watched...followed, even.

Suddenly, two hands closed around her arms, and she screamed.

"Watch it!" Cormac winced, as Hermione stepped in his foot in her haste to get out of his grip.

"Get your hands off me, Cormac," Hermione demanded, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Aw, come on," Cormac said, trying to flatter her again, like he did a while ago. "I'm just trying to be nice to you..."

"Nice my arse," Hermione said seethingly. "What you did a while ago just proved you want nothing more from me but my body, you insufferable wretch. Stay away from me."

She made to leave, but Cormac's grip on her was firm.

"Let go!" Hermione said between gritted teeth. "I let you get away a while ago with all your finger touching, Cormac, but I will not let myself be touched by your filthy hands again."

"Then maybe you can let me get away with it again?" Cormac said, his eyes darkening with undisguised lust.

Hermione's eyes widened with that realization, and immediately she felt herself being pushed up against the wall behind her.

Before Cormac could proceed further, however, they heard a voice issue from within the shadows.

"Let go of her now, McLaggen."

Hermione recognized that voice, and at once the weird sensation she'd been feeling ever since that night came back.

Draco stepped out of the shadows, a light bruise underneath his left eye.

_Did Harry do that? _Hermione wondered.

She sure hoped not...she'd have to ask him about that soon.

Still...

"Why, Malfoy?" McLaggen said. "So you can have your turn?"

"Shut up," Draco hissed menacingly, "And let her go. You don't know what I'm capable of, McLaggen, and I'm giving you fair warning now."

Cormac snickered sarcastically. "Yeah, right, Malfoy. Like you can. Everyone knows you're just a scared little boy underneath your stupid facade."

Draco's eyes widened with anger. "McLaggen, don't tempt me," he said ferociously. "Let her go...now."

"Or what?" Cormac challenged. "You tell your daddy it was all my fault?"

Suddenly, Draco lunged forward, grabbing Cormac by the back of his robe.

"Why you little - " Cormac started, but a loud crack resounded through the corridor, and Draco's fist met with Cormac's jaw.

Cormac, not wanting to look threatened, retaliated. He threw his fist forward, connecting it with Draco's stomach.

Draco stopped Cormac midway, grabbing the fist and letting the impact be absorbed by his palm.

He then sent another throw to Cormac's head, and Cormac staggered to the ground.

"Leave her be," Draco hissed, his eyes flickering to a stunned Hermione.

Cormac didn't want to be punched in the face again, so he grudgingly nodded.

Draco stared at him scathingly for two more seconds, then grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her away.

It took Hermione a minute to snap out of it.

"Hey!" she said indignantly, startling Draco from his seriousness that he let go of her arm almost immediately.

"What?" he said sourly.

Hermione opened her mouth to insult him, but she found there really was nothing she could say against him.

What could she say? It's not like she could tell him off for saving her.

_What, the next time you see Cormac harrassing me, don't try to save me even if I beg for help?_

That was wrong.

They stared at each other for a long while, when finally Hermione asked, "Why did you do it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why did I do what?"

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "That," she said. "You saved me from Cormac. Why did you do it?"

Draco was taken aback by what she asked.

Until this moment, he didn't really give a thought as to why he saved her...again.

So he decided to use all his Slytherin instincts and he said, "That's the second time I saved you, Granger. You should at least be a little grateful."

Hermione's first instinct was to lash back out, but it was extinguished easily. She dropped her hands to her sides, and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you."

Draco was silent.

He had expected her to be hurt, sensitive as she was...but instead she thanked him.

"You're right," Hermione went on. "This isn't the first time you saved me."

Draco tried not to smile. "Don't owe me your life for saving it."

She laughed softly. "I won't," she promised. "I just never thanked you properly for saving me the first time. I wouldn't be here without you."

Hermione and Draco both realized how..._sweet_...that sounded.

Hermione tried to tone down how googly-eyed she sounded. "You still haven't answered my question."

"And I never will," Draco told her firmly. "So don't bother asking."

He looked at her, and noticed that if her hair hadn't been dishevelled as it was, and if the strap on her dress wasn't snapped, she could've looked as pretty as she did way back when.

Draco dismissed his errant thinking again.

He nodded at her, indicating that he was going to leave her now, but she stopped him.

Draco's eyes widened as the strange feeling returned when her hand closed around his wrist.

"Wait," she asked of him, and he halted.

Hermione blinked, not really sure as to why she asked him to stay a moment longer.

There really was no point in letting him wait for nothing.

So she said furtively, "Thank you...again."

Draco's muscles relaxed. He swallowed, and said in hard voice, "You're welcome."

As soon as she let go, he walked away, trying not to think about the stupid things he's been doing especially when it came to her.

* * *

**A/N: For all my friends.**

**Please leave a review!**


	9. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Unbreakable Vow? You sure that's what Snape said?"

"Positive," Harry said, very sure of what he was telling Ron.

They were on the train heading home - Harry to the Weasley's - and they were pretty sure Hermione wouldn't be there with them.

It was winter, almost Christmas, and yet Ron and Hermione hadn't made up yet.

Harry didn't know what to do with his quarreling best friends.

He just wanted all of them to be friends again...just like they were before.

Still...he couldn't help but think about what Voldemort was up to nowadays.

And the way Draco had been acting did not reassure Harry at all.

He'd eavesdropped on Draco and Snape the other night, trying to understand exactly what was going on with his rival.

And from what he heard, Draco was up to something, and Snape was protecting him.

From what, Harry didn't know.

But he was determined to find out.

"Well," Ron said, looking comical as he tried to think, "You see, you just can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

Yeah...that made Harry feel really stupid.

"I kind of figured that much out for myself, thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Harry didn't really know if Ron was being stupid or if Ron thought that he was stupid.

Maybe it was the effects of kissing Lavender too much.

Her stupidity was contagious...spreading into Ron like some sort of infectious disease.

Harry really didn't like Lavender. She was trouble.

"Won-Won!" said a muffled voice.

Oh, Merlin.

Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear.

Lavender appeared out of nowhere, and, being all googly and giggly over Ron, fogged up the glass of their compartment with her breath.

Harry's raised his eyebrows, and Ron was watching in terror.

Lavender began constructing a large heart with their initials in it, and Ron was very uncomfortable indeed.

Lavender fogged it up a little more to bring it to prominence, and she mouthed, "I miss you," to Ron, who waved at her with a fake smile pasted on his face.

As soon as she pranced away, Ron's eyes widened with horror and terror.

"All she wants to do it snog me," Ron told Harry frantically, as if desperate to find a way out. "My lips are getting chapped, look!"

He leaned forward, trying to show Harry his lips.

Harry immediately pushed him away. "I'll take your word for it!"

Ron was desperate to leave Lavender.

His problem was, he didn't really know how.

He didn't want to just keep snogging Lavender. It was already starting to get pretty boring.

There was no more spark in his relationship, just...snogging.

It was already disgusting.

Just then, Hermione walked past them, looking as if she wanted to get into their compartment, but when she saw the large, spittle-covered heart, she backed away in disgust.

They watched her leave, and Ron was overcome with a feeling of regret.

He missed his best friend.

Harry sighed. "So what happens when you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

Ron looked at him, and saw that Harry missed Hermione too.

"Well," Ron said, leaning back into his chair, then staring at the space where Hermione used to sit, "You die."

* * *

_I hate her so much._

Hermione one thought that Lavender Brown was her friend, but it seemed as if Lavender Brown was just another spiteful witch.

She didn't like the fact that Lavender was toying with her best friend, not to mention rubbing into her face that Ron was hers.

Now, she had nowhere to sit...all the compartments were full; she couldn't even sit with her friends because of Lavender.

Hermione walked through the cars of the train, trying to find an empty compartment.

Wa sshe really that friendless?

She saw that Ginny, Luna and Neville were in a compartment, and she would've joined them, had it not been for Seamus, Dean and...Lavender.

Filled with spite, Hermione figured the compartment was too crowded anyway.

She continued her search for an empty compartment, but there wasn't a single empty compartment on the train...

Except one.

There was only one compartment left, and it was the one where Draco Malfoy was sitting alone.

Hermione groaned.

As much as she was grateful that Draco was slowly changing - saving her and all that - she didn't really want to sit with him alone.

She wasn't very sure if saving her was just a ploy to win her trust then use her for his purposes, or something else.

Still, it wouldn't be so bad to get to know him better.

If he was able to save her, he must've changed...even just a little for her to able to talk to him.

She was pinning her hopes on the 'something else' part when she tapped on the glass of his compartment door.

Draco was sitting alone in his compartment, thinking about the misfortune of having to go home.

He didn't want to arrive home for Christmas, knowing he and his parents won't be able to celebrate it anyway, what with the Dark Lord practically living there already.

Christmas...oh, how he used to look forward to celebrating that wonderful day.

He'd go home to his beautiful Manor, where the House Elves would be trimming the enormous, fifteen foot tall Christmas tree.

His Mother would be decorating it with all their green and silver trimmings, once in a while adding some red and gold in there too.

When the tree was done, he would fly on his favorite broom - his very first one, the Nimbus 2001 - and put the star on top.

It was a beautiful, golden star, symbolic of the happiness they used to have.

On Christmas day, he and his parents would have hot chocolate with Blaise and the Zabini's, and then he would open his presents.

As he grew older, his presents became more and more mature, but he still felt like a little boy every time he heard the sharp tearing of the wrapping paper.

Now, he knew when he got home, there would be no tree.

There would be no presents.

It would be a dark, dull, and ominous Christmas for him.

He hated his life now, and he didn't know why he had to live like this.

He wanted a normal life...the life he used to live.

But maybe...that was the reason why he was being punished.

He recalled all the people he'd been mean to...all the people he'd hurt.

_Especially Granger..._

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He tried to come up with a reason why he always saved her, why he didn't just let her get hurt.

It was very unnerving to know that there really was no answer to that.

He tried and tried to formulate one, but no reasonable thought could come into his head.

All he could see was how she looked at him, with those wide, brown eyes of hers...

Tap, tap, tap.

Draco looked up, snapping out of his thoughts warily, then an inner part of him groaned.

Hermione was standing outside, her nose pressed against the glass.

She was carrying a bag with her, and Draco figured she had nowhere to sit.

That was odd.

Shouldn't she be sitting with Saint Potter and Weasel-Bee?

Nevertheless, he unlocked the compartment door, and greeted her with a surly "What do you want?"

Hermione bit her lip, and at once Draco knew he scared her.

He immediately regretted his tone, then became hard.

He shouldn't regret snapping at her!

She was...Granger, for crying out loud!

He looked at her, his expression unchanging, but Hermione could note a change in the severity of his eyes.

They became softer when she stared into them.

Could it be possible?

Would she dare hope that he had changed?

Slowly, she told him, "I have nowhere to sit."

These words, though no humor was intended, made Draco start laughing.

It was weird, bitter sound to Hermione, but he was still laughing.

Why?

"Is there something funny with what I said?" Hermione said indignantly.

Draco's expression softened. "Of course not," he said in a quiet tone, "It's just that...shouldn't you be sitting with you stupid friends? Wouldn't you rather sit with them than with someone like me?"

Hermione frowned.

The way he said that was so bitter...

The way he referred to himself sounded so bitter.

Suddenly, a strange longing rumbled in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted to know what's been bothering him so much these days.

"Well?" Draco said.

Hermione sighed. "Ron and I aren't on the best of terms."

Draco's smile faded into a bitter mask. "I see."

They stood there, and awkward silence enveloping the both of them.

Suddenly, the train gave a jerk forward, and Hermione tripped.

She accidentally stepped on Draco's foot in her attempt to keep her balance, and he winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized at once, looking worriedly at him to see if he would get angry.

Draco felt his toes throb, but he thought nothing of it. "It's fine," he said dismissively.

Silence again.

Hermione brushed her hair back nervously.

She saw Draco's eyes study her intently, and she didn't know why, but her heart began beating frantically in her chest.

She blushed steadily under his gaze, and Draco swallowed at how pretty her blush looked.

"Will you let me in?" Hermione finally asked, biting her lip and feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Draco swallowed again, because the lump in his throat kept climbing. He also felt his stomach tie itself into knots.

"Be my guest," he said, trying to sound aloof.

He sat down, and cautiously, Hermione stepped inside.

She locked the compartment door behind her, and she sat down in front of him, not entirely sure of what to do.

They stared at each other awkwardly.

Hermione couldn't understand really what was happening to her.

She found herself strangely attracted to him, when she'd never been attracted to him before.

She wondered what had changed.

"So," Hermione began, in a transparent attempt to break the ice, "What's your favorite color?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at such a ridiculous question...from Hermione Granger, no less.

She must've been really desperate to get a conversation going.

"What a stupid question, Granger," he said, settling back into the soft cushions of the chair.

Hermione blushed furiously. "I was merely trying to start a conversation!"

"Well, don't try," Draco told her. "I don't have time to talk to you."

"Why, because you don't have time for a Mudblood like me?"

That caught Draco's attention.

He looked up to see Hermione glaring at him icily. "That's still what you think of me, isn't it? You still think I'm a Mudblood."

Draco swallowed.

No.

He didn't think of her that way anymore.

He'd known for a long time now that really was no point in the whole Blood Status issue.

It didn't really matter.

She couldn't help being born a Muggleborn, could she? It's not like she ever had a choice.

It's not something she can control, and Draco felt sick when he thought about persecuting someone so innocent.

What was her crime?

Being a Muggleborn?

That didn't make any sense, none at all.

They were persecuting her kind because of how she is. How they all are.

Their entire existence.

And it was wrong.

"No," Draco said in a low voice, and it took Hermione by surprise.

"What did you say?"

Draco looked up at her.

He felt something changing inside of him, a strange, warm feeling enveloping his whole heart as he stared at his rival.

He was...changing.

And it was all because of her.

There was something different in the way he saw her; it was like he was looking at her in a different light.

The way his heart responded as he looked at her, sitting there, so innocent, so pure, was one of the things that confirmed that he had changed.

He didn't know how it happened, or what he was feeling, but one thing was for sure...he didn't see her the way he used to anymore.

There was something about her - the way she was so compassionate about other people - that seemed to knock at the hard rock that covered his withering heart.

It was strange to be feeling something again.

Especially about her.

He was wounded, cynical, and yet, here she was, slowly changing his miserable life around.

Was this an opportunity to feel a little light in his life?

It was worth a try.

He wanted to know, to understand what was happening to his heart, but he couldn't quite place it, or identify it.

All he knew was that there was something new inside of him...

And most probably, it was because of her.

"I don't think of you like that anymore, Granger," he admitted softly.

Hermione swallowed at his revelation.

"It's been coming on for some time now," Draco continued ruefully. "But I realized I never had anything against you. It wasn't your fault you were born the way you are. It's wrong of us to belittle you when you have so much to offer."

Hermione was dumbfounded.

Did he really say that?

He, Draco Malfoy, persecutor of all things and all people Muggleborn, said that he didn't think of her that way anymore?

He looked up at her, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage.

She blushed under his gaze, and he couldn't understand why he wanted to touch those reddening cheeks of hers.

Her brown eyes connected with his grey ones, and Hermione wondered if being in this compartment alone with him was a coincidence or fate.

"Granger?" Draco finally asked after a few silent minutes.

Hermione blinked, biting her lip as he stared at her again. "Yes?"

Draco licked his lips, feeling them go dry as he blurted out the most insane thing he'd ever asked in life.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

As soon as he said it, he turned slightly pink, and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Hermione's heart was touched at what he said.

Despite his arrogant looks and his spiteful demeanor, Hermione finally got a glimpse at a little boy who just needed a friend.

And so, with her heart full of compassion, Hermione smiled.

"Yes, Malfoy," she agreed, much to Draco's surprise. "Yes...I'll be your friend."

* * *

**A/N: For all my friends.**

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"It's so easy for them to get to you. You're bloody lucky you didn't get killed."

Hermione told Harry, as they were walking in the corridors one day.

They were back from the holidays, and Harry was just telling Hermione about what had happened while they were at the Burrow.

He was _thisclose _to getting the best Christmas present ever - a kiss from Ginny - when the stupid Death Eaters destroy the place and leave it in ruins.

As much as Hermione was worried for the Weasleys, she really didn't know how to feel about Ron.

Hermione was avoiding Ron as much as possible, given what had happened that day.

Though Harry spent the Christmas holidays with Ron and his family, now that they were back, Ron was sure to be wherever his girlfriend was, and Harry couldn't stand seeing Ron snog Lavender _every single minute._

But Hermione didn't really mind.

She had a secret of her own...a friend she'd been writing to over the holidays when she knew Harry was too busy.

Hermione didn't tell anyone, but she and Draco had been spending more and more time with each other.

She'd found out a lot of things about him, and she saw that side of him that he would have never shown her before.

He told her many things; stories, poems he read as a child, songs his mother used to sing when he couldn't sleep, to issues like Blood Purity, Voldemort gaining power, and what they wanted for the future.

He was, in many ways, still a boy.

But Hermione could tell he was suffering a man's worries.

She had tried to ask him many times, but he would give evasive answers, or change the subject.

And so, she had come to the conclusion that even though they were becoming friends, there was still a boundary she could not cross.

Not yet, anyway.

"You'll wear it, won't you?" Lavender's shrill voice sounded into the air, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione was greeted by Lavender hugging Ron tightly, before kissing him so hard his eyes seemed to bulge.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Excuse me, I think I have to go and vomit."

Harry nodded, and Hermione turned around to walk in the other direction.

Draco was leaning against the wall, all alone. He looked like he was waiting for her.

He had a sad, wretched look on his face again, but when he saw Hermione approaching, he pretended he was fine.

She couldn't find out about him yet.

Not now that they were becoming friends.

_She'd never accept me again if she knew, _he thought sadly.

How sad that he had to hide from her...how sad that he was keeping secrets.

But perhaps it was better if she didn't know about him yet.

He should just enjoy the time he had...before everything slipped out of his hands like water.

"Hey," Hermione said, greeting him.

He smiled. "Hi," he replied, taking his usual place beside her.

Several people glanced at them, but they didn't mind.

They knew that rumors would soon be flying: why was Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger all of a sudden?

Why was he so happy when he'd been lifeless for months on end?

Why was she letting him be so close to her, when she knew he could hurt her with all his spiteful words?

Rumors, gossip...it was all just words.

They were enjoying each other's company, and that's what mattered to them.

Who knew they'd be friends after all this time?

Draco smiled to himself. He was getting what he wanted, wasn't he?

A friend.

That was all he needed.

And he never thought he'd find the friend he wanted all along in the one person he used to hate.

"You want me to accompany you to the bathroom?" Draco said, his tone politely interested.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Why?"

Draco chuckled. "I seem to recall hearing you saying you needed to go vomit. I wouldn't want you to vomit here, of all places."

Hermione giggled. "Nah, I don't need to anymore. I got away from what disgusted me anyway."

Draco's smile faded. "Weasley and Brown still going out?"

Hermione scowled. "Yes, they are. But, quite frankly, I really don't care."

"Hey," Draco said, patting her hand, which bewildered her, filling her with butterflies, "It's okay. They're your feelings; you can't help them."

"I don't need him," Hermione shrugged. "Besides, I found out I had a new friend."

"Oh?" Draco raised his eyebrows in sarcastic humor. "Who?"

Hermione smiled. "You."

They walked along the hallways, not speaking, avoiding the gazes of people who knew them.

"Who knew we'd end up friends after all this time, eh?" Draco told her.

Hermione smiled; she was also thinking the same thing.

How did they become friends all of a sudden?

It wasn't exactly a possibility before.

Before, if you suggested to Hermione that she and Draco would be friends one day, she'd laugh and ask if you were going crazy.

Before, if you told Draco that he and Hermione would be friends one day, he'd get angry and threaten you until you're too scared to mention it again.

But now...

Here they were.

Friends.

"I guess it's because we needed someone," Hermione said. "Someone to be with, someone to talk to. A friend. To tell you the truth," Hermione admitted, "You actually give me more insight than Harry or Ron. You listen to me when I need to be listened to."

Draco smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "You too. Honestly, I never thought you and I would get along. But, fortunately, we did. I'm sort of grateful that I found a friend like you. You're...different."

Hermione was pleasantly surprised. "In what way?"

"You listen to me. You give me advice. You're wonderful to be with. You're everything I never had." He looked at her. "You have to realize how great you are, Granger."

Hermione blushed at his comment. "I'm not 'great', as you put it," she answered.

"Yes, you are," he insisted. "You're talented, brave, intelligent, witty, kind, caring, beautiful, helpful. You're...you're everything I'm not," his voiced lowered.

"Oh, come on," Hermione said, ignoring the reaction her heart was giving off when she'd heard him call her 'beautiful'. "You're intelligent, talented and witty too. Not to mention handsome."

"Extremely handsome," Draco corrected.

She laughed.

"Whatever. You can be kind and caring too, in a way. You're...great, too."

Draco wore a pained expression. "You don't know how wrong you are."

Hermione frowned. She turned to him. "Stop inferiorating yourself. It's sick."

Draco stared at the clouds, his eyes distant. "Do you know what I've done in my lifetime, Granger? What I have to do in my lifetime? You have no right to tell me I am great."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, though she did not really see the logic in what he just said. "Stop it, Malfoy. Just stop. You're not a bad person."

"How can you say that?" he whispered quietly. "I'm not a good person either."

Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes. She recalled an excerpt from a poem she read when she was just a little girl.

"'There are two kinds of people on Earth today  
Just two kinds of people, no more, I say.  
Not the sinners and saints, for it's well understood  
That the good are half bad, and the bad are half good.'"

Draco smiled. "Where did you read that?"

Hermione propped her chin on her hand. "From a book of poems I read when I was a little girl."

"It's wonderful," Draco commented.

Hermione bit her lip. "Would you believe a Muggle wrote that?"

Draco was surprised. He never knew Muggles could be very literary.

Well, that's what his parents told him.

_But they've been wrong about everything, haven't they? _he thought bitterly. _Look at what I have to do now...and it's all Father's fault._

"The poem means that the world isn't seperated by the good people and the bad people. Everyone has just a little bit of bad in them, but also just a little bit of good. Sometimes, it just takes a little time to show it. It's your choice whether you'll use the bad side or the good side."

"I didn't choose to be bad," Draco said, his tone miserable.

"I know," Hermione said in a low voice. "It's not your fault. You're not a bad person. You're a good person, who was given the wrong choices."

"I can't even choose for myself," Draco added bitterly.

Hermione wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All my life, things are chosen for me. My lifestyle, what I learn, what I read, what I eat, what I sing, what I play. When I get older, they'll choose what my job will be, what my life will be..." He swallowed. "And...they also have to choose who I'll marry."

Hermione's heart broke at hearing how miserable Draco's life was.

"What do you mean? Like, arranged marriage?" Hermione said in a small voice, horrified.

Draco nodded somberly. "Sometimes it works out, like my mother and father. But mostly, they don't. It's merely to continue the Pureblood line." Draco closed his eyes, pain shooting across his features. "When you're a Pureblood, you don't marry for love."

Hermione frowned. "That's...that's so sad."

"I know."

An awkward silence filled the air between them. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably.

Did they just talk about Draco's marriage?

_Yes, we did, _Hermione thought incredulously.

And once again, she was confused at herself. She was reacting differently again.

_Am I starting to...to like him?_

Hermione checked her watch.

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed, picking up her books and her bag, the thought of liking Draco flying out of her mind. "It's nearly one, I still have Ancient Runes."

Draco nodded to her, picking up his satchel. "Right. And I still have Divination."

Hermione smiled at him. "See you."

* * *

Draco decided not to attend Divination.

_I don't really need to today, _he thought.

Besides, like Hermione, he thought Divination was for ninnys, and the only reason he attended was because it was required, anyway.

Suddenly, pain shot through his left forearm. His eyes widened in fear.

_It can't be..._

He went to a shaded, secluded part of the castle where no one would be able to see him.

He unbuttoned his cuffs and pulled it up.

The Mark was darkening. It was nearly black already.

Draco felt an unbearable hopelessness welling up inside of him.

He grabbed at his hair, and let a low, angry growl.

He hit the wall with his fist, sobbing unashamedly, and grunted at the pain.

He clutched his swelling hand, examining what broke.

"Befriending the Granger girl, I see," a low, unmistakable voice said from the shadows.

Severus Snape emerged from the blackness, a serious, dead expression on his face.

Draco scowled at him. "What do you care?" he almost spat.

Snape strode toward Draco, taking him by the front of his robes.

"I swore to protect you," he growled. "I made the Unbreakable Vow! What you're doing is suicide!"

"No it's not," Draco said. "I am doing what I know is right."

"Befriending a Muggleborn? Falling in love with her? I hardly see that as right; if the Dark Lord finds out what you've been doing, Draco, you both will die!"

Draco was suddenly defiant.

How dare Snape even think of that possibility?

It was an _im_possibility, that's what it was.

There was no way he could be falling in love with her, none at all.

Right?

"I am not falling in love with her," he scoffed, but Snape growled.

"You're lying, and I know it, Draco. Not just to me, who cares if you lie to me? No, you're lying to yourself, and that's what matters. You don't even know yourself, Draco. You're lying to yourself."

"I am not lying - "

"Yes you are!" Snape snarled. "Don't think I don't know because I will always be wiser than you, Draco! There is no point in hiding the truth when it's right in front of you!"

"And if I am?" Draco said defensively, trying - though he knew it was futile - to outwit his teacher.

"Then you're making a mistake," Snape said in a low, cold voice. "A huge, terrible mistake."

Draco shook his head. "You're wrong."

Snape's head jerked up upon hearing that. "Am I?" he sneered.

"What I did was not a mistake," Draco answered, his voice filled with conviction.

"And yet you hide from the truth. You refuse to tell her what you are," Snape snapped, pointing at Draco's left arm.

Draco hung his head. "She's all I have left," he admitted in a defeated tone.

Snape's grip slackened. Draco looked up at his mentor.

"She's the only person who sees me as someone other than what I was raised to be. She understands me. She's..." Draco swallowed. "She's all I ever wanted. She's the only girl I've ever felt something for."

Snape regarded his student. "I know you love her...but you'll be putting her in danger just by being around her. You're putting yourself in danger by loving her. If the Dark Lord finds out..." Snape's voice lowered. "You will be killed. No talks, no mercy. You'll be killed Draco."

Draco pulled himself out of Snape's grip.

"I'd rather die knowing I had something worth dying for, that live knowing I had nothing worth living for."

* * *

**A/N: For Alyssa.**

**Please review.**


	11. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What?"

Ginny took Hermione's hand, pulling her to the infirmary.

"Ron was poisoned," she said tersely.

"How?" Hermione asked, tripping a little. Ginny was going too fast, causing her to stumble.

When they got there, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were there, discussing Ron's condition.

Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed pale and tired.

He was sleeping.

'What happened?" Hermione asked Harry, who looked really worried for his best mate.

"Slughorn gave him poisoned mead...but he didn't know that it was poisoned," Harry said quickly.

"Who do you reckon gave it to Slughorn?" Ginny asked softly. Harry looked at her, losing himself in her gaze.

"Ah, Horace," said Dumbledore. They looked up to see Slughorn looking worried and guilty, holding a bottle of mead with a ribbon on it.

It seemed obvious it was a gift.

Dumbledore sniffed at the mead, and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm...smells vaguely of licorice and cherry, when not diluted with poison." He handed the mead to Snape.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

McGonagall shook her head, her forehead creasing to show her worry. "I think we all agree Potter's actions were heroic. The question is, why were they necessary?"

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary banged open and close; Lavender ran in, screaming in her high, shrill voice, "Where's my Won-Won? How is he?" She asked Ginny, who shrugged. "Has he been asking for me?" she turned to Harry, who shook his head.

Her head snapped up and caught sight of Hermione.

Rage, pure rage, clouded her face. She gritted her teeth at the sight of Hermione.

It was clear Lavender was _very _jealous of her.

"What is she doing here?" She asked, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione stood up indignantly. "I might like to ask you the same question."

Lavender looked like she was going to claw Hermione's eyes out. "I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"Well, I happen to be his - " Hermione paused. " - friend."

Lavender let out a sarcastic laugh. She appeared quite mad.

"Don't make me laugh!" She said fiercely. "You two haven't spoken in weeks! I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting!"

Hermione was completely propelled by anger.

She had no idea what she was thinking, let alone saying.

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo!" Hermione said angrily.

Suddenly, she found herself saying the worst mistake in her life.

She didn't know what had caused her to blurt it aloud.

It was nothing but a lie.

But Lavender's accusations drove Hermione past the point of her short temper and patience.

"And for the record, I've always found him interesting."

Hermione gasped, realizing, too late, exactly what she had done.

_What have I done? _Hermione thought, horrified.

This was not the truth, and she knew it.

Everything she had said, everything she had felt, was a whole lie.

Her infatuation over Ron Weasley was extinguished some time ago, then why did she have to say it aloud?

Ron stirred. Hermione's eyes widened, and she hoped he didn't hear anything.

"Ah, see," Lavender said smugly. "He senses my presence." She leaned over his bed, patting him on the face. "Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here."

Ron began talking in his sleep.

"Ugnhh..." He said. They all leaned over to hear, Hermione reluctantly; not after what she just said.

"Fwer...my...nhee..."

_What?_

"Er...my...nee..."

Hermione's eyes widened.

_Oh, Merlin, no..._

"Her...mi...one..."

Lavender gasped. She put her hands to her mouth and ran out, sobbing.

Hermione looked at Ron, who muttered her name, over and over.

Hermione was distressed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, to be young, and to feel love's cruel sting. Well," Dumbledore gestured to the lot, "Come away now. It seems Mr. Weasley is well tended to."

They all looked at the two, all of them - minus Snape - feeling abnormally giddy and young again.

But they had no idea how much Hermione wanted to scream inside.

She was battling with the two sides of herself, the one that loved Ron for most of her life, and the one who felt something she couldn't quite name, for _someone _she couldn't quite name.

Hermione was confused, distressed; her hands were shaking as she reviewed the damage she had done.

Why was her life so messed up?

She put her face in her hands, feeling very close to crying.

Little did she know about a certain pale blond boy who witnessed everything.

* * *

_I knew it. I knew it._

Draco was curled on the floor in a hidden corridor. Tears dripped off the end of his nose.

He wiped at them impatiently, and yelled out in rage.

He punched the floor with his already bandaged hand. A little crack sounded, and he swore under his breath.

He didn't really care about his hand.

He winced as he remembered who fixed it up for him...

Hermione had seen his hand, swelling in the diffused light of the glass windows.

Immediately she insisted he be brought to Madam Pomfrey, but he steadily refused.

So she decided she'd be the one to fix him up instead.

He wanted to protest, but she wanted to do it.

He remembered how it felt...watching as her gentle fingers held some Muggle thing she keeps - an ice pack, or so he remembers - against his aching hand, then, as the swelling subsided, covered it with a bandage, her fingers as light as air, trying not to hurt him.

But now...

He though of the accursed bandage, a symbol of her care.

_Did you really think she would fall in love with you? She'd never see you that way._

Draco could feel a deep pain in his heart. What was he thinking?

He was so close...so close...

And it was all shattered.

He then knew that his life really was meant for nothing.

He thought he'd found his salvation; the one thing that could bring him out of the darkness.

_But turns out, _he thought bitterly, _she's going to be the one who's going to bring me down._

He looked up and rested his head on the wall. "Snape was right," he muttered to himself. "He was always right."

_"You're lying, and I know it, Draco. Not just to me, who cares if you lie to me? No, you're lying to yourself, and that's what matters. You don't even know yourself, Draco. You're lying to yourself."_

_"I am not lying - "_

_"Yes you are!" Snape snarled. "Don't think I don't know because I will always be wiser than you, Draco! There is no point in hiding the truth when it's right in front of you!"_

_"And if I am?" Draco said defensively, trying - though he knew it was futile - to outwit his teacher._

_"Then you're making a mistake," Snape said in a low, cold voice. "A huge, terrible mistake."_

He'd firmly denied it then, because he was so sure he was right.

But he was wrong.

He did make a mistake...he let his guard down, let his feelings come alive again...

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the corridor.

"Draco?"

Hermione looked around. She swore she heard him around here.

Draco got up, and he could feel a sharp pang in his breaking heart.

He wanted to hate her so much for doing this to him.

But he couldn't bring himself to.

He loved her too much.

_Yes, _he thought bitterly, _I do, I think, love her - even if it's just as a friend. Is this what love feels like? _He wondered, putting a hand gingerly on his aching heart.

"Are you okay?" Hermione came closer, looking worried.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco growled.

Hermione was startled.

She did something wrong, and she knew it.

He never talked to her like that.

Not anymore, at least.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Draco turned to face her, looking angry and spiteful.

Like his old self.

"Everything you do is wrong."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She blinked them back, and said, "What are you talking about?"

Draco winced. He loved her too much; he wanted to stop himself.

But it had to be done.

He loved her, that much was true, he admitted to himself.

But it was too dangerous.

For him.

For her.

His fate was sealed the moment he was branded; and there was no longer any point in his life.

He was barred of any chance at living a normal life.

At being happy.

He cursed the world for doing this to him. He wanted everyone to suffer.

Except her.

Draco closed his eyes, imagining what could have been.

Hermione and he could've stayed friends.

They could've run away from all the spite and hate of the world.

They could've married. Raised a family.

And just be happy.

_But no,_ he said sadly to himself. _There is no more room for that in my future._

The least he could do was free Hermione from the misery and shame that cloaked his life.

And so, he continued, knowing this could be the last time he'll ever get to talk to her again.

"You really think I was stupid enough to let you play me?"

He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

Hermione was utterly bewildered at what he was saying. "Draco, I didn't do anything to play you - what on earth are you talking about?"

He clenched his fists, his broken hand searing. "You're still in love with Weasley, aren't you?"

Hermione put a hand to her mouth. She was at a loss for words.

"You see?" He snarled at her, looking angry, though inside of him he felt otherwise. "You can't even deny it! You can't even deny, because it's the _truth!"_

"No it's not!" Hermione screamed back. "It's not, and it never will be!"

"Don't lie," he hissed. "You are."

"So what if I am?" Hermione finally screeched out, unable to hide her frustration and her tears. "It wouldn't matter to you, anyway! You never think about anybody but yourself!"

Draco hung his head sadly. Hermione stopped screaming, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course it matters to me, Granger."

_You matter to me._

Hermione sighed. "Tell me what you have to say, Draco."

Draco let the tears escape his eyes.

He didn't care if she saw. He didn't care who saw.

"The only reason why it matters, the only reason why I still talk to you, the only reason why I want to beat the crap out of Weasley whenever you talk about him..." He trailed off. His grey eyes met her brown ones, and he knew he would be eternally sorry for what he was about to do.

"The only reason why I don't give up is because of you, Granger."

Hermione gasped lightly.

She didn't know what to say.

She was frightened at the reaction her heart was giving at his revelation.

Her spirits were lifting a little bit, and she felt light.

"Draco..." she started to say, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I know you love Weasley. I know you still do."

"I don't, Draco," Hermione answered. "I don't."

Draco shook his head. "You're lying. How typical. You're so Gryffindor." He looked at her. "Don't try to spare my feelings."

"I'm not - "

" - you'll soon realize that all of this is just a mistake," Draco cut her off. "That _we _are just a mistake. I should've known this would happen. Maybe I could've saved myself from some more misery."

He turned to face her, and disregarded the quiet, rythmic beat of his heart. He studied her face one last time.

Her hair, no longer bushy, but tamed to fall in gentle curls.

Her lips, light pink and slightly bruised from her countless chewing.

Her cheeks, a crimson rose when blushing, sprinkled with a handful of cute little freckles.

And her eyes, the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown you've ever seen.

He wished he could see her smile instead of the frown that graced her lips, but there was no time for it now.

"You think we are a mistake?" Hermione asked, anger gripping her soul.

"No," Draco said. He turned his back on her, knowing that this would be the final thing he would say to her.

"Then what?"

Draco was silent.

This was it.

The moment when he would have to let her go.

"I realized that _you _are my biggest mistake."

_I'm sorry. It's for the best._

Hermione received the blow of his words. It shook her terribly, and wrecked the deepest facets of her heart.

Draco took off from the scene as fast as he could, feeling himself leave behind his sanity.

His joy.

His salvation.

His life.

* * *

**A/N: For Gab. I miss you so much.**

**Please leave a review.**


	12. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was days since Draco ended his friendship with Hermione.

She was still cut up about it, but no one knew.

Sometimes, she would cry herself to sleep.

She knew not what she wanted to do anymore.

But she had to keep pretending she was alright. She didn't need anybody to see her distress.

Just keep pretending. And hope that the pretense becomes true.

Ron scrunched his face up, looking very comical as he tried to remember the events that had passed before he left the infirmary.

"There is something." Ron scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Hey, Harry, how did I break up with Lavender again? I mean, I'm bloody glad to be rid of her, you know...it's just, well, she seems a bit put out."

He glanced at Lavender who was sitting meters away from him, her eyes looking venomous and sharp.

Harry tried to keep from laughing. Hermione merely smiled weakly.

"Well...you happened to say something...quite insane..." Harry said, chuckling. Hermione looked at Harry, smiling sadly.

"So...you don't remember anything?" Hermione asked Ron, quite relieved he didn't.

She didn't know what she would do if he felt something for her.

She knew now that he was replaced in her heart...by the one boy who she would have thought impossible.

_Draco..._

Godric, she missed him.

She missed his smile.

How he ran his fingers through his pale blond hair.

His sweet laugh.

She knew the downfall of their relationship was her fault, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She had to move on.

"I know there was something. But it can't be," Ron said finally. "I mean, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Hermione said absent-mindedly, her thoughts still on Draco. "Boggled."

Funny how, just moments after she left Ron in the infirmary, Draco had retreated to his cold, old self again.

_What had I done wrong?_

What was worse, she had no idea what she did to him.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, looking up. "Isn't that Katie?"

Harry turned, and Hermione looked up as well. "It is Katie," Hermione muttered.

"Katie...?"

"Katie Bell!" Hermione said, just a tad irritated at Harry's slow-wittedness.

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face; Harry got up and ran after Katie, leaving Hermione and Ron behind.

"Hey, Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

He could feel there was something wrong.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured him, but her voice said otherwise. It sounded so lost.

So distant.

So broken.

"I don't think you mean that," Ron pressed. "There is something wrong. I can tell. C'mon, Hermione, I'm your best friend."

"I said I'm fine, Ron!" Hermione hissed, closing her eyes so she wouldn't break down and cry.

She heard footsteps in front of her and she opened her eyes.

Her heart gave a leap, and her hands started to shake.

_Draco._

Draco stopped. He saw Harry conversing with Katie Bell.

_Damn it, _Draco thought. _Katie Bell!_

He thought she was still in the infirmary!

_No,_ he assured himself. _The Memory Charm I used was good. It will last. It would work._

But when Katie and Harry gazed at him, he knew he was wrong.

He turned around, wanting to get out of there before Harry caught and questioned him like there was no tomorrow.

But he stopped in his tracks as a flash of brown mometarily blinded his eyes.

_That brown..._

Hermione was staring at him, her eyes pleading eloquently.

She wanted him to forgive her.

She needed him in her life.

And so did he.

Draco stopped himself by looking away - sharply - and continued on, sprinting to the bathroom.

Hermione's heart sunk when she saw Draco's reaction.

A scowl that tore at her insides.

Definitely not the smile she loved.

"Hey," Ron said, patting Hermione's arm, "Don't cry. I don't see what on Earth made you cry - "

Ron stopped abruptly when he saw Hermione's eyes following Draco and Harry.

_Merlin's pants! _Ron thought, horrified, _She fancies Draco bloody Malfoy!_

"You...do you fancy him?" Ron said, his voice small. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes.

"What? Who?"

"Him," Ron said - growled - pointedly. "Draco Malfoy. Haven't you two been all buddy-buddy?"

Hermione's heart gave a tug at hearing Draco's name. She swore she'd never say his name, not after what happened.

She thought it was best to forget about it...forget him.

But...

"No, Ron," Hermione said. "We haven't been all 'buddy-buddy', as you put it."

"But you're not enemies either, now are you?" Ron said, not entirely convinced of Hermione's claim.

"Ron, stop poking your nose around things that doesn't concern you," Hermione said sharply. She stubbornly gathered her books and stuffed them inside her bag.

"Hey, you're not leaving yet - "

"I am," Hermione snapped, cross. "I'm going to look for Ginny, because if you haven't noticed, she isn't here yet."

Before Ron could answer, Hermione stormed off, leaving him confused and bewildered.

* * *

"What happened?"

Harry was pale, frightened when he came into the dormitory. He was gone for some time; last seen chasing Draco Malfoy.

"What did you do, Harry?" Ginny asked, starting to get worried.

"Sectumsempra..." Harry mumbled, unable to say more.

"What about it?" Hermione asked, getting up. She took Harry's hands, trying to calm him.

"Blood...Wounds...Crying...Malfoy..."

Something inside Hermione snapped at the last word.

_Malfoy..._

_Draco._

"Harry," Hermione said, her voice rising as she was becoming hysterical, "What did you do?"

Harry wouldn't answer, which made Hermione increasingly angry and anxious.

Hermione took off, but a strong hand closed around her wrist.

"No, Hermione," Ron pleaded. "Don't go after him."

Hermione's eyes were filled with worried tears for her friend. "I've got to."

"Got to? Why 'got to'? All he's ever done was make you cry, Hermione," Ron pointed out. "Please, just stay here. With us. With me. Forget about him."

Hermione looked into the blue eyes of her very best friend.

She hoped he would understand.

"I..." she swallowed, a lump gathering in her throat. "Ron...I think...I think I love him," she whispered.

It was all she said, but it was enough for Ron to let her go. His hand fell limp at those words, and Hermione took the opportunity and left.

She ran down the corridors, heading for the infirmary.

Whatever Harry had done, it sure had something to do with blood.

"Miss Granger," said a high, demanding voice. Professor McGonagall caught Hermione by the arm.

"I think it would be of some advice to you not to run in the corridors," she said, but at seeing the tears in Hermione's face, she softened. "Dear child, what happened?"

"You were there," Hermione said. "I know you were."

"Child, what are you talking about?"

"What did Harry do?" Hermione pleaded. "Where is Draco?"

Now, McGonagall was one of the few people whom Hermione talked to about her, as she called it, 'Draco problems' the very first time he called her a Mudblood.

She knew about the enmity between them, but she had no idea that it was over.

McGonagall's face filled with understanding. "Miss Granger, I don't know what is going on between you and Mister Malfoy, but I can tell you, I don't know - "

"You know!" Hermione screamed hysterically, choked with sobs. "You know, you know! Where is he? Please, Professor..." Hermione begged. "Please."

McGonagall considered for a moment, then finally sighed. "He is in the infirmary. Tell Madam Pomfrey I gave you permission."

Hermione thanked the old teacher profusely, then sprinted to the infirmary.

Halfway there, though, she began to have second thoughts.

_What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?_

Still, she made her way to the infirmary.

She didn't care if Draco didn't want to see her after what she did.

She didn't care if he shunned her away.

She had to see him...to know he was okay.

After having an argument with Madam Pomfrey about getting in, she opened the door to Draco's ward.

Her heartbeat accelerated as she stole a look at the injured, pale blond boy lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

Draco looked asleep, but when she saw his head turn weakly toward her direction, she knew he was awake.

"You came," Draco said, his voice weak and hoarse.

Oh, how she missed his voice.

She smiled faintly, and took a step closer. It was dark, and the moonlight shone through the single window.

That's when she saw the extent of Harry's spell.

A large bandage was wrapped around Draco's entire torso, but even so, he was bleeding right through it. There were also several cuts and scratches on his arms.

"I...I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore," Hermione said, her nose feeling a little runny already.

Draco winced, and she bit her lip.

"I always love seeing you, Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Really? I thought you said I was your biggest mistake."

Draco gave a weak, shaky laugh, then coughed. "I lied."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "You lied?"

Draco nodded. "Do you really think I could bear losing you, Granger? After everything we've been through?"

Hermione hung her head. "Yes."

Draco laughed again. "For the brightest witch of our age, you can be really daft sometimes."

Hermione smiled, glad to have him back. But a more pressing question entered her mind, and before she could stop herself, she asked, "Why did you tell me all those things, then, if they weren't even true?"

A pained expression shot through his face. Hermione got up at once, saying, "Are you okay?"

Draco sighed miserably. _It's time you knew._

He inhaled deeply, and Hermione sensed the increase of tension within the room. "Turn over my left arm."

Hermione suddenly got frightened when he said it. Still, the stubborn part of her made her reach out and take his hand.

She turned it over, and gasped at what she saw.

"You...you're a..."

Draco nodded, a tear escaping his grey eyes. "A Death Eater," he finished for her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, tears falling down on their still intertwined hands.

"I thought you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione whispered. "How could you think that?"

"Think about it. If you knew I was a Death Eater before we became friends, what would you do?"

Hermione pursed her lips.

He was right.

Would she have given any thought to how he felt about being a Death Eater?

Probably not.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said quickly. "I wanted to, but it was too dangerous for both of us. Especially you."

_Because I'm a Muggleborn, _she thought he meant.

"I didn't want you to be put to any harm. It's dangerous for a Muggleborn to be in contact with a Death Eater."

"So..." Hermione said sadly, "Does this mean that we have no chance? No chance...at all?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wish we did, but..." he trailed off, unable to say more.

It hurt him too much.

The prospect that he did not have a future with her was too much to bear.

_But I suppose I deserve that, _he thought somberly. _She doesn't deserve someone like me._

Suddenly, she gave out a loud yawn.

Draco sighed.

_Oh, dear. It must be getting late._

And it was true.

Draco smiled. "You're sleepy. You should go."

"I don't want to leave you," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. "Not now..."

_Not now when I know you and I can't be._

Draco smiled. He moved slowly to make room for her on the small bed.

Hemrione, realizing what he was doing, said quickly, "You don't have to - I mean, I can just sleep here..."

"On the chair?" Draco asked. "I don't think so."

Hermione hesitated for a moment.

Was this what she wanted? What she needed? They didn't have much time, anyway.

So why not spend the meager time they had left together?

She climbed into the bed beside him, and snuggled next to him.

Hermione could feel her heart beating wildly out of control.

Draco stroked her hair with his hand, humming a sweet, little lullaby to help her sleep. Hermione dozed off not a second too soon.

Draco could feel her breathing deeply beside him, a small smile on her face.

He smiled, but his little moment of bliss faded away quickly. His heart sunk deep into a sadness he couldn't identify.

_So little time left, _he thought, stroking Hermione's cheek. _I hope you'd forgive me for what I need to do, Granger. I'm sorry I never told you._

* * *

**A/N: For Agatha.**

**Please review.**


	13. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Ah, good evening, Draco." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the young boy standing in front of him who had his wand pointed at him.

He knew this was going to happen. It needed to be done.

"I heard you talking to someone," Draco said, trying to sound strong. But he failed quite miserably. "There's someone here, isn't there?"

"Oh, not quite," said Dumbledore, his tone light, like he was making conversation, instead of being moments from dying. "I like speaking aloud to myself, I find it quite useful."

Suddenly, Dumbledore heard the door downstairs open. He looked at Draco, who was still pointing his wand at the old man.

_Poor boy._

Dumbledore knew that Draco didn't want to do this. Not at all.

He knew Draco was being forced against his will to fight...to kill.

"There are others," Dumbledore said. "How?"

Draco smiled bitterly, like he was going to be sick. He couldn't do this to his Headmaster.

But he had to. For his family.

For himself.

For Hermione.

"There's a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it," he said contemptuously, but there was still a little bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Remarkable," said Dumbledore, praising the young boy. "Let me guess...it has a sister. A twin."

Draco nodded, looking into the piercing blue eyes of his Headmaster for the first time. Draco flinched a little.

_His eyes..._

It was if they were looking right into his soul. He wondered what exactly his soul looked like.

"Yes. In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore smiled, then frowned at Draco. "Draco...listen. I knew a boy, so long ago, who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

It sounded tempting to Draco. He lowered his wand a little.

"And what sort of help can you possibly give me? Don't you understand? He'll kill me if I fail. So I have to do this."

Dumbledore smiled. "I know you do. And you must. But listen, Draco. Don't you want to be given a better chance at life? You don't have to kill to live. There are things in this world that are far worse than death. Or are you afraid you will be leaving someone behind when you die?"

Draco twitched. Dumbledore knew something.

_Yes I am. I am afraid for myself. But I am so much more afraid of what will happen to Hermione when I leave her._

Draco did not answer the old man, but he felt as if Dumbledore already knew the answer. As if, by just peering at him from his spectacles, he will receive the answer Draco didn't want him to know.

"If you do not want Ms. Granger to be harmed, Draco, don't do this - "

"What do you know about me and Hermione?" Draco said abruptly. "We are no more than enemies. That is how it's supposed to be."

"You and I both know that that is a lie, Draco."

They heard footsteps climbing up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore knew this was his last chance, so he raised his wand.

Just as he expected, Draco fought back, quickly Disarming the poor old man.

"Destroy Voldemort's links to immortality," Dumbledore muttered, though it was loud enough for Draco to hear.

"What?"

"Well, what do we have here?" the dreadful, dark voice of Bellatrix Lestrange filled the room. Draco shuddered a little.

He didn't like the dark, scary presence his aunt gave off everytime she was around. It felt so...evil.

"Good evening, Bellatrix," Dumbledore greeted the foreboding Death Eater lightly. "I suppose introductions are appropriate?"

"I'd love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," Bellatrix hissed, almost exactly like Voldemort when he speaks.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to imagine what would happen if he proceeded with his task.

What would happen to Hermione and him? Would there still be a possibility that they could be together? As if the chances weren't already too slim.

At that moment, Draco wished amongst the millions of stars seen through the domed ceiling of the Astronomy Tower that somehow he could go back in time and change whatever he needed to...if only to make things better.

But he could see no other alternative but forward.

If he ran away from it all, maybe bringing Hermione with him, will things be better for the two of them? Could they live the life they wanted?

Draco blamed himself for throwing away the life he could have possibly had. It was his fault he listened to his father's accounts, of how Blood Purity was too important. Of how Muggleborns were abominations of nature; how could spawns of non-magical creatures receive the benefits of magic themselves?

But these were nothing but mistakes. And how badly they had punctured his way of life.

Draco was stuck in limbo with his thoughts. Everything seemed dreamlike; he could make out the shape of Snape moving forward, wand outstretched. He could hear Dumbledore plead with him. He could see the flash of green light that took his Headmaster's life.

But he could make no sense of it all. It was as if he were in a dream; floating, airy. His senses had gone numb, and he couldn't think properly.

It was when he heard his aunt say, "We proceed with the attack!" Did Draco snap out of his momentary black out. He could see flashes of light as Aurors and older students appeared, ready to fight the intruders.

But he only took action when he saw what he was dreading most: A girl with brown, bushy hair fighting for her life at the bottom of the Tower.

* * *

Hermione struggled to keep herself standing in the gruesome battle that began to unfold within her beloved school grounds.

Just hours previously, her friends had scolded her for befriending the one person who brought the school to this downfall.

"You see?" Ron had shouted, Stunning a Death Eater in his tracks. "This is what your precious Malfoy brought among all of us!"

Hermione did not want to believe a single word of it. She fell asleep right next to him, for Merlin's sake!

A hand grabbed at her wrist, and she whirled around to see Ginny - dirty and wounded, but otherwise okay - looking frantic.

"Have you seen Harry? I haven't - " she sent a Stunning Spell on a Death Eater headed for them " - I mean, he's disappeared, and I don't know where - "

"I'm sure he's fine," Hermione told her, but she was too busy keeping the Death Eaters at bay to sound reassuring.

"Can you - hey!"

Hermione's attention was diverted at once when she caught a flash of platinum blond in the corner of her eye.

Leaving Ginny in the midst of the battle, she ran toward the direction where she had seen it, only to find herself face to face with Luna.

"Oh, hello, Hermione!" Luna greeted her brightly, sending a neat jinx at a person behind Hermione. "I seem to have disappointed in you in some way, haven't I? I can see it in your eyes."

"No, no - I mean, I thought I saw - " Hermione stuttered, but Luna understood.

"It's okay," Luna said softly. "I think he's up there, in the Astronomy Tower. That's where I last saw him anyway."

Without thanking her, Hermione ran at once. She swore she could hear Ron yelling out her name, but she paid it no attention.

She needed _him. _And she would do whatever it takes to find him.

So she was completely surprised when, just a second later, a thick cloth bag was placed over her head, and she could feel strong, masculine hands dragging her away from the battle.

* * *

**A/N: For Aya.**

**Please review.**


	14. Saved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Bring her in here."

Hermione struggled against the hands that bound her, but the voice was more than dreadfully familiar.

She felt the hood being removed roughly from over her face, though when she saw what stood before her, she wished it had never been removed in the first place.

Bellatrix was circling the captive Hermione, chuckling lowly and darkly.

The room in which she was taken in was dark; she could not see any doors or windows, but she could make out the figures and faces of people.

Of course, there was Bellatrix, who looked mad and insane as she circled her.

Then there was Lucius Malfoy, the dreadful, drawling Death Eater Draco had for a father. He looked pale and reluctant, but nonetheless scary.

There was also a woman who looked very much like Draco. _This must be Narcissa, _Hermione thought, wincing as the ropes tying her hands chafed against her skin. She looked frightened, as if they were not supposed to be here, or even doing this, for that matter.

Then there was Snape. Hermione felt angry at discovering this; he was a teacher, for Merlin's sake! He was not supposed to be here; let alone kidnap her!

Snape was a Death Eater, Hermione realized now.

He'd been working for Voldemort all along, and Dumbledore just let him prowl around the school, every bit as protected as the students were?

Hermione's instincts told her to dive for her wand, which was poking at her side, but every thought, every feeling was extinguished when she caught sight of the pale blond boy standing just behind his father.

Draco had a pained, heartbreaking expression on his face. He looked at her regretfully, as if begging for her forgiveness.

For what, she did not know.

But she had a bad feeling that she was going to find out.

"So," Bellatrix said in a sing-song fashion, "Let's see." She bent down to face Hermione, who was trying to back away from the unpleasant witch. "I'll try to see if I can spare your life, if you can answer some questions."

With a flick of her wand, Hermione was overcome by a sudden sharp, electric pain. It burned at her insides and she felt like she would explode. Hermione screamed.

The sound clawed at Draco's insides. It took all of his might to force back the tears that were threatening to give away his feelings. Bellatrix laughed with delight.

"So, Miss Mudblood," Bellatrix droned on, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Hermione's vision was blurry with tears. "I don't know," she said. Bellatrix cackled once more, then Hermione felt the excruciating pain grow; she tried to fight it, but it was too much.

Draco could not watch. Hermione was writhing and screaming from the pain. He wanted to snatch her away, to get her away from all this pain and torture...but at what price?

He still had the Dark Mark, and he was obliged to appear before Voldemort if he was summoned. But he never really did think about ignoring it. Would it hurt?

And, Voldemort was an expert at Legilimency; no matter how much he tried to hide his thoughts, the Dark Lord was faster and more adept than he. He would definitely find out what he had been doing, who he was running away with, what went on between him and his acquaintances.

No safety. No secrets.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You are trying to conceal the Potter boy aren't you?" Bellatrix growled, tugging at Hermione's hair.

"No...No, I swear...I don't know..."

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed. "This is your fault, Mudblood, for befriending the Chosen One. Maybe you should've thought twice before becoming his friend."

Hermione cried out in pain once more. The pain was reaching a peak; she could no longer make sense of anything.

Her thoughts were jumbling up, but amidst it all, she still managed to steal glances from Draco, who was busy fighting his own pain.

"Where is he?"

Hermione was crying, her nose was runny. "I don't know! I don't know, please!"

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know! Please...I don't have any - no, PLEASE - " Hermione screamed again, Bellatrix hovering over her, her features showing no mercy.

Draco flinched, fighting himself. His mother placed a gentle hand on his arm, as if to calm him. But it did nothing for him; he wanted to kill his deranged aunt right then and there.

"Please...please..." Hermione begged, tears streaming down her face. "Please...I don't know..."

"Stop, Bella," Narcissa's cold voice came clear. "She knows nothing, it appears quite obviously. You don't have to torture her to this extent."

"Pssh," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I'm just having fun, Cissy. Besides, it doesn't matter what happens to _that."_

Draco twitched, his hand shooting protectively into his pocket for his wand.

"Your sister is right, Bella, there is no need to torture the youngling. It seems, if she can stick to her answer even after this amount of torture, she is telling the truth," Snape coincided.

"You're the Potions Master, Severus. Why don't you give her Veritaserum, just to see if she really isn't lying?" Bellatrix demanded.

"There is no need," Lucius said quickly, coldly, with a stranger glance at Draco. "Let it go, Bella. She is most obviously telling the truth."

"What say you, Draco?" Narcissa asked her son. "What do you think?"

"You look quite sick," Lucius said, his eyes narrowing as he examined his son's pallor.

Draco did feel sick.

He felt very sick, sickened by what his relatives, his aunt, his parents had just done to the one girl who ever undersood him completely.

"He doesn't have the guts," Bellatrix said imperiously. "Such a disappointment."

"Don't talk to him like that, Bella," Lucius snapped at her. Narcissa nodded, glaring at her sister. Bellatrix laughed.

"Fine, fine. You finish her off, then, Draco," Bellatrix told him, pointing at Hermione, who seemed barely stirring. "Let's be off. The Dark Lord needs the boy, so we must go and find him."

Bellatrix smirked at Hermione's nearly lifeless form, then Disapparated. Snape looked at Hermione once, a wierd...something deep in his eyes, then he too, Disapparated.

"Do not disappoint us, son," Lucius said, patting his son's back. Draco did not look his father in the eye, but merely nodded.

Lucius' lips trembled. "And...I want you to know, Draco...I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Draco stiffened.

"I hope you forgive me, son, for doing this to you."

Draco looked at his father, his expression hard. "Maybe you should have thought ahead before you joined the Death Eaters," Draco spat.

Lucius bowed his head, and Disapparated without another word. Narcissa patted Draco's cheek.

"Just...do what you feel is right, son. Your father and I love you."

Draco looked at his mother. He embraced her, feeling like a little boy again, when he would run to his mother for reassurance.

But there was no reassurance for anything this time.

Narcissa smiled at him, before Disapparating as well, leaving Draco alone in the room with Hermione.

Hermione was barely breathing, her eyes were closed. Draco stood there for a few moments, before kneeling down and taking Hermione in his arms.

Hermione stirred, tears falling from her eyes as they opened.

"Hey," Draco's voice cracked with emotion. He was so angry at himself for letting them do this to her.

Hermione looked into his grey eyes once, before she started crying uncontrollably. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and her tears splashed down on his skin.

Every sob was like a well-deserved punch in the stomach for Draco. He stroked her hair, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry I let them do this to you," he said, near tears.

That was when he saw Hermione as something other than the great Gryffindor he pictured her as.

She was, in many ways, great and amazing...

But she was only a girl.

And here she was, so delicate, so fragile...

He felt like a monster. He, too, then, began to cry, feeling so evil, so bad, so horrible...

"I'm trying so hard not to break," Hermione finally whispered, her hand placed over Draco's heart. "But I want to so much."

"Don't," Draco pleaded. "Please, don't."

"I want to die, Draco," Hermione said, crying. "I don't want to get hurt anymore. I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

Draco's heart fell to pieces. "I'm so sorry," Draco whispered. "So very sorry I didn't save you. You didn't deserve that. You never did."

"And what?" Hermione said. "And risk yourself getting punished?"

Draco grimaced. "I deserve it."

Hermione looked at Draco's pained face. He looked so handsome, so perfect, but he also looked so miserable and wretched.

"Are you okay?" Draco croaked, his voice getting scratchy from trying not to cry. "How badly are you hurt?"

Hermione did not think about the pain, but now that he reminded her, she noticed. "It hurts."

"Which part?"

Hermione closed her eyes, wincing. "Everything."

Once again, Draco cursed himself for allowing this to happen. If he had saved her...taken her away...

Draco's fingers wiped away the tears that fell from Hermione's eyes.

"It hurts so much," she breathed. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Draco was so desperate. He wanted to take away her pain so badly. He'd give anything, even his own life, just to keep her from getting hurt.

Draco did not know what to do, nor did he have any idea what he was about to do.

He was always so knowledgable, knowing almost everything, but now he did not have a clue.

"Take the pain away, Draco," Hermione whimpered. "Please."

Draco looked into her eyes, losing himself in her gaze.

Finally, he did what he needed to do. For the first time in his life, he let himself get whisked away by his emotion, ans his emotion alone.

And it felt so right.

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione gently, softly.

Her lips were so soft, and she tasted so unbelievably sweet.

Hermione moved with him, finding their rhythm. His lips were warm, and it felt so good.

She closed her eyes to fully experience the delicious sensation. She ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair, just as his fingers combed through hers.

Her first kiss.

This is what she always wanted.

No one had ever kissed her, and no one ever will.

Except Draco.

He knew at that moment, he no longer cared about what sort of future he was destined to have; all he wanted was to have her in it.

He knew he would rather give up his name, his inheritance, _anything..._if only to keep her in his life.

This is what he wanted.

This was what they both wanted.

* * *

**A/N: For my friends.**

**Leave a review.**


	15. Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"_'The Ministry Continues Their Search for the Missing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger'_!" Ron said angrily, throwing that issue of the _Daily Prophet _down on the table. "I told you! _He kidnapped her!"_

"Ron, calm down," Ginny told her older brother, but she too, looked worried.

"Look at it!" Ron puffed, glaring at the paper. "Read the article that comes along with it, then tell me to calm down!"

Harry picked up the newspaper and read the article aloud.

"'_Precisely one week ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry suffered a terrible fate: Death Eater were somehow able to penetrate into the castle's immense protection, and killed the most beloved Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. War broke out within the castle walls, students, teachers and Death Eaters fighting till the last man. After the war, many were injured, but no casualties._

_Still, this does not explain the sudden disappearance of Draco Malfoy, son of the notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and his fellow schoolmate, a Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Granger. Both had disappeared after the war ended, and no one knows of their whereabouts. The Ministry has sent search parties to search for the missing students, to no avail. Malfoy was last seen Disarming the late Headmaster, proving he had something to do with the Headmaster's death. But as to why Granger had also disappeared along with him, we do not know._

_Is it possible that these two are in hiding, both because of the new regime placed against Muggleborns, and because Malfoy is a prime suspect in the death of Albus Dumbledore? If so, why have they disappeared at the same time? Is it possible that these two are hiding together?'"_

"You see!" Ron exploded. "I knew Malfoy was up to no good, befriending Hermione! And what was she thinking, befriending the slick git?"

"Ron, you do know these words were written by Rita Skeeter?" Harry told him, setting the paper down.

"And so?" Ron pressed on. "It's still about Hermione and that...that pathetic ferret!"

"We don't know the full story yet," Harry said tersely. "You have no right to accuse Malfoy of anything - I am not siding with him," Harry added quickly under the look Ron gave him.

"Harry's right, Ron," Ginny agreed. "We don't know everything. We don't know what happened."

"I still don't see what we shouldn't blame him," Ron said, his eyebrows hunched together. "I mean, they're both gone, maybe they're together."

"Ron, has it not occurred to you that maybe Draco befriending Hermione is not a ploy?" Ginny said. "If they were, Draco is most probably protecting her out there."

"It is a possiblilty; they've been as thick as thieves lately," Harry said.

"I don't believe it," Ron said. "I will not believe that stinky ferret has changed."

"It's your opinion, no one is forcing against you," Harry shrugged.

"Still, the Ministry is doing a horrible job at tracking them down," Ginny said, picking the newspaper up. "If we did it ourselves, we would have found them already."

Harry and Ron were silent, the same idea forming in their heads. Ginny looked at the two, a growing smile on her face.

"Why not?" Ginny clapped, completely forgetting the newspaper. "Let's go search for them!"

"I'm in," Ron added. "If we find them, I'm going to teach Malfoy a thing or two about running away with my best friend."

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry said, holding his hands up. "We're going to _search _for them? Are you two crazy? We don't even have a lead on where they are."

"Then let's start in Hogwarts," Ginny said enthusiastically. "That's where they disappeared from anyway."

"And when we don't see evidence?" Harry sighed, trying to make them see sense. "We can't look all over Britain!"

"Then let's join the search parties," Ron suggested. "They are looking for recruits."

"Come on, Harry," Ginny piped up eagerly. "Maybe we can also look for the Horcruxes Dumbledore told you about while we're at it!"

Harry was in shock at the two redheads. What on Earth - ?

* * *

"Where can we start looking?" Hermione asked Draco, her fingers intertwined in his. They were sitting in a public bus heading for the station, where they were supposed to be heading for London.

"Well, I've tried entering the Dark Lord's mind," Draco said, shuddering a little bit at recalling, "And he always keeps these...these places in his head. Lake, Gringotts, a shack, and Hogwarts. I don't know what they mean. He also thinks about a...some sort of Wand. It's very powerful; maybe the Elder Wand."

"Elder Wand...?" Hermione asked. "Wait, the one from 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

Draco nodded. "It is, I believe, real. So many wizards have coveted it, and they say the person who last had it was an old wandmaker. After that, I don't remember much."

"I hardly think it's real," Hermione retorted. "It's fictional."

Draco shrugged. "You never know."

"What else have you seen?" Hermione asked him, placing her head on his shoulder. Draco sighed.

"He also thinks about objects...I don't know, I think they have something to do with the founders of Hogwarts. Objects they used to possess. The only things I remembered ever hearing them possess were Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Gryffindor's sword."

"You think Dumbledore destroyed some already?" Hermione said. "It's possible."

"Maybe," Draco nodded. "I think, the diary the Dark Lord gave Father was one, but I heard it was destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. And Snape told me about a ring that Dumbledore wore and cursed him; only Horcruxes have charms like that placed over them for protection."

"But we don't have any solid evidence that they really are Horcruxes," Hermione sighed, disappointed. "We could at least have some solid proof."

"I think we should start with Gringotts, but we need to be disguised, Ministry people are looking for us everywhere."

"I still don't think it was right to disappear like that," Hermione said, looking nervous and worried. "So many people would be worried..."

"It's the only way to keep them safe," Draco said, kissing Hermione's temple. Hermione nodded, but in her heart she did not agree.

"You think he has a Vault?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "Wasn't he very poor before?"

"Well, yes," Draco said with a frown, "But I recall him giving Aunt Bellatrix something like a golden cup for safekeeping. I think we should go and check her vault."

"Disguises?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Maybe Disillusionment Charms, a little Confunding, or..." Draco trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"It was an errant thought," Draco said dismissively. "I just thought, well, we could use...the Imperius Curse."

Hermione flinched. "It's Dark Magic, Draco. It's effective, but I don't think we could use the Imperius Curse on hundreds of people."

Draco nodded, feeling a little bit foolish. "Polyjuice Potion?"

"Maybe...but you've only stolen so much. It's not going to be enough if we keep transforming all the time."

"I knew I should've stolen ingredients as well," Draco grumbled. "I should've taken advantage of being in Snape's stock room."

Hermione let out a little giggle. "It doesn't matter. Very well, we can, but we need hairs..."

"Did you wash the sweater you were wearing when...when she did that to you?" Draco said stiffly. Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to remember.

"I don't think so; it's too slim a chance. Maybe you have some hairs on you..."

"What?" Draco snorted. "My mother and father's hair?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Maybe."

"I'll try to check into it. When do you reckon we should go?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Not too soon, because if we don't have a plan, we'll be good as dead the moment we step into those doors."

The bus stopped, and the passengers were starting to get off. Draco picked their bags off the floor with much effort, carrying them off the bus.

Hermione regarded him, deep in thought.

She whspered a simple charm to her small, beaded bag. She crossed her fingers and hoped it would work.

When she opened it and put her hand in, she was pleased to find that she could drive her whole arm in. It worked.

"Draco, here," Hermione said, taking one of the heavy bags and putting into the bag. It disappeared into the bag, much to Draco's astonishment.

"That," he said, "Was brilliant. How did you - "

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Hermione replied, placing the other bag inside. She tucked the beaded bag into one of her coat pockets for safekeeping.

"So," Hermione said, as Draco put an arm around her waist, "Where are we?"

"Tottenham Court Road," Draco said. "It's a Muggle place, but I reckon we're safer out here."

"We still need to find a place to stay," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I can bribe people," Draco said, and Hermione hit his arm, laughing.

"Just how much money did you bring?"

"Five thousand Galleons and eight hundred Knuts. We can always have them exchanged at a Wizarding Currency Exchange office, but they're pretty difficult to find..."

"There's one in Diagon Alley," Hermione said. "I don't see why we had to bring so much money. We could get pickpocketed."

"Please," Draco snorted. "We're wizards. I could Confund them as easily as they could toss a coin."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"I just thought I wouldn't want you to sleep in a dank, woodsy place, or on a floor, or in an alley," Draco shrugged. "So I brought lots of money."

"So we can what?" Hermione laughed. "Stay at five-star hotels?"

Draco winked. "You got it."

Suddenly, Hermione could hear a familiar voice call out her name. Draco froze in place.

"Is...is that Ron?" Hermione said, her eyes widening.

"Keep quiet," Draco whispered. "Keep your head down...we have to get out of here."

* * *

"IT'S THEM!" Ron shouted out, attracting some unwanted attention from passersby.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny hissed. Ron turned to roll his eyes at her, but when he looked back, they disappeared. He tried to blink a few times.

"They're not there, Ron," Harry sighed exasperatedly. "You must have been imagining things."

"I'm sure it's them..." Ron said softly, but Ginny tugged at his arm.

"Let's go," she said coldly. "We still need to find a place to stay."

"Let's go to Grimmauld Place," Harry suggested. "I heard Moody set up charms to keep Snape out; we'll be safe there."

Ginny nodded, then looked at Ron meaningfully, who was still looking at the place he saw Draco and Hermione.

He knew it was them...he could feel it in his guts.

Still, nothing he could say would be able to convince the other two, so he grudgingly followed them, hoping he really did just imagine things, and that it was not Hermione he saw wrapped in Draco's arms.

* * *

**A/N: For my friends.**

**Please review.**


	16. Endangered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Is he still calling you?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco flexed his left forearm. Voldemort was summoning him, and the strange tug was getting stronger by the minute.

So that's what it felt like when you defied him.

A strange, pulling tug, as if he was pulling the string connected to your arm toward him...like some sort of puppet.

Draco shuddered.

"You should go to him," Hermione said quietly.

"And risk letting him know what I'm doing?" Draco winced. "No. It's dangerous for the both of us."

"But you can't go around all day like that!" Hermione said hotly. "You need to go to him, Draco! Never mind me, you're going to get hurt!"

"If he finds out what I'm doing, we'll both be dead anyway!" Draco snapped.

Hermione's expression softened.

Draco knew he hurt her by lashing out at her all of a sudden, so he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

She touched Draco's cheek, and Draco closed his eyes at her touch.

"I just don't want to see you getting in trouble just like that, Draco," Hermione whispered as Draco embraced her.

"I'll be fine," Draco said. "He doesn't need me right now."

Just as he said that, the painful tug vanished.

Draco blinked, astonished.

How did that happen?

"What?" Hermione looked up at Draco, who seemed to have relaxed.

"It stopped. Huh. Maybe he decided I was of no use after all," Draco shrugged.

He let go of Hermione, but kept his hand closed around hers.

"Come on, let's check into that hotel over there," Draco said softly. Hermione followed him, swinging their linked hands as she walked. Draco found it extremely amusing, and laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked, though she was smiling.

"It just feels good," Draco sighed. "You know, just the two of us. Walking hand in hand. Not a care in the world."

Hermione smiled at him. Draco returned it with a cheeky grin.

As soon as they entered the hotel, they checked into a room. It wasn't five star, but it was good enough for now.

"May I know your names please?" said the receptionist, obviously attracted to Draco. She leaned forward and batted her eyelashes, filled with crusty mascara.

Hermione regarded the lady with disdain. Draco looked at Hermione, smirking.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my wife - " he placed special emphasis on the word _wife - _"Hermione."

The receptionist's lips puckered a little bit. She retreated behind the desk, and said sourly, "Oh. Very well. Thank you. Your room is 510. Enjoy your stay."

As Draco and Hermione left for the elevator, Hermione swore she heard the receptionist mutter something like, "...I sure hope not..._married..." _and she resumed her work.

"Okay, how does this Muggle contraption work, exactly?" Draco said, looking just a little confused.

"Here," Hermione said, and she pressed the button with the arrow going up.

"That's it?" Draco asked, incredulous. Hermione giggled.

"Not quite." The elevator doors opened, and Hermione stepped inside. Draco followed suit.

The operator was a man this time, and he was obviously drawn to Hermione.

"What floor are you checked into, miss?" he asked sweetly, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Five," Draco said, his tone a little bit threatening. The operator looked at Draco, his eyes widening a little bit.

"Oh...um...are you with her?" the man asked, swallowing. Draco was pleased with the effect he had on this man.

"Yes, he's with me," Hermione said, holding Draco's hand. "Newly-married, you see."

As soon as the doors opened, Hermione gave the stunned operator a wave.

When they got to the room, Draco was a little bit grumpy. Hermione thought he looked adorable.

"You look adorable when you get jealous," she giggled.

Draco tried to remain sour, but he couldn't help himself, not with her smiling at him like that.

Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. "I like this charade," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione laughed hard. "I still can't believe you did that at the check-in area."

"She wasn't my type. Too overdone. Besides, you've always been so much prettier than _that._"

Hermione blushed.

"Beautiful," Draco said, stroking her cheek.

Hermione buried her face in his chest, laughing. "You'd think we really were off on a honeymoon rather escaping from the clutches of evil villains threatening to ruin our lives."

Draco laughed. "I know. The Dark Lord and the Ministry and Horcruxes feel so far away right now."

Suddenly, realization struck Hermione, and her usually cheerful face became sad.

"Hey," Draco said. "Are you okay?"

Hermione sniffed. "I wish we were off on a honeymoon instead of runaways," she said softly.

Draco sighed, and Hermione nuzzled against his neck.

"Do you really think we're going to last, Draco?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled.

Draco took Hermione's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't think like that, Hermione. It's true, we don't know if we will be able to last, given the circumstances. But you know I will do my damnedest to keep you in my future, because you are all that matters to me."

Hermione stared into his eyes, and she saw nothing but tenderness and conviction. She wished it would be true.

When she sighed, she embraced him, and whispered, "Your parents won't like me."

Draco chuckled. "Mother would when she finds out about your achievements."

"And your father?" Hermione demanded. "What about him?"

Draco's smile faltered. "We'll work it out."

Hermione hoped he was right.

Hermione wasn't too keen on meeting Draco's freaky father. She knew from experience that he was a horrible man, clearly a Muggleborn-hater.

But if Draco could change...maybe Lucius could too?

Suddenly, Hermione came to notice the room.

It was a nice shade of pale peach, with yellow curtains that covered the entire window. There were closets of modern fashion, and the bathroom too, was pretty nice.

The problem was the bed. Right there, smack in the middle, was _just one bed._

"Um...Draco..." Hermione said, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"There's only one bed."

Draco looked at the bed, his eyebrows going further up. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Draco asked, uncomfortable, "Because if you feel weird sleeping in one bed with me then it's okay..."

Hermione laughed at Draco's nervousness. She massaged out the worry lines that creased his forehead. "I've slept on the same bed as you once, if you remember," Hermione reminded him. "I guess it's alright if we do it again."

Draco smiled. Of course he'd remember.

Hermione's stomach gave a loud growl. Hermione looked down, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment. Draco laughed.

"I guess you're hungry," Draco said, while Hermione chewed on her lip. "There's a small restaurant out near the hotel. Do you want to eat there?"

Hungry, Hermione nodded. They made their way down (the operator and the receptionist glaring) and went out.

"Which one are we going to eat in?" Hermione asked, clutching Draco's arm.

They finally decided on a small bistro five minutes away. It was nice and quiet, and the smell of roast beef filled the air.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked, after they had ordered their food. "What's the plan?"

"We're in luck," Draco said, swallowing his meatball. "I found a couple of hairs on my sweater that day, though I can't tell who owns them."

"Where did you put them?" Hermione said, putting down her fork.

"In a vial inside my coat pocket," Draco replied. "It would be difficult to find out whom they belong to, because both my parents are blond."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, chewing. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"If you transformed into my father, it wouldn't matter to you?"

Hermione pursed her lips. Draco smirked.

"Stop it," she snapped at him. "Do we have any other choice?"

Draco shrugged. "In order to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, we have to think like him."

Hermione laughed. "Ooh, yes, I'm Voldemort," she said, in a very wierd imitation, "And I'm here to force into other people that I am someone more powerful than them!"

Draco burst out laughing. "Don't make fun of him, who knows what could happen?"

"_I_ know," Hermione continued, "Because I'm Voldemort!"

Suddenly, the bistro doors opened and two men in dark cloaks entered.

Apprehensively, Draco drew out his wand. Hermione looked at him, alarmed. "What - Draco?"

Everything happened so fast. The two men blasted the table where they were sitting, and several Muggles started screaming.

"_Stupefy!" _Draco yelled, trying as hard as he could to protect the two of them. Hermione sent a Body-Bind Curse to one of the men who fell to the ground the moment he was hit.

"_Avada - "_

"NO!" Draco pushed Hermione out of the way, just as the Killing Curse was fired.

Driven with rage, Draco sent a powerful Stunning Spell to the man, and he toppled over.

Hermione was pale, and her hands were shaking.

Draco stood, panting. He took a few deep breaths before muttering some temporary protective Charms to keep curious Muggles away for the time being. When he was sure they wouldn't be bothered, he approached Hermione, who was crying.

"Hey," Draco whispered, hugging Hermione. She buried her face in his chest, and she was shaking with sobs.

"It's okay," Draco soothed her, stroking her hair. "We're safe now..."

Hermione swallowed, getting up. "I'm fine now," she lied. She walked to one of the men, and removed his hood.

"That's Dolohov," Draco said somberly, standing beside Hermione. "He's one of the Death Eaters."

"And this one?" Hermione asked, removing the hood from the second man.

"Rowle," Draco winced. "How did they find out where we are? You're already seventeen last year, and I just turned seventeen. We're both of age, how could they - "

"I don't know," Hermione said, an edge to her voice. Probably her rising panic.

"We could throw them off the scent," Draco suggested. "Wipe their memories. Make sure they don't remember this encounter with us. No one can know where we are right now."

Hermione nodded. Draco walked over to Rowle, and they both muttered the incantation together.

"_Obliviate."_

Feeling successful, they repaired the bistro, and placed the unconscious people back in their newly-repaired chairs and tables, and the waitress was slumped over a chair by the cashier. They even propped up the two Death Eaters in a booth to make it look like they were just having coffee there. You wouldn't think that an ambush just occurred in the tiny bistro.

Draco and Hermione hastily left, crossing their fingers that no one would remember what happened, especially the two Death Eaters.

* * *

**A/N: For Rob.**

**Please leave a review.**


	17. Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd do anything to.**

* * *

"Cripes," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at her.

Today was the day to bring their plan into action. They had spent at least two weeks planning to get inside Gringotts, and when Hermione was very sure they would make it out alive, Draco told her that it was better now than never.

They had checked out of the hotel hours before the plan would take place. Now, Hermione and Draco had each taken quite an amount of Polyjuice Potion, arguing mostly about the transformation. Draco was worried about getting it wrong, and having to look like his mother.

He did not want to be a girl, even if it was his own mother. The idea was too weird.

But Hermione insisted that it didn't matter, as long as they make it out safely.

Draco felt immensely relieved; after spending about an hour guessing which hair belonged to his father, he got it right. Now he was here, a perfect double of Lucius Malfoy.

"Cripes," Hermione muttered again. She stood a few feet from Draco, staring at him. Though she knew it was just Draco, she couldn't help but feel a little scared.

Draco looked at her again, an exact replica of his mother. She had a sort of frightened look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her softly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm just scared of you, that's all," she sniffed. "You look like your father."

"And you my mother," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you can't go around looking scared of me all day; it'll give us away."

"I can't help it," Hermione said, sighing. "I keep remembering that he was there when...when I got t-tortured."

Draco closed his eyes, wincing. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Just try to remember that it's me, and not my father."

Hermione nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Shall we?" Draco held his arm out. Hermione looked at Draco again, trying to register that this was Draco, and not his messed-up, scary father. After she assured herself she was fine, she took it, and they Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"There," Harry said, pointing at a hotel. Ginny took his hand, Ron snorting.

Harry ran up the steps, taking two at a time, Ginny in tow, Ron following. He pushed open the door of the hotel, and they found themselves standing in the lobby area.

"May I help you?" the same receptionist who flirted with Draco asked the trio. It seemed she had more make-up on, but she was batting her eyelashes at Ron, who raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, you could," Harry said, Ginny taking out two pictures from her purse.

"Have you seen these two people?" Ginny asked, placing the two pictures on the desk. In one picture, a girl with deep, intelligent-looking brown eyes and brown curly hair was staring out at them. A few freckles was sprinkled over the bridge of her nose, making her look innocent.

In the second picture, a boy with pale blond hair fringed over his steel grey eyes was looking at them, an arrogant smirk on his face. Despite this, he was still unbelievably and carelessly handsome.

Harry looked at the lady with questioning eyes. She looked at the pictures more closely, then gave the pictures back.

"Yes," the receptionist nodded, and Ron's eyes lit up. "They were guests here for about two weeks."

"What's their room? Do you know where they are right now?" Ginny asked sharply, the receptionist's eyes flickering at her.

"I'm sorry, they checked out hours ago," the receptionist answered, and all their spirits fell.

They were so close!

"Oh," Ron said sourly. "Fine," he muttered, heading for the hotel door.

"Thank you anyway," Harry told the receptionist, who smiled at them.

"Damn it!" Ron growled, kicking a trash bin. "We were so effing close to finding them, but we were too _late!"_

"Calm down, Ron," Ginny said soothingly. "We'll find them."

"Yeah right," Ron snapped at her. "We're as close to finding them as we are to finding the Horcruxes - nowhere effing near in other words!"

"Stop it, Ron," Harry said. "Let's go back to Grimmauld Place. Or if it makes you feel better, let's search out this whole block for them."

Ron agreed, angry. Ginny glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood in front of the large doors of Gringotts.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Hermione. She looked a little bit nervous, thinking they might slip up and they will be discovered.

Despite the queasy feeling she had, Hermione nodded.

Quietly, Draco muttered, "_Confundus."_

The two guards' eyes looked a little bit confused, and Hermione relaxed a little bit.

"One moment, Madam," said one of the guards, holding his Probe up to inspect her.

Draco rolled his eyes and said in his father's arrogant, drawling voice, "You just did that."

"I did?" the guard asked, confused (as it should be).

"Yes, you did," Hermione said, her voice cold and clear. The other guard nodded his head. Snootily, Hermione and Draco went in, the guards scratching their heads.

When they got inside, Hermione sighed, relaxing. Getting in was almost too easy; the hard part was fast approaching.

"Nice," Draco whispered to her, soothing her by rubbing her arm. "You imitated Mother perfectly."

Hermione smiled at him, but he warned her, "Don't smile like that. Mother's always too stiff."

Hermione bowed her head, trying to regain her composure.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" said an old goblin on a stool. He mopped his forehead with a handkerchief, looking suddenly anxious at their appearance. "How may we be of service?"

Hermione glanced at Draco, who nodded a bit too stiffly to look encouraging. "My sister Bellatrix has given me permission to enter her vault. She is unavailable at the moment, and so requested me to retrieve some items from her Vault."

"I see," said the old goblin. "Very well, you may enter her Vault. Anything else we may help you with?"

Hermione started to say, "No," but Draco interrupted her quickly.

"We wish to see our vault as well," Draco said, Hermione looking at him questioningly.

The goblin looked at Draco, then nodded. "Alright then," he said, then called a younger goblin. "Ragrok!"

The young goblin rushed to the older one, panting and wheezing for breath. The older goblin rolled his eyes, then said, "Take Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy down to the lowest level. They wish to see their Vault, and the Lestrange's Vault as well. Bring the Clankers."

Ragrok nodded, reaching underneath a desk to take a small, leather bag with rattling, ringing items.

He cleared his throat, and said to the pair, "Follow me."

Draco and Hermione followed the goblin, Hermione clutching at Draco tightly. She was so anxious; she felt as if anything would go wrong any second, and she needed the support.

"It's going to be fine," Draco whispered, low enough so that the goblin would not hear.

Unfortunately, the goblin did.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," the goblin said uneasily, as if afraid to address him, "Have you heard anything from your missing son?"

"No, I haven't," Draco said coldly, flinching a little.

Why did this goblin have to ask? Were his parents really looking for him? Draco frowned.

_They would never, _Draco thought sadly. _Father would never look for me. He never cared._

Draco helped Hermione onto the cart, and put an arm around her once inside. Hermione let out a cute, little sneeze.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," Ragrok apologized immediately. "It gets pretty cold when we travel down to the lower levels."

Hermione sneezed again. She snuggled closer to Draco, letting his warmth radiate into her.

Merlin, it was cold.

"Which Vault will you go to first, sir?" Ragrok asked Draco.

"Our Vault," Draco answered. "Narcissa wants to see the Malfoy Vault first before going about her business in the Lestrange's."

Ragrok nodded jerkily. They went lower and lower, no longer speaking, with the occasional sneeze from Hermione.

"Here we are," said the goblin at last, coming off the cart.

"What is _that?" _Hermione squeaked in horror.

A large dragon was chained to the ground in front of a number of Vaults. Its eyes were milky, indicating that it was blind. It was also rather pink from lack of sunlight.

Ragrok took out a silver object from the bag. It made a piercing, ringing noise, and the dragon whimpered. It stepped aside, looking scared.

Draco held Hermione tighter; she had started shivering from the cold. Ragrok placed his hand on one of the Vaults, and the door opened to reveal loads and heaps of treasure and gold.

"Your Vault, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," said the goblin with a little bow. Draco nodded to the little goblin, and he stepped inside with Hermione. The door closed behind them, and they were alone amidst the gold.

They both sighed, the pretense over for the moment. They were no longer Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Are you still cold?" Draco asked her, still rubbing her arm.

"No, not anymore, thanks," Hermione smiled at him. It was warm inside the Vault; Hermione guessed it had a Thermal Charm cast over it.

"Good," Draco said warmly, "There's always a Thermal Charm cast over these places," he added, confirming Hermione's thought.

"Merlin, Draco," Hermione said, looking around with awe. "You have tons of gold."

"My inheritance," Draco said quietly. Hermione looked at him questioningly. He had a hard look on his face.

"Everything you see in this Vault will go to me when the time comes," Draco told her. "Me and...and my family."

Hermione's heart dropped a little. "I see," she said, trying to hide the despair from her voice.

Draco swallowed. "Mother has money set aside for everything for me: my tuition, my capital if I want to start a business, my birthday parties, my wedding, my children's christenings, my children's tuitions..." his voice grew more and more bitter until he was unable to say more.

"Are your parents so sure you will ever get...married?" Hermione asked, her mouth twisting around the word _married_.

"They're prepared for several possible futures."

Hermione's lips puckered up, deep in thought. "Why are you showing me this?" Hermione said.

Draco smiled at her. "Just showing you what I'm willing to give up."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You would give this all up..." she looked into his eyes. He nodded. "For me?" she said in a smaller voice.

"I would," Draco said, hugging her. "I'd rather give this all up than give you up."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

_Is this what love feels like? _Hermione wondered. _If this is what I think it is...then I'll take it._

Draco smiled, and took her hand. "Come on, time to do what we're here to do."

The Vault door opened, the goblin waiting nervously outside.

"We would like to see the Lestrange Vault now," Draco said, acting once again as Lucius Malfoy.

Ragrok nodded once, skittering off to another Vault, Draco and Hermione following. He performed the same thing on the Lestrange Vault, and the door melted away at the goblin's touch.

Hermione and Draco entered again, the door reforming.

"I should warn you," Ragrok said, his voice muffled from the other side, "Ms. Bellatrix wanted some protective Charms placed over her treasure. It would be most wise if you proceed with caution."

Draco and Hermione shared a look.

"Alright," Draco said, squaring his shoulders, "Let's get to work. See if you can find anything with a Founders' symbol."

He and Hermione searched on opposite parts of the Vault. They had spent nearly ten minutes looking when Draco caught sight of a tiny golden cup on top of a shelf.

"Hermione," he called in a low voice.

Hermione looked up from her search. "What?"

"I found it." Hermione, upon hearing, hurriedly rushed over to Draco's side. She followed his eyes and she, too, saw the cup. She could see that it was Hufflepuff's Cup, the badger emblazoned on it.

"How do we reach it?" Hermione whispered. Draco looked around, hoping to find a golden chair or who-knows-what.

"There," he finally said, spotting a sword perched on a stand. It had rubies all over its precious hilt, and Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"That's Gryffindor's Sword!" she said, grabbing it impulsively.

"Ow!" Hermione wailed, dropping the sword. "It burned me!"

As Hermione sucked at her finger, Draco bent down and picked it up, wincing as it burned him.

"Draco!" Hermione said, her tone sounding worried. "You're going to end up with a serious burn!"

But Draco did not listen. He reached up, poking the cup with the sword. The cup swayed slightly.

"Come on," Draco muttered under his breath, his fingers going numb with pain. He poked it again, and it teetered off the edge of the shelf.

Draco, after all the years of being Slytherin's Seeker, caught it with fast hands, wincing again. The cup burned him too.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione whispered, tugging at Draco's sleeve. "And quickly," Hermione added, looking at Draco's pained face.

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Harry said to a sour-looking Ron. He looked really pissed-off, ready for a fight.

"They're not here, Ron," Ginny said. "Let it go."

Ron sighed. "I miss her," he said. "I never thought I'd see the day when I did, but I do now."

"We all miss her," Harry said, clapping a hand on Ron's back. "You're not alone here."

"I want to punch Malfoy's face bad," Ron growled. "What do you think he did to her?"

"He's probably taking good care of her, Ron," Ginny said certainly. "It's better to trust Hermione's instincts. If she befriended him, there must be a good reason for it."

Harry nodded. "I agree," he said, "I mean, if he hurt her already, you know she'd come running back to us. They - she - is fine."

Ginny raised her eyebrow mockingly. "'They', Harry?"

Harry reddened slightly. "I've been sorry about being against him," Harry said sheepishly. "Hermione's on a better track with him than I am. She's right; he's still a person. I was just blinded by my hatred for him."

Ginny beamed at him. "That's my Harry," she said, kissing his cheek. "Always being the good guy."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't care how much Malfoy's changed. He's still Malfoy, and he'll always be the same to me."

* * *

**A/N: For Meg.**

**Please leave a review.**


	18. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What do we do with it?"

Draco and Hermione were sitting on a bed, the Horcrux lying on the table in front of them. They were checked in in another hotel for the time being.

"Well," Draco said, answering Hermione's previous question, "I think we should get rid of it. Destroy it somehow. Do you know how?"

Hermione exhaled noisily, leaning on her elbows. "I didn't do enough research on them; it was only Harry who introduced the topic to me, then you. But I do remember borrowing some books to research."

That caught Draco's attention. "What?" he said sharply. "You _borrowed _some _books? _There aren't any books about that in the library, not even in the Restricted Section!"

Hermione reddened. "I...I know that," she said meekly. "It just...well...when you and I decided to leave...and I was packing my things...I...I thought it would be better if...if we knew more...so I...so I tried Summoning them...and...and they zoomed into my room...from Dumbledore's study...so I packed them."

"You _took _Dumbledore's books?" Draco said, his eyes wide.

"No!" Hermione said defensively. "No, I-I didn't take them...I mean, if he didn't want anyone to get at them, I'm sure he would've made it harder to find..."

"Okay, okay," Draco interrupted her. "Get to the point. How do you destroy a Horcrux?"

"It depends," Hermione said. "There are a lot of ways to destroy one. It has to be broken beyond magical repair; some of the things that can destroy Horcruxes are Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom. Fiendfyre is very tricky to contain, so I would never, ever dare use it. As for the Basilisk venom...well, if only we could get into the Chamber of Secrets...Harry knows how..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco said, getting confused. "You said Potter got into the Chamber of Secrets to save Weasel-bee's little sister. How did he kill the Basilisk?"

"He used the Sword of Gryffindor," Hermione said simply, her nose crunching up at Draco's use of names. She would have to talk to him about that...

_Sword of Gryffindor...Basilisk...Chamber of Secrets..._At that, everything clicked. Clarity emerged for Draco, and his face lit up. The one thing they would need to destroy the Horcruxes was in this very room.

"What?" Hermione said, noticing Draco's sudden change in demeanor.

"The Sword," Draco said. "It is goblin-made, right?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand - "

"Don't you get it?" Draco said excitedly. "Goblin-made items only take in what makes them stronger; that's why Mother's fabulous jewelry becomes prettier under sunlight, why Father's staff gets stronger with every raid! Hermione, that Sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "So...so..."

"So if you take the Sword and destroy the cup, right here, right now, we'll have one Horcrux down!"

"M-me?" Hermione squeaked. "I can't destroy _that. _I won't."

"Come on," Draco said, taking the Sword and giving it to her, "You're the Gryffindor. You have to do it."

Hermione wrapped her shaking hand around the hilt. She stared at the Sword, before breaking down to cry. "I can't do this, Draco. I'm scared of what could happen if we did. What if...what if that part of Voldemort puts up a fight with us? I don't know how to defeat that kind of magic, I can't, I just can't!" Hermione said, her shoulders heaving up and down.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, but before he could say anything, a loud bang came on the door.

Hermione paled with fright. Draco got up and dove for the Horcrux. He hastily forced it into Hermione's beaded bag when a louder bang sounded.

"_Accio _Nimbus!" Draco said, pointing his wand out the window.

The knock was becoming more urgent and scary; it seemed as if any moment the Death Eaters on the other side would be able to break it open already.

"You have to trust me on this now, Hermione, do you understand?" Draco said quickly, and Hermione nodded, looking really scared. "Okay? Okay, when I say go, we jump - "

"Wait," Hermione said, horrified, "We're going to _jump? _I-I can't jump, I'm terrified of heights, I can barely even fly on brooms - "

"You have to trust me," Draco said sharply. "Don't you trust me?"

"I..." Hermione was torn between her fear of heights and her trust with Draco. "I...I do."

Draco nodded, and he embraced Hermione tightly; it made her feel safer. "Okay...wait...wait..."

The door burst open.

"GO!"

Hermione screamed as Draco tossed them off the ledge; they were freefalling through the air.

She didn't want to die...

She closed her eyes, but she had the sensation they were going higher instead of lower. She opened one eye, only to find herself sitting in front of Draco on his Nimbus 2001.

"Don't look down," he whispered, but she did the opposite. She immediately paled when she saw how high up they were.

Their relief at their narrow escape was short-lived; jets of light flew past them as the Death Eater followed them.

Hermione let out a scream as Draco shot a Stunning Spell at the three Death Eaters tailing them.

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione said impulsively. Her spell hit one Death Eater on the chest, and he toppled over his broom and fell toward the Earth.

Another red jet of light appeared, but it did not come from either of them, though Hermione suspected whoever it was, they were on their side, as it hit the Death Eater at the back.

Draco gave no time to think about who shot that mysterious jinx; instead, he raised his wand and prepared to shoot.

A dreadfully familiar chuckle came from underneath the hood.

"Are you going to hurt me, Draco?"

Draco's arm froze in midair. "F-Father?"

The man kept chuckling. Hermione was in panic, so she instinctively said, "_Impedimenta!"_

That did it. The man was hit, and he disappeared within the cloud formations.

She could feel them going lower. "Draco...Draco, come on, we're going to land..."

Draco nodded stiffly. They landed lightly on the ground, and Draco seemed shocked, astounded and angry.

"Hey," Hermione said softly. "Are you okay?"

Draco closed his eyes. "That was Father. He was the one chasing after us."

Hermione puckered her lips. She embraced him, and he held her tightly. That was all he needed, after all. A little comfort from his confrontation with his Father.

How could he?

_He's my father, for Merlin's sake! Doesn't...doesn't he care about me at all?_

Their moment of relief was shattered once again as another familiar voice pierced the silence.

"OI!"

Hermione looked up to see her three friends running toward her. She pulled herself away from Draco's grasp, who looked up as well to see the newcomers.

Hermione ran to greet them, not caring about the grass that brushed her feet, making them itchy. She flung herself at the black haired boy, crying happily.

"Harry!" Hermione said, her voice so cheerful and happy after the frightening experience. It felt so good to see her best friends again.

Harry was smiling. He never thought he'd find her again; he missed her terribly.

Hermione let go of him, and caught sight of the two redheads just behind him.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the girl. Ginny was crying as well, and laughing.

But this one was the hardest. Hermione let go of Ginny, and looked up at the tall boy with the red hair. She smiled at him, and said his name without much of the cheer she used with the previous two. "Ron."

Ron smiled a huge smile at her. "Hey, Hermione."

"I can't believe we found you!" Ginny said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Here we were, going home, when you suddenly whoosh over our heads being followed by cloaked guys on brooms. You're lucky I noticed the person had brown hair or I never would've minded!"

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you found us!" she echoed. "I mean, Draco and I have been trying to remain hidden - "

She stopped. Right.

That was a sticky topic. All four of them looked up at the blond haired boy in the background, his expression stony.

Harry cleared his throat, the first one to approach. Draco straightened defensively.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted politely.

"Potter," Draco said in the same polite manner.

There was silence on both sides. Finally, Ginny spoke up.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Stop the drama, will you? I don't give a damn whether you hate him or you hate him or whatever," Ginny said roughly. "We all have a right to thank Draco for keeping Hermione in one piece, so _stop staring at each other like we're in a bad movie or something."_

That did it. Harry started laughing, and so did Hermione and Ginny. Draco smirked a little.

But Ron was scowling.

Why were they trying to befriend this...this freak of nature?

"Why were they chasing after you?" Harry asked. "Do you know about the Taboo?"

"Taboo?" Hermione said. "What Taboo?"

"The name of the Dark Lord's been jinxed. You can't say it anymore without getting followed. That's how they track people who are in hiding," Ginny explained.

"I see." Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco, who smiled at her. Ron looked as sour as ever.

"So what have you been up to? Why are you in hiding?"

"Not in hiding," Hermione said carefully. "We've been hunting Horcruxes."

"So have we!" Ginny said excitedly. "Harry, show them what we got!"

Harry pointed at Ron. "Ron's wearing it right now. Ron, show them the locket."

"The locket?" Draco said. "You found it? How?"

"Long story," Harry said. "Why don't you come back with us to Grimmauld Place? We can talk there."

Hermione took Draco's hand. "We'd love to."

Harry's eyes flickered to their hands, but he said nothing. Ginny beamed at the two of them, before taking Harry's hand. They walked in a line, Harry and Ginny in front, Draco and Hermione behind them. Ron lingered behind the rest, alone.

He was glaring at the two in front of him, getting angrier with every sweet gesture. Hermione was resting her head on Draco's shoulder, and it was obvious the two were talking. Ron hated Draco even more for that, and he couldn't understand why Harry and Ginny decided to give the git a chance.

"One day," Ron muttered, so low nobody but himself could hear, "One day I'm going to show you, Hermione, that your prince isn't at princely as you think. You'll be sorry you chose him over me. You will."

* * *

**A/N: For Klaire.**

**Haha...this might be the last chapter for my story...because tomorrow is the end of the world. :)**

**Honestly, that was a joke. I personally don't believe in that, but if the world DOES end...I'm so happy that I was able to write an amazing story such as this.**

**Please leave a review.**


	19. Possessed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wishful thinking.**

* * *

"And you got it? Just like that?" Hermione said, wide-eyed.

Harry and Ginny had been narrating their own adventures looking for Horcruxes in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron just sat in the corner, looking stony.

"Well, not really," Ginny said, flipping her hair behind her back. "I mean, I tried to get a few swipes at Umbridge while she was unconscious. Personally she deserves it."

Hermione laughed, and Draco grinned.

After they'd arrived in Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny tried to make Draco feel welcome.

Although it was difficult for them to put away their past prejudices, they tried to do it, for Hermione's sake.

It was her who brought Draco in their life in the first place, and they would never replace Hermione just because she was with Draco now.

So if Draco was going to be an appendage when it came to Hermione, Harry and Ginny figured it was a price they would be willing to pay.

Draco too, thought that he'd be better off trying to make peace with them.

After all, they were Hermione's friends.

If he played nice, he was sure he'd be able to keep her around for a while longer.

He only wanted her to be happy, and if befriending her friends would, then he'd do it...for her, of course.

So they talked with each other over the next couple of hours, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione constantly exchanging stories about their adventures, while Ron sat sulkily in the corner.

It was obvious that, after getting over the hostilities, Draco was getting comfortable in Harry and Ginny's presence.

Ron, however, was a different story.

Ron did not make any effort to conceal his spite for Draco, and so Draco did not make any effort to befriend him either.

But even so, he was not going to get all 'buddy-buddy' with the other two. 'Potter' and 'Weasley' would do for now.

He wasn't going to try and get too close to them, but at least the deeply-rooted enmity was over.

Hermione was happy at the fact that her best friends got along with and accepted Draco; that is, two of them.

She was disappointed that Ron did not even try, even for her sake.

"But what about you?" Harry asked. "What have you two been doing? You know the entire Wizarding world has been looking for you?"

"And us, don't forget," Ginny added, then in a low voice, "Mum is upset that Ron and I ditched them."

Ron snorted in the background, but nobody paid him any attention, so he returned to sulking.

"Well, we did some searching on our own," Hermione said. "It was quite easy for us, I suppose, what with all the knowledge Draco has about V-the Dark Lord."

"The first one we tried looking for was Hufflepuff's Cup. I remembered it vaguely when the Dark Lord gave it to Aunt Bellatrix for safekeeping. I added it all up and decided that they kept it in the Lestrange's Vault, and I was right," Draco explained. He didn't add that this was their second time to be chased by Death Eaters, or that they entered the Malfoy Vault as well.

"We also managed to nick Gryffindor's Sword as well," Hermione said.

"Well, where is it?" Harry asked, sitting straighter. "The Sword and Cup, I mean."

Before the pair had a chance to show them, Kreacher appeared.

As soon as Draco step foot in Grimmauld Place, Kreacher was overcome by a stupendous sense of glee.

He knew Draco was his 'Mistress Cissy's son, and Draco was a Pureblood.

Though Kreacher had grown to love Harry, Ginny and Ron, there really was nothing compared to the reverence he felt for Draco and his family.

"Master Harry, dinner is ready, shall Kreacher also set plates for our new guests?" Kreacher said, gesturing to Hermione and Draco.

"Sure, Kreacher, go ahead, we'll follow," Harry told Kreacher.

Kreacher bowed low, before retreating out of the room.

Ron got up instantly, his stomach rumbling. The other four followed after him, but Harry stopped Draco.

"One moment, Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione and Ginny looked at the two boys warily, before leaving them alone with each other.

"Something you want, Potter?" Draco asked, though his tone was not as insulting as before.

"I just wanted to show you something. It might shock you, so I'm warning you beforehand," Harry said, gesturing for Draco to follow where he was going.

Draco chuckled. "Show me something that hasn't shocked me," he muttered, and Harry chuckled as well.

"In here," Harry said, walking into a room.

It wasn't as big as the other rooms in this house, and there weren't any furnitures.

Instead, there was just one gigantic family tree painted on the walls. Draco's jaw dropped a little.

"It's the Black family tree," Harry told him. "All your ancestors are painted on these walls."

"My ancestors?" Draco asked, but he understood. His mother's maiden name was Black, after all.

"Did you know that your uncle was my godfather?" Harry said, his tone nostalgic. When Draco's eyebrows raised in question, Harry pointed at a black spot near Draco's mother's picture. "Sirius was my father's best friend, and your mother's cousin."

"Why is there no picture?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius was the only Gryffindor of the Black family. His mother didn't like that."

Draco laughed. "Goes to show you Gryffindorks how great Slytherin is," he said, but he was joking. After everything he and Hermione had been through, Gryffindors were on the same plane as Slytherins were.

Harry laughed. "Alright, come on," Harry said, "We'd better go to the dining room; they'd think we're 'man-bonding'."

With one last laugh, Draco followed Harry to the dining room.

"Well, someone's been having fun," Ginny said, as the two boys came in, chuckling. "You're not trying to steal my boyfriend, now are you, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed. "I'll have you know, Draco is all man, okay?" Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ginny said, wagging her eyebrows. They all laughed, except Ron, who huffed.

Ginny saw his reaction, and she huffed too. "Spoilsport."

"So, Malfoy, Hermione," Harry said, as Kreacher laid out some chicken soup, "Where are you two going to sleep? There are lots of rooms; you can take your pick."

"Actually, Harry," Hermione said in a small voice, "I was kind of thinking that I'd like to sleep with Draco."

Ginny dropped her spoon. Ron choked on his soup, and Harry's eyes went wide. Draco and Hermione reddened.

"No, not that!" Hermione said quickly. "I mean, why on earth would we do that? I mean, I feel safer that way, that's all."

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead, and lowered his face in embarrassment.

Harry's lips were pressed in a thin line, trying not to laugh. Ginny was biting her lips to keep from laughing, and Ron was glaring murderously at Draco.

"No, you know what, Hermione," Draco said, rubbing his forehead, "I'll just sleep with one of your friends. Where are you sleeping, Potter?"

"I sleep with Ron," Harry said, clearing his throat in discomfort. "Ginny sleeps alone - but you're not sleeping with her," he added roughly.

"I would never sleep with her," Draco said defensively.

Ginny laughed nervously, quite uncomfortable with the track of the conversation.

"Okay," Ginny said awkwardly. "So, fine, you sleep with Harry and Ron. Hermione, you want to sleep with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll just choose a room."

They all nodded, and they did not speak through the rest of the dinner.

* * *

It was late. Harry was snoring and you could hear Draco's deep, slow breathing. Both were sleeping soundly.

But Ron wasn't. He was still up, glaring at the Malfoy-shaped lump underneath a blanket. Once or twice he glared at Harry too.

How could Hermione like this creepy bloke?

And how could Harry give the said bloke a chance?

How could they do this to him?

Ron's mind was plagued with negative questions and disturbing thoughts. _Who knew what they could be doing alone, that's why Hermione wants to share a room with him..._

_'Go to her.'_

"Huh?" Ron whispered. "Who said that?"

The voice persisted. _'Go to her.'_

"Harry?" Ron said. "Is that you?"

Harry groaned at the same time the voice said, _'Go to her.'_

"Malfoy, this is not funny," Ron snapped. Draco breathed in sleepily.

_'You don't know me?'_ the voice said, and Ron came to the conclusion that the voice was issuing from the locket he was wearing. _'I know what you want Ronald Weasley. I can make it happen.'_

At that, Ron lost consciousness as his soul was possessed by none other than that piece of Voldemort trapped inside the locket.

* * *

Draco was tossing and turning. He felt uncomfortable.

Something bad was going to happen.

He could feel it. Draco sat up, rubbing his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry from waking, but it was also still dark. He could hear Harry's snoring.

But that was it. Just Harry.

Draco looked around. Ron was missing.

"Oi, Potter," Draco said, waking Harry up. Harry stirred groggily. "Where's Weasley?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, haven't you ever tried going to pee in the middle of the night?" Harry said, scratching his head. "Don't wake me up; Ron's just probably getting a glass of water or he's in the loo."

"I don't think so, Potter," Draco snapped. "I feel as if something bad's happening."

"Maybe that's just you and your Death Eater experiences," Harry muttered, pulling the sheets over his head. "Maybe you're just daydreaming...or night-dreaming..."

Draco did not laugh.

And then, it happened.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed from the floor above them. Harry immediately threw off the sheets, and got up; Draco was already sprinting upstairs.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, slamming her door behind her. She had the same worried expression on her face.

"Well, we're about to find out," Harry said tersely.

They opened to door to Hermione's room and was disgusted by what they saw.

"Get off her!" Draco growled at once, throwing the redhead off.

Ron was scary; looking unlike himself. The voice in which he spoke was not his either.

'_Stay away, fools,' _he said, hissing.

Harry tackled Ron, and Ginny pulled at the chain of the locket. As soon as it snapped, Ron slackened.

He was astonished by the scene around him; Harry was holding his arms behind his back, Ginny was crouching in front of him, holding the locket, and Draco was pointing his wand at him, looking extremely and dangerously angry.

But comprehension came only when he caught sight of the whimpering girl on the bed, clothes torn and hair in disarray.

* * *

**A/N: For all my friends.**

**Please leave a review.**


	20. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I said I'm sorry - "

"Shut up," Draco growled. Hermione placed a cautioning hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco's eyes flickered to her, and he relaxed a bit.

Harry's lips were pressed together in disappointment.

"How could you, Ron?" Ginny said angrily. "How - "

"I told you already, it wasn't me!" Ron said, exasperated. "That thing possessed me or whatever; I would never do such a thing! Sure, I'm dead jealous of Malfoy right now, but I'd never be so undecent to my best friend and do...well, that!"

"It's hard to believe you, you know," Harry said, his voice even. "You've been so angry and jealous about them; you have reason enough to do that - "

"But I wouldn't!" Ron yelled. "I WOULDN'T!"

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said quietly. Ron breathed in deeply, trying to compose himself.

"I know it wasn't you," Hermione said, her voice still quiet. Draco glared at him.

"Thanks," Ron said sarcastically.

"Still," Harry said, "I think things should be rearranged. Ron, you're sleeping with me, so I can keep an eye on you - "

"I already told you - "

"I'm not having that, Ron. I can believe you, but I won't, for Hermione's sake. You need to be kept away from her for the time being."

Ron agreed reluctantly. He knew it was for Hermione's safety, anyway.

"Ginny and Draco are sleeping with Hermione from now on. And I think we should keep the Horcruxes away from us. Yes, we destroyed it, thanks to the Sword, but still. It's risky business, what we're doing, and we can get hurt, or worse."

Ron snorted. Of course, Malfoy was 'Draco' now all of a sudden.

Great. So he's the bad guy now, and Draco's the good guy.

What's next? They'll call him Weasley?

Ron sighed.

After Ron left the four of them in Hermione's room bewildered, Harry and Draco immediately destroyed the two Horcruxes, just in case they try to attack any one of them again. It wasn't easy; the Horcruxes tried to put up a fight with Harry and Draco. They were actually stronger when they were together; as if you had more of Voldemort in the room.

But after overcoming whatever fight the Horcruxes came up with, they were able to destroy it at last.

They immediately put away the remains of the Horcruxes in a tin can, sealed tightly by means of magic, just in case they were still a threat to them.

"Fine," Ginny said. "That's settled."

"Right," Harry said, getting up, concluding the discussion. "Let's go; Kreacher's prepared breakfast."

Harry left the room with Ginny, leaving Ron with Draco and Hermione.

"Listen - " Ron started, but Draco interrupted him.

"No, Weasley, you listen," Draco said, "You did something to make that Horcrux victimize you. Potter's right; it's risky business. You shouldn't give your feelings so easily to a Horcrux, or else you're dead."

Ron pursed his lips. He bowed his head slightly, and nodded, leaving the room without another word.

Hermione looked at Draco; he looked seriously angry and pissed. "Draco - "

Draco kissed Hermione in the middle of her sentence. She didn't mind; it was scary for both of them. Hermione pulled away, blushing.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her, pulling her into a close embrace. "You look so scared."

"I'm fine," Hermione lied. "Yes, I'm scared; I can't believe something like that happened to me..."

"It's my fault," Draco said. "I should've slept with you. I chose not to; it's my fault this happened."

"No, don't blame yourself. It's my fault too. I should've slept with Ginny when she offered the chance."

Draco rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I feel responsible. I should've been able to protect you."

"You weren't there; you can't blame yourself. Stop."

"Oi," Ginny said, poking her head through the door, "What - oh." Ginny blushed, embarrassed. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't," Hermione smiled at her. "It's fine. Draco and I were just talking."

Ginny nodded, still red. "Let's go, the food's getting cold."

* * *

"Where can we search next?" Hermione asked after breakfast.

"There's only two Horcruxes left to search for," Harry said. "Anyone know what they are?"

Harry may have used a plural, but the question was directed at Draco, and he knew it. "I do. I've used Legilimency on the Dark Lord - it was tricky, but I did it. We were on the right track the whole time. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, Nagini, and Ravenclaw's Diadem. Those are the Horcruxes. We already managed to destroy the rest, except the Diadem and Nagini."

"Ravenclaw's diadem..." Ginny said absently. "But hasn't that thing been lost since forever?"

"Exactly," Draco said. "The Dark Lord found it. Now it's for us to find as well, to destroy."

"But where?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled weakly at her. "Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes bugged out. "Hogwarts? It's been there the whole time?"

Draco nodded. "Which is why we have to go back and find it."

"That's dangerous!" Ginny exclaimed, her hair bouncing. "We're the five most wanted people in Britain; we can't just...just march in their with our school trunks, they'll capture us!"

"I know," Draco sighed. "This would be difficult."

Before they could discuss the matter further, the sound of opening chains resounded through the house.

They heard the door open, and the defenses Moody had placed set off. A horrendous figure of the late Albus Dumbledore had Draco's stomach lurching as he remembered how Dumbledore died that night.

"I wasn't the one who killed you, Albus."

Immediately the figure burst into dust. They couldn't see who the person was, and so all five of them had their wands up, ready to fire.

"Who's there?" Harry called out, his voice loud.

"Hold your fire," The man said in a familiar voice, "It's me, Remus!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione relaxed. "Oh, thank goodness," Ginny said, before silencing a screaming, and rather frightening, Mrs. Black.

But Harry and Draco did not yield. "Show yourself!" Harry said. Draco's hand twitched.

Remus Lupin stepped out of the shadows, pale and looking tired. "I am Remus John Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix, married to Nymphadora, also known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh, all right," Harry grumbled, stuffing his wand out of sight. "I had to check, didn't I?"

"Yes, I agree," Lupin nodded, but his eyes widened with shock as they zeroed in on Draco. At once Lupin pointed his wand at him, ready to fire.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, and Ginny and Harry stepped in front of Draco. "No, Remus, it's fine, he's with us!"

Lupin's eyes turned into slits with suspicion. "He...is with you?"

"Y-yes," Hermione said, brushing her hair nervously. "Well...he's with me."

Lupin's eyes held downright mistrust at Draco, but he said nothing against him. Instead, he asked, "Why?"

"It's...it's a long story," Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Why don't you come sit first?"

Lupin strode forward without hesitation. He sat down on the couch, which creaked a little. "So, then," he said, leaning back just any old uncle would, "Explain what Draco Malfoy of all people is doing here with you right now. You all know you're the five most wanted people in Britain?"

"Yes," Harry said. "We know. Actually...you should hear Draco and Hermione's side of the story. Theirs is probably the most interesting, and the one that might answer your question."

Lupin's eyebrow raised. "_Their _side? Why?" He looked at the two of them; they were standing beside each other, Draco's arms around Hermione's waist.

"You see...we didn't actually travel with Harry," Hermione said, easing herself from Draco's grip. "Draco and I were on a...mission...of our own. We just met with Harry again when they saved us from some Death Eaters chasing after us."

"Well then, where were you? Why were you together?" He seemed to omit something else; and everyone knew what the question was.

"I trust him," Hermione answered the unsaid question. "I have for a long time."

Lupin looked rather disappointed. "I see. But are you sure you can?"

"Yes," Ginny said defiantly. "Draco's done nothing but help us; he doesn't even act like a Death Eater."

Ron growled quietly in the background.

Lupin heard Ron's reaction; he took to it immediately. "Ron? Don't you feel the same way?"

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably, then said grumpily, "Yeah...sure...I guess."

Lupin said nothing more. He sighed, "So I assume all five of you have been locked up in here with no contact to the outside world?"

"Yes," Hermione said. At that, Lupin reached into his cloak and pulled out the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

Their eyes widened when they saw the headline, emblazoned right over Harry's picture: _WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

"So Death Eaters have taken over the _Prophet _as well?" Ginny asked angrily. Lupin nodded.

"But surely people will realize what's going on?" Hermione said. "Scrimgeour wouldn't act like that!"

"Scrimgeour's dead," Lupin said somberly. "He's been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse.

"Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggleborns."

They looked at him questioningly. "Look at page two."

Hermione snatched the paper up, retreating back to Draco's side. "'_Muggleborn Register'," _she read aloud. "'_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called 'Muggleborns', the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

_Recent research undertaken by the Dept. of Mysteries reveals that only magic can be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therfore, the so-called Muggleborn is likely to have obtained magical powers by theft or force._

_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and so to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggleborn to present themselves for interview by the newly-appointed Muggleborn Registration Commission.' _This is mad!" Hermione exclaimed at once, Draco rubbing her arm.

"Well, it is happening," Lupin said mercilessly. "Muggleborns are being rounded up as we speak."

Draco shared a glance with Hermione, his arm wrapping instinctively and protectively around her. Ron grunted again.

"But that's mad!" Ginny repeated. "How can you 'steal' magic? It's mental - if you could steal magic, there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Lupin said, his gaze flickering to Hermione.

Even Draco felt a little bit helpless.

What could he do to protect her? They were both in danger.

They were all in danger.

* * *

**A/N: For Karina.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Also, I just recently made a new Forum called 'Hermione Shipping Wars: Dramione, Romione, Harmony'. You might want to check it out. It's a place for debate between the three main Hermione pairings: DracoxHermione, RonxHermione and HarryxHermione. I'm needing people to subscribe to it, so if you want to join in on interesting debate, go to my Forum. Don't forget to invite your other FF friends who ship another ship aside from Dramione, to make it more interesting.**

**Oh, for some clarification: One of my friends told me that the name 'Harmony' comes from Har**r**yx**Her**m**i**on**e. **Hence, Harmony is formed. Neat, huh?**


	21. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Too bad for me.**

* * *

Ginny and Draco were arguing.

It was their first night sleeping with the arrangements Harry had made, and Ginny was getting Draco's nerves.

"No, I won't have that," Ginny said for the umpteenth time, "You sleep next to Hermione. Besides, you're the ones who're all lovey-dovey - "

"But you're a girl," Draco protested. "For your information, Weasley, I may not have been all that nice to you, but I was raised in a household where manners and etiquette are all that. And letting you be more comfortable than I is the most gentlemanly way to go - "

"You're calling yourself gentlemanly?" Ginny interrupted. "Think, if Ron does that again, would I stand a chance? It would be better if you slept with her on the bed - that way you can protect her."

"But - "

"Shut up, Malfoy. This discussion is over. I'm sleeping on the floor, you're sleeping next to Hermione on the bed, and that's that."

Draco harrumphed into silence. _Stubborn witch. _Ginny grinned triumphantly.

Hermione entered the room from the bathroom. She had just finished washing up, and was amused to see Draco sitting in the bed with a scowl on his face and Ginny bouncing around cheerily.

"You know what," Ginny said finally, "If Draco wasn't here in the room, it would almost feel like Hogwarts again."

Draco frowned harder. "Do you want me to leave?"

No one answered. Instead, Hermione responded to Ginny, saying, "Yeah, just like old times."

"You remember that time when Lav, Parvati and I pushed you to tell us who your crush is?" Ginny said, sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah...I wouldn't give in easily," Hermione said with a smile.

"But we still made you," Ginny countered, as Hermione sat in front of her. "And you said you liked - "

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, "It might interest you to know that I'm still here..."

But the girls weren't listening. They were wrapped up in their conversation; it's been so long since they'd had a normal, girl-to-girl conversation, and they missed those times together.

Feeling neglected and bored, Draco left the room, muttering something about pancakes.

"Oi, Malfoy," Draco heard a voice say as he closed the door behind him, "Give us a hand figuring something out, would you?"

Draco looked up and saw Harry leaning out the ledge over the stairs.

"With what?" Draco asked, pretending to sound sleepy.

Harry grinned. "How'd you like to play a good game of Wizard's Chess with me?"

_Finally, some fun, _Draco thought with a smirk. "Bring it," he told Harry, running up the stairs.

* * *

After an hour, Draco came back to their room. He felt triumphant; he just beat Harry at chess.

"Ha!" he had said, much to Harry's dismay, "Checkmate, Potter. I win!"

Harry cleared up the board grumpily, unable to accept that he lost. Draco was sniggering, and Harry couldn't take it anymore; he joined in.

Ron spoiled the fun, saying, "Shut up, will you? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Ginny was sleeping soundly on the floor; Hermione just getting ready to sleep. She heard the door open, and when she saw it was Draco, she smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Hey," Hermione said. "Where've you been?"

"With Potter," Draco answered, sitting on the bed next to her. "He challenged me to chess."

"And?" Hermione said, her eyes bright with interest. "Who won?"

Draco smirked, the smirk she had once disliked, but now has grown to love, "Me, of course."

Hermione laughed, falling back on the pillows. She sighed with contentment.

"Aren't you proud of me?" Draco asked, faking sadness. Hermione sensed it at once, because she crossed her arms and said, "No, I am not proud of you. Why did you beat my best friend like that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and then grinned evilly. Hermione's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Hermione said, sitting up.

"I, my sweet Hermione," Draco said, "Am going to tickle you like there's no tomorrow until you say you're proud of me."

With that, Draco attacked Hermione. She burst out laughing, squirming underneath his fingers.

She tried to keep her giggling at bay, what with Ginny sleeping and all that, but Draco knew all the spots where she got tickled the most, and he was winning.

"Draco - no, stop," Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "Ginny - help - "

"Come on, Hermione," Draco said, trying to coax it out of her, "Say it."

With one final laugh, she said, "Alright, fine! I'm proud of you!"

Draco relaxed, but Hermione couldn't stop giggling. Draco smiled as he embraced her, sighing into her hair.

"Finally," Draco whispered. Hermione purred and snuggled against his chest.

Neither spoke for a while. It didn't exactly feel awkward; it was rather nice, actually. Ginny's presence just ruined the perfection of the moment.

"Aren't you sleepy yet?" Draco said finally. "It's late you know."

Hermione yawned. "A little bit. I just can't sleep right now."

Draco began humming a low, sweet tune. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off...

She focused herself on Draco's voice, letting the song rest amongst her dreams...

Draco could feel Hermione slowly lose consciousness. She slackened a little bit, her breathing becoming deep, small snores escaping her lips. He smiled, letting the lights dim with a flick of his wand.

Draco was sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He was too busy watching her sleep.

He kissed her forehead, and she smiled slightly.

She was dreaming.

Dreaming of him? Draco wondered. Was he the one she dreamt about at night?

He always watched her sleep, and she was always interesting to watch. She never spoke or squirmed, but just seeing her look so peaceful, so content, as if nothing in the world could hurt her, it was enough to make Draco not want to sleep at all.

He was wide awake now; all vestiges of sleep had left him. Instead, he watched Hermione in her sleep, noting every single feature of hers and storing it away in his memory.

Her face was pale, but Draco could see a tiny tinge of rose on her cheeks. Her nose wasn't too small, the bridge was just the right length for a girl. A few golden freckles glazed over her nose and cheeks. Her eyelashes were long; they swept her cheeks lightly as she slept. Her eyebrows weren't too thin, or too thick, they were just right, but Draco could see that one of them wasn't as straight as the other. Her lips weren't even either; her top lip was just a little bigger than her bottom lip, but they were a pretty shade of pink. Her chin wasn't sharp; it was soft and round, though her face was relatively heart-shaped. Her ears weren't exactly even; one ear was higher than the other by just one minute degree. Her hair wasn't as kinky as it used to be, but now that she was asleep, Draco could see that the curl of her hair wasn't so natural after all; it was still slightly bushy, but it was long and elegant nonetheless.

She wasn't perfect - who was? - but Draco loved her anyway.

He didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to watch her sleep, because dream-Hermiones were too perfect to be the real one. She wasn't perfect, but to him, she was.

He loved every kink, every flaw - it made her more human. He didn't want her to be perfect...if she was, she wouldn't be Hermione anymore.

Hermione's lips tugged at the corners, as if she could hear what he was thinking even if she was asleep.

Draco yawned. He _was _getting sleepy.

Unconsciously, Hermione flung her arm around his waist. Draco was pleasantly surprised. He smiled, pulling her into an embrace.

She sighed in contentment; as if she was a puzzle waiting for the last piece to be placed to complete her.

Draco closed his eyes, letting her soft breathing and her comforting presence whisk him off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny awoke with a start, then immediately blushed with what she saw.

Ginny couldn't help but mentally gush; they were so cute together. She wanted to take out a camera and snap a photo of them right now.

She smiled; they were adorable. Sure, she sympathized with her brother and his complaints that he'd been replaced, but she knew that Hermione was happy with Draco.

As much as she hated the bloke, she was grudgingly thankful for his presence in her best girl friend's life.

Ginny stretched; some bones cracked. _Damn, _Ginny thought, _It hurts sleeping on the effing floor._

Hermione stirred, and with her, Draco. They were hugging each other so tightly that if one would happen to wake up, so would the other. Ginny laughed at the thought.

"Morning, Ginny," Hermione said groggily, her voice a little bit shrill. Draco grunted, covering his head with a pillow.

"Morning, lovebirds," Ginny said mischievously. Hermione giggled, and Draco shifted underneath the pillow.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, his voice muffled. "I'm still sleepy."

Ginny fished inside a drawer for a watch. "It's 9:35," Ginny announced, strapping the watch on. "I'm going to go wash up and ask Kreacher for some breakfast, okay?"

"Wake up the other two, too, okay?" Hermione said, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Ginny nodded, closing the door behind her.

Hermione laid back down on the bed, and Draco's arm snaked around her waist.

Hermione laughed, pulling the pillow from his face. "Good morning," she said sweetly.

Draco grunted at the sudden brightness. His hair was sticking up every which way, and he was scowling. "Give it back."

"What time did you sleep?" Hermione asked, wiggling underneath Draco's other arm so that he was embracing her.

Draco opened his eyes. "I don't know, exactly," he said, sheepish.

"Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?"

Draco grimaced, closing his eyes again. "Only when I don't get enough sleep."

"What did you do last night?" Hermione asked, tapping at the slightly dark circles around his eyes.

Draco's face caught a little color. "I watched you sleep."

Hermione blushed. "You did?"

Draco turned around to face her. "Yes."

"Was I...you know..." Hermione swallowed. "Snoring?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes. Not too loud though, so it was okay. You know, you sleep so peacefully; it's very fascinating to watch you. You don't talk in your sleep, you don't squirm around. You're just huddled together, smiling in your sleep. It's beautiful."

Hermione grinned toothily.

A loud knocking noise came from the other side of the door.

"OI!" Harry's voice was groggy, "Get up! Breakfast's ready!"

* * *

**A/N: For Crissy.**

**I was pretty upset by the lack of reviews for chapter 18...did I do something wrong? Was the last chapter too boring?**

**Well, I can assure you, this chapter is also a bit boring - a little taste of normality from their otherwise abnormal life. Chapter 20 is no longer in Grimmauld Place...so there's a little bit of action now.**

**Really, really upset by the lack of reviews.**

**Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier than usual. It's the start of school where I live, unlike some of you lucky ducks who just got out. Homework has been handed out, and my hands were really, really full, so I'm so sorry I didn't update. But the lack of reviews really did take an uncanny blow, so that was the second reason why I didn't update.**


	22. Seperated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry. Harry was chewing loudly, and he shifted the food to his cheek before answering.

"I dunno. I think he went out to try and get a copy of the _Prophet." _

"Why?" Draco asked bluntly. "There's nothing but bad news in there. It's being run by the Death Eaters, so what's the point?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but instead he sucked in his breath sharply. Draco winced at the same time.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a worried glance. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry's hand flew up to touch his scar, and Draco rubbed at his Mark absent-mindedly.

Harry looked up at Draco. "He's calling you, isn't he?" Harry said. Draco nodded somberly.

"It doesn't hurt, it just tugs," Draco said quickly as he saw Hermione's worry growing on her face.

"You know he's really angry at you," Harry said quietly. "He's...he's hurting your parents."

Draco winced again. As much as he disliked his father, he couldn't help but feel sorry for leaving his parents without telling them anything. His father, maybe, but his mother...she doesn't deserve to be treated that way.

Hermione placed her hand over Draco's. He looked at her, and she smiled sadly.

"MASTER HARRY!"

Kreacher's sudden cry had all four of them up on their feet in no time.

"Kreacher!" Harry said. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The little house elf was pale and panting. "Master Harry must escape now with his friends."

Ginny's eyes narrowed at the elf. "Why?" she asked.

Kreacher wasn't able to answer. A loud crack resounded in the living room, and they could hear someone struggling.

"Tell me now, Ginger," a horrible, familiar voice sounded, "Where are they?"

"Lemme go, you bastard!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "RO - "

Draco clamped his hand over her mouth at once. Hermione struggled to break free.

"Keep quiet," Draco hissed. "You nearly gave away our position!"

"We have to save him!" Ginny whispered in horror. "Harry, tell me we can save him, we have to - "

"Doing so will only place us in jeopardy," Harry said hastily. Ginny flared up in anger.

"He's my brother, you don't expect me to - "

"It's too dangerous - "

But Ginny didn't listen. She ran toward the living room.

"NO! GINNY!" Harry yelled, running after her. Hermione made to follow, but Draco kept her in his grip.

"No," he said softly, "It's too dangerous."

"They're my friends," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I have to help them."

Draco's grip on her loosened; she turned to face him. He looked at her gravely; coldly.

"What?" she asked, frightened. What did she do wrong now?

"Go to them then," Draco said sadly.

"You're not - you're not coming with me?" Hermione said, her eyes widening with hurt.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Draco couldn't answer. Greyback, along with several others, burst into the room. They were holding Harry, Ron and Ginny captive. Hermione looked at Draco, scared, but was shocked to find him pointing his wand at her.

"Ah," Greyback said, grinning evilly, "Look what we have here. Where've you been all your life, Malfoy? Your parents are terribly worried."

Draco's face became a cool mask. "Searching for them, like you," Draco said, aloof. "I found them first."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled at once.

Greyback grunted in approval. "You're father should be proud; you were able to do something he couldn't, then."

"I sure hope so," Draco agreed. "Here," he said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked. Tears were falling from her face.

Draco's heart nearly snapped in two when he saw the hurt that filled Hermione's tears. He couldn't tell her, not yet.

He was only acting; he had to. If he acted as their ally, it was sure death for all five of them.

"What a pretty little girl," Greyback drawled. "Such soft skin..."

Draco growled, pulling Hermione back. Greyback looked up at him, confused. "Sorry, Greyback, but I already got dibs on this one. Where're you taking them?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron stared at the two, nonplussed.

What was Draco doing?

Wasn't he their ally? Was he just...playing them?

Did he just use Hermione to get to them?

"Back to your parents' house. The Dark Lord is using your place as headquarters," Greyback said.

"I'll be coming with you, then," Draco smirked. "Maybe they'll be happy to see me."

Greyback grinned, then tugged at the four captives. "C'mon, you pieces of filth, get a move on!"

Hermione was looking at Draco, tears falling from her eyes.

Draco did not smile. He was wearing a cold mask...the same mask he wore back then.

Back then when they weren't friends.

Back then when they weren't together.

Hermione sobbed, her heart torn into a thousand pieces. She felt betrayed.

She trusted him...and he does this to her?

_I...I loved you._

_How could you do this to me, Draco?_

_Do I really mean nothing to you?_

_I...I thought we were friends. I thought...I thought you loved me too._

Draco fought his feelings back. He knew what she was thinking right now. He knew that she felt as if he betrayed them...betrayed her.

Why does he always have to do the bad thing to save the ones he loved?

* * *

"Draco!"

Narcissa's cry made Draco feel better: it's been too long since he'd seen his mother. He missed her terribly, for she was always the one to help her when he had problems.

But this was different.

"Oh, son," Narcissa sobbed into her son's shoulder. "Where have you been? We've been so worried; we looked everywhere and we couldn't find you..."

Draco patted his mother on the back, swallowing the lump that made its way up his throat. "I'm fine, Mother."

"Draco?"

The voice of his father filled his ears. Draco spun around, pointing his wand at his father. Lucius immediately held his hands up in surrender.

"You were there," Draco spat at his father. "What did you see?"

Lucius' eyes were sparkling with tears. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend, Father!" Draco hissed. "You saw us, didn't you?"

"Son..." Narcissa said soothingly. "Lucius was with me all the time. He never went anywhere without me. We were looking for you so extensively that...the Dark Lord felt as if we were starting to neglect our duties."

Draco stared in suspicion at his father. All that he could see in the the depths of his grey eyes, so like his, was sincerity.

If his father wasn't there...who was the impostor?

Struggles were heard as Greyback brought in the captives. Draco internally cringed as he could hear Hermione's sobs above every other sound.

"What's this?" Narcissa asked. She looked at Greyback, who placed the captives under the light.

Lucius' eyes widened. "It's Potter!" he gasped excitedly. "How - how did you find...?"

"I found them," Draco smirked his old smirk. "That's where I've been the whole time."

"TRAITOR!" Ron screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Traitor? What is he talking about?" Narcissa said.

"What is this?" A familiar voice said. Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room, and gasped when she saw him. "Why, it's Potter!"

"Hello, Aunt Bellatrix," Draco said coolly. "Miss me?"

Bellatrix laughed in delight. "Draco! Oh, my little nephew! Did you catch these brats?"

Greyback grunted. "Oh yes," he said evilly. "You should be proud of this chap right here."

Bellatrix laughed again, a little bit crazily. As soon as she started, however, she stopped when she caught sight of something in the background.

"What's that?" Bellatrix hissed, her voice suddenly dangerous.

"Sword," grunted one of Greyback's companions.

Bellatrix' nostrils flared. "Give it to me."

The wizard stepped forward defiantly. "It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

Bellatrix growled. "_Stupefy!"_

She slashed her wand this way and that, every man not on her side stunned. Draco knew his aunt was crazy and mad, but she was even more formidable for that.

"Where did you get this Sword?" she said to Greyback. "Snape sent it to my Vault in Gringotts!"

Greyback yelled out. "That was not us," he said. "They took it; I dunno how, but it was them."

Bellatrix looked evil and scary now, even Draco shrank back a little for fear he might receive his Aunt's wrath, as he had so many times when he was little.

"Place them in the cellar!" Bellatrix commanded. "Yes we may have Potter...but how they got this Sword...I must - I must know..."

Greyback started hauling them off, grumbling about following Bellatrix' orders, but she stopped him.

"Wait...all except...except for the Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry and Ginny shot Draco a scathing look, and Ron shouted, "No! No, take me, take me instead!"

Bellatrix slapped him across the face. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Take them away."

Bellatrix cut Hermione free, and she was writhing and struggling to break free. Draco immediately regretted his decision, and began sorting through his brain for a solution out.

He only came back to reality as the first scream broke through his thoughts.

Draco felt as if he was being slapped in the face. It hurt him so much to see her getting hurt a second time by the same person...and yet he couldn't tell her what he was planning.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS SWORD?"

Hermione was screaming in pain and agony. "I DON'T KNOW - "

"LIAR!"

Draco winced as she received another blow.

"Come now, Bella," Lucius said at once, "You don't need to torture her too much - "

"I'll bloody torture her how long I bloody like!" Bellatrix screamed, her hair flapping madly behind her. "I HAVE TO FIND OUT HOW THEY GOT THIS SWORD!"

Draco gritted his teeth in anger. His hands balled into fists, and he had to use all his control to stop himself from punching his aunt.

"Then we can ask the goblin, can't we?" Narcissa said, her face a little pale. "Draco, fetch the goblin in the cellar."

Draco swallowed again, unwilling to leave Hermione to the fate of his parents and his aunt. She was barely stirring.

Draco bowed reluctantly, and made his way down to the cellar. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to think about how the others were going to react.

"DAMN YOU, MALFOY BASTARD!"

Ron punched him in the face the moment he opened the door. Draco felt blood trickling down his lips as he fell backward.

"Ron, stop - " Harry persuaded him, holding his hands behind his back.

"LEMME GO, HARRY! LEMME AT HIM! LEMME _KILL _HIM!" Ron yelled. He was so angry Ginny started to worry about his blood pressure.

"No," Draco said softly. "Let him kill me, Potter. I did this."

"Damn right you did, Malfoy," Harry said. "Why? What were you thinking?"

"WE EFFING TRUSTED YOU!" Ron yelled again, struggling against Harry's grip. Draco saw a goblin, Ollivander and Luna Lovegood hiding behind an old chair, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Will you let me explain?" Draco pleaded, wiping the blood from his mouth on his shirt - his parents would see, but what the heck - and got up.

"Explain then," Ginny hissed. "Why did you do this to us, Malfoy?"

"I didn't do it to you, I did it _for _you!" Draco said. "You think if I told them I was on your side, they would rejoice and sing songs and skip around like little kids? They will kill us." Draco looked at Ron and added menacingly, "All of us."

"What does that have to do with letting us get captured?" Harry asked, still not convinced.

"If I played my part well enough, they won't suspect my betrayal. They won't think it was me who let you out of this cellar."

"You'll let us out, Draco?" Luna piped up. "Oh, how wonderful, I've always been saying you were just misunderstood, problem is, no one ever listens to me..."

And no one did listen to what Luna just said.

"I'm going to let all of you out," Draco nodded. He turned to Harry and pleaded, "So you can rescue Hermione. Bring her to a place far away from here, where we can't find her."

Ginny placed a hand over her mouth. "Wait - what? You're...you're not coming with us?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "I can't. They've already found me; if I leave with you they'll know I'm on your side now."

But Ginny didn't believe him. "You can't - you have to come, she needs you..."

"What she needs is to be safe, even if it's far away from me," Draco said hastily. "She's strong, she can handle it. Please. Make sure she's safe...and explain that what I did was for the best. For her."

Ginny shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Harry pursed his lips disapprovingly, and Ron stopped struggling.

Only Luna moved. She walked in front of Draco, and smiled. "Don't worry, Draco, we will take care of her. We promise."

Draco couldn't smile back at her, though he tried. "I know you can, Loony."

Luna's smile got wider. "Come on, then everyone," she said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Draco said. "I was sent down here to fetch the goblin - what's your name?"

"Griphook," the goblin answered, stroking his beard with long fingers.

"Right, Griphook," Draco said, "I need you to tell them that it is fake. The Sword is the real thing, but you have to lie. Please, it's the only way I can save all of you."

Griphook seemed to ponder for a moment, before answering, "Very well, Draco Malfoy, I will."

Draco sighed in relief. "Thank you, Griphook." He then took Griphook, and told the others, "Stay behind me; close the door behind you. When I give you the signal, you have to escape at once. Take Hermione with you, and Apparate far away."

Draco carried the little goblin back into the dining room, where Bellatrix was still trying to coax the truth out of Hermione.

"That took long enough," Bellatrix snorted, then thrust the Sword at the goblin. "Well? Is it real?"

Griphook pretended to examine it. "No," Griphook said. "It's a fake."

Bellatrix' anxiety was replaced by calm. "Right then," she snickered, "Draco, dispose of the Mudblood scum. Greyback, you can have her if you want her. And now," she said, pulling back her sleeve, "We call the Dark Lord!"

"NO!" Ron yelled, as he burst into the room. They all acted at once; Ginny grabbed Griphook, Ron carried Hermione, while Luna and Harry were trying to stun the Death Eaters.

"Go," Draco mouthed. "Now!"

Draco stole one last look at Hermione, who was unconscious in Ron's arms. His heart broke as he realized this could be the last time he'll see her in a long time.

Harry gave him one minute nod, before they all Disapparated, leaving Draco behind.

* * *

**A/N: For Bea.**

**Please, please review.**


	23. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

Hermione knew that voice. Panicky, concerned. This was Ron.

"I can't be very sure. Her injurieez are very...seveere."

She also knew that voice. Feminine. French. This was Fleur Delacour.

"Why did you come here with her like zis? What happened to her?"

"We're not allowed to tell you, remember? You know Dumbledore left Harry a mission, Fleur."

This voice, too, was familiar. Female, but strong. This was Ginny.

Hermione heard a door open, and heavy footsteps followed as the door shut closed. "How is she?"

Now this one, she knew very well. Light, male, brotherly. This was Harry.

"Here, Fleur," said another voice, "I found some of those herbs you needed just outside. They'll help."

This voice was airy and dreamy, the kind you associated with mad people. This was Luna.

The room was filled with people she knew, but somehow there was one voice she wanted and craved to hear most.

But this was the voice that never came.

That voice belonged to Draco.

Hermione wanted to see for herself the scene in front of her; she wanted to know where she was, and why Draco wasn't here. Maybe he was just outside.

And so she opened her eyes.

All at once, gasps and sighs of relief could be heard.

"Hermione!" Ron was the first to greet her, and he embraced her tightly. Hermione was surprised, but she patted his back fondly. "Blimey, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Carefully, now, Ron," Fleur cautioned, "Ermynee iz still very fragile."

"How are you? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Ginny said, hugging her as well.

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely. She found it a bit painful to talk.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Harry sighed, sitting down on a chair, which gave a soft hiss.

Hermione smiled, but her eyes looked around. She couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Hey, where's Draco?" Hermione asked. "Is he outside? Can someone call him? I want to see him..."

She trailed off at the look everyone gave her.

Why was everyone looking at her sadly? "What...what's wrong?"

Ginny wiped her eye impatiently with the back of her hand. "Hermione..."

"What's going on?" Hermione said, anxiety starting to build. "What - "

"He's not here."

It was Ron who answered. His tone was cold and hard, and his expression was stony. "Your beloved Malfoy isn't here."

Hermione's eyes widened; she refused to believe what she heard. "No...he's here...he's just outside, right? He's just waiting outside..."

"No, he's not, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice strained. "He's...Ron's right. He's not here."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. She tried to stand; she would not give up. "He is!" She said angrily. "Where is he? Where - "

"Ermynee, you will strain yourself if you stand," Fleur said. "Pleez lie down first, you need zome rest..."

"No!" Hermione said, hysteric. "No, I won't! I need...I need to see him..."

"Hermione," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, "He's not here. We told you that one too many times. Don't make it hard for us, please."

"But...but...where is he? I need...I must...I need him..." Hermione stammered, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"You're tired," Fleur said again. "You must rest yourself first. Zey will explain everything when you're better."

"No..." Hermione said, but her eyelids drooped at once, and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I'm very sorry," Fleur said for the nth time, "I had to use a Sleeping Charm to immobilize her. She was placing herself under too much stress."

"We understand," Harry said. "You don't need to explain. Where's Bill?"

"He iz still at work, but I've sent an owl to him already explaining zat you are here. He will be pleased to see you, ezpecially you and Ron, Ginny. It seems zat you were lucky to not be zere at ze wedding...ze Death Eaters sabotaged it and were looking for you."

Ginny nodded somberly. "Thanks for everything, Fleur."

Fleur smiled, wiped her hands on the apron, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why?" Ron said, placing his head in his hands. "Even as she wakes up, it's _him _she thinks about. Of all the boys in the world, why _him?"_

"Love is hard to explain, Ron," Ginny said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's even harder to understand."

"But why did she have to choose him? I would've understood if it was Neville she chose, or Fred, or George, or even Harry. But, no, she chooses Draco bloody Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire, Muggleborn hater, Junior Death Eater - "

"You can make a long list of bad titles for him, Ron, but nothing is going to make her change her mind," Harry said. "Get over it. If you really love her, you'll let her choose freely...you'll let her be happy."

Ron shook his head. "I'll bet she's dreaming about him right now. She...she misses him a lot."

And true enough, Hermione was dreaming about Draco...but nightmare seemed a more appropriate word.

* * *

_Draco...Draco..._

_Hermione was walking down a dark hallway. She couldn't recognize where she was, but it seemed to her like a darker, scarier version of Hogwarts._

_"Draco?" she said. "Where are you?"_

_She continued walking down the hallway, unsure if she was walking in the right direction._

_Finally, after a long time, she saw a door. There was immense green light coming from it. Impulsively, Hermione ran forward and grasped the handle._

_She opened the door, but was frightened by what she saw._

_Voldemort was snickering, his wand held high._

_"Hello, my sweet," he said softly, like a hiss. "Care to join me?"_

_Hermione looked up to see what Voldemort was suspending with his wand, and she gasped in shock and horror._

_"Her...mi..one..." Draco was being strangled before her very eyes by Voldemort's large snake, Nagini._

_"Draco!" she screamed, but no sound came out. She searched her pockets for her wand, but it was not there._

_Draco struggled against Nagini, but Nagini's coils seemed to get tighter._

_"Draco!" Hermione yelled again, tears falling from her eyes. Voldemort chuckled evilly._

_"I...love...you..." Draco said, and Hermione heard his last breath leave him. The large snake and Draco thudded to the ground. The snake slithered away, and headed for Hermione._

_"No..." Hermione said, her voice sounding terrified. Nagini kept coming closer._

_"Yes..." Voldemort hissed. "Hold you...hold you..."_

_Hermione found that she was stuck to the ground. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She felt the snake's large body coil around her, squeezing the air out of her until she couldn't breathe._

_Voldemort chuckled again. He raised his wand, pointing it at Hermione. Green light burst out of the tip of his wand._

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, sitting up. Her clothes clung to her sweaty skin, and tears were streaming from her eyes.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were watching her worriedly. Unlike the other two, however, there was something else in Ron's expression.

Hermione pulled her knees close to her and wept. "I miss him like crazy," she finally admitted.

She looked up again at the three. "Why did he leave me?"

Ginny breathed in brokenly. "He didn't want to leave you, Hermione," she said. "He didn't betray us after all."

"Then why?" Hermione asked, her voice shattered. "Why isn't he here with me now?"

"He wanted us to bring you somewhere far away. He knew that if he came with you they would kill all of us." Ginny took Hermione's hand, and grasped it tightly. "He loves you, Hermione, and he doesn't want to see you get hurt. He did what he had to do to get you to safety."

Hermione hugged Ginny, sobbing into the redhead's shoulder.

Ron was deeply disturbed by the exchange. He left the room at once. Harry followed him.

"Mate, is there something wrong?" Harry asked once they were outside.

"I don't understand why it had to be him. It could've been me, right? She loved me once."

"Yeah, once," Harry sighed, sitting on the grass. Ron sat beside him. "But you blew your chance, mate. You know how cut up she was about you and Lavender. She detested you and Lavender." Harry sighed again, then continued, "Then she and Malfoy became friends. I dunno how they did it, when they've hated each other for so long. But, well, it happened."

"You know what, Harry," Ron said, lying down on the grass, "No matter how many times you'll explain to me, I'll never be able to get over it."

Harry looked at his best mate, feeling very sorry for Ron at that moment.

* * *

"I said, where were you?"

Draco sighed. "I already told you, Professor - "

"We are not at school, Draco, for you to call me professor," Snape said unfeelingly. "You may call me Severus, or you may call me Snape, whichever you prefer."

"Fine, Snape," Draco snapped, "I already said that I was out looking for Saint Potter and his stupid friends. I found them, had Greyback help me get them here, then they escaped. End of story."

"No, not 'end of story'," Snape said, banging his hand on the table. He leaned closer to Draco. "You disappeared at the same time Miss Granger did. You were with Miss Granger on an escapade searching for Horcruxes, you broke into the Lestrange's Vault, you were in hiding with her for weeks, and when you found Potter and the two Weasleys, you went with them to their precious hideaway at Grimmauld Place. You pretended to be on Greyback's side when he caught the Weasley boy Apparating to Grimmauld Place, you pretended you found them, even though it broke your little heart to turn against Hermione Granger when she needed you the most. You let them escape to save Miss Granger."

Draco did not speak. Snape knew too much. In fact, he basically summed up everything they've been through.

"Didn't you?" Snape said forcefully.

Finally, Draco sighed, defeated. "Yes."

Snape leaned back again. Draco looked up at his mentor, angry. "How can you know the truth? How do you know what happened between me and Hermione? You don't understand what it's like, betraying everything you thought was right for a girl who you thought was wrong - "

"I understand what you're going through, Draco."

That brought Draco up short.

"What...what do you mean?"

Snape looked up and blinked once, as if trying to keep the tears in his eyes, and said, "I, too, did what you have done."

Draco was tired of all these riddles. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Snape looked at his student. "Though your brainless generation of wizards may not believe, I too, fell in love. I too, felt the same thing you felt." Snape lowered his gaze. "The only difference was that I was stupid enough to let her go."

Draco raised his eyebrows. He affected a bored look that told Snape he did not have a clue what he was saying.

Snape finally sighed exasperatedly. "When I was young, I met a girl. She was a witch, and a powerful one at that. The problem was, she was a Muggleborn. I did all I could to be her friend, and I succeeded, at first. Then the Dark Lord wanted me to join him, and, being young and foolish then, I agreed. I didn't think that once I did, she would detest me for doing so. I lost her to my biggest rival...his son, their son...is your rival as well."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

_My rival...? No, it can't be..._

"You..." Draco looked at Snape with wide eyes. "You fell in love with Potter's mother?"

Snape nodded somberly. "I loved her all my life, Draco. It didn't matter to me that she was a Muggleborn. It didn't matter to me that she didn't know much about the Wizarding world, being raised by Muggles. All that mattered to me was that I knew I loved her, and I would do anything to keep her safe."

Snape looked at Draco, a smile on his face. Draco looked at him incredulously because it was very rare for Snape to smile, and even rarer to see that he was smiling sincerely. "You did what I could never do...confess to the one you love that you love her, no matter what her heritage was. You accepted Miss Granger for what she was, and even if you did not get along well before, you were mature enough to acknowledge your feelings for her. I am proud of you, Draco."

Draco gaped at Snape. Did he really just say that?

_Merlin...this is going be a long night._

* * *

**A/N: For Niki.**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update...school and all that crap.**

**I'm trying my best to update fast enough, but please bear with me.**

**Thanks a lot, and please leave a review. I've had an especially bad day, and the only comfort I have is in you.**

**Oh, and yes, you can take a look at my latest one-shot, "If I Die Young". It's my very first RosexScorpius fic, so I hope you give it a shot.**


	24. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny was really worried.

Hermione was staring out at the sky for the fourth day in a row.

She really missed him.

She wondered if he felt the same.

She felt as if a part of her had left...as if she left it with him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around; Ginny was looking at her worriedly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione smiled at the redhead. "No thanks, Ginny. I don't...I don't want to think about it too much."

Ginny frowned at her. "It might help you, you know. We all see through you no matter how hard you tried to hide it. You miss him...too much, I fear."

Hermione wiped at the tear that escaped her eye. "I do miss him. I...I know what he did was the right thing. He was only thinking about my safety. It's just..." Hermione's voice quivered. "It's just...I miss him a lot. I want him to be here. I miss having him around. I miss his smile, I miss his laugh. I miss how he holds me tight. I miss how he looks at me, like I'm the most precious jewel in the world."

Hermione started crying the moment she let it out. Ginny hugged her tightly. "You know he loves you. You'll be together again, I'm sure of it."

"If I have to fight, Ginny," Hermione said, "No matter how painful my injuries will be, I'm not going to give up. I have to keep going, even if it's just to see him one last time."

Ginny sat down on the grass beside Hermione, and the two girls watched the sky turn to black, and only went back in when the first stars started to appear.

* * *

His craving for her was driving him insane.

He didn't think being without her would drive him crazy.

She was a drug for him. He was addicted, and without her, he felt incomplete.

"Draco?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice. His mother was standing outside his door, peeping innocently at him. "Can I come in?"

Draco swiveled around in his chair. "Sure."

Narcissa sighed, and closed the door gently. The lock sounded with a little click. "I've been meaning to talk to you for ages, but...well, I didn't know what to ask."

Draco chuckled. "Well, Mother, you don't need to be shy. Ask away, and if I can, I'll answer. What's up?"

Narcissa sat on the edge of his bed, rigid and stiff. "The thing is, Draco...you're already eighteen. It's just...it's customary for Pureblooded families to...to choose a spouse for their children by that age. But times change, and we're not as strict as before...so instead of us choosing, I want you to choose. Have...have you chosen someone yet?"

Draco stiffened. This was not what he was expecting, and this was one question he most definitely did not want to answer.

"Mother, can we...can we please not talk about this now?" Draco said, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"We have to, son," Narcissa insisted. "It's traditional, it is our obligation - "

"A minute ago you said times change!"

"There is no need for you to shout at me, Draco," Narcissa scolded.

"Well there is no need for us to talk about this further!" Draco snapped back.

Narcissa scowled at her son. Draco sat back in his chair, a little more levelheaded. "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to yell."

"I understand," Narcissa said comfortingly. "I know this is hard for you...I know you know I went through the same thing. That is the reason why I'm giving you the liberty to choose."

"Let me guess, the 'lucky' girl has to be a Pureblood," Draco scoffed, before realizing what he just said.

Narcissa looked incredulously at her son. "Why, of course! Have you forgotten that it is your duty to continue the Pureblooded Malfoy line - "

"What if I don't want to?"

The question hung in the air. Draco felt as if his mother was misinterpreting his meaning.

"Draco," Narcissa said in a serious tone, "You're...you're not in love with a...a Muggleborn, are you?"

Let the acting begin.

"No!" Draco lied. "Of course not - I was merely stating a probability. What if I considered staying single my whole life? You know...single blessedness..."

Narcissa's eyes widened angrily. "You will do no such thing! You are an only child, the only hope for the Malfoy line to continue! You will not let the line die out just like that!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother. "Why not? I'd rather stay single than marry some gold digger..."

"Are you sure your reluctance has nothing to do with another girl? A girl that is not of Pureblood descent, which is why you're not telling us, for fear your father will not accept?"

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead. "Why, will you accept the girl?" he asked sarcastically.

"Answer the question, Draco," Narcissa said. It was obvious she was losing her temper.

"No! There is no girl, and there will never be a girl! I don't give a damn whether the girl is a Pureblood or not; I'm not marrying anybody, especially not some brat you choose for me!"

Draco knew it was rude for him to send his mother out of his room – but he knew what he did was already rude, but who cares - and so he himself stormed out, leaving his mother speechless.

Narcissa shook her head. "My dear son...why can't you just tell me the truth?"

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Granger!"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to find Ginny looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay? You've been blacking out way too much."

"I'm fine," Hermione said impatiently. "Just thinking, that's all."

"About your precious Malfoy?"

Ron was leaning on the doorframe, looking stony. "Get over it, Hermione."

"Ron - " Ginny started, but Hermione cut her off.

"No," she said firmly. She turned to Ginny. "Can you...can you leave first, Ginny? I'd like to talk to Ron...privately."

Ginny looked at her in shock. "Hermione!"

"Please?" Hermione said.

"But - " Ginny insisted.

"I can take care of myself, Ginny," Hermione assured her. "Just go, Ginny."

Ginny looked at the other girl, speechless. Hermione helped Ginny up and gently pushed her out of the room.

"You know I'll be eavesdropping - "

"I know." Hermione smiled, then closed the door on Ginny's worried face.

It was quiet for a few moments, and Hermione still had her hands to the door. She was staring at the carvings on the door, her eyes becoming blurry with tears. Finally, Hermione said, "Just say what you want to say, Ron."

Ron spoke up at once. "He's not right for you, Hermione! He's not the one for you!"

"Listen to yourself," Hermione said angrily. "Ron, it's not for you to decide who I - "

"But it's me!" Ron said. "I know you love me, not that Malfoy bastard!"

"Don't you dare talk about Draco like that," Hermione said darkly.

"You loved me once, Hermione, I know you did!" Ron said desperately. "I KNOW YOU DID!"

"I did!" Hermione finally screeched. "I did, that's the point! I _did! _Every time, you break my heart, again and again! I give you chances, again and again! And what do you do? You BREAK MY HEART, AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "Hermione - "

"I give up, Ron. I give up. I gave up the moment you kissed Lavender. And you know what? I actually felt good."

"But what about Draco, then, huh?" Ron said menacingly. "He never changed! He's always been the same pathetic excuse - "

"HE HAS!" Hermione screamed. "HE'S CHANGED, AND HE'S BEEN TO ME WHAT YOU NEVER WERE!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ron shouted back. "YOU'RE LYING, AND I KNOW IT!"

"You don't know anything!" Hermione snapped. "You don't know what he's really like; have you ever really given him the chance to prove himself?"

"I don't need to see what he has to prove, because he can't prove anything!" Ron said. "How can you trust him with your heart?"

Hermione finally sighed. "I can't," she admitted. "But you have to take risks to love, Ron. And so far, Draco has never disappointed me."

"But - "

"Don't you understand, Ron?" Hermione said, her eyes filled with tears. "I love him. I love him more than I ever loved you and I reckon - no, scratch that. I _know _he feels the same way."

Ron backed away, hurt showing in his features. "But what about me?"

"You know I'll always love you, Ron," Hermione said, "But only as my best friend. You and Harry will never be any different. I love you both as my best friends, and I'll never feel more for you. I'm sorry, but...I love Draco, Ron."

This was too much for Ron. He shook his head, and made his way to the door.

"Ron - "

"I need to be alone," he told Hermione quietly. Then he looked at her. "I...I hope you'll be happy with him, Hermione. As long as you're happy."

Ron walked briskly out of the room, bumping into Ginny on the way. She cried out in pain, but he didn't look back.

Ginny rubbed her shoulder, wincing. Hermione was looking in the direction Ron went.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Ginny sat down on the bed beside her.

"How long has it been since I'd seen him?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again. Hermione sighed, tears flowing down her eyes again.

"And to think, the last time I'd seen him…he had his wand pointed at me," Hermione sniffled.

Ginny could offer no advice. Neither could she offer anything that could make Hermione feel better. So instead, she asked, "Would you like me to leave you alone for a while?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, then nodded. Ginny stood, but Hermione said, "Please tell Ron not to bother me. I…I know he's going to try and comfort me when he hears I've been crying again, but I want to be left alone. I don't need him bothering me."

Ginny looked at Hermione, then nodded. Ginny stepped out of the room, and Hermione heard the door close.

She was still for a few moments, before the tears started pouring again.

_Sweet Merlin, I miss you so much, _Hermione thought. _Do you feel the same?_

* * *

On the other side of Britain, Draco did feel the same. He was standing in one of the Malfoy gardens: _Cadeau D'amour…_The Gift of Love.

Each garden was named by his mother, each in a different language. The Gift of Love was in French. He remembered he used to laugh at her when he watched her name them when he was younger, but now…

Sweet Merlin, he missed her.

He missed her so much.

He could almost hear her laugh in the back of his mind.

_Even sending an owl to you would be dangerous for you, _he thought sadly.

_Oh, Hermione, where are you? I miss you so much._

_Do you still think about me at night? Because I do._

Draco stayed for a while. He lay down on the grass, not knowing Hermione was doing the same this very moment.

He watched the sun dip below the horizon, and watched as the sky turned from light blue, to orange, to pink, to violet, to dark, deep blue. He watched as the first few stars appeared in the sky.

He watched and thought…thought hard about his future.

What would his future be like?

He'd like to believe he'd survive the war.

He wished he would.

But even if he didn't…_At least I tried my best, _Draco thought.

It was a beautiful night. The wind blew strong and steady, and the stars shone their brightest. The moon was full, and the crickets were chirping.

But Draco could not bring himself to appreciate anything. The world was bleak to him without her.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in the sky.

A shooting star.

Hermione saw it too.

Did wishes come true? She could at least try.

Besides, there was only one thing they both wanted most tonight.

And they wished for that one same thing.

And that was to be together again.

* * *

**A/N: For Shaira.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Also, have you watched HP yet? I did last Saturday, and I can definitely say that I cried, and the movie hasn't even reached half-time yet.**

**I will miss every single character, every single event, and every single story that has taken place. Sure, they might make a reboot of this historic legend, but of course, it will no longer be the same without Daniel Radcliffe, or Emma Watson, or Tom Felton, or all the rest of the cast members.**

**What was your tear-jerking moment? Tell me all about it.**

**Also, I'm here to tell you also that this movie is the very last movie of Harry Potter...a sure-fire nominee for the MTV movie awards, or the Kid's Choice Awards, or the - well, you get the point.**

**We cannot let them lose this time to Twilight again, can we?**

**I voted for all the Harry Potter nominees, and if you're worried about fees or something, don't worry - it's for free. You can vote several times too!**

**Keep this reminder in mind for the next movie awards...don't let the flame of Harry Potter die out.**

**HARRY POTTER FOREVER.**


	25. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was time.

Voldemort was preparing to attack Hogwarts, and Harry still had to find the Diadem and Nagini.

Obviously, Nagini would be last, unless Harry got the chance to kill it while it was away from Voldemort.

As for the Diadem, they knew it was in Hogwarts - but where?

Where could they possibly look? The castle was so large, they couldn't possibly find it in less than an hour - can they?

"Get under here!" Ron hissed at Hermione. After their 'private' conversation (Hermione couldn't consider it private, since she knew Ginny had eavesdropped), Ron obviously became bitter toward her. He was still her friend, but he was sour to that idea. Still, he couldn't bear to see her get in danger _now. _

"As if I can see you!" Hermione hissed back. "You're under the Invisibility Cloak, for Merlin's sake!"

Feeling stupid, Ron held his hand out. Harry cleared his throat impatiently, and Ginny stepped on Harry's foot.

Hermione reluctantly took it and crept underneath the Invisibility Cloak. She positioned herself between Harry and Ginny, making Ron feel sour again.

"Let's go!" Harry said hastily. "We don't have time!"

Hermione and Ron harrumphed into silence. They Apparated away from Shell Cottage, all the way to Hogsmeade.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

"Spread out. He's here."

"We've been spotted!" Ginny whispered, horrified. "What are we - "

"_Accio _Cloak!"

Harry hurriedly seized the Cloak by its folds, but the Cloak made no attempt to leave. The Summon didn't work on the Cloak.

"Not under your wrapper, then Potter?" said one of the Death Eaters. They all held their breath, trying not to make any noise. "Release the Dementors!"

Harry was overcome with fear. Dementors, surely, will be able to find them...and yet, in order to protect Ginny, he would have to produce a Patronus Charm, which would give away their position.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered. "If we use a Patronus..." she couldn't continue. It was getting unbelievably cold, her teeth started chattering. They could all feel the gloomy aura the Dementors were emitting.

Harry groaned, annoyed, then whispered, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

The stag erupted from his wand, and the Death Eaters whispered amongst themselves excitedly.

"We've found him - "

"The Dark Lord will like this - "

"It's there, I saw it - "

"It was a stag - "

The Death Eaters were closing in, and they did not have the faintest idea of how they were going to escape. Suddenly, a door opened, and a gruff old man said, "Potter, in here, quick!"

None of them knew or recognized the voice, but taking a chance, they went in with him.

"Stay here," said the man, "And keep quiet!" then he bustled down the stairs to confront the Death Eaters.

From their position, they could overhear the conversation the man was having with the Death Eaters.

"You set off the Caterwauling Charm?"

"Well, of course! You send Dementors down my door, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em!"

"It was a stag, we saw it - "

"Stag!" the man said. "Stag, you idiot - _Expecto Patronum!"_

There was silence.

"It _was _a stag - " the Death Eater insisted, but the man did not yield.

"Stag? It's a goat, you idiot!"

"Alright, alright, we made a mistake," the Death Eater said. "Break curfew again, and we won't be so lenient!"

They heard the shuffling of footsteps, and the closing of a door. They sighed in relief, Harry pulling the Cloak off all of them.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing here, Potter?" the man said, and immediately Harry recognized him as the Barkeeper of the Hog's Head. In all the ruckus, they weren't able to pay attention. "Trying to commit suicide, eh?"

"N-no," Harry stuttered.

Hermione spoke. "You're Aberforth, aren't you?" she asked timidly. "Professor Dumbledore's brother?"

He neither confirmed nor denied it.

"We...we need to get into Hogwarts," Hermione tried again. "Can you help us?"

"'Get into Hogwarts', she says! Girly, all the secret passages to Hogwarts are protected by Dark Magic and Death Eaters. There's no way you can get in without being caught. Plus, there's curfew tonight. Go out again, and I don't think I can pass off a goat for a stag next time."

"But - " Hermione said indignantly, " - we have to get in!"

"Have to? Why? Tryna get yourselves killed?"

"Because your brother gave me a job to do!" Harry finally said.

"My brother is just trying to get you killed, Potter," Aberforth said angrily. "Run and hide, while you still can. Save yourself."

"No," Harry said. "I won't. I won't turn my back on people who need my help. I'm the only one who can defeat him, can't you see? I'm the only one who can end this war. I have to end this war. For the sake of all the innocent people dying out there!"

"How can you be so sure you aren't just another tool for Albus? Him and all his 'greater good' goat dung?"

Harry didn't answer. He had been doubting Dumbledore for a long time.

Why him?

Why didn't he give him any answers sooner?

Why did he have to die leaving Harry with nothing..._nothing...?_

"Because," Ginny spoke for him. "There are a lot of good people dying out there, because of some whacko's idea. The whole Pureblood nonsense is nothing but a joke - even the Dark Lord isn't a Pureblood! So what's the point? Harry can end this stupidity."

"So if you can help us, now would be a good time to mention it," Ron said.

Aberforth did not say anything. He felt ridiculous, being beaten by four teenagers.

Still, he approached an oil painting of a young girl and said, "You know what to do."

The girl smiled sweetly at him, and turned around and started walking. She didn't walk out of her painting, like most paintings do; instead, she grew smaller and smaller, as if there was a tunnel in her painting. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and Ariana Dumbledore came back with another person.

A person they knew very well.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come, Harry!"

Neville Longbottom yelled in delight, hugging each of them. "I can't believe this; kept telling Seamus it was only a matter of time!"

"These four need to get in to Hogwarts," Aberforth said. "Go and get them there, Longbottom."

Neville smiled, and said, "Yes, sir. Come on, guys, I have to show you something."

Neville climbed back into the tunnel, helping Hermione and Ginny up on the way. Ron and Harry climbed up behind them, and the painting closed as soon as they got in.

"Oh, Merlin, have we missed you guys!" Neville said. "What have you been up to?"

"Sorry, Neville," Ginny said apologetically, "We can't really say anything...Dumbledore's orders."

Neville's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "That's too bad," he said, but smiled.

"But tell us more about Hogwarts, Neville," Hermione said. "We've been gone so long, and we miss it."

"I can't really say Hogwarts is still Hogwarts, Hermione," Neville said somberly. "There's been...too many changes. Snape's Headmaster, so he brought over some Death Eater friends to fill some teachers' posts. The Carrows, you know 'em? Yeah, well, they've taken over the Defence Against the Dark Arts post and Muggle Studies post. Muggle Studies is compulsory for everyone, and we have to listen to them talk about how filthy Muggles are...and DADA lost the 'Defence Against' part. I guess you can call it the Dark Arts now. Did you know we had to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detention?"

"What?" All four of them exclaimed together, then Hermione added, "That's...that's..."

Neville nodded. "Oh yeah, I dunno why, but I haven't been seeing Malfoy around either. I doubted he was with you guys, but then he came back here just a few days ago. What was that about, eh?"

Hermione jerked to a stop.

He was here.

Hermione had fought hard with her feelings, trying not to think about his absence so much. But now that Neville had mentioned it, the feeling came back with a vengeance.

They noticed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you alright?"

Hermione swallowed, but she couldn't find her voice. She feared that if she spoke, the tears would start flowing, so she just nodded.

That got Hermione thinking.

This was war. They were on different sides.

What would she do if she had to fight him?

No, he would never do that. She trusted and loved him enough to believe that he wouldn't try to cross her path to keep her safe.

But what would happen after?

She'd like to believe they'd be together again. They'd been apart from each other for so long, that missing him was already a part of her system. She couldn't get over it.

"We're here," Neville said cheerfully. He opened the door, and all four of them were greeted by voices they haven't heard in a long time.

"HARRY!"

"Ginny!"

"_Ron!"_

"HERMIONE!"

They were passed around, not knowing exactly who was embracing them, but it felt good. They'd been away from Hogwarts longer than they thought.

"Where've ye guys been? Out adventuring while we were stuck here bleedin' our brains out?" Seamus said jokingly. "Merlin, wait 'til ye hear what the DA's been doing, yeah?"

"How've you been?" Lavender said. "We all thought you'd be back for Seventh Year, but when you didn't come, we suspected you were out doing something important, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, there," Neville said, raising his arms. "Give 'em some breathing room, guys. They've been back no more than five minutes and already you're suffocating them."

"What _are _you doing here?" Dean asked. "You guys shouldn't be here, you know. If they find out..." his eyes wandered to Ginny, but he didn't say anything.

"We needed to finish something Dumbledore told us to do," Ron said. "We need to find something. It could help Harry defeat You-Know-Who."

"Well, what is it?" Cho piped up.

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw," Ginny said to Cho fiercely. "You heard of it?"

Cho blinked innocently. "Of course, I'm a Ravenclaw," she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes as if to say, 'of course, I know that, stupid.'

Well, well, it seems as if Ginny was still mad at Cho for stealing Harry.

"Well? Have you seen it?"

"No," Cho said, her eyes becoming slits. "No one has seen it in living memory."

"Except me," Harry whispered quietly, his eyes filling with clarity as he realized something. "Come on!"

"Wait! Harry!" Neville said, stopping them. "Where are you going? Let us help!"

"Sorry, Neville, but we can't tell you what we're doing," Ginny said hastily, but Neville was persistent.

"Let us help!" He said angrily. "This is Dumbledore's Army, in case you've forgotten! Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real."

Harry stopped and pondered for a moment, before saying, "Fine. Try and contact the rest of the Order. Voldemort's coming."

"He's coming?" Lavender gasped.

"Yes!" Harry said impatiently. "He knows where I am and what I've been doing, so I have to go faster because time's running out!"

Neville nodded once, then he ran in the opposite direction. Harry sprinted forward, the other three panting at his heels.

"Harry!" Hermione said, tripping a little. "Where are we going?"

"The Room of Hidden Things!" Harry yelled back. "The Diadem is right where I hid my old Potions book!"

"But how - " Ginny asked, but Harry cut her off.

"I remember it very clearly!" Harry said. "It was sitting on an old bust, on a shelf, right next to my Potions book!"

They said nothing more. They just ran after Harry, who was ecstatic. If they found it; destroyed it, all they needed was one more...

"Here!"

Harry skidded at a corner, and a door immediately formed in front of them. Harry did not hesitate to grab at the handle and pull the door open. He rushed inside, the other three still a little confused with Harry's line of thinking.

"Search!" Harry ordered. "Look for a shelf with a bust of an old man wearing a wig! The diadem is right there!"

* * *

**A/N: For Agatha. I'm sorry for everything.**

**Please review.**

**Oh, and also, thank you, THANK YOU to all who reviewed and made this story reach the triple digits! It's a huge milestone for me, because I have never reached 100 reviews before!**

**Please, please, let's try to make even more! I promise a more promising storyline...thank you, thank you, again!**


	26. Diadem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hold it, Potter."

Harry knew that voice. Dear Merlin, he wished he never had to hear it again. Harry turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle standing beside each other, both of them grinning stupidly.

However, those grins were not what caught Harry's attention.

No, it was the boy behind them that caught his attention. The pale, blond boy he knew so well. The boy he thought he would never get along with.

"Crabbe," Harry said, nodding to both of them, "Goyle. What are you doing here?"

"It seems as if you've forgotten someone, Potter."

Harry smiled sarcastically. "My apologies. Yes..._Malfoy..._so it seems."

Both knew that the other was acting, and they were playing their parts well.

"You haven't answered my question," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"We was hidin' in the corridors," Crabbe said. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! We 'ung back justa see if we could find you and bring you to 'im. Then you whooshed right past us saying something about a Die-dum!"

Draco's eyebrow twitched just a little bit; enough that Harry could see, and sense, the question behind it.

_You found it?_

Harry nodded his head infinitesimally; so small that the other two were too shallow to notice.

"Harry?" Ron said. His voice was detached; he couldn't be found anywhere. "Who are you talking to?"

Goyle growled, "_Descendo!"_

Immediately, the shelves started falling, one on top of the other. As soon as the third shelf had fallen, a girlish scream erupted from the depths of the room.

Draco froze.

He knew that voice.

His heart automatically restarted, pounding fiercely in his chest.

She was here.

"_Finite!" _Draco said, and the shelves steadied. Crabbe looked at him suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doin', Malfoy?"

"If you do that again," Draco said, "You might bury this Diadem thing!"

Crabbe snorted. "Oh, c'mon, Malfoy," he sneered, "It was gonna fall on the Mudblood anyways, why do you care? Plus, what's the Dark Lord gotta do with a Die-dum?"

"Do not use that word," Draco growled, "And Potter came in here to get it. So that must mean - "

Crabbe interrupted him with undisguised ferocity. "'Must mean'? Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, _Draco._ You an' your dad are finished."

"H-Harry?"

Hermione peeked from behind a fallen shelf, her voice quivering. "Who are you - "

She gasped.

It was him.

She stared into his grey eyes, tears forming in hers. She could feel her heart beat once, twice, before it gave a leap and restarted beating normally.

Oh, Merlin knew how much she missed him.

Draco saw her too, and he felt the same. He gave a small, tender smile, but Crabbe just had to ruin everything.

"It's that _Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione immediately leaped out of range of Crabbe's Killing Curse.

Draco got angry. He grabbed fiercely at Crabbe's arm and said, "Don't kill her!" then, realizing who he was with and what he just said, he amended, "Don't kill _them!_"

Crabbe shrugged him off. Harry took that opportunity and lunged for the Diadem. Goyle saw a second too late, and yelled, "_Crucio!"_

"Don't kill him!" Draco repeated, his wand twitching in his hand. Oh, how he wanted to kill them right now.

"We're not killing him, aren't we?" Crabbe said. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff - "

Hermione fired a Stunning Spell at Crabbe's head, but remarkably, Crabbe moved out of the way.

Annoyed and irritated, Crabbe spoke a spell none of them had heard of; it wasn't long before flames rose up from the ground.

"Like it hot, scum?"

The fire was something beyond any of them, though Hermione recognized it to be Fiendfyre. However, she knew no spell that could help extinguish it.

"RUN!"

Harry immediately grasped the Diadem tightly in his hand, and yelled, "Ginny! Ginny, where are you?"

Ron came into view, carrying Ginny, who was unconscious. "She hit her head on a shelf," he said, his voice scared. "I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, a large fire serpent came into view. Ron sweared and screamed, "HOLY CRAP, CRABBE SET THE ROOM ON FIRE?"

Draco wasted no time answering.

"Let's _go!" _Draco yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand, and running. Harry and Ron followed; there was no sign of Crabbe or Goyle anywhere.

The fire was encircling them now, as if they had minds of their own. They lashed at them, trying to get them, to burn them, to scorch them alive.

"Here!" Harry found a pair of heavy looking broomsticks, and threw one to Draco. Draco immediately pulled Hermione behind him, Ron climbing up on the other with Harry and Ginny.

"Wait - Goyle - "

Draco heard a scream. He squinted his eyes, trying to see, but the smoke was covering his vision.

He searched and probed, looking everywhere, but it was of no use. Harry and the two Weasleys were gone; Hermione was coughing badly, and he could hardly breathe.

_What a terrible way to die..._

"There!" Hermione tugged at his shirt, pointing. Goyle lay on the ground, unconscious, the flames moving toward him. Draco zoomed toward him, Hermione gripping him tightly for balance.

Draco was able to swoop low enough; he grabbed Goyle's arm and Hermione helped pull him up. They just made it higher in the air when a giant fire raptor snapped its jaws at them, trying to reach them.

"Where's the door?" Hermione said, tears running down her face. Smoke was everywhere; there was no light, no way out...

Draco saw the subtle shape of an open door through the smoke. Immediately he rushed for it, the smoke irritating his eyes, but he had to do it.

They were relieved when they came out of the room, fresh air filling their lungs.

Draco landed clumsily on the floor; Hermione hopped off the broom, gently dropping Goyle. They both coughed loudly, clutching at their sides.

When Draco started breathing normally again, he looked up at Hermione, who had buried her face in her hands. She was sobbing.

Draco gently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes wet.

He smiled at her, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Hermione gasped brokenly, and buried her face in his shoulder.

He sighed into her hair, taking in her scent. He missed her; it's been too long.

He stroked her cheek, re-memorizing every single feature of her face.

Every single feature he missed.

"I missed you," Hermione finally said, looking into his eyes.

Draco wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye with her thumb, saying, "I missed you, too."

Hermione whimpered miserably, and so Draco kissed her.

Merlin, she missed him. She kissed him back, feeling whole again. There was a pleasant heat in her heart, as if it were healing itself.

They'd only kissed less than five times in their entire relationship - they weren't the type to show off their relationship to everyone by snogging 24/7 (ehem, ehem) - and each time felt incredible to both of them.

But this...this was beyond words for them.

"Missed you so much," he murmured against her lips.

Ron interrupted them - whether because he meant to or because it was urgent - saying, "I need help. C'mon, Ginny won't wake up. Harry's panicking, the war's started and Ginny just won't wake up." He wiped his nose; he'd been crying. "Mum will kill me if I killed her."

"Let's help her," Hermione said softly to Draco. Draco took her hand, and together they bent over Ginny. Her head was bleeding; it was obvious the shelf that fell on her fell hard.

Harry was hyperventilating. He didn't know what to do, and all he could do was perform CPR on her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, but that was all she could say.

Harry looked at her, tears running down his face. "Help me," he choked.

Just then, Luna, Lavender and Seamus came along.

"Hello everyone," Luna said, then, anticipating Seamus and Lavender's reaction to Draco's presence, "Don't fire. He won't hurt us, right, Draco?"

Draco nodded stiffly, not paying much attention. Luna peered over Harry's shoulder, and let out a little sigh.

"My, that wound is...wow," Luna said, her eyes widening. "You should take her to the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey and some other students are healing the injured...oh," she said sadly.

"What, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I forgot," she said, placing a finger over her mouth. "Ron...don't go in there..."

"Why?" Ron asked, his voice frustrated. "What happened?"

"I...I can't say..." Luna said, blinking tears back. Annoyed with Luna's riddles, Ron picked Ginny from the floor and ran.

"Ron!" Hermione immediately stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"I have to find out what Luna is talking about," Ron said, his eyebrows pushed together. He shrugged her hand off, then ran.

"Ron!" Harry called after him, running as well.

"No," Luna said, taking Harry by the hand. "Let him. It's...it's for him to know. You'll find out...soon. You must hurry. The Dark Lord has arrived and...oh, Harry, you must defeat him," Luna pleaded. Actually, it was the first time any of them had heard Luna speak such a sane sentence.

Lavender's eyes followed Ron, and then she tugged at Luna's sleeve. "Luna, we have to go, we have to keep moving," she said.

Luna stood, wiped her eyes, and said, "Good luck, you guys," and ran along with Lavender. Seamus mouthed a 'goodbye' and ran after the two girls.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, hiding her mouth behind her hand, "What do we do?"

"I...I don't know," Harry said, crying.

"The Horcrux?" Draco asked. Harry held out its shattered remains; it seemed as if Fiendfyre was able to come in contact with it.

"Then we only have Nagini left," Hermione said quietly. She looked at Draco, who shook his head.

"Don't," he said. "Nagini is with the Dark Lord; even attempting to find her is suicide. We'll...we'll find a way, don't worry."

Draco fished inside his pocket, and pulled out a tiny vial. "Here," he said. "I stole it from Slughorn's office. Felix Felicis."

Hermione stared at him, her expression a mix between amazement and disappointment.

"Who knew stealing could actually save lives," she muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes at her retort, pulled out the little cork, and took a sip. He passed it to Hermione, and Hermione to Harry.

"If Weasley crosses your path," Draco said, "Let him have a sip. He will need it. Now go. Hermione, you have to go with him, and I'll look for Nagini. Potter, you are the only hope we have of winning. Don't...don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Harry nodded, and as an afterthought, he held out his hand to him.

"I want to make my peace with you...Draco," Harry said. "Hermione was right. You...you have changed."

Draco smiled ruefully. He took Harry's hand, and shook it. "Good luck...Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco. Draco looked at Hermione, who was watching them happily.

Draco walked toward Hermione and pulled her into an embrace. He held her close, sniffing her scent, and he whispered in her ear, "If...if I don't make it out alive...Hermione, I want you to know that...I - " he swallowed. "I love you."

_I love you._

They had thought about it a lot, but neither of them had been able to say it out loud until now.

"I...I love you too," Hermione whispered, tears running down her face.

Merlin, Harry couldn't even gag. It was too painful.

"Go," Draco said. "I know we can do this."

Harry nodded, and he took Hermione's arm, and pulled her away.

Hermione stole one last look at him, before they rounded the corner, leaving Draco alone.

* * *

**A/N: For the Erries I thought I knew. Love you, man, and I forgive you. Don't forget that.**

**Please review.**

**Also, I've posted a new one-shot, 'Six Years to a Day'. It's Dramione (obviously!) and very sweet and emotional. Please give it a try.**


	27. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Danger.

That's what every part of Draco's body screamed at him.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Draco muttered under his breath, the gigantic snake slithering after his wake.

After he'd told them not to find the snake on their own, what better to happen than for him to run into it.

Turns out, not only dogs and cats get angry when you step on their tails.

Draco was running, firing spells at the creature, trying to slow it down, but Nagini was gaining in on him, and if he didn't do anything, he'd be snake chow.

Growling, he yelled, "_Confringo!"_

The spell hit the snake with a deafening explosion.

Draco stopped running a few meters short of where the snake got hit, smoke from the spell hiding it from his view.

Bad move.

Nagini lunged out, her jaws open, fangs glistening with venom.

But Draco was fast. He dodged it just in time, making a quick bolt through the winding corridors.

Funny how there was no one there, except maybe dead bodies.

Merlin, how he prayed he wouldn't see someone who mattered to him amongst them.

Draco ran, chanting spell after spell, but each spell had little effect, and he was starting to get tired.

Why the hell was this effing snake chasing after him, anyway?

Didn't it know that he was - well, vaguely - on Voldemort's side?

It's just an animal.

Or was it?

_Of course not, _Draco thought, panting and out of breath. _It's basically a piece of Voldemort himself._

Voldemort was an intelligent, cunning being, intent on ruling over the Wizarding World and putting Muggles and Muggleborns into extinction.

But after what happened last year with him and Hermione, Draco knew he couldn't let that happen.

He knew Harry was playing the biggest, hardest role in defeating Voldemort, but he knew he had a part to play, too.

He had to protect her, even if it meant losing his life to save hers.

And then, while Draco was absorbed in his own thoughts, not to mention running for his life, the worst of all things happened.

Draco tripped on a dead body, someone he couldn't identify, and didn't want to identify.

The snake took the chance and lunged at him once more.

Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the bite.

But nothing came.

Instead, a very familiar voice screamed, "NO!"

Hermione had found him yet again, defenseless on the ground, and threw herself between him and the snake.

"NO!"

Draco's yell rang in her ears before she felt the pain as Nagini's fangs pierced into her skin.

She fell to the ground, blood trickling down her arm from the bite.

Blood, with a mix of venom.

Propelled by rage that Hermione was bitten, and by the urgency he felt to kill the creature, Draco forgot all about being exhausted. He fired spell after spell, focused on defeating the snake.

He also knew that Nagini was highly poisonous, and Hermione's life was at stake.

Hermione started to panic when her vision started getting blurry and her hand became numb.

The venom had begun taking effect inside of her.

Hermione felt her limbs and extremes become weak and numb, as if she were being paralyzed.

All the while the venom flew viscously along with her blood.

Draco feared for Hermione's life more than anything...if only she hadn't jumped in front of the damn snake!

_The Sword...if only I had the Sword._

Draco only had a split second; he searched Hermione's pockets for her beaded bag. When he found it, he fumbled inside, groping for the hilt.

At last, his hand came across something smooth and cold. He immediately grasped it, and pulled out Gryffindor's Sword.

All at once, the snake lunged at him, and Draco swung the sword, slicing Nagini's head off.

The huge snake's body thudded to the ground, its head rolling away. The faintest scream echoed through the halls, and Draco knew Nagini was finished.

Draco wasted no time. He dropped the Sword, rushing over to Hermione's side.

He did not even bother pondering: how was he, a Slytherin, able to wield and use Gryffindor's Sword, when it was only intended for the use of true Gryffindors?

No, he did not bother thinking about it; it could wait until later.

As of now, he was focused on how quickly Hermione was dying.

Hermione's breathing was shallow; the venom spread through her body so quickly.

Draco took her in his arms, holding her face in his hands.

"You listen to me, Hermione!" Draco said, fighting the tears back. "You have to fight, you have to...I can't lose you like this..."

Hermione's eyelids fluttered a little. "Draco..." she whispered, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Her vision had become blurry as the venom's effect became stronger than ever. She couldn't see Draco properly, but she knew in her heart he was there; she could just picture the look on his face as she lay there helpless in his arms.

Then, she smiled a weak smile. "Love you..."

"No, Hermione, stop it," Draco pleaded. He rested his forehead against hers. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that damned snake..."

"But I wanted to," Hermione said, her voice barely a whisper, "I wanted...to save you."

"But you're going to kill yourself!" Draco said hysterically. Finally, he grabbed Hermione's arm, and examined her bite.

It was too late to suck her wound; the venom was inside already. Draco knew no counter-spells for this kind of poison.

He watched her scarlet blood trickle down her arm.

So it wasn't muddy after all.

Scarlet, just like his. All blood, his blood, her blood...they were the same.

No difference.

Draco felt so helpless...he didn't want her to die.

He needed help.

_At Hogwarts, help always comes to those who ask for it..._

It was not Draco's thought, but it sounded clearly in his head.

It sounded vaguely like his dead Headmaster.

Like Albus Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Draco heard a beautiful song echo through the hallowed halls. He looked up to see a magnificent red phoenix, its wings fluttering toward them.

It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

Fawkes landed right beside Draco, hopping on its little bird feet toward Hermione.

Draco knew about the healing powers in the tears of phoenixes, but they were incredibly rare.

"Can you help me, little phoenix?" Draco whispered to the bird. "Can you save her?"

Fawkes seemed to understand. He dipped his head once, moving closer to Hermione's wound.

Fawkes began crying over her bite, its tears falling onto her bleeding skin. Little by little, to Draco's astonishment, Hermione's skin began regrowing, until her wound was no more.

But what about the venom?

Draco wasn't sure if the venom could get out. He wasn't sure either if phoenix tears were the antidote to it.

But, miraculously, Hermione coughed once, twice.

And then she opened her eyes.

Draco's system was overcome with a sense of relief and joy. She was alive.

"Oh, Hermione," Draco sighed, pulling her close, burying his face in her hair. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Hermione embraced him weakly. "I wasn't intent on leaving you yet."

Draco let go of her, just in time to look at Dumbledore's old phoenix.

"Thank you. For helping her," Draco told Fawkes. "I...I don't know what I'd do without her."

Fawkes bowed again, before spreading its wings and taking flight once again.

As soon as the bird had gone, Draco looked at Hermione, his eyes worried and angry.

"Never jump in front of a snake to save me, _ever. _Do you hear me?"

Hermione let out a low laugh. "You know I can't promise that."

"I love you too much to lose you," Draco said softly, resting his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes; tired, but still hopeful.

Hermione closed her eyes, resting her hand behind his neck. "I know you'd do the same thing for me."

Draco growled. "Damn right you are."

Draco stood up, holding his hand out to Hermione. She took it, and he helped her up.

"Listen, Hermione," Draco said, not letting her hand go, "You have to find Potter. Tell him what happened, tell him Nagini's dead." Draco smiled; hope reflecting through his grey eyes. "We might have a chance at winning this war after all."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "Did you ever doubt the truth?"

Draco hugged her back, breathing in her sweet scent. "Of course...until you showed me how wonderful the truth really is."

Hermione smiled.

"Come on," Draco urged again, "Go and find him. Tell him about the snake."

Hermione's eyes flashed with worry. "And you?"

Draco picked up the Sword, blood still fresh on its blade. "I have to...confirm a few things."

Hermione's lips puckered a little bit. "I hope we make it this time...I don't want to lose you."

Draco kissed her lips once more. "Neither do I, Hermione."

He stroked her cheek, and said, "Go on. I'll be fine."

Hermione walked away hesitantly, looking back at him. Finally, she said, "I love you."

Draco smiled at her. "I love you too."

Hermione beamed, running away from him, all set on finding Harry to tell him the good news.

As for Draco...then he stopped to ponder.

He looked down at Gryffindor's Sword, wondering, wondering...

How was he able to wield it?

He clutched it tightly across his chest, intent on finding answers.

And he knew exactly where he could get them.

* * *

Draco opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Every single frame was empty; it seems the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts wanted to watch the battle.

All, except one.

The largest frame held the one person Draco needed to talk to, and here he was, sleeping throughout the war.

"Professor?" Draco said as loudly as he dared to.

The old man stirred a little, scratching his nose. His spectacles moved along with his hand as he scratched.

Impatiently, Draco tried again. "Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at the light; his piercing blue eyes focused somewhere else.

He yawned, then finally sat up straight, his eyes settling on Draco.

"Why, Draco, my dear boy," Dumbledore said lightly. "Has the war finished? Is it over?"

Draco shook his head. "No, sir. But I came here to ask you something."

"Well, if you seek forgiveness, boy, there is no need," Dumbledore assured him. "I know how hard everything was for you...I never held anything against you."

"Not even for attempting to kill you?" Draco said hesitantly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Draco. Not even for attempting to kill me."

Draco lowered his head. "Thank you sir...however, that is not my question."

Dumbledore peered at him from his half-moon spectacles. "Well then, Draco," Dumbledore said, leaning forward, "What is your question?"

Draco held up the Sword of Gryffindor, still stained. "Sir, if I'm not mistaken, this is the Sword of Gryffindor, isn't it?"

"Why, boy, of course," Dumbledore said. "You can see for yourself."

"Then," Draco said, "How was I able to wield it? Sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Sword only presents itself to _Gryffindors _who are in desperate need of help. I am a Slytherin, but I was able to wield it all the same. How?"

Dumbledore's eyes pierced Draco, and Draco had the feeling he was being x-rayed.

"Draco..." Dumbledore began, "Yes, you are a Slytherin. Yes, you were sorted into Slytherin. But these are nothing, boy. Houses...they don't mean a thing. It is your choices that define who you are, far more than your abilities.

You chose to love. Hermione Granger was your worst enemy, and you were raised to hate her. Yet in spite of this, you were able to see behind the lies that filled your world, and your heart reached out and captured hers.

You chose to protect. You protected her, even if you got hurt in the process. You chose her over yourself. You chose to protect those close to her as well, when you offered Harry the Liquid Luck, and told him to give it to Ronald also.

You chose to fight for what was right...and for you, that was fighting for Hermione. And so you did. You chose to be brave for her, chose to give your life to save hers.

Draco, you may be a Slytherin in thought, word and deed...but when you broke away from your parents' way of life, broke away from their choices for you...that was when you defined yourself as a real person, capable of loving, and being loved in turn.

And that, Draco, was what made the Sword appear to you."

Draco looked at his Headmaster, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sure you know what it is called Draco," Dumbledore said softly. "You feel it all the time."

Draco swallowed, and said, "Love?"

Dumbledore smiled, nodding. "Love."

Draco wiped his eyes, sniffing. "Thank you, professor."

"Anytime, dear boy, anytime," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. "But I think it's time for you to go, now, boy."

Draco blinked. "But the war..."

"Don't worry about the war, Draco," Dumbledore shrugged. "Besides...isn't there someone you're supposed to be looking out for?"

Draco smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded once, smiling fondly as Draco left the room. "Anytime, dear boy. Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: For Josette. I miss you.**

**Ha...you guys really thought I wouldn't update, did you? I said I wouldn't update on a Saturday...that doesn't mean I don't have time on Sunday. :D**

**Please review.**

**Also, have you guys watched 'The Rise of the Planet of the Apes' yet? I did, and I was so pissed at Tom Felton's character. "If you didn't take my cookies then WHO THE HELL DID?"**

**But I was really pissed because the stupid monkeys fried him. THEY FRIED HIM.**

**Sorry to anyone who hasn't watched it yet, that was a spoiler. :D**

**I also deleted that Author's Note...I don't see the need for it anymore.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. Would really appreciate that!**


	28. Over

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was over.

Finally over.

Harry was dead, and Hagrid held him in his arms for everyone to see.

Hermione was not able to register this.

_Harry...dead?_

It cannot be...

Her best friend...no, her brother...gone?

But Ginny was raging mad, blubbering and crying in front of everyone.

She had woken up, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, but if this was what she was going to see...she'd rather be dead with him.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" She pointed accusingly at Voldemort, who was laughing at her. "YOU MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed, and Mr. Weasley immediately pulled her away, afraid of losing his only daughter.

"You see now, deluded ones? Harry Potter was merely a boy, a boy who hid behind your skirts so that you could die first!"

Everyone protested, but one voice rang out distinctly over the others.

"You're wrong!"

At his voice, everyone was surprised, including the Dark Lord himself.

But it was his parents that were shocked most of all.

"D-Draco?"

Lucius and Narcissa stared at their son in shock and horror. Narcissa, especially. Though she knew the truth about everything, she couldn't help but feel frightened by what her son was doing.

Voldemort's face showed momentary shock, but he regained his composure, his lipless mouth curving into an amused, dangerous smile.

"Ah...Draco," Voldemort whispered. "I see you've...switched sides, hm?"

"Damn right, he did!" Ginny said angrily, and a murmur of appreciation and disbelief came from the people around her.

"No, Draco," Lucius said, his mouth open in horror and disbelief. "Son, you can't do that!"

"I can, Father, and I will," Draco said, walking down the steps.

He looked strong, but no one could see what he felt inside.

No one, except Hermione and Narcissa.

Narcissa knew her son well enough that she could hear the slightest quiver in his voice, see the subtle hesitation in his eyes, and the fear in his steps.

Hermione loved him more than she knew, and she could see the same.

With every taunting step Draco took, inside he wondered why he didn't just shut his mouth and stayed safe.

He was a Malfoy, after all.

He knew he was a coward; he always had been.

Everyone thought he was all that: the Slytherins were envious, the Gryffindors disgusted, but they were all wrong.

One particular Gryffindor managed to show him that, and he knew he was a coward for her ever since.

He was scared of losing to Harry Potter, which was why he offered him friendship in the first place: to secure the sure fame that came with Harry for himself.

When Harry declined the invitation, Draco started a rivalry, not because he was brave, but because he was scared that Harry would be better than him.

And when he finally met Hermione Granger, he found out there was a different kind of competition to worry about.

For the first time, he was scared of a girl. That was new, considering she was a girl, not to mention a Muggleborn.

For the first time, he was scared of losing to _her. _She was exceedingly intelligent for her age, beating Draco at almost everything, and he worked hard to retain his place behind her.

For the first time, he was scared of what his father would say _because _he was losing to her. His father was embarrassed, not to mention disappointed, that Draco lost to Hermione Granger _nearly all the time._

Draco hated her for that, and he made sure that she knew about it.

When he called her a Mudblood the first time, he felt good about it, because he finally showed her who was boss.

But when he heard she'd been crying, he was afraid again, because he didn't really expect that from her.

When she punched him, breaking his nose that they had to magically rebreak it so it would set and heal properly (which, mind you, was absolutely horrible), he was scared of her again, because no one has ever had the nerve to punch him before.

And for the first time, he wondered, why had he been wasting all this time thinking about making her miserable? Thinking about her?

Then he found another thing to be scared about.

For the first time, he was scared of being near her. At first, he thought it had something to do with her being strong enough to punch him, but as time wore on, he knew that wasn't it.

For the first time, he was scared of offending her, not because she might punch him again - though he didn't want that - but because he knew he was just messing with someone who was emotionally stronger than him.

But come Yule Ball...everything changed.

That one night was all it took for Draco to rethink everything he'd been taught about _everything._

She was beautiful that night. The Belle of the Ball, and the rumors you would hear about her were true...that every boy wanted to kill Viktor Krum for claiming this beauty, that every boy wanted to have her on his arm, and that every boy wanted even one dance with her.

And if you asked, 'even Draco Malfoy?' Draco would have hexed you until you believed it.

But then, he was still scared.

Scared of asking her for just one dance...but that was reasonable enough. He had a reputation to keep, and besides, why would she want to dance with him?

He thought and thought about her that night, and he felt so stupid for doing everything he could to make her miserable.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, _his mother once told him, and this was the worst kind of karma ever.

The once buck-toothed, bushy haired duckling had become the beautiful swan.

And, for the first time, Draco was afraid of what he was feeling for her.

He kept those feelings at bay, much to his delight, until such a time that he thought he had a forgotten about them.

That is, until it happened.

When Draco received the Dark Mark, everything had become topsy-turvy, and he couldn't make sense of much.

He was afraid of what the Dark Lord was capable of doing to him...but more scared of what the Dark Lord could do to the ones he loved.

And so, doing the only thing he thought was possible, he began shutting himself away from everyone.

He seldom joined his parents for dinner; mostly, he stayed in his room, ripping apart his furniture and putting them back magically. At least that was something he could fix.

When he returned to Hogwarts, he shunned his friends away; his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle never bothered him much anymore. Pansy, after seeing his less enthusiastic demeanor, left him to look for more cheerful boys. Blaise, though he was a good friend and an understanding companion, thought it was for the best if he spoke less with Draco.

He was so shut up in his own world, that he didn't notice someone slowly trying to break through the walls that he built around him.

And when he did, once again, he was scared when he found out who she was.

As Hermione tried to pull away at the bricks that made up his walls, Draco forced himself to keep replacing them...anything to keep her shut out.

But Hermione was determined. She set everything on fire - a special fire - that no one could put out. She burned everything, the bricks, the walls, everything.

And replaced those walls with a bridge.

And once again, Draco found the feelings he'd been hiding for so long. He knew what the fire was, and though he tried not to feel it, he couldn't keep himself from getting burned.

This fire was love, and Hermione's compassionate and understanding love made everything a little bit better for Draco.

For the first time, he stopped being afraid of her.

Instead, he became afraid of losing her.

But this fear was what gave him the power to be brave...for her, and no one else.

And when he did, he found that things were better.

But it was short-lived. Trial after trial Draco had to overcome, and each trial was more heavy and burdensome than the first.

He tried to overcome it on his own, but in time, he learned he didn't need to, because Hermione was there for him.

And she would overcome it with him.

This he put in his heart, his mind right now, as he tried to overcome this obstacle again.

"Potter is not just a boy," Draco said, reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Draco, you stop this insolence and come back here this instant!" Lucius said, half-mad. Narcissa put a hand on Lucius' shoulder, calming him.

She knew.

"No, Father," Draco said. "I won't. I can't do this. I won't join you."

"Draco - " Narcissa cautioned.

"No, Mother. I'm sick and tired of all this nonsense. Why do you even follow him?" He pointed at Voldemort. "He's not even Pureblood himself! How can you follow him, say everyone is lower than him, when he himself is a _Half-Blood?"_

"You shut up, now, Draco," Bellatrix said. "You're mind's been poisoned, hasn't it? I knew that filthy Mudblood was no good!"

That was too much. "No, Aunt Bellatrix. Your mind's been poisoned. Mine was too, at first, but it seems as if I'd found the antidote."

He glanced at Hermione, who was watching him with concerned, worried eyes.

His heart felt warm as he thought about how much she cared about him.

"I'm on the right side now," Draco declared. "The side that knows what is right. The side that is trying to put an end to this nonsense. If they die..." Draco swallowed.

There was a pause, a pause filled with tension and anticipation.

"Then I'll die along with them."

Lucius and some Death Eaters gasped. Others shook their head in disgust.

But the Dark Lord tilted his head thoughtfully, as if he was waiting for a tantrum-throwing child to stop.

"I will too."

Draco turned around to see Blaise, bruised and bleeding in places, but still in one piece. He walked over to Draco, and hit him lightly on the back.

A friendly gesture, and Draco was glad he had his old friend back.

Blaise's father stepped forward. "You will do no such thing, son. Come here."

Blaise smirked at his father, and shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"No. I'm joining Draco. I've known for a while that what's happening right now is wrong. So I'm going to give my life to put things right."

Voldemort shook his head. "Such a waste..." he hissed softly. "You are wasting your lives, boys. Not to mention disgracing your family..."

"They are not a disgrace."

Gasps could be heard on both sides; some tensed, and Voldemort's eyes widened.

He turned around to see Harry, not dead, but alive and whole and well.

"HE'S ALIVE!"

The survivors rejoiced because their savior was alive; alive, and ready to defeat Voldemort in battle.

Voldemort hissed.

And so war began again.

The two sides met at the center once more, choosing a rival, fighting.

But Hermione didn't want to fight anymore. She was so sick and so tired of fighting. So instead, she tried to look for Draco amidst the swarm of people in her way.

"Draco! Draco, where are you?" she yelled over the din, but everything was too loud, she couldn't even hear herself.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned at the sound of her name, but was disappointed by who it was. Nonetheless, she was glad he was still alive.

"We have to go!" Ron said, quickly grabbing her wrist.

"No," Hermione said, pulling away from him. "I have to find him!"

"He'll be fine!" Ron said, wiping the back of his hand on his shirt. "I know he will! But I know Malfoy would be happier if you got out of danger and into safety, eh?"

Hermione could not argue with that. Ron tugged at her wrist again, pulling her away from the onslaught.

He dragged her inside the castle, where all was quiet. They sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, Ron panting and out of breath.

Hermione took a deep breath, and said, "So...what was Luna talking about?"

Ron's face crumpled with pain. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, and asked softly, "What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron let in a rugged breath, tears falling down his face. "Fred's dead."

Hermione gasped lightly, placing her hands over her mouth. "Th-that can't be..."

Fred...

Fred was like a brother to Hermione in so many ways. She never imagined Fred without George, or George without Fred. It was always Fred AND George.

But not this time.

"Oh, Ron...I'm so...I'm so sorry," she whispered.

How had Fred died?

She didn't know, and now she didn't want to know.

Instead, she stood up, walking briskly toward the castle entrance. Ron, realizing what she was doing, stopped her.

"Don't."

He held her by her wrist again, keeping her from going outside. "It's too dangerous out there."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ron."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows together. "Malfoy wouldn't want you to get hurt...and neither would I."

Hermione shook her head. "Even if I don't want to, I know now that I have to. I'm going to fight, Ron, not matter what you say. Voldemort has to die, because it's the only justice we can offer Fred. That you can offer Fred."

Ron pursed his lips, saying nothing. She wrenched her wrist out of his grip, and opened the castle doors.

Hermione gasped at what she saw.

There Voldemort lay, feeble and unmoving.

There Harry stood, triumphant, and holding the Elder Wand.

For a few seconds, no one moved.

And then, almost too soon, a united cheer erupted from the survivors, while the Death Eaters mourned the loss of their beloved Master.

Hermione ran down the steps, Ron behind her, and they embraced Harry, who was still in a quiet state of shock that he actually beat Voldemort.

Ginny was crying, and she launched herself in Harry's arms.

Finally, Harry moved, and embraced her back.

Hermione was crying, and Ron put his arm around her.

Everyone was cheering for Harry, because he finally put an end to the war that has been going on for years.

Hermione wiped her eyes, and said, "I have to find Draco."

Ron frowned, but let her go. Hermione embraced Harry again, saying, "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

Harry sniffed, patting Hermione on the back. "Thanks." He let her go, and held her by the shoulders. "You find Malfoy, now, you hear? Tell him...tell him it's over. He's free."

Hermione smiled a watery smile, and took off, looking for Draco.

She searched around the place, where everyone was smiling and talking, but she couldn't see a sign of Draco anywhere.

It was as if he just vanished.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around to see Narcissa Malfoy coming toward her.

Hermione immediately grasped her wand which was in her pocket, but there was no need.

Narcissa had a worried look on her face as she held Hermione by the hands.

"Oh, please, Miss Granger, help me find my son!"

Hermione knew that this was Mrs. Malfoy, and that she was Draco's mother, and that Narcissa had no idea that she and Draco were together.

"Mrs. Malfoy...you see, your son and I a-aren't on the best terms..."

Narcissa's grip on her hands tightened. "Don't lie to me, girl! I know about you and Draco! It was so obvious in his eyes when he returned, in fact it has always been obvious even when he was a little boy! And I know you can find him! Please, Miss Granger, help me find my son!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

She knew.

How long had Narcissa known?

Instead of asking, Hermione nodded her head jerkily. Narcissa's grip slackened, but her worried expression didn't falter.

"Th-thank you, Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me," Narcissa said. "Thank you."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she left the woman.

What the hell was that all about?

She did not have time to ponder on it for long, because she was focused on looking for Draco.

She couldn't find him anywhere, but of course she knew where he was.

She looked up at the Astronomy Tower, before running up the steps.

He had to be there. He always was.

She was panting and gasping for breath as she opened the door to the Astronomy Tower.

"Draco?"

A lone figure was leaning out on the ledge, looking down at the scene of victory down below.

Hermione approached him, saying, "Draco?"

Draco turned around, and looked at Hermione tenderly.

There was a pause, before Hermione said, "It's over."

At that, Draco pulled her toward him, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she figured what this meant.

They could be together.

Nobody would stop them, because the Dark Lord and his reasons were dead.

They finally had a shot at being together.

"So..." Draco whispered in her ear, "We're free?"

Hermione swallowed as she looked into his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes. We're free."

Draco chuckled, and planted a kiss on her willing lips.

This time, nobody would stop them, because they were free.

Free to do what they wanted.

Free to be who they want to be.

Free to be together.

**The End**

**OF PART 1**

* * *

**A/N: For Erries. Thanks for forgiving me. I love you, man.**

**Haha! You guys really thought it would be over, huh? No, of course not, I would never end this RIGHT HERE.**

**Actually, I want your opinions on this one. Would you rather I continue this story, or end it, and have part 2 be the sequel instead?**

**Your call.**

**Please leave a review!**


	29. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_3 Years Later_**

It's been three years since that fateful day.

Those three years were not the easiest ones; they were filled with funerals, trials, meetings, and the like.

One of which was the hearing held for Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco worked long and hard to clear his name; though there were a number of people against him, they also had a lot of people on their side.

Harry and Ginny were more than willing to help with the case as witnesses. Their statements of Draco's actions helped a great deal.

Ron was a reluctant witness. He refused to witness for Draco at first, but after much pleading from his two best friends and his sister, he agreed. Unfortunately, Ron was completely against it, and so his statements were neither helpful nor useless. Instead, they were just a complete waste of time.

Luna, Blaise and Pansy also offered their assistance. Their statements weren't exactly necessary, but they insisted to help.

Still, the case filed against him put Draco under a lot of stress, and once, he even lost his temper.

But after tender reassurance from Hermione that she was not going anywhere without him, he became more level-headed toward his court proceedings.

Finally, after four long months of hard work, tears, and reassurance, Draco and Hermione heard the four words they worked so desperately to hear:

Cleared of all charges.

After a joyful celebration in Grimmauld Place, there was yet another obstacle to overcome: Australia.

Hermione went to Australia the day after the party, but Draco insisted to come with her. Hence, they both went to Australia.

After two weeks of searching, however, Hermione came across some life-shattering news: both her parents were dead.

Not long after Hermione sent them to Australia for safety, they set up a clinic in Liverpool, and worked to their hearts' content.

Unfortunately, as both of them were headed for work, a truck behind them spun out of control and crashed into their car. They died instantly.

Hermione refused to believe what she heard at first, but after stubbornly researching for her parents' 'death', she was forced to conclude it was true.

Her grief and tragic sense of loss nearly caused her to break up with Draco.

But Draco understood. He understood her pain, and it didn't really matter that she blamed him. Her grief was eating her, and, though he knew it was no one's fault, he took her blame.

A few days later, when Hermione was more sober, she apologized for blaming him. It was not his fault that her parents had died, and Draco forgave her with open arms.

When Hermione finally accepted that her parents were gone, they flew back to Britain, only to hear that Lucius had been arrested and brought to Azkaban. Draco didn't know whether he should have been happy or sad, but his mother assured him that his father would not harm them ever again.

Within the year, they returned to Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna and Blaise to complete their education, while Harry and Ron took the internship offered to them by the Ministry.

Hermione graduated with first honors, and Draco came a close second.

During the summer, Hermione was formally introduced to Narcissa Malfoy, who immediately apologized to the girl for all the damage her husband and sister put her through. She apologized profusely, but Hermione said it was fine.

Narcissa learned to love Hermione like her daughter, and though she wasn't exactly a Pureblood, Narcissa was willing enough to accept her as part of the family. Hermione had blushed at the statement, saying she and Draco weren't exactly planning to settle down yet.

However, Draco surprised her by buying a small house for them to live in. Hermione refused to live with him at first, but after Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley (who acted as if she was Hermione's mother now) gave them both their blessing (to live in a house?), Hermione agreed.

Since then, Draco and Hermione lived contentedly together, unable to avoid their little spats, but contented just the same.

Until today.

"How the hell is that possible?"

Draco threw the newspaper down on the table, banged his fist, and started pacing.

"Now, now, Draco," Narcissa said cautiously. "It's just a parole, and anyways, Lucius will be under house arrest. He won't have any reason to know about...the two of you."

"Still," Draco snapped. "He's not _supposed _to have parole! He's evil!"

"He's still your father," Narcissa said.

Draco scoffed. "Father or not, he's done things in the past that are unforgivable. I will not let him ruin my life again. I've taken 3 bloody years trying not to end up in the same state as him, and now they tell me they're letting him have _parole?"_

Narcissa sighed sadly. "If only you had seen him when he was younger..."

"Oh, to hell with him, Mother," Draco growled. "I don't care what Lucius was like when he was younger...whatever he was, well, he's definitely changed."

Narcissa gasped when Draco used his father's first name. "Draco!" she scolded. "He's still your father...don't be so disrespectful!"

"Stop protecting him, Mother," Draco groaned. "He's never been my father."

Narcissa shook her head. "I wish he'd stayed the same..."

The Lucius Narcissa was referring to was the one she had met whilst at Hogwarts.

It was her First Year, and he was in his Second. Just right for her, she thought.

But he had this - how do you say? - charm about him that would make any girl fall upon her knees and want to worship him.

Like Draco was now.

His careless grey eyes, the way he flipped his hair out of those eyes, his confident stroll...everything was wonderful about him.

Oh yes, Narcissa was one of those captured by his charm.

But, miraculously, he liked her back.

She found out that much in the middle of her Sixth Year. Lucius was in his Seventh, and getting ready to graduate, when he did the unexpected.

_(Flashback)_

_He had been asking Narcissa to go with him to the Graduation Ball, but she refused (since in the olden times, it was customary for a girl to play hard-to-get)._

_Finally, three days before the Graduation Ball, Professor Slughorn went up to Professor Dippet, whispered something in the old Headmaster's ear, and returned to his seat._

_"Well," said Professor Dippet, "It seems as if a certain Slytherin actually has enough guts to do this, eh? You sure you're a Slytherin, boy?"_

_Lucius stood, an arrogant smirk on his pale face. "Of course, sir. It's called...intelligence and resourcefulness, is it not?"_

_Dippet laughed. "Very well."_

_"Cissy!" Andromeda whispered to her sister excitedly, "I think he's going to propose!"_

_Narcissa turned a dark shade of red. "Come off it, Dromeda," Narcissa drawled. "We're only sixteen, and besides, I think I know what he's doing."_

_Speaking of which, Lucius rounded the entire Slytherin table. Everyone was silent, watching._

_He held a large bouquet of narcissus flowers, along with some roses. He smiled cheekily at her._

_Narcissa's eyes widened as she tried to keep a straight face. Andromeda and Bellatrix were laughing hysterically in the background._

_"Narcissa...I have been asking you to attend the Graduation Ball with me since two weeks ago, and every time, you say no," he stated in a loud voice. "But maybe now, when I ask you here, in front of everybody, you might say yes. So, please, Cissy, will you go with me to the Graduation Ball?"_

_Narcissa's eyes were as wide as it could go, and her cheeks were as red as the hair on Arthur Weasley's head. She didn't answer._

_Lucius sighed, and said, "I'm going to ask you again, Cissy. Will you please - "_

_"Yes, yes, yes," Narcissa said, her voice shaking. "Alright, Lucius, stop making a fool of yourself. Yes, I'll go with you."_

_Now it was Lucius' turn to make his eyes wide. "You...you really mean it?"_

_Narcissa wiped her eyes impatiently, and stomped her foot. "Yes, you fool! Yes, I'll go with you to the Ball!"_

_There was silence, and then a loud cheer erupted form the Slytherin table. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were rumbling in appreciation too. Couldn't say the same for the Gryffindors; they continued on as if it was a normal day._

_Narcissa embraced Lucius tightly, handing the bouquet of flowers to Andromeda._

_"Do you know how long I have been waiting for that?" Lucius whispered in her ear._

_Narcissa sniffed. "Yes. I know."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Narcissa sighed, sentimental.

They'd been a happy couple, she could say that. When they got married, it was the happiest day of her life. When they had Draco, she wondered if life could get any better.

But things became different when Lucius became a Death Eater.

He stopped being the loving husband and wonderful father he was.

He paid more attention to his duties as a Death Eater, rather than his family.

No wonder Draco felt fatherless.

"He'd better not come near me, Hermione, or our house, Mother," Draco snarled, unaware of Narcissa's deep thinking, "Hell, I'll even ask for a restraining order if that's what it takes - "

"There will be no need for that," Narcissa said quickly.

"You better make sure of that, Mother," Draco growled.

Narcissa hung her head. "Of course, son. I just...oh, I wish you knew how much he loved you when you were still a baby - "

"I already told you, Mother, I don't want to hear about how 'wonderful' Father was," Draco said. "He was never a father to me. When I was a baby, maybe, but now? When I grew up? I don't think so."

Narcissa couldn't stand the criticism her son was lashing out at her husband. "I think I will be leaving now," Narcissa said tactlessly. "Your father will return to the Manor in a week. If you'd like to be there, you may, though I doubt you would. You tell your...Hermione not to make a mistake of Apparating into the Manor to give me something anymore, since Lucius will reside there again with me."

Draco nodded once, his face hard and expressionless.

Narcissa Disapparated, leaving her son alone.

Draco stood in the middle of the small living room for a while, still fuming.

How could they do that? They were the Ministry, for crying out loud!

They were not supposed to let Death Eaters like _him _out in the open!

Draco sat down, trying to calm himself, to no avail.

He was still angry when Hermione arrived.

She had just finished visiting Harry and Ginny in Grimmauld Place; it seems as if they, too, had moved in with each other. Ron was somewhere in Ireland, taking time to reassess his emotions.

At least, that's where they heard he was last.

"Hello, Draco," she said, shrugging out of her coat. She stopped when she saw the expression on Draco's face.

"Draco?" she asked, sitting beside him on their small couch. "What's wrong?"

Draco glared at the newspaper.

Hermione followed the direction of his eyes, and picked it up.

As soon as she lifted it, the words she had been dreading leapt out at her:

**_Lucius Malfoy's Plea for Parole Granted_**

"They can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed, frightened. "He's..."

"I know," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took the paper from her hands, placing it on the table, and taking her hand in his.

"I'm scared," Hermione admitted. "I didn't think...it's too soon..."

Too soon for their happiness to be extinguished.

"I know," Draco repeated. "It's...it's unthinkable."

"But he'll find out about us!" Hermione said, suddenly alarmed. "He's not in Azkaban anymore, he'll find out that you and I - "

"No," Draco cut her off firmly. "Mother promised to do everything to keep this a secret from...Lucius. What Lucius doesn't know won't hurt him."

Draco tried to reassure Hermione that everything would be fine, but he wasn't sure.

Neither of them felt very reassured at the moment.

If Lucius was out of Azkaban, they would have to be more careful about their relationship...especially to the press.

Because one wrong move can cost them their happiness.

* * *

**A/N: For Erries. Thanks for everything.**

**Please review! I hope you liked part 2...I'm soooo super sorry I didn't update, I'm sort of grounded.**


	30. Release

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It no longer felt like home.

Lucius Apparated with Narcissa to Malfoy Manor; it's been a long time since he'd seen the place.

But something didn't feel right.

Something was missing.

"Cissy," Lucius said, "Where is Draco?"

Narcissa stiffened. This was the one question she knew would be coming, but dreading to answer.

"He...moved out after you were...imprisoned. Apparently he wanted to...reassess his emotions and conscience."

Yes, that was a good enough reason, wasn't it?

Good enough to hide Lucius from the truth, Narcissa assured herself.

But then, secrets were made to be uncovered, weren't they?

"Hm...I see," Lucius said sadly. "Poor boy. What I'd done must've...well, you know."

Narcissa shook her head. "Of course," she snapped. "I personally blame you for everything our son had gone through."

"Oh, Cissy, don't be like that," Lucius said. "I...I still do care for him. He's still my son."

Narcissa couldn't help it. For the first time in her life, she snorted sarcastically. It was very unlike her, since she was raised to be all prim and proper, but times changed, and this was one circumstance where she couldn't take being prim and proper.

"You know, Lucius, I actually had a little chat with your son about your parole," she hissed. "Seems as if he was as unhappy as the rest of the world to hear that."

Lucius blinked in shock and pain.

His only son had turned his back on him.

Dear Merlin, what had he done?

"Are you unhappy as well, Cissy?" Lucius asked quietly. "That I am free?"

Narcissa was taken aback by the question. It hung in the air for a few seconds, and Narcissa didn't answer. After a while, she said, "Of course not, Lucius. I...of course I'm happy you're free. I still love you, no matter what you did."

"But it seems as if your son does not," Lucius said bitterly, tasting the bitterness in his words.

"Yes," Narcissa admitted finally. "Draco...I know he still loves you. He's just...hurt because of all the things that happened to him. Because you are the reason they happened."

Lucius hung his head shamefully. "So many things to be fixed..."

"I don't think your son's feelings will ever be repaired, Lucius," Narcissa said.

They were both silent.

In a transparent attempt to change the subject and relieve the tension, Lucius said, "I do hope Draco will find a woman like you to marry, Cissy. So kind and loving, even to a wretch like me."

Narcissa's eyes flickered. "She has to be Pureblood," she muttered.

Lucius blinked. "Well, of course," he said incredulously. "It's customary...but then, there is really no more reason for him to follow the customs. Still, we have a name to protect. I won't have him marrying a Mud...a Muggleborn into this family; it will ruin our reputation as a Pureblood family."

"As if our reputation isn't already ruined," Narcissa gritted her teeth. "And there, that there is the reason why your son hates you!"

Lucius was astonished. "He's in love with a _Mudblood?" _he nearly roared.

Narcissa clamped a hand over her mouth. "No, Lucius," she amended, "He is not. Most certainly not. I mean, that there. You are controlling his life, Lucius. He wants to live a life of his own. Choose for himself. He's old enough, Lucius. You haven't seen him in, what? Three years? He's capable of taking care of himself and making his own decisions."

Lucius lowered his head. "He better not be in love with a Muggleborn."

Narcissa sighed, exasperated. "Stop your prejudice, Lucius! It doesn't matter anymore! The Dark Lord is dead; his reasons for keeping our families Pureblood are no more!"

"You stop becoming like them, Narcissa!" Lucius snapped back. "You're changing! You're failing to keep the old family traditions!"

"I may be changing, but maybe it's for the better!"

"How can it be for the better, when your own mother didn't want a Mudblood for you?" he said, his eyes becoming slits. "She didn't want them for you, and I don't want them for Draco! He does not deserve to be married to scum!"

"They are not scum!" Narcussa said, getting defensive. "After you were imprisoned, I have come to know a couple of Muggleborns who are even better than these gold-digging whores we call Purebloods!"

"Oh, what, like the astounding Granger girl?" Lucius said sarcastically. "Oh yes, the young spawn of Muggles that Draco keeps talking about, even since he was a little boy? 'Granger beat me in this!' 'Granger did that!' She basically embarrassed our son his whole life!"

"The only person embarrassed by that little fact is you, Lucius," Narcissa spat. "Even Draco seems to be taking it well nowadays."

Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife. "Damn all these filthy Mudbloods," he muttered. "They've brainwashed you with who-knows-what!"

Narcissa snapped her fingers angrily, and stood up. "I am not having this conversation with you anymore," she stated coldly. "If you want to talk to me, talk to me when you've gotten over your hatred for the Muggleborns. And if you so much as take one step out of this Manor, I assure you, you could turn to ashes with the immense protection they've put up for your house."

She marched away without another word.

Lucius sat there, dumbfounded that his wife actually approved of Mudbloods now.

He wondered if his son also did the same.

* * *

"That's it. We're moving."

Hermione blinked at him, and set a bookmark between the pages she had been reading. "Moving? Moving where?"

"Anywhere far away from here," Draco muttered, pacing. "I do not want to be within a 1,000 mile radius of that man."

Hermione set the book down. "Oh, Draco, you have to face him sooner or later."

Draco snapped. "I don't want to. I don't want him in my life. Look what he did to it. I worked hard to rebuild it, and I won't have him destroy it again."

Hermione embraced him, and he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You have to face him. He's still your father."

"He'll do all he can to break us apart," Draco whispered, his voice gentle and caring.

Hermione chuckled. "I love you too much to leave you."

He smiled. "I know." But then, he immediately scowled. "Still...my father is learned in ways of magic you cannot perceive. He can...manipulate our relationship and turn it inside out. He can twist it so that no matter what we do...even if I love you so much...we won't be together."

Hermione shuddered. She knew about Lucius Malfoy's skills, and she did not need to know how he could destroy her happiness.

"But you know I will do everything I can to be with you," he said softly, but it was enough for her.

"Why can't we just run away from all this?" she whispered, touching her lips with her finger. She looked up at him. "Sometimes I wish..."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip, hesitating for a moment, before saying, "Sometimes I wish I were a Pureblood."

Draco blinked twice at what she just said; did she really just say that? "What did you say?"

"I said, sometimes I wish I was a Pureblood instead of...this. I wish I could be good enough so your father would accept me, maybe then we wouldn't have to go through all these problems!"

Draco's eyes flickered with anger. "Don't you dare say that about yourself, Hermione. You _are _good enough. You always were. If you were a Pureblood, you wouldn't be you anymore, and I wouldn't love you the way I do now. I love you for being you."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I will do something about this," Draco promised her. "I will try and make father see that you are the best the world can offer. No matter what, I will be with you, and that's all that matters to me."

Hermione embraced him tightly, and Draco stroked her hair, his promise settling into his heart, as well as hers.

* * *

"This must be insane!" Ginny muttered, pacing around the living room. Harry's eyes followed her, and he smiled.

"I mean, how could they let him out? This is bad, really bad, we have to get Hermione and Draco out of here - "

"Ginny," Harry interrupted. "Hermione and Draco can handle this by themselves. I'm sure Lucius has had a lot of time to think from his time in Azkaban...if Draco can change, so can he. Draco is technically half him."

"But Harry!" Ginny said, her eyes widening with worry. "This is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about; the one who _instilled into _Draco's mind the beliefs that Hermione was something lower than himself! I'm so glad he snapped out of the poison his father was feeding him, otherwise, where would they be now?"

Harry smiled. That was his Ginny, alright. Worrying over things that don't concern her, as long as they were about someone she cared about.

"Well, I'm sure Hermione and Draco know well enough not to do anything stupid - " Harry tried to say, but Ginny cut him off.

"Stupid? Of course they wouldn't do anything stupid, the question is, how will they keep their relationship intact with his father around? Lucius will surely want to know about Draco's life, and what will Draco say?"

"Draco and Hermione are the smartest pair you've ever seen, Ginny," Harry said. "Hermione is book-smart, has a way with words, and can speak her mind. Draco is cunning, intelligent, and also has a way with words. Put them together, and you've got two geniuses who doesn't mind piling facts into your brain, as long as they know you're learning something."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. Hermione, sure, she'll go on and on about the history of whoosits and whatnots - "

"And Draco will go on and on about how he is superior and best at everything. Both something you should learn," Harry chuckled.

Ginny smiled, then frowned. "I still worry about them."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Hermione and Draco will figure something out. They can handle it. This is not your battle, Ginny."

"But you know I'll fight with their side until the end," Ginny said fiercely.

Harry nodded somberly. "So will I Ginny. So will I."

* * *

Ron stared at the copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his hands.

How could they let that happen? Let that man out?

Ron put the newspaper down on the table, burying his face in his hands.

He knew Hermione would be in trouble now that her boyfriend's father was out of jail.

Ron winced at the thought. _Her boyfriend. Huh._

Ron was somewhere in Wales...or so he thinks. Even he didn't know exactly where he was. All he knew was he had just kept travelling until he was far enough away from _them._

But that didn't mean he would stop thinking about her.

Merlin, he missed her so much.

He wondered where he went wrong...what did he do to her that she left him in exchange for that...that ferret?

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

But, he thought ruefully, she was happy with Ferretface.

Happier than when she was him.

_As long as you're happy, Hermione, _Ron thought, looking out at the sky, _As long as you're happy._

* * *

**A/N: For Erries and Niki. Erries, love you, man. Niki, I'm sorry.**

**Hi...I'm so sorry I didn't update last week, I suppose I owe you guys an explanation.**

**One, I was grounded for causing some trouble at school. I suppose Draco's been rubbing off on me. ;)**

**And two...I was rather disappointed by the insane lack of reviews I received for the previous chapter. I mean, when I posted the end of Part 1, I received more than ten reviews for it, begging me to continue with part 2.**

**So I did, but when I posted Part 2, I only received 3 reviews, which is a really far cry from the last chapter.**

**Was there something wrong with the first chapter of Part 2?**

**Please leave a review.**


	31. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lucius was getting bored.

He'd been stuck in this house for more than a week, and he'd run out of things to do.

He was old, but he wanted fun.

Narcissa still refused to listen when he made statements against the Muggleborns; she was as stubborn as ever.

Today, she left for Paris to do some shopping...but Lucius suspected it was to be away from him and his anti-Mudblood attitude.

He sighed. He missed the old Narcissa, the Narcissa who agreed with nearly every single one of his beliefs. It was one of the reasons why their prearranged marriage had worked out so well; his parents had chosen Narcissa when he was already in love with her.

For the third time today, he went to the enormous Malfoy Library somberly, with the distinct feeling that he and Narcissa were starting to grow apart. Not wanting to think about that, he disappeared into an aisle, trying to find something interesting to read.

After scouring the shelves, he found something that was of particular interest. He raised an eyebrow as he opened the small wooden box.

It was an old book, older than him...older than his father, even.

Lucius blew at the book, dust clouds flying. He coughed at inhaling it, and so he waved his hand up and down, fanning it away.

Curious, he took the little book out. The title was barely discernible, but Lucius knew exactly what it was.

It was a magical book that listed every single Wizard family lineage, starting from the oldest ancestor down to the youngest descendant. He remembered his parents looking through it ever so often when he had turned eighteen.

Perhaps to find him a suitable bride at the time?

Lucius leafed through the pages; there were so many Pureblooded families that died out, the females carrying the last names of their husbands.

Even the Black family, Lucius thought, was already finished - in the male line, anyway - because of his cousin-in-law, Sirius' death.

The Black family was the largest family tree. Though the male line had died out, there was still a Black alive by blood, and that was his son, Draco. He found the name of Teddy Lupin as well, a Black by blood through Nymphadora Tonks, Draco's cousin, but Andromeda had long been disinherited by the Blacks for her treachery.

As he looked through it, he found the name of Narcissa with his last name tacked after her maiden name.

Right below them was Draco's name, and another girl's.

Lucius' eyes widened as he read the name. He read it over and over, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He became pale, then red, then pale again, then finally red with unreleased anger and ferocity.

How could Draco do this to him?

Hermione _Granger?_

_The_ Hermione Granger, _the_ filthy Mudblood?

Lucius couldn't see it. How could they be together, when Draco hated her so much?

_Or maybe, _Lucius thought, horrified, _he never hated her at all. He only thought he did._

But still! She was a _Mudblood, _and not just any Mudblood, she was Harry Potter's best friend!

The Harry Potter who brought his master, his beliefs, his family, his rights, everything...down.

It was a few minutes before Lucius realized that her last name was still Granger...no Malfoy after.

Lucius was relieved, but he didn't smile.

At leas they weren't married yet.

He still had time to stop it.

Before it was too late.

* * *

"Lucius! I'm home!" Narcissa called, dropping the shopping bags down on the floor.

Narcissa had been in Paris, shopping like she told Lucius, but she also wanted to get away from her husband's fierce Pureblood beliefs. She'd already been there, and she had admittedly started getting bored with those beliefs.

"Lucius?" she said again, shrugging out of her coat.

She walked into the living room, and she sighed with relief when she saw her husband sitting there in front of the fireplace.

"Lucius, I'm here - " she started, but he interrupted her.

The voice he used was scary; low, cold, and dead. "You knew, didn't you?"

Narcissa couldn't fathom exactly what Lucius was saying. "What?"

Lucius spun around, his eyes dark and mean. "You knew Draco was dating the Muggle spawn, that's why you're like this now...isn't that the truth, Narcissa?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. She put a hand over her mouth, and whispered, "How...how did you know?"

Lucius held the book up, then threw it on the ground. It made a loud thud at the force which Lucius used.

Narcissa knew what the book was; her parents used to read it from time to time, deciding on a possible suitor for her.

How did he find it? Or better yet, how come the book was still _there, _in the wretched library?

Lucius' grey eyes were dark and flickering; he was definitely very angry.

"My son is in love with Hermione Mudblood Granger," he hissed. "And you knew."

Narcissa didn't respond. This was going to get ugly.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me. How could you, Narcissa? I am your husband, and I am his father! I have a say with whom he's going to marry!"

"No you don't!" Narcissa snapped back. "He's twenty one, Lucius, he is more than capable of making his own decisions!"

"Well, he's making the worst decision of his life!" Lucius roared.

"No, he's not!" Narcissa said. "His decision is for the better! It's about time we broke tradition, Hermione is so much better than any of these Purebloods will ever be!"

Lucius' eyes were flaming. "She will never be more than the scum beneath our feet - "

"Haven't you had enough of this, Lucius?" Narcissa cut him off. "Haven't you seen for yourself what happened to us? We've been broken apart, Lucius! And why? Because we _believed _that the Dark Lord will bring us power!"

"Narcissa - "

"How could he have done this, when he himself isn't a Pureblood? The Pureblood beliefs were nothing but mere myth and lies, Lucius! If our kind hadn't married Muggles, we'd have died out, and there would be no more of us!"

"That is why there were inter-marriages within families," Lucius growled, "To keep our lines pure - "

"Would you have married your own sister? Is that why you married me, because heaven knows how we might actually be related?"

"Of course not!" Lucius said, astonished. "I married you out of love, and also because my own parents arranged my marriage to you - "

"And if we'd died out, Lucius?" Narcissa snapped. "What then? If a Wizard was magically born out of Muggle families long after our lines were extinguished and married another Witch of the same birth, would their child still be a Muggleborn?"

"You're making no sense, Narcissa - " Lucius said coldly, but again Narcissa interrupted him.

"Come to think of it, how did all of us start?" Narcissa said sarcastically. "Was the whole world Muggles, then someone produced the first ever Wizard, and did he marry a Witch with Muggle parents as well, and then it continued on? Well, if we all came from the same lineage," she continued, "I suppose we're all Mudbloods then!"

"Shut _up!" _Lucius finally roared at his wife, silencing her in her tirade. "You shut up now, Cissy! You are making no sense, you've lost your mind! There was never anything like that, and there never will be! You're just siding with the filthy Mudbloods over me!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the house.

Narcissa slapped Lucius. Really, really hard.

"You are not the Lucius Malfoy I knew and loved anymore, Lucius," Narcissa said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Lucius held his burning cheek. "Narcissa - "

"No. Lucius, no. I will not let you play around with my head anymore. That's it. I have had enough."

Lucius' eyes widened at what he heard. "Are you...don't tell me you're leaving me!"

Narcissa walked away, Lucius following her. She quickly put on her coat, saying, "Yes, Lucius, I am. I've had enough of this attitude of yours. Good luck with your loneliness and misery in this pathetic house."

With that, she Disapparated, leaving Lucius confused and alone.

* * *

The incessant knocking woke Draco and Hermione up.

They had fallen asleep on the couch after a long day. They cuddled up, watched a movie on the Muggle contraption Hermione brought from her old house, then conked right out.

Draco groaned, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Why won't this person leave us alone?" he muttered, hiding his head in Hermione's hair.

Hermione purred, saying groggily, "What time is it?"

Draco looked up at the clock, not removing his arms from around her waist. "For Merlin's sake, it's 7 in the morning!"

Hermione made a sound, then removed his arms. She got up, and slowly walked toward the door.

Draco got up too, slowly walking as well, but he was fast enough to catch up to her.

"Don't," Draco said, hugging her. "Let's just go back to sleep."

"But the person at the door - " Hermione yawned, but she didn't need to say anything else.

The person knocking did it for her.

"Draco, you open this door right this instant! Don't force me to break it open!"

Draco groaned. "Oh, damn it, Mother!" He crossed over to the door and pulled it open.

Narcissa stood there with a worried and angry expression on her face. She entered the small house without consent.

"Mother, you interrupted a very peaceful sleep - " Draco started to say, but Narcissa cut him off.

"He knows," she said somberly.

Draco fell silent, trying to grasp the meaning of the words. He glanced at Hermione, and said, "What?"

"I said, he knows," Narcissa said. "Your father knows about the two of you."

It was a whole minute before Draco lost it.

"How could you let that happen, Mother?" Draco snarled. "_I thought you said he wouldn't find out!"_

"I did - "

"How did this happen, Mother? Tell me! How?" Draco said, unleashing his anger. Even Hermione had backed away.

Narcissa finally spoke when Draco stopped yelling to catch a breath. "He found the book!"

Draco stopped yelling at what she said, but he was panting with anger. "What book?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You remember the book, Draco," Narcissa snapped, refreshing Draco's memory. "Lucius and I used to look into it to find you a suitable bride - "

"Oh yeah," Draco said, sarcasm dripping in his tone, "Parkinson...yeah, real _suitable..._"

"You know full well we didn't have many options!" Narcissa said furiously. "Anyway, she was downright annoying anyway, and I would never have wanted her as a daughter-in-law after that unceremonious meet - _why are we talking about this? We're supposed to talk about your father finding out!"_

"Well, Mother, you tell me," Draco said vehemently, his eyes turning into slits at his anger and annoyance.

"Um...excuse me," Hermione piped up meekly, "What kind of book are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, you'd be interested in the book more, wouldn't you, Hermione?" Draco snapped.

"I just want to know what the book is!" Hermione said hotly, crossing her arms at him. Narcissa ignored their little row.

"You see," Narcissa began, "The Black family has a magical book that lists the names of all the Wizards and Witches that have been married and their offspring. Your father happened to come across it while he was in the library and - "

"Don't tell me," Draco said sarcastically, "He saw Hermione's name on it."

"Yes," Narcissa said somberly. "It appears as though your Hermione's name was tacked next to yours. Though you aren't exactly...married yet, so she doesn't carry your last name, you two are still technically together. And given the way you two feel about each other, there's a large possibility that you two would get married - "

"Mother!" Draco complained. "How could he find out? Damn it, Mother, this is bad, really bad! Hermione and I have to go into hiding! He can't know where we are!"

"Now Draco - "

"Or better yet, why can't we just accuse him of attempted harassment? Yeah, that's a good enough excuse; bet he's just plotting to ruin my life, isn't he?"

"Draco, shut up and listen to your mother!" Narcissa screeched.

Draco fell silent. Narcissa glared at him for a few seconds before she spoke.

"There will be no need to hide, or run away," she said. "We will do this the traditional way. You will introduce Lucius to your...girlfriend formally. You will explain how you feel about her. Lucius will have no choice but to listen to you."

"And if he doesn't?" Draco said. "What do we do then, huh, Mother?"

"He has to," she said. "This is your choice to make, not his. He knows that if he even attempts to break you apart he will be sent to Azkaban again...for good this time. He has to accept her into the family."

"Narcissa..." Hermione said. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I already told you, Draco and I don't plan on settling down yet."

"Do you plan on spending your life with someone else, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione blinked. "Well, no - "

"Then that's proof enough that you two will get married someday," Narcissa concluded. "Besides, if you don't plan on marrying someone else, then it's got to be Draco, right?"

Hermione didn't answer.

She knew that was true.

She didn't want to marry anyone else, only because she knew the only one she wanted to spend her life with was Draco.

Hell, she even dreamed of having little children who would inherit his blond hair and her brown eyes.

She blushed at the thought.

"Don't worry," Narcissa said, calming Draco. "I promise, we will do everything to change your father's mind. We must have a plan; strategize."

"Not a word to anyone?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa thought it over. "Tell Potter and his...Weasley about this. Draco, maybe you can seek Blaise's and Pansy's help. Theodore and Daphne as well. You will need all the help you can get, so make the most of your friends. They understand, don't they?"

"Of course, Mother," Draco said, his voice a little bit calmer now, but he still had worry lines on his forehead.

"Let them know about your predicament. They might be able to convince your father, especially Blaise. Lucius has always been fond of that boy."

"We'll try, Mother," Draco said. "Thank you for telling us."

"No problem, son," Narcissa said. "I love you, and I will do all I can to keep you happy."

Narcissa collected her things, and made to leave.

"I will be going now. I'm going to visit a friend of mine who might also be able to help."

She was nearly out the gate when she said, "Oh, and one more thing. Lucius and I aren't in speaking terms as of today. I think I'd like to move to a different Wing in the Manor."

"Well, Mother, it's about time," Draco said, waving at her in farewell. His other arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist as they watched her leave.

Hermione moved away from him, her expression very cross. It was apparent she was still angry about his little lash-out at her.

"Hey," Draco said, taking her hand to stop her from going inside the house without him.

Hermione stopped, but she didn't wrench her hand out either. "What?" she said icily.

"I'm...sorry for yelling at you," Draco said, looking at his feet, unable to look at her. "It was wrong of me to do that; besides, it's not your fault."

Hermione didn't reply. She pulled her hand out of his gently, and Draco felt her raise his chin.

She looked into his eyes, and sighed, "It's okay. I'm sorry for getting angry. It's normal for you to act like that; Lucius finding out about us isn't exactly a piece of cake, is it?"

Draco saw her chew her bottom lip again. He embraced her, not really wanting to let her go.

"Do you think this is going to work, Draco?" Hermione said, her voice shaking with noticeable fear.

"Of course it will," Draco said fiercely.

His conviction that everything will turn out right was enough to make her believe as well.

* * *

**A/N: For Erries. Have fun in the field trip...I'll miss you the whole time. Niki, I'm sorry. Just please forgive me.**

**Please, pretty please leave a review.**


	32. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next few days were spent gathering help.

Hermione and Draco both decided to talk to their friends together; most of them knew that they were an item, and those who didn't...well, it's about time they did.

They first talked to Harry and Ginny.

And Merlin, can that redhead scream.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" Ginny screamed when she heard. Her hands grabbed at her hair, as if she was going to pull it all out. "THAT IS COMPLETELY INSANE!"

"Now, Ginny," Harry said, his expression worried as he took her hands out of hair. "This isn't too bad - "

"TOO BAD? IT ISN'T TOO _BAD?_" Ginny screeched. Draco had his fingers plugged into his ears, and Hermione winced as the voice banged at her eardrums.

"Ginny - "

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Ginny said angrily. "I KNEW IT WOULD! BUT DID ANYONE LISTEN TO ME? OH, YEAH, _NO!_"

"GINNY!" Harry yelled over her screams. "Shut up and listen for a while!"

Ginny fell silent, but her expression was that of a murderer.

"Ginny, as much as we love hearing you scream and break our eardrums, there is nothing more we can do about it," Harry said. "This is one mess we can't clean up."

"We came here to ask for your help," Hermione said hastily, because Ginny looked like she was about to contradict Harry with another one of her malevolent screams.

"All we need is backup if ever Lucius will try something funny," Draco added, noticing the fierce look Ginny had; she looked very close to screaming again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Harry said, holding his hands up in the air. "What? Don't tell me he'll be meeting Hermione - "

"That's exactly right, Harry," Hermione said somberly.

Ginny and Harry stared at them like they'd just seen an alien from a distant planet.

Finally, Ginny screamed again, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! HE'LL KILL YOU, HERMIONE!"

"Ginny, please stop screaming," Hermione said, pinching the bridge of her nose, while Harry clamped a hand over her mouth. "It's hard enough with all the stress. You're just adding more."

Ginny looked at them sheepishly. "Sowwy," she said, her voice muffled. "I dint mean to add mow stwess. Ugh - " she pulled at Harry's hand, "Hawwy, you can wet go now."

"Promise you won't scream first," Draco said, holding up his wand.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, I pwomise. Now can Hawwy wet my mouth fwee?"

Draco gave Harry the signal, and he let go. They all stared at Ginny, waiting.

She opened her mouth to say something, when Draco warned, "You scream and I'll use the Silencing Charm on you."

"Not if I use it first," Harry said wryly.

Hermione laughed, and Ginny closed her mouth, her lips scrunching up into a pout.

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "I'm speaking normally now. Happy?"

They all relaxed, their eardrums relieved.

In the end, Harry and Ginny agreed to help. Ginny even considered what more she could do for them.

"Absolutely not, Ginny," Hermione said. "I know what you're thinking. You plan on putting Lucius back in Azkaban don't you?"

Ginny blinked innocently at her. "No, Hermione. Of course not."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right. Sure. You should've been sorted in Slytherin with that kind of attitude."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm much too brave and kind-hearted to be sorted in that stink hole," she said, placing a hand over her heart at the word 'kind-hearted'.

"Hey!" Draco said, overhearing what Ginny said. "My House is not a stink hole!"

'Admit it, Draco," Ginny said. "Nearly all the people from your House are jerk faces...especially your dad. And you, possibly."

Draco's eyes darkened, and Hermione giggled. Harry laughed so hard he almost cried.

"Now, now, Ginny," Hermione said, patting Draco's arm. "I know you're right, but remember...he's my jerk face."

Draco didn't know whether he would be angry or amused.

The next person they talked to was Blaise.

Blaise wasn't the least bit surprised when they explained their predicament.

"Well, I knew one way or another this would happen," Blaise shrugged, but he realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

"You knew?" Draco growled. "You knew all along and you never told us?"

Blaise recoiled. "Well, no, mate, it's not like that. I mean, it was sort of obvious that it would happen...like, 60 percent chance it would. But, you know, I mean, he's your dad and all, and he's bound to know sometime, right?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked just about ready to throttle Blaise.

"Well, you were right," Hermione said, putting a hand on Draco's arm to calm him. "It did happen, unfortunately enough. And we came here to ask for your help."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "What for? I don't think there's much I can help with - "

"There is, Blaise," Draco said, looking down at the floor. "He - Lucius - he likes you. He always compared me to you - "

"Not to mention Granger," Blaise muttered under his breath.

Draco glared at him, then continued, "Maybe you can...change his mind."

"Draco, you and I both know that I can't do that," Blaise said. "He may like me, but that doesn't mean he'll bow down before me if I said so. He still has a brain of his own, and something tells me that this whole Blood Purity thing will be forever etched into his brain."

"_'Forever etched into his brain'..._How very poetic," Draco said, irritated, "But you can always try, can't you?"

Blaise shook his head, but said, "Yes. Of course. Maybe I can consider what more I can do for you...after all, I owe you my life. If it hadn't been for this turning point in Wizard history, maybe our society would be worse than it was before."

"You did the right thing, Blaise, standing up to fight with us," Hermione reassured him. "You're a good wizard."

"Always so compassionate to others, you are, even to those who think they don't deserve it," Blaise sighed, leaning back against his chair. His eyes flickered toward Draco, and Hermione knew what Blaise was talking about.

"I've always pitied him, Blaise," Hermione answered his unsaid question. "I may not have exactly loved him before, but I know inside he would never be able to do an act as evil as killing someone. He may have been mean, even boastful about the Dark Arts, but I know he still has heart enough not to try and pursue it."

"Excuse me," Draco said, looking up at Hermione's statement, "But you're not talking about _me, _are you?"

Blaise chuckled. "Always so self-centered."

"But you are going to help us?" Draco asked.

"Despite your self-centeredness?" Blaise joked, and Draco's lip curved into a smirk. "Yes, of course, I'll help."

At that, Draco relaxed. "Thank you, Blaise. You don't know how much you're helping us."

Blaise sighed. "Anytime, mate. Anytime."

After they talked to Blaise, they talked to Pansy.

Hermione was initially against the idea, mainly because she was a teeny bit jealous of her.

Draco couldn't blame her.

He did date Pansy a few times in their Hogwarts Years, not to mention asking her out to every Ball and Dance.

But Draco knew in his heart of hearts that Pansy was merely a pretense.

He never wanted her, never liked her; in fact, if it hadn't been for his mother's intervention, he'd have been betrothed to the stupid bint already. Thank Merlin he wasn't.

After Draco assured Hermione many times that he wouldn't leave her for Pansy - as if Pansy was any better that Hermione was - she reluctantly agreed, but only because she knew she needed Pansy's help on this.

When Pansy opened the door, there was a tense silence as she caught sight of Hermione on Draco's arm.

Slowly, through gritted teeth, she asked, "What's she doing here with you?"

Draco swallowed and said, "We'd explain if you let us in."

After what seemed like forever, she opened the door wider for them, letting them in, but not failing to glare at Hermione.

As she closed the door behind her, she said, "Well? Explain."

Draco's grip on Hermione's hand got tighter. "I assume you know about the two of us?"

Pansy crossed her arms. "Of course I know; it's all over the papers. You two are _the _hottest couple of the decade."

Draco and Hermione both turned a light shade of red.

"Well," Draco said ruefully, running a hand through his hair, "We came here - "

"To rub in my face that _she _got you and I didn't?" Pansy said bitterly, closing her eyes. "I don't need that. I've always known I wouldn't have you."

"That's not it," Hermione said fiercely. "We came here to ask for your help."

Pansy's eyes snapped open. "My help?" she snorted. "What help can I possibly offer you? You have what I don't, Granger. You don't need my help."

"Yes, we do," Draco said, his voice low. "Pansy, if you would quit your assumptions and listen to us first, you'd know why."

Pansy's jaw clenched. Finally, she said, "I'm listening."

Draco exhaled noisily. "My father knows about me and Hermione."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I read about his parole in the _Prophet. _Well, that's obvious; of course he'd find out."

Draco was annoyed at Pansy's bitter demeanor. "Stop being such a bitch, Pansy. We're already here, humbly asking for your help, but if you're just going to shun us out then fine. We don't need your help. There are other people out there who'd be willing to help us."

Hermione touched Draco's arm. "Pansy, all we ask is for your help. Lucius knows about me and Draco, and we know he will do all he can to bring us apart. I know you're jealous of me, but please, for Draco's sake. If you really love Draco, you'd want him to be happy, right? Because you know I'd do the same for him."

There was a silence. Pansy's cold gaze faltered, and she finally sighed, "Fine."

Draco's head snapped up to look at her suspiciously. "What?"

"I said, fine. I will help you. I know I'm being ungrateful to you by acting like this, and so it's the least I could do. So yes, I will help you."

After another hour at Pansy's place - according to Draco, to catch up and let Hermione bond with Pansy (horrible idea) - they left for their next destination: Luna.

Luna was fairly easy to persuade.

"Of course I'll help you," Luna said dreamily, taking Hermione and Draco's hands. "I know about your father, Draco, and I will do all I can to help."

Hermione laughed, incredulous. "Luna, we haven't even said anything yet."

"I know," she said cheerfully. "But I can see it your eyes. You're having a problem, and so I'll tell you now, yes, I'll help you."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Well, thanks, Loon...a. Thanks, Luna. We...appreciate it."

The next person they looked for was Ron.

Since they could exactly pinpoint his location, they tried contacting him using cell coverage.

Draco watched, puzzled as Hermione's fingers danced across the keypad of the creepy little Muggle contraption she called...

Well, he forgot what she called it. Was it a...tellyphone, or something?

Hermione chuckled as she saw Draco's expression.

"Yeah, um, can you direct me to Ron Weasley's phone, please? Yes...Ronald Weasley..."

He heard a voice issuing from the tellyphone. "_Madam, there at least three Ron Weasley's in our database. Would you like me to try them all?"_

"Um, no," Hermione said, a little embarrassed by the fact she'd have to talk to three Ron Weasley's before she could get to the right one. "No, can you just search for 'Ronald Bilius Weasley'? Yeah..."

"_Um, sorry, there's no Ronald Bilius Weasley here."_

Hermione snapped her fingers. "Oh, fine. I'll try them all."

Third time's the charm, as they say, because after talking to two Ron Weasley's who didn't know who the hell she was, she finally contacted the Ron she was looking for.

Draco stiffened when he heard the voice.

_"Hello?"_

Hermione swallowed. "Ron?"

_"Hermione. Blimey, I didn't think you'd call. How were you able to find me? I mean, I haven't even gotten used to using this cellphone thing..."_

Well, that made Draco feel stupid. It was a cellphone, not a tellyphone.

"Long story," she waved it off. "Anyway, I called because - "

"_I miss hearing from you."_

Draco hissed menacingly, and Hermione's eyes flickered toward him. "Ron, now's not the time - "

"_Let me guess," _Ron said bitterly, "_Malfoy's there. No, I get it. Sure."_

Hermione swallowed. "Right. Anyway, I called because I needed to ask for your help."

"_What for?" _Ron said. "_Your Malfoy can give you more than what I can; he's filthy rich. There isn't much I can offer you - "_

"But that's my point, Ron," Hermione said impatiently. "This is something Draco and I got into together, and now we can't get out of."

There was silence on Ron's end.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"_Don't tell me you're pregnant!" _Ron finally exclaimed. "_Merlin, Hermione, I don't know how to deal with that, maybe you should ask Ginny - "_

"NO!" Hermione yelled, turning red. Why did people always jump to conclusions when it came to things like these? "No, of course not, Ron! It's different!"

_"Well, don't tell me - "_

"Ron, I'm running out of load so if you don't shut up you'll never know," Hermione finally snapped.

_"Sorry," _Ron said sheepishly. _"Go on."_

Hermione sighed. "You know that Lucius was released from Azkaban, right?"

Ron didn't speak. After an eternity, he said, _"I get it. He knows, doesn't he? About...you and...him."_

Hermione nodded, then remembering she was on the phone and Ron can't see her, said, "Yes."

_"Well, Hermione, I don't know how I can help you. I'm so far away from you; hell, even I don't where I am - "_

"Then come back," Hermione said. "Come back for us...for me. We'll talk about it when you get back."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. He already didn't like the flow of the conversation.

Ron made a sound. _"Hm...I don't know, Hermione..."_

"Please. For my sake. Don't think about Draco, just think about me. I need your help."

"Hermione..." Draco complained, but she held up a finger to shush him.

_"I just don't know, Hermione. Can I think about it? I still need more time to...heal, I guess."_

"Oh," Hermione said sadly. "Alright. I'll wait."

_"Thanks, Hermione. Don't worry, I'll be back to help you...I just don't know when. But I'll be back, and when I am, I'll help you. Okay?"_

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Ron."

_"Don't mention it. You tell Malfoy to take care of you, you hear? And tell Harry and Ginny I said hi. And tell Mum and Dad that I miss them. And tell George - "_

"Alright, Ron!" Hermione laughed. "I got the message, and I'll pass it on. You take care of yourself."

_"Thanks. Bye, Hermione."_

There was a click, then a loud beep. Hermione pressed a button, and the beeping stopped.

Draco looked at the device in her hands and said, "That is one freaky device I will never understand."

"Well," Hermione said, kissing his cheek, "You don't need to. I understand it more than you do."

"Freaky contraption," he muttered under his breath.

It was all too easy to search for people who would defend them; who would join them in their ordeal against Lucius.

But they knew that the hard part was fast approaching.

* * *

**A/N: For Crissy and Alyssa. I really, really miss you guys back there.**

**Please review!**

**I'm so super sorry for not updating last week; I was waist-deep in homework and projects that I barely had any time to open another tab. Please understand.**

**It would make me feel so much better about all my boring schoolwork if you review!**

**Thanks!**


	33. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sweat broke out above Hermione's lip as she paced the floor over and over.

"Hermione, stop it, you're starting sweat in your dress," Ginny complained. "Lucius will never be able to accept you if you look like you ran through a horde of bushes!"

Hermione was wearing a light, shimmery green strapless dress. There was exquisite detailing around the waist, and the bust was fairy-like with all the sequins that sparkled.

Hermione tried to laugh, but she couldn't. "I'm so nervous."

Ginny stood up and held Hermione by the shoulders, stopping her from finishing another lap. "Don't be. Draco will be there with you, not to mention Narcissa. If you ever need us, Harry and I will be in the coffee shop next to the restaurant. You're in good hands, Hermione. Lucius won't be able to do anything to hurt you."

Hermione grimaced at her best friend. "Thanks for trying, Ginny. It's just - oh, I don't know what to do! What to say! Merlin, it's Lucius Malfoy, for crying out loud!"

Ginny patted Hermione's bun. "You're the brightest witch of our age, and your boyfriend is the brightest wizard. You two will be able to work it out. I know it."

Hermione sighed. "I want to believe you, Ginny. I hope you're right."

* * *

"Let's go through this again, shall we?" Draco said, and Harry groaned.

They were at Grimmauld Place, simply because Ginny insisted that Draco was not allowed to see Hermione while Ginny was 'dolling her up'.

Draco snorted at the thought.

"I don't need to, Malfoy," Harry said, sounding exhausted. "If anything goes wrong, Ginny and I will be in the coffee shop next to the restaurant. I'll call for reinforcements, worst comes to worst. Though you might not believe me, Malfoy, I know a lot of people who actually approve of your relationship with Hermione...some of them even more surprising than you think."

"I don't need to hear it," Draco said dismissively, though the curious part of him made a mental note to bring up that topic on a later date. "Alright. Let's go, we have to fetch Hermione."

Harry sighed, and held out his arm. "I hope this goes on better than I'm expecting, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "So do I, Harry. So do I." He took Harry's arm, and they Disapparated.

* * *

Lucius looked sourly at his wife. "You should be thankful I still love you, Cissy, or I never would have agreed to this."

Narcissa snorted. "Save your pathetic persuasions for a later date, Lucius. You will be meeting your son's lovely bride-to-be, so get used to it."

Lucius grimaced at the words bride-to-be.

He didn't like Hermione Granger. Period.

He would make sure this date would ruin Hermione's state of mental health that she wouldn't dare marry Draco for fear of having him as a father-in-law.

Lucius smirked at the thought, then looked innocently at Narcissa when her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

Narcissa closed her compact mirror. "I know what you're planning, Lucius. Don't you dare ruin this date. How can you prove that you really love your son - or me - when all you're thinking about is yourself?"

Lucius frowned. "I am doing this for you. You two are brainwashed, and I am going to set things right."

Narcissa shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why they approved your parole in the first place."

Lucius, very childishly, stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Ginny squealed. "He's here! Oh, Hermione, he's here!"

Hermione stood up from the bed and wobbled a little on her heels. "Oh, Ginny, can't I wear flats or sandals instead?"

"No can do, Hermione," Ginny said, pushing Hermione out the bedroom. "You look beautiful, and besides, you'll have Draco holding you all the time you can't even fall!"

Hermione shook her head and blushed.

"Alright," Ginny said, letting Hermione wait at the bottom of the steps, "I'll open the door, and you wait here."

"Ginny - "

But she was gone. Hermione sighed, chuckling at the enthusiasm of her best friend. She heard the front door open, and Ginny's voice, saying, "Draco! Harry! Finally! We were beginning to think you'd never come!"

"You and I both know that that is a complete lie, Ginny," Harry said, laughing.

Draco's voice was impatient. "Where is she?"

"She's in there," Ginny said, then yelled, "HERMIONE! You can come out now!"

Hermione wobbled, counting in her head to steady her footsteps. As soon as she came into view, Draco's eyes widened, and he held his breath.

She looked at Harry and Draco sheepishly, saying, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Harry said, winking at Ginny. He kissed her forehead, then whispered into her ear, "Good job."

Draco didn't say anything. In fact, his eyes bugged out from staring at her.

"Draco, please don't stare at me like that," Hermione blushed, and wobbled again.

"Well," Draco said, blinking once or twice, "You look beautiful, Hermione. As always," he said, unable to tone down the adoration in his voice.

Ginny snickered, and Harry nudged her.

Hermione tried to walk toward Draco, but it was difficult. What kind of stilts did Ginny make her wear? Oh, right. Stilettos. The four-inch kind. This was the first time she'd worn heels this tall...the first and last pair of heels she'd ever worn was during the Yule Ball, and those were only an inch above the ground.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to walk in those...things?" Draco said worriedly, his arms already outstretched, ready to catch her in case she trips.

"Blame Ginny," Hermione huffed, launching herself in Draco's arms so she wouldn't have to walk anymore.

Draco shook his head, laughing. He turned to Ginny, and said, "You know I'm going to buy her a pair of flat shoes on the way."

Ginny crossed her arms. "You'll do no such thing. Look at her. She's beautiful, and elegant - "

"But clumsy," Harry said. They all laughed, except Ginny, who pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well," Draco said, helping Hermione out the house, "Once she's in flats, she'll be beautiful, elegant, and coordinated."

Ginny huffed. "Well, we'll be near you the entire time, so I'm going to keep an eye on you. You won't be able to buy her flats. Mark my words, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, but whispered in Hermione's ear, "I'll buy you some flats. Don't worry."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"See you later," Harry said, and, taking Ginny's hand, Disapparated to the coffee shop.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded shakily. "Nervous, yes, but I'll manage."

Draco smiled, taking her hand. "I'll be with you all the way. Don't worry."

How many times did Draco tell her to stop worrying? Hermione shook her head. She was such a worrywart.

And with that, they both Disapparated to the restaurant where they would meet Draco's parents.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, your guests are here," the waiter said, handing them two glasses of champagne.

"Thank you," Narcissa said politely to the waiter, and waved him off.

Lucius took a swig of champagne, and Narcissa snapped at him, "Behave."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mum," he snorted sarcastically.

Draco appeared with Hermione, and Narcissa stood to greet them.

"Draco, sweetheart," Narcissa said, hugging him tightly.

"Mother," Draco said, patting his mother on the back.

"And the lovely Hermione," Narcissa said, hugging Hermione as well.

"It's nice to see you again, Narcissa," Hermione laughed, and it was a slightly nervous sound.

After Narcissa had greeted them, an air of tension rose, mainly because Lucius was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Lucius," Narcissa said sternly as she nudged him. Lucius looked up at his son and his...Mudblood.

"Son," Lucius greeted, his voice drawling and cool. "It's wonderful to see you again. It's been three years...you've grown so much."

"I can't say I feel the same," Draco said stiffly. "But yes. It has been three years. You don't look any different."

_I bet you don't think any different either._

As if Lucius could hear that thought, he smirked. "Well, son, it's quite rude to let the lady be standing there. Won't you...introduce us formally?"

Draco let out a low growl, low enough so that Lucius wouldn't hear. "Hermione, this is my father - " he said 'my father' sarcastically - "Father, this is Hermione Granger. My girlfriend." He placed a special emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear," Lucius said. There was a false sweetness in his voice that Hermione immediately distrusted. She moved closer to Draco, and his grip on her waist tightened.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir," she said, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Oh, don't stand there like two lamp posts," Narcissa laughed, obviously trying to relieve the tension. "Sit."

Draco glanced at Hermione, and helped her into a chair. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"So, Draco," Lucius said. "It's been three years since I'd seen you, and I must say, I don't receive much news from within Azkaban. Tell me, what has been going on these past three years?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, then at his mother. They all knew Lucius was up to something.

"Nothing much, really," Draco said smoothly. "Everything turned out perfect after the war."

Lucius' eyes flickered. "Really? Nothing at all? Come now, Draco, there has to be something. Tell me how you and Miss Granger got together, for instance. Didn't you two completely hate each other during your Hogwarts years?"

Lucius struck a nerve in Draco's system. It took all his might not to lash out at his father.

"Never completely, Father," Draco almost spat. "We _never completely _hated each other."

"But you still hated each other enough," Lucius said. "How were you able to see past it then, hm?"

"Lucius," Narcissa growled.

"Draco," Hermione cautioned.

But the two men were in for it now.

"I don't know, Father, you tell me," Draco said, his voice rising. "It was obvious in my Hogwarts years that I had a strange obsession for Hermione. Well, then, Father, let me tell you this: I acted upon it. You said Muggleborns were filthy, disgusting creatures, but Hermione has proved time and time again that they are not what you say they are. So tell me, Father, who's messed up and who is right?"

"Draco, please calm down," Hermione said, touching his arm. "You don't want to start a scene."

Narcissa stepped on Lucius' foot, and he winced a little at the pain.

"But how did you know that your, as you said, 'obsession', was something other than hate?" Lucius continued, his voice a little strained from pain. "It's quite impossible that you two just resolved your differences just like that. And even if that were the case, how can you two, when you've been against each other for so long, fall in love in a matter of _three years_?"

Draco was about to lose it.

Hermione had to do something, and so, thinking quickly, she immediately called, "Waiter! Can we please have our menus?"

The waiter hurried over and handed them their menus. "Anything else, Madam?"

"I'd like some champagne," Narcissa said.

"Yes, me too," Hermione added.

The waiter nodded, then bustled off, leaving them alone again.

"Thanks," Draco said, his steam cooling off a little. Hermione squeezed his hand.

Lucius sipped the last of his champagne, evidently enjoying himself. "Well...anyway. What about you, Miss Granger? Do you have any stories about yourself? What better way for me to know more about you than to tell me yourself?"

Hermione's eyes widened, but she nodded in agreement. "Well...there isn't much to tell..."

"Oh really?" Lucius said, lifting one silvery eyebrow. "Come now, Miss Granger. You're a_ Muggleborn_, aren't you? Certainly, you can tell us more about your heritage. Is the Muggle culture quite different from ours?"

Draco knew Lucius was trying to make Hermione feel uncomfortable, and he was right. Hermione's palm started sweating against his.

"No it isn't, not really," she said, and Draco knew she was trying to be brave. He smiled. _My little Gryffindor._

"They are also alike, in some ways. Muggles also have christenings, and weddings, and funerals...nearly all the traditions Wizards have, Muggles have as well. The only difference is that Wizards' traditions are, well...magical."

"I see," Lucius said, his smirk growing. "How do Muggles survive without magic? I, for one, don't think I can survive without magic. I think I'd die."

Hermione laughed, more out of nervousness than because Lucius' remark was funny. It was hardly funny, actually.

But Draco didn't laugh. Instead, he said, his tone cold and harsh, "Maybe you should try living like that, Father."

_Hopefully you would die._

"Maybe," Lucius answered. "It would, however, be utterly boring, wouldn't it, Miss Granger?"

"Hardly, sir," Hermione challenged. "There are loads of Muggle contraptions out there made solely for their entertainment. For instance, there is something called an MP3 player. That is a device that does nothing but play music for you. And there is also a DVD player, where you can watch things called movies. A movie is sort of like Wizard photographs, only they're longer and they tell a story. And also, there is a device called a computer. A computer can do all these things, and more. So you see, sir," Hermione concluded, "If Muggles can live without magic, we wizards might also be able to do the same."

All three Malfoys stared at Hermione: Narcissa with amazement, Draco with affection, and Lucius with defeat and disgust.

Draco was so proud of Hermione; she actually beat his father verbally in a mere match of wits!

"I see," Lucius said stiffly. "Well, then Miss Granger...it seems as if you would make a...wonderful match to my son here."

Of course, Lucius didn't mean that, and Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione knew it.

However, they thought Lucius had finally given up, and they had defeated him.

Little did they know this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: For Erries, Crissy, Alyssa and Niki. Thanks for all the support from you three, and thanks for all your insult-laced concerns Erries.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for...how long? I don't exactly remember; all I know is, it was way too long since I'd updated.**

**Super sorry; I'm so piled up with schoolwork and the periodical exams are coming up and I'm having lots of trouble with my math and I'm sure you'll understand the rest.**

**Please understand! And pleeeeeease leave me a review! I would really appreciate it, and it would surely brighten my dull school load!**


	34. Astoria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since that dinner date with Draco's parents.

Day by day passed by, and though Hermione was worried that Lucius would come marching in declaring war, nothing of the sort ever happened.

Slowly, Hermione stopped worrying about it, because she knew Lucius wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Yet.

Unfortunately, there were other ways for Lucius to get to Hermione, and today was one of those days when he tried.

Draco was visiting the Manor, plainly because his mother invited him and Blaise for tea.

Draco declined, but when Narcissa, Blaise and even Hermione prodded him to go, he reluctantly agreed.

However, he knew all Hermione wanted was for him and his father to come to agreeable terms...something he knew he would never agree to.

But for Hermione's sake, and for hers alone, did he agree to visit.

Which was one of the worst decisions he made in his life.

"Ah, Draco! Blaise!" Narcissa greeted, taking the men's coats and hanging them in their distinguished and fairly old coat rack. "So glad that you could come. The tea is still hot, and your father will be joining us shortly," Narcissa added to Draco.

Draco groaned quietly, but it was loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"I feel you, mate," Blaise said sympathetically, patting Draco on the back. "I feel you."

"Thanks, mate," Draco said somberly. "You know how much I hate being here with You-Know-Who around."

Blaise's mouth scrunched up, then he burst out laughing.

Draco stared at him, appalled. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Was there something funny with what I said?"

Blaise wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "You-Know-Who? What, your father's the new Dark Lord?"

Draco pressed his lips into a hard line. "It could be possible," he mumbled, but Blaise wouldn't hear it.

"Mate, you've got to get over this whole Father-hate stuff," Blaise told him. "Hating the man who made you won't do you much good."

Draco wrinkled his nose, trying to get the image of his mother and his father out of his head.

"Boys, are you coming?" Narcissa called from the dining room.

Sulkily, Draco and Blaise entered the large dining room. It was quite different now that the war was over, but it still had that faint creepy, unconventional feeling of malevolence. Draco remembered how he used to sit there with Voldemort and the Death Eaters gathered around the table, not even treating his mother's favorite antique with the slightest bit of care.

Now, it had a different image, though still slightly creepy: Narcissa was here, laying out some small platters for cakes and cookies, while their old House Elf, Winky, was handing her the tiny forks.

Some people might think that the Malfoys maltreat their House Elves, but that was half-true. Narcissa loved Winky, and Draco was watched by Winky ever since he was a baby.

Lucius was the one who maltreated Dobby, so whatever Dobby said about the Malfoys as a whole maltreating the House Elves, well, that was not true...to a point, anyway.

"Master Draco!" Winky cried, laying carefully the silverware on the table and running toward him. "Winky is so glad to see Master Draco, how much Master Draco has grown!"

"Hello, Winky," Draco smiled fondly at the old House Elf. "Has Father been giving you any pains?"

"No, sir," Winky said proudly, "Mistress Cissy gives Winky permission to set Master Lucius' hair on fire if he misbehaves."

Draco stifled a laugh, and Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"Master Blaise," Winky said, bowing low to Draco's Italian companion, "So nice to see Master Draco's old schoolmate, so grown up and so well!"

"Thank you, Winky," Blaise said, patting the House Elf between the ears. "It's nice to see you too."

"Master Draco, where is Miss Hermione? Has you and her been fighting?" Winky said, a slight edge of fear in her tiny voice.

Winky was absolutely in love with Hermione. She'd never seen a more decent woman for Draco, and Hermione supported the campaign against House Elf cruelty, which made Winky honor and praise her even more.

"Never, Winky," Draco said, smiling. "Hermione just decided not to come today."

"Oh, good," Winky sighed with relief.

"Winky!" Narcissa called, looking up. "Do call Lucius out for tea. He's supposed to be here by now."

"Mother," Draco groaned as Winky scurried out to fetch Lucius, "Does Father really have to be here?"

"Yes, he does," Narcissa said sternly. "You two have to learn to get along. Your Father promised he'd behave if I spoke to him again, so I did. If you two can negotiate something reasonable for Lucius to accept Hermione, then what's done is done."

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Winky scurried back in, her eyes wide with a fire Draco had never seen before.

"Mistress Cissy," Winky said, her voice cold and contemptuous, "Master Lucius has with him a lady. Winky does not know who she is, but Winky is sure the lady is just about Master Draco's age."

Narcissa gritted her teeth. "What?"

Just then, Lucius arrived with a young girl just about Draco's age. She looked about two years younger than Draco, and, though she was taller and slimmer than Hermione was, she wasn't as beautiful with her dim, dark hair, firm, stiff features and sharp blue eyes.

There was also something vaguely familiar about her, but Draco couldn't put his finger on it. Only when Blaise said, "Astoria?" did Draco remember who she was.

Astoria Greengrass was Daphne Greengrass' younger sister. Daphne was a good friend of Draco's, and they became even closer when Daphne got betrothed to his other best friend, Theodore Nott. So far, Theo and Daphne had been getting along perfectly, as if their match was made in heaven.

However, Astoria was very different from her blonde haired sister. Sometimes called a silent force of nature by most of the Slytherin boys in her year, Astoria was silently fierce. She was a perfect example for the Slytherin description, 'Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends', because Astoria did _everything _to get what she wants. Though she was a very quiet, innocent-looking girl, Astoria Greengrass was anything but innocent.

Draco swallowed. Astoria batted her eyelashes at him, and flashed him a dazzling smile.

Draco smirked, quite proud that he was unfazed by that smile. She was definitely no match for Hermione.

"Ah, Draco," Lucius drawled, a smirk playing on his lips, "And Blaise. I see you've made it. Do you mind? Astoria was visiting us as well."

Astoria gave an innocent shrug. "I didn't know my old schoolmates would be here too," she said in a light, silky voice that Draco immediately detested.

"Why are you here?" Draco said, not trying to hide the contempt and disgust in his voice. "Visiting my father?"

Astoria blinked. "Your father has always been very nice to me," she said smoothly, smiling slightly. "I wanted to thank him for the goods he sent my father. They were very nice."

Narcissa looked anxiously between Draco, Astoria and Lucius. This was all Lucius' doing, and she knew Astoria wasn't here because of that. Draco had a murderous look on his face, switching glares between Astoria and Lucius.

"Why don't you all sit down and have some tea?" Narcissa said coolly, trying not to look too agitated. She gestured Winky to set another plate and cup for Astoria.

While heading for the kitchen, Winky glared at Astoria, her eyes blazing and fierce, as if they were saying, "I don't like you, and I never will."

Either oblivious to that glare, or simply trying to ignore it, Astoria sat down gracefully beside Draco, brushing her light, flowy skirt out of the way. Draco growled quietly, and pushed his chair an inch away from her.

Astoria looked at him, batting her eyelashes again. Draco had never been more irritated with a girl in his life, except maybe Hermione, but of course that was different.

"So, Draco," Astoria tried making small talk with him in her silky, seductive voice, "How have you been lately?"

"Never better," Draco said stiffly, trying not to come in contact with her elbow. "And you?" he added, in an effort to be polite.

"Fine, fine," she laughed, "But my old boyfriend - Miles Bletchley, you remember him? - broke up with me not two days ago. I'm fine, though...I don't feel exactly whole, but I'm doing fine."

Draco tried not to roll his eyes. _Smooth move, bringing up the boyfriend-girlfriend topic early._

"Astoria," Blaise asked, his fork in the air, "How is your sister and Theo? It's been some time since we'd seen them."

"Fine, fine," Astoria waved away the question. Blaise raised his eyebrow to the dismissal, and a knowing expression crossed his face. She seemed more intent on talking to Draco, trying to _seduce _him.

_Ha, _Blaise thought scornfully, _Draco doesn't like her one bit. She'll have to try harder than that to break Draco's steadfast...er...love...for Hermione._

Blaise winced at how cheesy he sounded.

"Draco," Astoria sighed sweetly, and Draco's scowl deepened, "Is it true you are single? I've read from many a newspaper that you're single."

Narcissa let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha! My dear, I don't know what newspapers you've been reading, because Draco has never been single."

"Mother is right," Draco finally smirked at the faltering look on Astoria's face, "I do have a girlfriend. Most wonderful person I've ever met; you have no idea how happy she makes me."

Astoria's eyebrow arched. "Really?" she said, her voice sounding as sweet as honey and as fake as Gilderoy Lockhart when trying to bag a considerable amount of money for his fraud books. "Who is the - um - _lucky_ lady?"

Draco's smirk grew wider. "Hermione Granger."

Astoria blinked in disbelief. "Hermione...Granger?"

"Yes," Winky piped up angrily in a corner. "The lovely Miss Hermione."

Astoria's eyes were blazing with something Draco couldn't identify. "Really? What...exactly did you - ah - _see _in her?"

Blaise looked at Draco, smirking. Draco's expression was finally different.

"She kept getting on my nerves," Draco said. "I absolutely hated her!"

Astoria stared at him. "Then...how - ?"

"Well, turns out, Hermione was the only one who understood me when no one else would even dare to. At first, I was annoyed because why on earth was Hermione Granger of all people trying to comfort me? Me, the person who'd tried to ruin most of her life? Me, the person who insults her every time, hurts her feelings all the time?" He looked at Astoria, and she looked completely baffled. "I don't know. Even now, I don't know how it happened. All I know is, Hermione loved me, and she tried, no matter how mean I was, to show that she cared. Hermione taught me that even - "

He stopped. Damn trying to bring that up; what he was about to say was something he tried to put conditions for.

"Even?" Lucius pressed; even he was desperate to know what Draco was talking about.

Draco bit his tongue to keep from speaking.

"Even?" Narcissa said, leaning closer to catch what Draco would say.

Finally, Draco gave in. With an exasperated sigh, he said, "Even the most wretched of people deserve love and forgiveness."

Lucius blinked, his face blank and expressionless.

That was exactly what he wanted from his son...the son who wouldn't give it.

And to think..._to think that wretched Mudblood put that into my son's stubborn head, _Lucius thought dejectedly.

Narcissa was looking expectantly at Draco and Lucius.

An air of tension rose, mainly because Narcissa and Blaise were in on the whole father-son enmity thing, and what Draco said was exactly the thing needed to fix it.

Astoria, however, did not know about this, so she said, "Really? You were...desperate?"

"Yes," Draco answered, glad to have the subject changed. "I was desperate for love. I didn't really receive the love I needed - not that the love my mother has given me wasn't enough," Draco added sheepishly, seeing the angered expression on his mother's face. "And my father," Lucius tasted the bitterness of those words, "Used to be my father...until..."

_Until he failed pathetically and had his task transferred to me._

"All I wanted was for someone to understand me...I never thought I'd find it in someone I hated so much." Draco looked at Astoria, and her expression was unfathomable. "Well, you see what happened. As soon as I learned how much Hermione was willing to share her love and compassion with me, slowly, I let her into my life. It was, by far, the best thing I've ever done."

Astoria swallowed the lump in her throat, and Draco knew he just presented her with fierce competition...not that there would ever be. "She sounds...nice," she said indifferently, but the way her eyes flashed and darkened, it was obvious she was lying.

"_Really_?" Draco said, drawing it out for a nice effect. "You think so? That's great. Maybe you'd like to meet her."

Astoria's eyes widened, and for the first time, her composure slipped.

"No thank you," Astoria snapped. "I don't want to meet your Mudblood girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: For Erries and Niki. I love you guys so much. Crissy and Alyssa, I love you guys too.**

**Hey to everyone!**

**I'm so SUPER sorry for NOT UPDATING! Dear Lord, I was feeling so bad and so sad...you guys have every reason to be angry at me for not updating!**

**SUPER SORRY...but there is a reason why.**

**I've been so busy with school, since semestral break is coming up, so are the periodicals. I've been neck-deep in homework, research, papers...not to mention studying the dreaded algebra and history. I'm thisclose to FAILING my Social Studies, so I've got to keep up my average or I'm dead.**

**Please understand!**

**Still, I don't think it's a valid enough reason to keep you guys waiting. It's the second day of periodicals, and tomorrow is the last, so tell you what: if I can get at least 5 reviews within 32 hours (32 coz I'm crazy like that) I'll post the next chapter ASAP. If not, I'll understand, coz that means you're all still mad at me. *sniff* So I'll post the next chapter like I normally do.**

**Please review, and PLEASE forgive me!**


	35. Greengrasses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Everything happened at once.

Winky howled and Summoned a pot from the kitchen. She started for Astoria, screaming, "_How dare you speak that foul word against Master Draco's Hermione! HOW DARE YOU!"_

"Winky!" Blaise cried out, holding Winky up by the ears to keep her from running.

"LET WINKY GO, MASTER BLAISE, WINKY MUST PROTECT MISS HERMIONE - "

"Winky, stop!" Draco's voice thundered. "_Behave!"_

Winky twitched, not wanting to behave, wanting to hit Astoria, but she was forced to obey. She stayed still, whimpering as Blaise held her ears still more firmly.

"You have no control over your House Elves, so it seems," Astoria said coldly, her once silky voice now harsh. "Attacking me - how dare you, filthy creature..."

"You're one to talk," Draco snapped at her ferociously, and Narcissa, Blaise, Lucius and Winky all stared at Draco as he attempted to tame his wrath. "How dare you call my girlfriend that...do you know exactly who you're up against?"

"I don't need you to tell me who I'm going up against, Draco," Astoria said, her voice becoming silky again, but it was laced with danger and poison. "And you ask yourself that. You called her Mudblood countless times...I don't know how she can put up with that...or do you call her Mudblood as an endearment now?" Astoria smiled.

"How dare you say that to me, you no good Pureblooded whore," Draco said dangerously, stepping so close to Astoria, looking her straight in the eye. If looks could kill, Astoria would have been dead already. "If you're against Hermione then you're against _me. _And I warn you now, Greengrass, you don't know what I can do."

"Oh really?" Astoria said smoothly, her voice dripping with venom. "You couldn't do anything to hurt me, _Draco. _Everyone knows you never had it in you to kill Albus Dumbledore. That is just another empty threat."

"Don't try to test me, Astoria," Draco growled, his hand already grasping the wand in his pocket. It seemed to be singing to him now, tempting him to do it - just one wave, he already knew the spell, and Astoria would no longer be here to torture him.

"You'll have to make me, Draco," Astoria threatened, her voice low and flirtatious that Draco's insides churned at hearing it.

Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise and Winky were watching the exchange with wide eyes; Lucius with anticipation, Narcissa with worry, Blaise with shock, and Winky with downright disgust.

"Get. Out." Draco said through gritted teeth, trying so hard with all his might not to whip out his wand and hex her. "Now."

Astoria's voice was cool and seductive as she whispered, "Make me."

"Make you?" Draco said, his voice high in sarcasm and annoyance. "Make you? Yeah, I'll make you, you foul - " Draco rumbled on, Narcissa's mouth hanging open at the words her son was muttering. He grabbed Astoria's arm and dragged her to the main hall where the front door was so deliciously tempting right now.

"That is no - ouch," Astoria winced as Draco stepped on her foot, "That is no way to treat a lady. Your girlfriend would be ashamed of you - "

"I assure you," Draco said coldly, "That you are definitely not a lady. And my girlfriend would be proud of me when she hears I threw out a disgusting, horrid slut like you."

Astoria gasped furiously. Draco opened the front door and literally threw her out.

Astoria stood up, clutching her arm as she said, "You will regret this, Draco Malfoy," she threatened in a dangerous tone. "One day, I'll have you, and there's nothing your precious Mudblood can do to take you away when I finally get you."

Draco knew Astoria meant it, as she so often did with all her endeavors. However, he did not want to show her that he was a little bit shaken by those threats, so he slammed the door shut, locking it magically so Astoria won't be able to burst in again.

When Draco made it back to the dining room, Winky was crying so loud.

"Oh, Master Draco, Winky is so proud, so proud of her Master, so proud Master Draco threw out a horrible, horrible beast like her," she blubbered, tears pouring down her face.

Lucius looked like his insides were battling; Draco couldn't figure out whether Lucius was angry or happy or sad.

Narcissa was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "Draco," she said coldly, "I'm not going to say I'm not proud of what you have done. Throwing out a disgrace like that - very proud, son."

She looked at him with sharp and angry eyes. "However, I would like to have a word with you about your language, Draco."

Draco reddened slightly. He grinned ruefully as he said, "Yeah...about that..."

"Well," Blaise said, still looking a bit shaken by the recent events, "I think I'll be going now..."

"Not so fast, Blaise," Narcissa said through gritted teeth. "Did you teach Draco all these words?"

Blaise looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact. "Well..."

* * *

"And?" Hermione said, her voice disapproving. Her arms were crossed, and Draco could tell she was disappointed.

"I didn't mean to use all those words," Draco told her sheepishly. "It's just Astoria was such a pain and - "

"I don't blame you," Hermione said, raising up her hands. "From your story, it seems as if this Astoria person is looking for a really good fight."

"You bet she is," Draco muttered. He obviously didn't like her, and he wasn't shy to show it. "Look at her, flirting with me. Doesn't she know I already have someone waiting for me to come home?"

"Well, I don't like her," Hermione said, her eyes glinting pointedly with jealousy. "From your description, she sounds almost prettier than me."

"Don't be silly," Draco said. "You are so much better than her, and so much more than I could ever ask and hope for. You don't know how lucky I feel to have you."

Hermione giggled. "Always the hopeless, cheesy romantic," she teased. Then she frowned. "Why do you think she was there?"

Draco snorted. "Father, obviously. I mean, how can it possibly be a coincidence that Blaise and I were invited to have tea at my old house and Astoria was invited to be there too _at the same time?"_

Hermione tapped her chin, her eyebrows pushed together in deep thought. "Do you reckon she'll keep it?"

Draco's head snapped up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Astoria," Hermione said, her voice drifting. "Do you think she'll keep her word?"

Draco blinked. "Erm...what word?"

Hermione glared at him. She snapped her fingers, annoyed. "Her word! Do you really think she's going to try and get you for herself?"

Draco looked at his hands. "Maybe. I've never known anyone as determined to get what she wants as Astoria is. Why, I remember her even setting Pansy's hand-picked dress on fire just because she wanted Pansy to wear the new dress Astoria gave her...which, mind you, was totally horrific."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of that.

"Hey," Draco said soothingly, taking Hermione into his arms. "She's never going to be able to get me. I'll always belong to you, no matter what."

"Promise?" Hermione asked, her voice small and timid.

Draco chuckled. Why was his witch always doubting and worrying about things? Still, he answered, "I promise."

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Hermione stiffened, and Draco let her go with apprehension.

"Who's there?" Draco called, his voice calm, his wand at the ready.

No one answered. Just another impatient knock.

Draco glanced at Hermione, who was looking up at him with worried eyes. Draco looked at the door.

Another knock came, this time accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Draco! Open up, you daft bozo!"

Draco sighed with relief at the familiarity of the cool, velvety female voice. Hermione, however, did not recognize it.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked Draco suspiciously.

Who was this mystery woman? And why did Draco's demeanor suddenly change at the sound of this woman's voice?

Hermione was jealous already.

Draco smiled cheekily at her. "Daphne."

Hermione knew, vaguely, who Daphne Greengrass was.

Daphne Greengrass was in her and Draco's year. The older sister of Astoria, yet completely different from her, Daphne was a fierce, cunning woman. Intelligent and rivaling her sister's beauty, with her deep blue eyes and shocking blonde hair, it was no surprise that many Slytherin boys coveted her. Her intelligence was like no other - though to Hermione's, it was no match. Daphne knew exactly what she wanted, but unlike her sister, who had to resort sometimes to violence to get what she wants, Daphne nearly _willed _her desires to happen, and, lucky for her, they did. Though she was a Slytherin, Daphne worked toward the good of others, and she was nice and friendly.

It was no wonder many men were envious of Theodore Nott; Daphne was a really, really great catch.

Hermione relaxed at that comforting thought; there was no need for her to be jealous of Daphne. Everyone knew Daphne and Theo were very much in love with each other, just like Draco and Hermione was.

Draco was watching her, an amused expression crossing his face as she relaxed.

"Hermione," Draco sneered, his lips curving into a smug smirk, "Are you...jealous?"

Hermione turned red. "Me? Jealous? Of...of course not!" she stuttered, lowering her head to hide her flaming cheeks.

Draco laughed, embracing Hermione tightly. "You know what I think?" he whispered playfully in her ear.

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"I think you were jealous when you heard Daphne's voice call out my name," he smirked. "But when you found out it was Daphne, you stopped being jealous."

Draco felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, jerking away from Hermione. She was wearing a toothy grin.

"You - did you bite me?" Draco said, his eyes wide as he rubbed his shoulder.

"OI! MALFOY! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR, WILL YOU?"

It was a male voice this time. Draco was familiar with this one too, but Hermione hadn't heard it before.

"The golden couple," Draco said knowingly, opening the door. "Theo and Daphne."

There stood two people, one boy and one girl. The girl - Daphne - was slightly taller than Hermione, and slightly slimmer. Her blue eyes were deep and serene, and her long, sleek blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

The boy - Theo - was tall, maybe as tall or a few inches smaller than Ron. He was slight and stringy, his blue-black hair a little untidy. His brown eyes were sort of blank and vacant.

"Pssh," Daphne snorted, and her voice was like smooth honey. "_Golden couple, _he says. Riiight. You two are more 'golden' than any couple. Don't you read _Witch Weekly? _We're only third on the 'Hottest Couples of the Decade' list. Second, of course, Potter and his Weasley girl, and claiming the top spot," she gave a humorous flourish of her hand, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who else!"

Draco gave a small chuckle, and Theo flushed. "Don't mind Daphne," he said sheepishly. His voice was husky and deep. "She's been a little moody ever since...well..."

"Since?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Long story," Daphne said dismissively. "Won't you let us in?"

"Right," Draco said, stepping aside to let them in. "I forgot my manners. Come in, come in, and Hermione can go and make some tea."

Hermione cleared her throat, a small smile playing on the sides of her lips.

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead. "Right," he said, a little bit of color appearing on his pale cheeks, "Sorry. Hermione, meet my two best friends, Daphne and Theo. Daphne, Theo, this is Hermione, my lovely and amazing girlfriend."

Hermione blushed, and Theo and Daphne sniggered. "Draco, please don't go over-the-top," Hermione said softly.

"Always the modest one, you are," Draco said affectionately, kissing her forehead lightly. "Right. Come on, you two, into the living room. Hermione, do you mind - ?"

"No," Hermione smiled. "I'll go make some tea. Would you like anything to eat?" she asked the two.

"No," Theo shook his head.

"No thanks," Daphne said, playing with her ponytail.

Hermione smiled brightly, kissed Draco's cheek, and flounced out of the room. Draco sat down on their old, secondhand fading loveseat, while Daphne and Theo occupied the two couches.

After a bit of silence, Draco taking in the sight of his two old schoolmates, Daphne said, "You call this place a house?"

"Hey, don't insult the homeowner," Draco said defensively. "I know I can afford better, but Hermione wanted this, so I got it for us."

"I think it's nice," Theo said, looking around the place. "Small, but spacey. I like it."

"Thanks," Draco said indifferently. "Anyway, what brought you here? You know it's almost 4 o'clock."

"We know," Daphne said impatiently. "I just had to come here as soon as I heard what happened."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, sitting up seriously.

"You know," Theo said mysteriously. "Daphne's sister?"

Draco stiffened. "Ah," he said, his voice tainted with dislike. "Astoria. I see. She told you?" he nodded to Daphne.

"Of course she told me, I'm her sister," Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione came in, clutching a tray with a steaming hot kettle and four mugs. "What are you all talking about?" she asked, sitting down beside Draco. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she leaned against him.

"The reason why we're here," Theo said tersely. "Astoria told us what happened at that little tea party of Draco's."

"It's not my fault my father is a jerk," Draco muttered under his breath.

"You seemed to have inherited that," Hermione said jokingly.

"What we're trying to say is that I don't agree with my sister," Daphne said softly. "She's my sister, but what she's doing is wrong. Well, she's never exactly done anything for the greater good."

"You're siding with us?" Draco said incredulously.

"Sort of," Theo answered. "We know what Astoria's up to. We know what she wants."

"Draco," Hermione said, absentmindedly placing her hand on Draco's knee protectively.

"Exactly," Daphne said, leaning back in her chair. "I know what my sister's like. Now that she's intent on having you, she won't stop at nothing to get you."

"Well, I'm off the market," Draco said fiercely. "Maybe permanently."

Hermione blushed. She said shyly, "Draco, not now - "

"No," Draco said, looking at her tenderly. "They should know by now that if we don't intend on ending up with anyone else, then we have to end up together."

"Nicely put, mate," Theo said, a proud smirk crossing his face.

"Hear, hear," Daphne said.

"Speaking of being off the market, though," Theo said, changing the subject. "Daphne and I - "

"We know, we know," Draco said with a wave of his hand. "You two are getting married. Hurrah, hurrah."

Daphne stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Actually, we already are," she clarified. "The wedding date's been moved two months ago. Theo's mother wanted to see him married at once; she's all sick and dying that she wants to be sure she sees Theo's wedding day before she passes on."

"We're sorry we didn't inform you sooner, or send an invitation," Theo said, running a hand through his hair. "We just thought that it would be a little bit difficult with Granger...my dad being a Death Eater and all."

"We wanted to have you there though," Daphne said.

"No, it's okay," Hermione answered before Draco could. "It's fine. I understand why, Theo. It was very nice of you to think about my welfare."

"Glad to do it," Theo said, tipping an invisible hat. "Anything for my mate and his girl."

Daphne glanced at her watch. "It's nearly 5," she said, getting up. "We've got to get going; Theo's mother wants him home for dinner."

"You're making me sound like a little kid, Daph," Theo complained.

"Anyway," Daphne said, ignoring Theo. She looked at Draco and Hermione seriously. "I just want you to know that I'm going to fight with you. My sister doesn't know that I'm on your side. I'll do everything I can to help you; I don't want you to end up with my sister. You know that."

"Thanks, Daphne," Draco said, grasping Daphne's hand. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Anytime, Draco," Daphne said, smiling. "Just know that whatever you need...be it stopping my sister from storming in on you, or stalling my sister from meeting you, let me know. I'll be glad to do anything."

"Thank you, really," Hermione told her.

"I do hope this will be over soon," Theo said in a low voice. "You guys are in for a really tough fight."

* * *

**A/N: For Erries and Niki. Ha, Semestral break's boring without you guys.**

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update like I promised...because I only received 4 reviews, when I asked for 5.**

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter, and it might be a little obvious.**

**I also have to tell you though...**

**The end is near.**

**That's all I'm going to say for now...please review!**


	36. Ron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione screamed.

Draco sat up, waking up with a start. He grabbed his wand, and ran down the stairs immediately.

"You let go of her, you nasty - " Draco started, pointing his wand at no one, his most fierce expression on his face, but then his hands dropped to his side.

Hermione was squealing over her cellytome (or that's what Draco remembers), jumping up and down.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I thought you were being kidnapped or something, scared me half-to-death - "

Draco didn't get to finish. Hermione squealed, ran at him, and flung her arms around him as she said, "Ron's coming home!"

Draco stiffened with undisguised jealousy.

He knew Ron was Hermione's best friend, but something about the redhead still irked him.

Probably because he was the object of her affections once? He couldn't be sure.

"Oh," Draco said, unable to entirely hide the annoyed tone of his voice. "That's...well, that's great."

Hermione pulled back, looking up at Draco.

Her eyes were glinting with knowledge as she said, "You're not telling me the truth, are you, Draco?"

Draco swallowed. He knew if he said what he felt about Ron's return he would just end up hurting her feelings.

But then, what could he say?

"Well...not exactly," he said, looking down at their feet. "I mean, it's great you're going to see your best friend again... but..."

_It's not my fault I'm jealous. You used to like him...and he likes you now. What can I do?_

"I understand," Hermione said, her voice not as cheerful as before. "You still don't like him."

Draco shook his head at once. "No, it's not like that - "

"No, it's okay." Hermione smiled. "It's alright, Draco. I know what you mean. I'd feel the same way too. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I miss him," Hermione confessed, and Draco could feel his jaw clench involuntarily. "I just want to see him... talk to him. Would you let me?"

"Of course," Draco said incredulously. "He's a part of your life. You don't need to ask permission from me."

"I'm not asking for permission!" Hermione said crossly. "I just want to know if you're okay with it. I don't want to sneak off and meet Ron, knowing it's going to upset you."

Draco smiled feebly. "It's fine. You go meet him. When's he coming?"

"Later," Hermione said, looking at her cellytome. "Before lunch. I told him I'd meet him at the airport with the rest of us."

"'Rest of us'?" Draco inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I thought I'd tell Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville that Ron's back...I asked if you could be there, too."

Draco laughed, but it sounded a little bitter. "No, thanks," he told her. "You go."

"Okay then," Hermione said. She looked at him with affectionate eyes. "Thank you."

Draco kissed her forehead, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "You're welcome."

Even though he knew she was his, he still couldn't shake that nagging feeling that Ron gave him. He was trying not to be jealous, but Ron's feelings for Hermione were as clear and bright as day. He knew Hermione could jump ships when she wanted, and he was scared of her leaving him for Ron.

He was uneasy already as soon as Hermione left the house.

* * *

Hermione was feeling really good.

Good, because it's been so long since she'd seen her best friend. She missed Ron, because he was like a brother to her, even though he didn't feel the same way.

In fact, she was really happy that she couldn't help the swing in her step and whistling a tune.

A rustle from the leaves was all it took for Hermione to break the happy moment. She looked around.

No one was there. It was just her.

_Maybe it's just a bird, _Hermione thought irrationally to herself. _We don't live near the city. There can't be a person here._

So Hermione continued along on her way, a little bit apprehensive now.

Hermione couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed, and so she immediately turned on the spot, Disapparating.

She appeared somewhere near the airport, and immediately cries filled the air.

She thought she'd been seen by Muggles, but no.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, waving her hand frantically over her head. "Over here!"

She was yelling from the parking lot, and Harry, Neville and Luna looked up to see her.

Hermione ran toward them, right into Ginny's waiting arms. "Merlin, it's good to see you!" Ginny said, a hum of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Great to see you too," Hermione said happily. "Has Ron's plane landed yet?"

"Nope," Harry said, hugging his best friend, and giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "But he'll be here soon. The plane lands in fifteen minutes."

"Hey, Hermione!" Neville said cheekily, his round face beaming as he hugged her. "Long time, no see! How're you?"

"Great, Neville," Hermione smiled back, looking up at him. He'd grown taller since she last saw him.

"Say, Hermione, where's Malfoy? You two are all Gran talks about; reads _Witch Weekly, _you see...she keeps asking - no, nagging me to find someone decent to settle down with already," Neville joked.

"Didn't want to come, I suppose," Luna said dreamily. Her eyes were wide as she smiled at Hermione. "Right?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes," she said, shrugging. "He didn't want to come."

"Why not?" Ginny said indignantly. "He's our friend, he can come!"

"Correction," Harry said, holding up a finger. "He's our - " he pointed at Luna, Ginny and himself, " - friend. Neville never talked to Draco, though I'm sure there's no conflict there, and technically, Hermione isn't Draco's friend." He gave a suppressed smile. "Ron, however, is a different story."

Ginny crossed her arms. "How can we resolve that conflict if they're not here to resolve it?"

"Maybe they don't want to resolve it," Luna shrugged. "It's understandable, seeing as their particular conflict is that of the heart."

"Well said, Luna," Neville said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Hermione said, sighing. "I wish they'd just make up. It would be much easier for us."

"I know. Sometimes - hey, look!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, causing them all to jump. "It's Ron's plane!"

Sure enough, though hundreds of feet in the air, Ron's fiery red hair was very prominent against the white of the plane and the blue of the sky. Hermione squinted, and it looked like he was waving at them.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled happily, running for the reception area, where they would meet Ron.

The rest of them followed her steps, apparently too excited to see their best friend again that they didn't notice a small _crack _resounding in the parking lot.

"Ron!" Ginny called again as he went down the plane. He ran toward them, a broad grin lighting his freckled face.

"Hello, everyone!" He said happily. "It's so great to see you! And you!" he said to his little sister, who flung herself at him, giving him an enormous hug. "I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you too, mate," Harry said, emotion obvious in his voice. It's been a long time since Ron left them without a word on where he was going. All he did was announce he was leaving for a while, packed up, and left.

"Ron!" Hermione said, flinging her arms to capture her best friend in a fleeting hug. "Oh, I missed you!"

Ron laughed, patting Hermione fondly on the head. "Missed you too," he murmured, smiling so wide.

"Hello, Ron!" Luna said cheerfully, hopping up and down slightly. "Have a great trip?"

"Oh, yeah, it was wonderful," Ron said as Hermione let go. "I've met a couple of good people too, while I was travelling."

"Really?" Neville said. "Where have you been travelling, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, around Europe," Ron said, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Wales, Ireland, Scotland, Albania - "

"You went to Albania?" Harry interrupted him, a serious note in his voice.

"Well, yeah," Ron said, his ears reddening slightly. "I tried looking for the forest You-Know-Who hid in."

They stared at him like he just grew another head.

'What?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "Go on."

"Right," Ron said, scratching his red ear. "Well - where was I? - Right...Albania, Denmark, Finland, France - "

"Ooh!" Luna let out a dreamy sigh. "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Well, yeah, there were lots of nice people out there, but I think I went there at the wrong time," Ron confessed.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Um...it's...couple season," Ron said, his ears turning a darker shade of red.

They all blushed, understanding his meaning.

"Right," Neville said, his round face red, "Keep going."

'Okay...um...let's see, where else? Oh yeah, I went to Belgium - I've got some chocolates for you guys - Germany, Greece...Greece was cool, the food was exquisite, and the monuments were terrific. Then I went to Iceland, then Italy - Blimey, the pasta and pizza was awesome! - then to Luxembourg, then Macedonia, then the Netherlands, then Norway, then Poland, then Portugal, then Spain. I had to brush up on my Spanish just to get around. Then I went to Sweden, then Switzerland - some lady named Mrs. Schweiz or something gave me boxes of chocolates, one for each of you - then I visited Charlie in Romania. He let me handle a couple of dragons, look - " he lifted his sleeve to show some scorch marks " - Then my last stop was Bulgaria. I met Viktor Krum while I was staying there."

"And?" Ginny said, eyeing Hermione, who was watching Ron with sudden interest.

"He said to ask 'Herm-own-ninny' how is she and why isn't she visiting him," Ron said glumly.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"The truth," Ron said plainly. "I told him you and Malfoy were together now. He asked how that happened, and I said it's a long story."

"Very long story indeed," Harry agreed.

"You've been to a lot of places, Ron," Neville stated.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "I didn't even know I was able to go to that many until I asked. I suppose now I can be counted as the Weasley who's visited the most places," he joked.

"Well," Harry said, helping Ron with his rucksack, "Who fancies some tea?"

"I do!" Luna said cheerfully, raising her hand.

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Actually, Harry," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand, "I'd like to go take a walk around, don't you think?"

Harry smiled at her. "Oh, alright. We'll meet you guys at the tea house."

He swung the rucksack over his shoulders, and he and Ginny walked away.

Watching them, Neville said, "Look, I'm going to go around the airport first. I just want to check it out, okay?"

"Sure, Neville," Hermione said. He waved at them, and ran into the building.

"Well, I guess it's just us then," Luna said, gesturing the three of them. "Let's go?"

"Okay," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand and Luna's. "I know this really good tea house near here. We can go there."

* * *

When they got to the tea house, a small Wizard's place called the Dripping Faucet, they sat down near the window and Hermione raised her hand to call for a waiter.

A tall lady with sharp blue eyes took their order. "May I help you?" she said in a soft, silky voice.

"I'd like some green tea with honey please," Hermione said.

"Ooh, do you have chamomile and lavender tea?" Luna piped up.

The waitress blinked her eyes. "I suppose we do," she said indifferently.

"Well, then, I'll take that," Luna sighed happily.

"I'll have some iced tea with lemon in it," Ron said.

The waitress gave a small nod, and bustled away.

"So how are you and Malfoy?" Ron asked, his voice casual, though his insides said otherwise.

"Oh, good, good," Hermione said. "We can't control our little spats, but other than that, Draco and I can't get enough," she added giddily.

Ron's nose wrinkled a little, but he said nothing.

The waitress returned with their drinks. She placed Ron's, Luna's, then Hermione's last. She made a peculiar movement over Hermione's, but none of them suspected anything.

Well, maybe Luna did.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the waitress, "But what was that you put in my friend's tea?"

The waitress' eyes widened and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Oh. Um...just the honey. I forgot she...wanted it."

Luna blinked, then grinned. "Alright," she shrugged. "Here's your tip."

She handed the waitress a Sickle. The waitress looked at it for one long second, then backed off.

Hermione raised her mug. "Well, this is to all of us...for a happy life!"

"Cheers!" Luna smiled.

"Cheers," Ron said.

They clunked mugs, and they all sipped their drinks, sighing contentedly.

Suddenly, Hermione's face contorted. She let out a groan.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice alarmed. "Are you alright?"

Hermione blinked, her eyes drooping. Her vision was getting dark and fuzzy, and all she could see was a large spot of red - Ron's hair.

"I don't...feel so...good..." Hermione whispered, when she slumped down, unconscious.

* * *

"Where is she?" Draco said loudly, the receptionist jumping in fright. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

"S-sir," said the scared receptionist, "Sir, j-just calm down - "

"Oh, you all say the same thing!" Draco said angrily. "'Calm down'! As if I can calm down, knowing my girlfriend is in the hospital - "

"Draco," Harry said quietly, appearing out of nowhere. "Stop making a scene. Let's go."

Draco glared at the receptionist, who was adjusting her headband.

Harry dragged him to the emergency room, where Hermione was.

"It's nothing serious," the Healer was saying to Ginny, Ron and Luna when they arrived. "Just a minor bump on the head."

"Can't you explain why that happened all of a sudden?" Ginny demanded.

"No," the Healer said somberly. "Has she been having...you know...with anybody? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does," Draco growled, wrestling against Harry's grip on his arm. "Where is she?"

"She's fine," the Healer assured him, but Draco cut her off.

"I said, where is she, not how is she, you dope!"

"She's in there," the Healer said, pointing to a door. Draco made to enter, but the Healer stopped him.

"One moment, sir," she requested.

Draco made an impatient sound, but nodded.

"Sir, you must know what happened to her before she got here. Apparently she started getting dizzy, felt a little bit sick, and then she fainted. These are symptoms, sir, of...well, pregnancy. Have you two - "

Draco blushed a little, but he answered, "That is our business."

"Sir, we really need to know - "

"Fine!" Draco exploded. "We haven't; not in our entire relationship! She's not ready, and I won't let her unless she wants to, so there! Are you done interrogating me about my sex life?"

The Healer nodded, frightened, and with one last glare, Draco entered Hermione's room.

She was sitting on a bed, a small bandage on her head, but otherwise alright.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, running toward Hermione, embracing her protectively.

Hermione chuckled, her nose buried in the crook of his neck as she twined her fingers through his hair. "Worried, aren't you?"

"Damn right you are," he said, looking at her, scanning her with his grey eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "If it wasn't for Ron, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Right," Draco said gruffly. "I s'pose I'll have to thank Weasley."

"Ron," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever, Hermione," Draco muttered. "He's your friend, not mine. I don't have any obligation to call him R-Ron."

"Don't be so ungrateful," Hermione suddenly snapped, which took Draco aback.

It wasn't what she said, because he knew Hermione was very protective of all her friends, including Ron.

No, it was the _way _she said it that made him uneasy.

Hermione's attitude felt a little different, and there was something new in the way she talked to him.

Well, not exactly new...old, but it was something he never heard her use against him in a long time.

She sounded just like she did before...when they were still in Hogwarts.

When they were still enemies.

When she still didn't love him.

Draco swallowed, feeling really scared already.

* * *

**A/N: For Niki, Erries, and Ofelyn. Thanks a lot for being the bestest pals, and making the recollection truly memorable.**

**Hey guys! I'm so super sorry I didn't update, it's just that school's back and I'm so stressed. I promised my parents I'd pull up my History grade (which is why I'm doing numerous essays on the similarity of World War 2 and Harry Potter and researching more about Hetalia) so I had to work extra hard to listen to the teacher.**

**It's not my fault my teacher's really boring!**

**Anyway, I'm also going to warn you that the next few chapters might confuse you a little.**

**If it does, then it's working the way I wanted it to!**

**See, I'm a huge Nancy Drew fan, so I'm incorporating a little mystery here...so if you're confused about anything in the next few chapters, don't worry, because I'll be unraveling everything on the way.**

**Please leave a review!**


	37. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Day by day passed ever since Ron came back, and Hermione and Draco's relationship slowly started to crumble.

Once, they even fought over what they should do as a couple for the day.

Hermione was different, Draco noticed, and he didn't know what made her that way.

She seemed more short-tempered and more pissed at him than usual.

Instead of exchanging sweet, affectionate words like they used to, they always seemed to argue over the smallest of things.

Draco noticed that Hermione, no matter how much he tried to keep them together, was growing farther and farther away from him.

He had no idea what was happening to their relationship, and he was getting scared about what was happening.

He didn't want to lose her. Not now...not ever.

Finally, a sudden blow punctured their relationship and destroyed Draco completely, and Hermione'd had enough.

Hermione came home late one evening, humming a little tune to herself. To the public's eyes, she seemed completely normal.

Draco thought so too. Once again, he tried to talk to her the way he used to.

Hermione sat down on the couch, humming. Draco wondered if tonight she'd be back to normal.

He sat down beside her. "Hi," Draco said cautiously.

"Hello," Hermione answered, not looking up at him, leafing through her reports.

Again, this was very unlike her, because she always greeted him first with a hug and a kiss.

"So how was work?" Draco asked, twiddling his thumbs together.

Hermione sighed. "Draco, if you're just going to bother me then stay away, please."

Draco blinked. "I was just asking."

"Yeah, well, stop asking," Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Draco asked, worry lines starting to crease his pointed face. "Are you stressed or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Hermione said though gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Draco said, putting an arm around her waist.

"For the last time, Draco, can't you stop bugging me?" Hermione yelled at him. "I'm trying to work here!"

Draco blinked at her, bewildered. "I was just trying to hug you - "

"Yeah, well, stop trying!" she snapped. "I don't want you to hug me; can't you see I'm busy?"

Draco looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. Instinctively, he retaliated. "What is your problem?"

"You _are _my problem!" Hermione shouted, slamming her reports down. "Merlin, just leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of you cozying up to me all the time!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione," Draco sneered, "I am your boyfriend; I never heard you complain about me 'cozying up' to you before!"

"That's because before I was being stupid!" Hermione finally screeched.

Draco stopped, his breath hitching in his throat. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to agree to this," she muttered. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to love you!"

Draco's eyes widened, and an expression of pain crossed his face. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "You know what? I think we should take time away from each other for a while. We've been fighting for days and days now and I think this just isn't working out anymore."

Draco's hands started shaking. "W-wait - no! Don't..."

Hermione didn't listen. She stormed off to their room, and Draco could hear her clothes and things zooming around.

Not five minutes later, she was downstairs, carrying her bag.

"Wait - Hermione, no - don't do this, I know we fight, but I love you, I don't want you to leave me," Draco finally started pleading. He tried to take the bag from her hand, but her grip was firm.

"I'm leaving," Hermione said, and the way she said it was so...final. She didn't even say 'I love you' back. "I think we need to take some time away."

"Hermione, no - " Draco said, tears starting to sting his eyes. "Hermione, come on - you have to be joking...you can't leave me, don't leave me..."

But Hermione didn't even look back, nor did she tell him anything else. She just turned her back on him and went out of the house, slamming the door as she left.

Draco blinked once, twice, trying to make sense of it all.

He had to be dreaming; she'd never storm out on him like that.

And so easily too...she'd never do that; it wasn't like her at all.

_Yeah...yeah, that's all it is, a bad dream...I'll wake sooner or later, and Hermione'll be here with me..._

Draco started wringing his hands, pacing aroung the living room.

But after an hour, then two, then three, Draco started to realize that he wasn't dreaming.

Hermione really did leave him.

As soon as it hit him, Draco let out a howl of pain and rage.

He kicked the table, smashing it, the glass vase toppling over, crashing down on the floor.

He let out another scream, punching the floor with his hands, hearing his knuckles crack but he didn't care anymore.

What happened?

What was going wrong?

He never thought this would happen...this was exactly what he was afraid of.

Hermione left him.

His eyes were getting blurry with tears as that painful, stinging thought buzzed around inside his head.

_She left you, she left you, she left you, she left you..._

Everything suddenly seemed eerily bigger, and he felt smaller.

What was going on?

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny blinked, thinking she was hallucinating.

She, Harry, Luna and Ron were just hanging around in their shabby old living room at Grimmauld Place, when a knock comes to the door.

Hermione was standing in their doorway, holding a large bag in her hands. She looked angry.

"What are you doing here? And what's with the bag?" Harry asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I...I think it's over," Hermione said quietly, stepping inside the house.

"What's over?" Ginny said, her voice rising with hysteria. "Where's Draco?"

"I left him," she said, her eyes blank and vacant. "I left him."

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed, her eyes filling with tears. "Hermione, why? There wasn't even anything - I didn't even notice you two growing apart!"

"We were," Hermione said, still in that monotonous voice that was unlike her.

"No you weren't," Harry said, his eyes wide with worry and concern. "That was too fast. Is there something wrong?"

"Something funny's going on," Ginny said, wiping her eyes.

"Nonsense," Hermione waved it off. She looked up at them, saying, "Where's Ron?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You...this is about Ron, isn't it? You exchanged Draco for Ron?"

Hermione and Harry looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're starting to fall in love with Ron again!" Ginny sobbed. "No, Hermione, no!"

"He's your brother, why don't you want me to be with him?" Hermione said, her voice still eerily unlike her.

"Hermione, I know you don't love Ron! Well, you used to, but I know better!" Ginny said. "I know it! Don't think I haven't seen what you and Draco have been through! You've been through so much with Draco!"

"I've been through a lot with Ron too," Hermione said defensively.

"Yes, but Draco's different!" Ginny said. "I know how hurt both of you were when you were apart; I know how you feel for each other! This is wrong; there's something wrong going on!"

"Don't cut yourself up over it. We're through, Ginny," Hermione said unfeelingly. "It's over."

"Harry, Ginny," a voice called from the living room. "Who is it?"

Hermione's entire face lit up. She dropped her bag on Ginny's foot, not even bothering to apologize.

She ran into the living room, and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Ron standing there.

"Oh," Ron said, grinning broadly at her. "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione jerked forward, hugging Ron so tightly that he began to suffocate.

Luna looked up at them from an issue of the _Quibbler _she was reading, her expression one of suspicion.

"Hermione - can't - breathe," Ron sputtered, trying to push Hermione away.

Hermione let him go, blushing. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I got...carried away. I just wanted to...hug you."

Ginny walked in, her eyes red. She didn't look at Hermione as she dumped the bag on a chair, none too carefully.

Harry looked like he was dying to burst with anger. "Really?" Harry said sarcastically. 'You took out all you things from your house, left Draco alone, just to _hug _Ron. How amazing...so amazing, I'm simply _dying _to hear your explanation!" he spat at Hermione, who was looking at him innocently.

"Draco and I need time away from each other," Hermione said simply, and it took Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron all by surprise.

Surprised, not because it was too fast - well, that too - but because of how unfeelingly Hermione said it.

They all knew - Ron included - that Hermione and Draco were more than in love with each other. What they had was something not comprehensible; a gift that mere mortals don't just receive.

Hermione and Draco have been through a lot together, their relationship constantly evolving into something better. Neither can live without the other.

They knew that Hermione wasn't capable of leaving Draco like that...not unless there was something else, something suspicious, going on.

But Hermione's manner of saying, 'we need time away from each other' wasn't the sort of manner you'd expect from someone who'd been fighting for her love with the man she loved.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ginny said, collapsing into a chair. "We all know you're not capable of leaving Draco just like that. What is happening to you?"

"Honestly, Ginny," Hermione said, her voice sounding as if she was deep in thought, "I don't know."

Luna, Ginny, and Harry faded into silence. Ron, however, took Hermione's declaration in stride.

"Really?" he said happily. "You broke up with Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "Yes...I suppose."

"Does that mean...you know...I have...I mean, if you don't want to, it's fine, I'll understand, you've been with Malfoy this long...what I mean to say is...do you think I have...a chance?" Ron asked, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Beg your pardon?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrow.

"I said," Ron huffed, his ears turning red, "Do you think I still have a chance with you?"

Hermione blinked, and the whole room seemed to stop breathing.

Suddenly, she broke out into a toothy grin. "Of course, Ron."

Ron and Hermione beamed at each other giddily, but Harry, Ginny, and Luna didn't seem to think it was giddy at all.

* * *

"Calm down, mate, it's fine, it's all fine..."

"Fine? _All fine? _CAN YOU HEAR YOURSELF, BLAISE?" Draco screamed, tears running down his face. "Hermione just left me for that pathetic weasel and you're telling me it's _all fine?"_

"Stop throwing tantrums like a little girl, Draco," Blaise snapped. "It'll get you nowhere, mate; trust me."

"She left me," Draco said pitifully. "She _left me. _Oh, Merlin, sweet Merlin...whywhywhywhywhy, Merlin why?"

Draco was blubbering, supporting himself with his arms, face down to the ground.

"I'm worthless. No wonder she left me. I'm just a worthless bag of scum. I knew it."

"Draco, stop it," Blaise said, filled with worry for his best mate. "Draco, stop - "

"Stop what? Pitying myself? Think I should head off to the whorehouse and make myself useless with women and alcohol?" Draco said angrily. Blaise already had his hands up in the air with surrender. "I don't _want _to, Blaise! I don't want to see other women; I want Hermione!"

"I wasn't going to say anything like that - "

"Really?" Draco snapped. "I know you, Blaise. That's all you think about."

"Well, now I'm thinking about your welfare, Draco!" Blaise finally said. "I don't like what's happening! I don't know what's happening!"

"Same here," Draco said desolately, hiding his face in his hands.

"But I swear, mate, I will try to get to the bottom of this," Blaise said. "I will help you out. I can't bear seeing you like this! What's happened to you, Draco? This isn't like you!"

"Of course not, mate!" Draco exploded. "I LOVE HER, AND SHE LEFT ME! SHE - LEFT - ME! I LOST MY OTHER HALF, BLAISE!"

"You don't have to shout at me," Blaise snapped. "I'm sorry for your loss, Draco, but - "

"If you're going to be insensitive, get out."

Blaise gritted his teeth. "Fine."

He got up, glaring at Draco, who was huffing and puffing with raw anger. "Look, mate. I know you're angry. I know you're miserable. But don't kill yourself. You're my best mate, Draco, and I don't want to lose you just like that."

Draco's nostrils were flared up in anger and spite. His eyes were no longer bright grey...they were dark.

Desolate.

Helpless.

"Goodbye, Blaise," Draco said, shoving him out of the house. "I'm sorry, mate, but I just can't do that."

* * *

**A/N: For Niki, Crissy and Erries. Niki and Crissy, thanks for everything. Erries, I'm sorry...again. I miss you. A lot.**

**Please leave a review!**

**A/N: Hey you guys!**

**I'm sorry if you thought I posted another chapter...technically, I did.**

**I was reading my story a few days back and I thought that their love story was too...rushed.**

**So I added two new chapters in the middle of the story, 'Feelings' and 'Secret'. Please read it!**

**Sorry for any confusion I might have caused you!**

**Anyways...I'll be posting a chapter on my birthday...December 8...IF you guys review. It'll be a great birthday present if you did.**

**Thanks for understanding!**


	38. Desolation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Draco and Hermione's house. Draco and Hermione's house._

A small crack resounded in the middle of the wide field. It was nearly nightfall, and the wind was howling through the trees and grass.

It was a beautiful place, and smack in the middle was a small, nice-looking house.

The lone figure wrapped her travelling cloak tighter around herself, her pale, dirty blond hair hitting her face with the strength of the wind.

She walked toward the wooden door and knocked on it.

No one answered.

Slowly, she tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked. She quietly stepped inside the little house.

It was dark, and there was no light. She took out her wand and whispered, "_Lumos Maxima."_

The entire room lit up, and she looked around.

The table was overturned, and a glass vase with flowers was broken and shattered on the floor. There was a dried up patch on the carpet, indicating that there was water in the vase before it shattered.

There were about two or three empty Firewhiskey bottles on the floor; one overturned, its contents flowing freely on the floor, another empty, and another shattered.

But this mess was nothing compared to the mess of a man sitting against one of the overturned chairs.

If there was anything that remained of Draco Malfoy, it was his helplessness. He may be proud and arrogant, but when faced with tough challenges, Draco always fell into a deep pit of despair.

He was frail and thin, indicating he hadn't eaten since Hermione left him, which was a week ago.

His pale blond hair was no longer combed stylishly back; instead, it was dirty and unkempt.

His eyes were red and swollen from crying, and his once bright grey eyes were now dim and tragic-looking.

His pointed chin was no longer clean-shaven, and he smelled like alcohol.

A mess.

He looked up from his space by the chair, lifted a bottle of Firewhiskey to his lips and croaked, "Lovegood...go away."

His voice was hoarse from disuse and the effect of the Firewhiskey.

"Malfoy, you're not doing yourself any good," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Who cares what you think, Lovegood?" Draco snapped, smashing his Firewhiskey bottle.

"I care what's happening to you," Luna said, her voice light and airy.

Draco glared at her. "Who the hell do you think you are? My mummy? No one cares about me! L-look...not even...Her...mi...one..."

"No, I'm not your mother," Luna said, kneeling down to his level, not caring about the dirty feel of the carpet. "Wait, where is your mother? Doesn't she know about this?"

"As if I'd tell her that!" Draco snapped angrily. "Can you imagine the reaction on her face when she finds out that this...h-happened?"

"Ah...no, I suppose not," Luna shrugged airily, "But you'll have to introduce me to her someday."

"What the hell are you on about, Lovegood? Are you proclaiming something? Who are you, some long-lost sister of mine who needs to be introduced to my effing parents?"

"Sister, no. But," Luna winked, oblivious to Draco souring attitude, "I have found out something that will astound you."

"Nothing can astound me anymore, Lovegood, so you're wasting your time. I can't feel anything now that...now that...now that s-she l-left m-me."

"Well, alright, I suppose," Luna said, still a little bit dreamy, "But if I told you that you and I are related in some way, would you or would you not be astounded?"

She smiled as Draco's eyes bugged out. Immediately he scrambled up, and Luna could see tear tracks and marks all over his dirty shirt. "What - ? Related? As in, like, brother, sister, cousin, whatever?"

"Cousin," Luna said cheerfully. "You are my cousin. I don't know what degree; all I know is my mother's father is the second cousin of your father's father."

"Second cousin - what?" Draco said groggily, unable to understand.

"We are related," Luna said simply. "So that makes you the only family I have left. Mum has long been dead, and Dad died just a few years ago. Death Eaters," she explained lightly, as if the topic of her parents' death was as light and carefree as the topic of weather.

"Right," Draco said, all curiosity deflating out of him. "Whatever."

"Don't you see the resemblance?" Luna said, holding up one of her pale, dirty blonde locks and then tapping underneath her blue-grey eyes.

"Right..." Draco said, walking slowly toward a small satchel. He pulled out yet another bottle of Firewhiskey, uncorked it, and drank.

"You have to stop killing yourself, Draco," Luna said, watching him. "You'll leave me without a family."

"I don't give a damn about anything anymore, Lovegood, okay?" Draco snapped at her. "I don't care what happens to me! Hell, you can go and tell Hermione I died because of what she did!"

"That's another thing I came to talk to you about," Luna said, tipping over a chair so it stood upright again. She sat down, and crossed her legs.

"I don't have time for this," Draco muttered, but he felt himself being swept over his feet. The couch magically turned upright, and he felt himself being flung into it.

"You forced me to," Luna said, shrugging nonchalantly, her wand raised. "Now, where was I?"

"I don't want to talk about my personal problems with anyone, okay?" Draco said, trying to stand up. "Especially not with you. Hermione left me for that pathetic Weasel because she still loves him, just like she always did, and I was just too stupid to see it."

"That's my point," Luna said. "She's not doing this on her own."

Draco stopped. He looked at Luna with a curious expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione is under the influence of a love potion...a very strong one at that."

Draco snorted. Damn, he thought this was going to be a good one...but he knew you just could trust any of the crap Lovegood comes up with.

Crap that they're related, now crap that Hermione's under a stupid love potion.

What, did he really look that stupid?

"Love potions are designed to make the victim fall in love with you, not someone else," Draco growled.

"Which is again my point," Luna said. "It is a powerful love potion. It's origin was from Russia, from a renowned Potions Master. He's been studying the effects of love potions if they were used for someone to fall in love with someone other than you. Apparently it worked."

"Okay," Draco said sarcastically, lying down on the couch, "Let's say for argument's sake, she is under a love potion. What then?"

"I know of an antidote to it," Luna said. "I can put this right."

Draco snorted again. "Whatever, Lovegood. Love potions aren't designed for that, so let yourself be under the illusion they are like you always do."

Luna shook her head. "You are very intelligent, Draco, but just like Hermione, you are very close-minded."

"If you came here to insult me, get out."

"I'm not trying to insult you," Luna said. "I'm trying to make you see the truth that's right in front of your face and yet you can't see it."

"Aside from Trelawney, you are the second most naive and wishy-washy person I know," Draco said bitterly. "Grow up, Lovegood. Life isn't all rainbows and butterflies and make-believe where you can just imagine stupid little make-believe creatures and antidotes to make-believe love potions."

"No, Draco," Luna said sadly, "You grow up. Life won't wait for you to get over your stubbornness. You have no choice but to move along with it."

"Well, life isn't fair," Draco said, taking another swig of Firewhiskey.

"I never said it was," Luna said.

"Just leave me alone," Draco said.

Luna stood up. "Fine, I will," she said. "But I swear, Draco, I will prove to you that Hermione is just under the influence of a love potion, and when I do, you'll have no one but me to thank for it."

"Whatever, Lovegood," Draco said, waving her away. "Go and amuse yourself with make-believe."

* * *

Luna was determined.

She was carrying a book from a public Wizard library, _Potions of the Rare, _and was reading it thoroughly.

The antidote she was talking about wasn't too hard, and she did get an 'Acceptable' in her Potions classes.

It only needed a few hours to stew, and then another hour to boil. All in all a total of five hours.

"Five hours is all I need," Luna said to herself, and she snapped the book closed and got straight to work.

She headed for the apothecary in Diagon Alley, carrying with her a list of all the needed ingredients.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked politely, and a stubby man with an eye patch came to her aid. "I'll be needing these ingredients." She handed him the list.

The man squinted over the list, then his eyes widened. "Looky here, missy, these thungs are very pricey. Bicorn horns, Chizpurfle Carapace, Crocodile Heart - whut the hell d'ya need with a crocodile heart? Fairy Wings, Flabbergasted Leech, Rose Thorn, Starthistle and Veela Hair...plenty'a Galleons worth, these ingredients are, nottamention really rare."

"But do you have them?" Luna said impatiently.

"Lemme go check the storage," the man muttered, bustling away to the back room.

Luna waited, tapping her fingers on the counter. As she waited, she wondered...how did Hermione come across a love potion like that?

_Only a skilled person can be able to slip a powerful love potion like that into Hermione's drink..._

Luna's eyes widened as she came to that realization.

She remembered that day at the Dripping Faucet, the day when she noticed that the waitress slipped something into Hermione's tea.

She wasn't paying much attention when the door opened, and a tall, dark Italian stepped in.

"Oh," he said. "Lovegood. Fancy meeting you here."

Luna turned, her eyes still vacant while she was thinking. "Zabini. Hi."

There was silence.

"So," Blaise started awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"Keep quiet, for a moment, Blaise," Luna said to an astonished Blaise, "I'm trying to think."

"Um...okay," Blaise said, subsiding into nervous silence.

Well, he didn't really expect to find _her _in an apothecary, neither did he expect her to completely shun him and call him by his first name.

Merlin, this oddity was full of surprises.

_I suppose I'll have to deal with this, _Blaise sighed, _Since she's the best friend of my best friend's girlfriend._

Suddenly, he remembered that he and Draco were no longer on speaking terms, and neither was Draco and Hermione.

He gritted his teeth. _Right, _he amended, _She's the best friend of my ex-best friend's ex-girlfriend._

Meanwhile, Luna was deep, deep in thought.

She tried to recall the waitress' face, her expression, her reaction to Luna's suspicion...and Luna found that she's right.

_"Excuse me, but what was that you put in my friend's tea?"_

_The waitress' eyes widened and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Oh. Um...just the honey. I forgot she...wanted it."_

Luna's snapped her fingers. _It was her. It was that waitress._

The waitress was the one who put the potion in Hermione's tea.

That 'honey' thing...that was no honey. That was the love potion.

But then...why?

What was the motive of the waitress to place that love potion on Hermione?

The waitress barely even knew her.

_Or did she?_

The waitress, according to Luna's memory, was slightly tall, had dark hair, sharp, stiff features and sharp blue eyes.

Who was she?

That put another thing on Luna's list of things-to-do-to-save-Hermione-and-Draco's-relationship.

"Blaise, have you heard from Draco?" Luna asked lightly. Blaise was startled that she suddenly spoke, yet even more startled that she would ask such a question so lightly.

"Yeah," he said sourly. "Have you heard from Hermione?"

"Yup," Luna smiled. "Then we're on the same page?"

Blaise nodded nonchalantly. "I suppose."

"Good," Luna sighed dreamily. "I was hoping for someone to state Draco's case. He seemed a little bit too...wounded up to talk to me this morning."

"Listen, Lovegood," Blaise said, "I don't mean to disappoint you or anything, but I don't know much. Draco yelled at me the last time I talked to him, and we haven't spoken since. He's too...heartbroken."

"Doesn't matter," Luna said cheerily. "Maybe...we can talk about it over some tea?"

Blaise was, again, stunned. "I...I suppose, sure," he mumbled feebly.

"Alright," Luna shrugged. "Tonight's good, then? I just have a few places to be, but I'm free this evening."

"Uh...sure," Blaise said. He tapped his foot anxiously. "Sure, why not?"

Luna beamed. "Lovely. I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at six."

After paying a grumbling apothecary (he was slightly unnerved that he had to sell his best and rarest ingredients), and saying goodbye to a shocked looking Blaise, Luna headed for the Dripping Faucet to talk to the management.

"Hello, welcome to the Dripping Faucet, tea house for Wizards and Witches, how may I help you?" a bright, red-haired girl with braces greeted Luna as she entered.

"Hello," Luna said cheerfully. "I want to speak to your manager."

The girl's smile faltered. "Um...what for? Is our service unsatisfactory?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Luna assured the girl. "I just need to talk to them about one of your...waitresses."

The girl nodded somberly. "Please wait here, okay? And don't...don't say anything that will make me lose my job, please? I really, really need this."

Luna smiled brightly. "Don't worry. I won't."

The girl hurried to a door behind the counter, and she emerged with a thin man with a pointy mustache. He looked arrogant.

"What is the problem, Miss?" the manager said in a high, wheezy voice.

"I just want to ask you about one of your waitresses," Luna explained. "Do you have in employment a waitress who is slightly tall with black hair and blue eyes?"

"We do not have any waitresses like that," the manager said indifferently. "All our waitresses are redheads or blondes."

Luna thought this was a disgraceful type of prejudice, but she merely nodded. "Thank you, Mister Manager. I'll be leaving."

The redhead and the manager stared at her like she was a world-class wierdo.

_So she wasn't a waitress there, _Luna thought.

But then, who was she?

Luna sighed. She'd have to get started on the potion ASAP; whoever the suspect was, Luna would find out later.

* * *

"You're here _again?" _Draco moaned, throwing a Firewhiskey bottle at the wall. "Sweet Merlin, Lovegood, don't you know what 'go away' means?"

"I do," Luna said, "But I needed to talk to you."

"Well, I don't need to talk to you," Draco snorted, staring up at the ceiling and throwing himself down on the couch.

"I think I know who bewitched Hermione," Luna told him.

"For the nth time, Lovegood, Hermione is not under a love potion," Draco said bitterly. "Merlin, leave me alone. Can't you see how cut up I am? You just have to rub into my sorry face how I'm not the boy of her dreams to the girl of my dreams."

"Very poetic," Luna said dryly, "But I have solid proof."

Draco looked up at her.

"That day when Ron came back, we had some tea at a small place called the Dripping Faucet. We ordered some drinks, but the waitress slipped something into Hermione's tea. I asked what it was, and she said it was just some honey."

Draco rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Then maybe it was just honey," he said monotonously.

"No, it wasn't," Luna said. "I contacted the management; they said all their waitresses were blondes and redheads."

At that, Draco sat up. His eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you mean?"

"The waitress who served us was a brunette," Luna said. "And she had sharp blue eyes."

Draco's eyes widened; he gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists.

With a scathing look, he spat only one word.

"_Astoria."_

* * *

**A/N: For Niki, Crissy, and Erries. Thanks again for all your help on this one! And Erries...I'm so sorry...again. Forgive me?**

**Heya guys! I just wanted to tell you guys that we are nearly finished with this story!**

**OHMYMERLIN, huh? I know...I don't want to end it too, but I have to.**

**I'm not telling you how many more chapters are coming, but I've already typed in the last one...I sure hope it's of quality, though!**

**In the meantime...**

**Please leave a review!**

**A/N: Hey you guys!**

**I'm sorry if you thought I posted another chapter...technically, I did.**

**I was reading my story a few days back and I thought that their love story was too...rushed.**

**So I added two new chapters in the middle of the story, 'Feelings' and 'Secret'. Please read it!**

**Sorry for any confusion I might have caused you!**

**Anyways...I'll be posting a chapter on my birthday...December 8...IF you guys review. It'll be a great birthday present if you did.**

**Thanks for understanding!**


	39. Antidote

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Luna skipped merrily to Grimmauld Place, carrying a small vial.

The antidote was ready, and all she needed was to get Hermione to drink it.

In fact, Luna blushed shyly, without Blaise's help, she would've almost sabotaged the potion.

He'd pointed out that she was letting it stew way too long and if she continued without crushing the Bicorn horn, the potion would turn black and she'd have to repeat it again.

He's always been good at Potions, better than she was, and she was thankful for his help.

Today was a particularly good day to give it, since, according to Ginny, Hermione was getting the nerves about her date with Ron.

Ron was with Harry, buying Hermione some flowers, so Luna decided to hurry before they arrive.

She assured Ginny she'd be there at Grimmauld Place straight away with a tonic for nerves for Hermione, but really, it was the antidote to the love potion.

Luna turned, facing a couple of houses numbered 11 and 13.

She smiled, closed her eyes, and felt Number 12 emerge from its hiding place.

She skipped toward the door, and rang the door bell.

"Oh, Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, opening the door for her. "Dear Merlin, have you got the tonic? Hermione's starting to get hysteric."

"It's right here," Luna said, holding up the vial.

"Good, good," Ginny said, a little panicky. "Actually, I'm a little thankful that Hermione's nervous, because I still don't like the fact that Hermione dumped Draco for no particular reason; every time I try to get her to talk about it, she gets angry."

"Not to worry, Ginny," Luna said, flouncing into the kitchen and grabbing a glass. "Oh, hello, Kreacher!"

"Miss Lovegood," the House Elf bowed low, "Helping the Granger girl get her nerves straight, dear me, dear me, what ever happened..."

"You go right along and prepare some soup, Kreacher, Harry will be back in a moment," Ginny said, sending him off.

"Of course, of course, Miss Weasley, Kreacher lives to serve Harry Potter and his friends."

The House Elf scurried off, whistling a happy, though monotonous tune.

Luna was humming something that sounded a little eerie as she poured the antidote into the glass. "Ginny, do you mind getting some juice? This might taste a little off."

Ginny nodded. "What kind of juice? Orange, pumpkin, apple...?"

"Orange would be best," Luna told her. The acid from the orange would be enough to mask the bitterness of the antidote.

Ginny came back carrying a carton of orange juice. Luna poured some into the glass; the antidote swirled, making the juice slightly pink.

"It looks...weird," Ginny said incredulously, staring at the concoction.

"Well, we'll just tell Hermione it's a milk shake," Luna said. "She won't know that it's not until she drinks it."

Ginny looked at her, blinking, and then shrugged. "Alright, fine," Ginny said. "Hermione's in here," Ginny pointed to the living room.

Hermione was biting her lip, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, hello, Luna," she said in a rather wavery voice, "Nice to see you..."

"Hello, Hermione," Luna greeted her cheerfully. She looked at Hermione, her eyes following her as she paced. "You seem nervous."

"I am nervous," Hermione admitted. "This is going to be my first date with Ron after I broke up with Draco...I don't know how to...what if it goes wrong..."

"Here," Luna said, handing Hermione the antidote. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Hermione eyed the drink apprehensively.

"Tonic for the nerves," Ginny said simply. "Don't worry, it tastes like orange."

Hermione hesitated, her hand half-outstretched.

Luna thrust the glass into her open hand, telling Hermione, "Drink it. Go on, it helps soothe your nerves."

Hermione stared at the glass apprehensively, then, after a few long seconds, drank.

Luna and Ginny stared at her, waiting. Hermione blinked.

"Well?" Luna asked. "How do you feel?"

"Did the tonic work?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I feel...great," Hermione smiled. "Have you seen Draco?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. Luna smiled back, and said, "He's at your house, killing himself."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "What? Why is he doing that?"

"You'll find out for yourself," Luna told her. "I think you should go to him before he causes any more damage to himself."

Hermione nodded, running for the door.

"Uh...what just happened?" Ginny asked Luna, confusion and perplexion very prominent on her face.

"I'll explain later," Luna said. Hermione was just about to open the front door when Ron and Harry burst in.

"Oh, hello, Luna!" Ron greeted cheerfully. "Here..." he said bashfully, handing Hermione some daffodils, "I brought you flowers...are you going somewhere?"

Hermione was trying to get past Ron's tall build. "Yes, Ron, I need...to see...Draco..."

Ron blinked, trying to understand. His eyebrows hunched together, and he said in a fierce voice, "Whaddya mean, see Malfoy?"

Hermione stopped trying to pass for a moment, and she said, exasperated, "Luna just told me that Draco is trying to kill himself. I don't know why he's doing that, but as his girlfriend, I think I should - "

"Wait a minute," Ron started, getting angry. "His 'girlfriend'? Hermione, you two broke up about a week ago."

Hermione looked shocked. "Broke up? Why on earth would we break up?"

"That was what we were trying to find out in the first place," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I have to see Draco, Ron, get out of the way - " Hermione said, shaking her head, but Ron stopped her.

"Look, Hermione. You came here a week ago telling us you broke up with Malfoy because he's annoying you and you don't want to see his face. You've been dating me ever since."

Hermione's eyes grew wider. "Me?" she squeaked. "_I _broke _up _with _Draco?"_

"Yes, you did," Ginny said. "It had us all shocked at first...and now we're totally confused."

Hermione blinked, tears starting to sting her eyes. "Look, if this is some sort of joke, I'm telling you it's not funny," she said angrily.

"We're not joking," Harry said at the same time Ron said, "Are you sure you're not joking?"

"Why would I joke about that sort of thing?" Hermione said, stomping her foot. "I've been in love with Draco for how long, and then I'm just going to break up with him?"

"We were wondering the same thing," Harry told her.

Hermione looked at all of them, bewilderment etched clearly across her face.

"I thought you stopped loving him," Ron said in a distant voice, dropping the daffodils.

"I never stopped loving him, Ron," Hermione said. "I don't know what's going on right now, but whatever happened between us...Ron, I'm sorry, but - "

"No," Ron muttered. "No, save your breath. I get it."

Hermione looked at him for one long second, then she dashed out of the door, heading straight for Draco.

Ron turned around, watching her as she Disapparated.

Harry and Ginny wore confused expressions as to what just happened.

Luna sighed. "Come on, you guys, into the living room. I'll explain over some tea."

* * *

Hermione appeared in the middle of the grassy field. She turned around to look at the house, the house that Draco had bought for her.

Hermione didn't know what was going on, but she was going to get some answers.

She opened the door, and she gasped at what she saw.

The entire house was in shambles; the chairs overturned, the glass vase broken, the flowers rotting.

There were several Firewhiskey bottles on the floor, right next to a pale, blond haired man who was tattered and frail.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"D-Draco?" she said in a small voice.

Draco looked up. He looked messed up; unshaven, hair unkempt. His eyes were red and swollen, and Hermione guessed he'd been crying.

"You...came," Draco said, his voice hoarse. "I don't believe it."

Tears splashed down from Hermione's eyes into the carpet. "What happened to you?"

Draco's eyes turned dark, and he stared at her accusingly. "You happened," he said bitterly. "You left me for that pathetic weasel when I loved you with all I had."

Hermione shook her head. "Draco," she said, her voice shaking, "Draco, no, that's not true..."

Draco buried his face in his hands. "Why did you leave me?" he whispered, his voice muffled.

"I...I don't know..." Hermione said, kneeling down in front of him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Draco...I don't know w-why...I don't kn-know what h-happened..."

Draco's shoulders started heaving, and Hermione knew he was crying too.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed, embracing Draco tightly. "I'm so sorry for leaving you; I don't know why I did or what made me do it...I'm so sorry, please, Draco, I'm so sorry..."

Draco's hands inched out from under his face. He wrapped them tightly around Hermione, who was sobbing into his shoulder.

"I...missed you. So much," he whispered, his voice pained as his fingers dug into Hermione's back.

Hermione kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Draco," she told him, cradling his face in her hands. "I'm s-so sorry."

Draco stroked Hermione's cheek tenderly.

Hermione waited for him to kiss her, but he didn't. Her expression changed into one of hurt as she asked, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Draco lips contorted into a grin. "Unfortunately, no," he told her, standing up.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, worry crossing her face.

"First of all, because I haven't brushed my teeth in days, and I've been downing alcohol," he smiled, "Second, because I haven't showered or shaved in days, and, even if you don't care, I stink. And third, I want to look my absolute best before I start kissing you again."

Hermione smiled despite her tears, glad that Draco was quickly falling back into the old patterns again.

"Oh, and one more thing," Draco said before heading to the bathroom to shower, "We're going to Grimmauld Place. I want answers. Now."

"Now?" Hermione teased. "In that bedraggled and stinky state?"

Draco grinned. "_After _I shower."

* * *

"You look better now, Draco," Luna said airily.

After an hour - Hermione constantly complaining that Draco was taking too long 'dolling himself up', then coming out of the closet looking as bright and handsome as he was prior to the split - Draco and Hermione went to Grimmauld Place, intent on getting answers to this confusing mystery.

Ginny and Harry finally understood what happened, and were playing Wizard's Chess in a corner. Ron was hanging around in another corner, looking sullen.

"So nice to see Humpty and Dumpty back together again," Harry told them, smiling, then frowning as Ginny's Queen knocked down his Knight.

"Humpty Hermione and Dumpty Draco," Ginny sang, looking at the chessboard pieces.

"Look, Lovegood," Draco said, sitting down on the couch with Hermione next to him (Ron distanced himself away from them), "You said you'd give me answers. Well, give them to me now. What happened?"

"I want to hear an apology first for your pessimistic behavior, and then a thank you for giving you back the love of your life," Luna said in a sing-song voice.

Draco gritted his teeth angrily. "Fine...I'm sorry for being so pessimistic and thank you so much for giving me back the love of my life. Now," he demanded, "Answers."

Luna shrugged, "Good enough, I suppose." She tossed her hair behind her shoulders, revealing her dangling radish earrings and crossed her legs. "I told you that Hermione was under a love potion, didn't I?"

"I was?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes," Luna said, "do you remember what happened that day at the tea house? The waitress who slipped something into your tea?"

Hermione's mouth formed an O. "That was a love potion?"

"Yes," Luna said. "A very powerful and eccentric one at that."

"How strange," Ginny said, facing them, then frowning at Harry as he ate her Bishop, "Love potions usually make people fall in love with you, not someone else."

"I know," Luna said. "I did a little bit of research with Blaise; apparently, it's a potion invented by a Russian potioneer whose main interest was love potions. He speculated that there were instances where someone is madly in love with someone who doesn't love them back. Though we all know the normal Love Potion was made for that reason, this potioneer thought that what if it was a friend who wanted to make that person happy? Or, what if there was an enemy who wanted a couple to fall apart without appearing involved? It's perfectly simple. This Love Potion was the answer, and it was this potion that tore you apart."

They were staring silently at Luna, too dumbfounded to speak.

"I didn't...know there was such a thing," Draco mumbled quietly, scratching his head.

"Now that I know, I might attempt to use it - _might," _Ron stressed when Ginny and Harry gave him a scathing look, Draco growled menacingly, Luna made a sound and Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Hang on, though," Ginny said interestedly. "You said you did some research with _Blaise. _Is this Blaise Zabini?"

Luna smiled idyllically. "Do we know any other Blaise?"

Ginny smiled smugly. "So...you and Zabini, huh?"

Luna's pale face caught a flush of color. "We're only acquaintances," Luna said. "Besides, we were only concerned for Draco and Hermione's welfare." She turned to Draco, saying, "I think you owe someone an apology. Blaise was really worried for you, you know. He wanted to help, but you were too cut up, and he didn't know enough to be able to help you."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Yeah," he said somberly. "I suppose."

"Draco, I think maybe we should talk to Blaise today," Hermione told him soothingly. "Clear things up a bit, you know?"

Luna cleared her throat. "Speaking of clearing things up...based on something Draco had said the other day, I think I know who the suspect is."

"You didn't tell us that!" Ginny said in a hyper fashion. "Who is it? I'd like to give them a piece of my mind."

Luna smiled mysteriously.

"Astoria Greengrass."

* * *

**A/N: For Erries. I really, really miss you, man. Please come back.**

**To all of you guys...well, I'm sorry I didn't update. It's just I was having a lot of problems regarding school and life. The dedication alone tells the reason behind it all.**

**Have you guys ever experienced loving someone - your very best friend - who is so much like Tom Riddle?**

**An arrogant, selfish person who doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself, and would use any means possible to get what he wants? Were you stuck as the loving friend he never deserved, the friend who would have always had his back because she loved him, but he was too caught up in his evil plans that he completely shunned her away?**

**Yeah. I'd very much like you guys to know I haven't got a wink of sleep because of all the nightmares I've been experiencing; I find it hard to be able to sleep well. I don't think I'll ever have a good dream ever again, and I'm pretty sure it's all his fault.**

**Oh yeah, sure, he apologized on my birthday, but I believe now he didn't really mean it.**

**So if you don't like the chapter, fine. I'll understand; I don't approve of the quality either, but you guys have been waiting too long. **

**Read, review. Do whatever you want.**

**Oh, and don't be stupid like me.**


	40. Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Astoria let out a scream of rage.

She was angry, frenzied...rampaging.

"This was not in the plan!" Astoria screamed wildly to no one, and her House Elves cowered before their Mistress.

She started pacing, mumbling to herself, wringing her hands together, her eyes darting here and there.

"That Luna-tic Lovegood!" Astoria growled. "She ruined my plans...I was this close - " she put her fingers together, " - this close! And that idyllic goon ruined it!"

She let out another scream, throwing the center table around. It hit a House Elf, who yelped as the table bonked him on the head.

"Draco has to be mine," Astoria said, almost crazed. "He _has _to!"

"M-Mistress Astoria," said another House Elf, "M-Mistress D-Daphne wants t-to see you..."

"Well tell my perfect sister to SCRAM!" Astoria yelled at the House Elf, her eyes bulging and menacing. "I don't need her AROUND!"

"You sound like you do need me," Daphne said, opening the door.

She knew her sister was behind all of this. She had heard from a friend that Hermione left Draco for no reason at all, just to run off to Ron Weasley.

Daphne knew that that was not true.

She knew that Hermione wouldn't do that, not unless her mind was being controlled by something else. Hermione loved Draco too much to leave him without getting hurt at all about it.

And now, Astoria's rampage just proved that Daphne was right.

"Leave me ALONE!" Astoria yelled at her sister. "Can't you see how _distressed _I am!"

"Obviously," Daphne rolled her eyes. "Astoria, you have to calm down - "

"Calm down? _Calm down?" _Astoria screeched. "I will _not _calm down! Draco is _mine! _He _has _to be!"

"Draco is Hermione's, Astoria," Daphne said firmly. "He is, was, and always will be. There's nothing you can do about it. Do you really think trying to sabotage his relationship with Hermione will make him like you?"

Astoria was stony-faced. She pointed to the door. "Get. Out," she said through gritted teeth.

"No," Daphne told her sister. "You've got to listen to me, Astoria. Give it a rest. Draco cannot and will not be yours. He belongs to someone else. Why can't you understand that Draco is happy with her? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"I want him to be happy with _me," _Astoria said to Daphne, crossing her arms.

"You're being selfish," Daphne snapped. "What kind of happiness is a happiness that is one-sided? A 'love' that is one-sided?"

"Draco will learn to love me," Astoria insisted. "He will; all I need is a chance to get that filthy Mudblood out of his life."

"Your infatuation with Draco is ruining you, sister," Daphne shook her head. "Quit it. Call this madness off...look for someone who will love you for who you are, not because you forced him to."

"There is no other man perfect enough to match Draco," Astoria said, her eyes sparking with unrelenting anger.

"Astoria, you are blinded by your cruelty and selfishness. Wanting Draco for yourself even though he doesn't want you is the stupidest kind of love I've ever seen."

"I _love _him," Astoria whispered, clenching her hands into fists.

"No, you don't," Daphne spat. "You love yourself and the benefits having Draco can give you. You don't love Draco, you love yourself."

"You don't know me, sister," Astoria growled at Daphne. "You don't know what kind of love I can give and what kind of love I have; just because you and Theo are blissfully wrapped up in your own perfect world, trying hard to create a family of your own, giving all you have to that pathetic loser; well, sister, I'm not like you. I deserve the best, and Draco is what I deserve."

"Fine," Daphne snapped, holding her hands up in surrender. She was really offended by what Astoria said about Theo, and she wouldn't stand for that. "Deal with it yourself. Here I am, trying to be a good older sister, but if you don't want me to help, fine."

"You were never a good older sister, Daph," Astoria said scathingly. "You never understood me, and you will never be able to."

Daphne shook her head once more at her sister.

She left the room, gesturing the House Elves to follow her.

She had to tell Draco...to warn him at once.

As soon as the last House Elf left the room, Astoria closed her hands together.

"If I can't make you mine," Astoria muttered evilly, "Then I'll _force _you to be mine. You can't escape me, _Draco."_

With these last words, she Disapparated.

* * *

Insistent knocks to the door stirred Lucius to consciousness.

He thought that maybe it was Narcissa, seeing as she left the house for the entire day again to go shopping in Tokyo.

Lucius was waiting for her for most of the evening, and as a result, he fell asleep on the couch.

Lucius pushed himself up and dragged himself groggily to the door.

When he opened it, he got bonked in the head by a fist.

"Ouch!" Lucius winced, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," Astoria muttered. "Let me in. Now."

She sounded angry, so Lucius let her in. She stomped into the living room, not bothering to remove her coat.

"Whazzrongwithyou?" Lucius said, his words slurring together seeing as he was still sleepy.

"I was this close to ruining you beloved son's relationship with that pathetic Mudblood," Astoria snarled. "And then, that stupid, dilly-dally Lovegood goes off and ruins it!"

"What?" Lucius said, shaking his head to wake him up.

"I _said," _Astoria said impatiently, "I was so close to breaking Draco and Miss Mudblood up, then Lovegood ruins it!"

"Well, what did you do?" Lucius said.

"I gave Princess Mudblood a love potion that was magically inclined to make her infatuated with Ronald Weasley," Astoria said. "It worked; you should have seen all their reactions to that development. Your son's was the worst. He took it very badly, if I do say so myself. I was just waiting for the right time to barge in and comfort him with my superior acting skills when Lovegood flounces around and pokes her stupid little nose into other people's business!" she spat.

"Really?" Lucius drawled, letting Astoria rant. He Summoned a glass of wine, handing one to Astoria.

"Yes!" Astoria said angrily, sipping her wine. "And then I even overheard her saying something about her mother's father being related to your father's father or something."

Lucius sprayed wine out of his mouth upon hearing that. "_What?"_

"Yeah, you guys are related to the crappy Lovegoods - but that's besides the point," Astoria stopped him when Lucius was about to protest. "I _want _your son."

Lucius blinked. "I understand that, dear, but - "

"But what?" Astoria growled.

"As you can see, I am under house arrest, Miss Greengrass," Lucius said sarcastically. "I can't help you."

Astoria stood up. She put her hand on her hips. "House arrest, huh?"

"Yes," Lucius sighed, finishing his wine, then snapping his fingers, refilling it.

"Tell you what, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria said, a devilish smile crossing her face, "Let me make you a deal. If I can get you out of here, free you of your charges, you're going to help me get your son."

Lucius raised one silver eyebrow. "In how many days?"

"Hm...let's say, by tomorrow evening?"

Lucius was no longer the same person he was before.

Everything made him cold, and the new development he'd seen in his son just made him even colder.

Draco was not his son anymore, he realized now, and there was nothing more he could do about it.

Maybe, just maybe, agreeing to what Astoria wanted might snap Draco out of his stupid utopia with Mudblood Granger and see the real world for what it is.

Lucius smirked.

"Done."

* * *

A knock came to Blaise's door. Blaise shook his head to clear it, then poured himself another glass of Firewhiskey.

The person kept knocking, so Blaise downed his drink in one go, got up, and went to open the door.

Blaise looked through his peephole and was surprised to see Draco there, looking bright and brand-new, with Hermione on his arm.

Blaise blinked, made sure he wasn't dreaming, then opened the door.

"Hi, Blaise," Draco said indifferently. Hermione was biting her lip nervously.

"Draco," Blaise nodded curtly. He looked at Hermione, then said, "I see you've resolved your differences, hm?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Blaise crossed his arms. "Then I don't see why you're here," he said, aloof. "You don't need me to _help _you. Draco made _that _very clear."

Draco lowered his head. "That's why we're here, mate," he said quietly. "Lovegood told us about what happened with the two of you and I just wanted to tell you that I'm..." Draco gritted his teeth.

"We talked about this, Draco," Hermione whispered. "Lower your pride."

Blaise tried his damnedest not to smirk at his best friend.

Draco exhaled noisily. "I'm...sorry, Blaise," Draco apologized. "I'm sorry. I know I was being stupid shunning you away when I needed a friend."

Blaise was quiet, just to add a little bit of drama. Finally, he grinned. "Welcome back, mate," he said, clapping a hand to Draco's back, "welcome back."

Draco smiled, and Hermione sighed in relief.

"So, I guess Lovegood explained it all to you, didn't she?" Blaise asked knowingly. "Ah, that amazing oddity. Weird, she is, but sometimes her weirdness is a great dose of sensibility in a complex world."

Draco smirked casually. "Blaise, admit it," he grinned mischievously. "Do you...fancy her?"

Blaise shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so," he said. "She's just...pretty cool sometimes. We had some tea and a chat, and though she's weird, it's nice hearing her point of view. It's very...different."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Luna is very interesting when she wants to be." She looked at Draco. "Well, Draco, I think we should be leaving now. We need to catch up on an entire week's worth of togetherness."

Before they left, however, Draco whispered to Blaise, "You sure you don't fancy Lovegood?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Blaise said, irritated. "Now go with your girlfriend and spend the night 'catching up on togetherness'."

* * *

Draco and Hermione were laying out in their backyard, staring at the stars.

"Oh, look at that one," Hermione said, pointing at a constellation, "Isn't that beautiful - er...what is that again?"

Draco chuckled. "That is Orion, Hermione," he told her.

"Right," Hermione giggled at her forgetfulness. "Sorry."

They settled back into silence. Draco leaned on his hand, watching Hermione with affection and ardor.

He watched as her eyes widened, fascinated with the stars above them.

"I don't know why you never took Astronomy seriously," Draco told her, stroking her cheek softly.

"Well, I was busy with important school work, wasn't I? Besides, Astronomy wasn't very essential to my desired work at the time, so I wasn't able to appreciate it much before now."

"You obviously appreciate it now," Draco said.

"Now that you mention it, I've always done this with my mother when I was a kid," Hermione confessed.

"Really?" Draco asked. "Which constellation was your favorite?"

Even in the dim light of the moon, Draco saw that Hermione blushed furiously.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Draco insisted.

"It's embarassing," Hermione said, brushing her fingers nervously through her hair.

"I won't laugh," Draco said, raising his right hand in the air. "Wizard's oath."

Hermione bit her lip, hesitating. She inhaled deeply, then blew the air out noisily. "When I was a little girl, I was really, really fascinated with the constellation Draco."

"What?" Draco asked. "The constellation 'Draco'? As in, my namesake Draco Draco?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, your namesake Draco," she smiled. "I loved how nice and fierce it looked. Well, that was before I met you...and then when I did meet you and saw how pathetically annoying you were, I started hating it."

Draco tried to act hurt, but he just couldn't. He broke out into a grin. "So, okay, you _used _to love my namesake...what's your favorite constellation now?"

"Well...you know Scorpius?" Hermione asked nervously.

"The scorpion? You like that?" Draco asked her incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione said, chewing her lip. "I don't know, there's just something about it that's so interesting. I know, I know, it's a scorpion, but still..."

"No, it's okay," Draco assured her, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I think that's great."

Draco leaned down and kissed her, and she purred.

Draco chuckled against her lips. "You know I missed you so much."

"Don't remind me," Hermione groaned. "I don't want to talk about me leaving you. At least Ron understands and he's still talking to me."

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?" Draco asked, and when Hermione smacked him jokingly, he said, "I was kidding."

"I know," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Draco whispered, looking into her eyes.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too, Draco."

She felt Draco tuck something behind her ear again, and in the corner of her eye, she saw that it was a rose.

"You really do like roses, don't you?" she asked him.

"Well, yes. It's my favorite flower - which, by the way, is something not most straight men admit to - because it's very much like you. Simple, sweet, yet beautiful. Plus, it's a symbol of love, very much like the love I give to you."

Hermione laughed. "You have a favorite flower?"

"Yes," Draco said defensively. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not," Hermione said, nodding off against his chest. She purred again, and she whispered, "I wish we could be like this forever."

"We will be like this forever," Draco assured her. "Someday - I'm not telling you when - I'm going to marry you."

Hermione blushed. "I suppose there's no point in denying it," she sighed.

"There isn't," Draco told her. He leaned down to kiss her again. "One day," he murmured against her lips, "We'll get married. Then we'll buy a new house and have plenty of kids...and just be happy."

Hermione smiled. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too," Draco whispered, pressing his lips softly against hers, sealing the deal with another sweet kiss.

In their hearts, they knew they'd love each other forever.

But what they didn't know was tonight might be the last night they could ever be together.

* * *

**A/N: For Erries. Once again, we have fought. Once again, I am asking for forgiveness.**

**Here you guys, and early Christmas treat. I won't be able to update on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, so I'm updating now. So sorry if the ending is too morbid for Christmas.**

**Hope you guys have a great, great holiday, and Merry Christmas!**


	41. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: What you are about to read can cause major depression for the New Year. I apologize for starting the New Year this way...and for bringing your hopes down, especially to Jessica, who seemed entirely keen to persuade me to make sure it doesn't follow the Epilogue. I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm sticking with my original plan. I do however, thank you for continously supporting this story.**

**Thanks to all who are reading, but this is the beginning of the end. I'M SORRY!**

**Try not to have a miserable New Year...have a happy one instead!**

* * *

Draco was humming a happy tune as he went home.

Just when he thought he would die of grief for losing Hermione, he finds out all about this mystery and he gets her back.

He didn't know if he could be more happy than he already was.

He stopped by a flower store, buying a rose for Hermione before he Disapparates home.

After paying the cashier, Draco strode out of the store, Disapparating as he did.

However, the moment he appeared in their grassy field, he knew at once something was wrong.

The house was dark; no lights were turned on.

The front door was hanging open.

Draco immediately dropped the rose he was holding and drew out his wand.

Apprehensively, he approached the now eerie-looking house, calling cautiously, "Hermione?"

He waited.

No answer.

Draco's wand started shaking in his trembling hand...where was she?

"Hermione?" he called again, his voice rising with panic.

He stepped inside the house, and slowly flicked on the lights.

His eyes widened at the sight that met him.

The house was rampaged; the couch was overturned, the loveseat in shreds.

The glass table in the middle of the living room was shattered, and Draco could make out little drops of blood.

The kitchen was in ruins; pots and pans lay everywhere, and the stove was on fire with a pot of burned stew...it was obvious dinner was being cooked before this happened.

He ran up the stairs and opened the door to their bedroom.

It was in shambles, the bedcovers were torn, the mattress full of feathers. The closet door was hanging open by a hinge, and their clothes were all on the floor. One of the windows was broken and Hermione's books were ripped open, the pages torn.

The worst was the picture frame lying on their bed.

It was a picture of them, snapped by Ginny during their first Christmas after the war...the first Christmas in their new house. There were open Christmas boxes everywhere, and Hermione was sitting in his lap, holding a plush doll with curly blonde hair and brown eyes...Draco's Christmas present to her.

Slowly, the picture Draco would lean in and kiss Hermione's lips, and she would give a giggle and push him away.

It was his favorite picture, their favorite picture...and now it was on the bed, torn in half, seperating Draco from Hermione. The glass was broken, and one of the shards was pierced on Hermione's face, as if it was almost forced to be there.

Draco looked around the room for the doll...their little make-believe baby.

He found it on the floor, beheaded with its clothes torn and its arm ripped off.

Draco gritted his teeth. Red was starting to rim the edges of his vision, and his wand was trembling violently in his clenched hand.

"Astoria," Draco growled, his fingers twitching into claws. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"ASTORIA!" Draco roared, Apparating out of nowhere to the Notts' house, where Astoria was staying because of her sister.

"Teddy?" Draco heard an old woman say from inside. "Teddy, check the door! I think there's a burglar!"

"No, Ma, it's just Draco!" Theo said angrily, opening the door, then shrinking backward at the sight of Draco's almost mad visage. "Uh...hi?"

"Don't 'hi' me, Theo," Draco snarled, and Theo's mother screamed, "Teddy? Who is it again?"

"It's just Draco, Ma, keep quiet and eat your soup!" Theo snapped loudly. He cursed under his breath, then turned back to Draco. "Real sorry, mate," Theo apologized. "Why're you looking for Astoria?"

"I'll explain, but I better do it fast," Draco said, walking into the house before Theo could protest. "Where's Daphne? I need to talk to her, _now._"

"She left to talk to...someone, wait - what? Why?" Theo said, a puzzled look on his face.

"Where are the two Greengrass sisters?" Draco complained, stomping his foot.

"Daphne's not a Greengrass anymore, per se - " Theo started, but Draco interrupted him.

"Hermione's gone missing, my house is in ruins, and I _know _Astoria's got her," Draco said, his jaw clenching.

"Sweet Merlin, Theo, I'm so sorry I'm late for dinn - Draco!" Daphne said, her eyes widening as she opened the front door. "What are you doing here? I was out trying to look for you; your secretary said you went home early..."

"Look for him?" Theo said, his eyes reducing to slits. "Draco, Daphne, is there something going on with you two that I don't know about?"

"Theo, don't be an idiot, you know I love Hermione and Daphne's like a sister so how the hell can I do that?" Draco said impatiently. "Daphne, where's your sister?"

"Astoria?" Daphne said, and Theo's mother screamed, "Teddy! Where's my pretty daughter-in-law? Has she returned home with my onion bread yet?"

"She's here, Ma, but we're talking, so keep quiet!" Theo yelled, pulling his hair.

"I hope you're not having a love quarrel; I want grandkids - "

"SHUT UP, MA!" Theo screamed. "WE'RE TALKING WITH DRACO, MERLIN!"

Theo's mother went quiet, but they could still hear her grumbling.

Theo looked sheepishly at Draco. "Sorry, mate. Keep going."

"And I thought my mother was pretty bad," Draco muttered under his breath. "Anyway, Daphne, I need to see your sister. She...I think...I think she kidnapped Hermione."

Daphne's eyes widened. "She...what? No, Draco, I think you're mistaken. Draco, Astoria was filing some paperwork in the Ministry today, and she hasn't left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since after lunch. I'm sure she's still there. Whoever she was trying to release must be really boarded up."

"Release?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Release who? What's she doing in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? And she's trying to release someone?"

"Well, that's what she told us," Theo said ruefully. "When we asked her who, she told us it was none of our business. Seemed pretty secretive about it too."

Daphne's eyes widened further. "Dear Merlin, Draco...I think I know now," she said in an eerie tone. She turned to him, and grabbed his hands. "Where's your father?"

"He's at..." Draco started but comprehension dawned on him.

He knew Lucius had ties with Astoria, simply because he wanted Astoria as Draco's wife.

He knew Astoria wanted him badly, and she would do anything to have him.

He knew Lucius was under house arrest because of all the crimes he had committed.

He knew how far Astoria had gone to make Hermione stop loving him.

Adding up everything he knew...Astoria's plan being sabotaged, Astoria being in the Department of Law Enforcement to release someone...

"Astoria released Father," Draco said, a horrified look on his face. "She released him, and now they have Hermione captive."

Sure enough, a silver peahen, proud and contemptuous, came into the house.

Daphne's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "That's Astoria's," she whispered fearfully.

The peahen looked straight at Draco, and not at anyone else. It opened it's mouth to speak, and the voice that came out was Astoria's.

"I'm sure you know by now that your beloved Hermione isn't home," it said silkily. "Well, Draco, she's with us. And if you want her back, you'll have to come here. Don't bring my annoying sister and her idiot husband with you, and don't bring Saint Potter, any Weasley, the oddity Lovegood, Zabini, Parkinson...I'm sure you get my point. No one is allowed to be with you, unless you want your Mudblood to die a slow and horrific death. We'll wait until midnight."

And then it disappeared.

Draco stared at the space where the peahen spoke, his eyes blank and vacant.

His mind was in a riot, and his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest.

Hermione was in trouble.

"Damn it!" Daphne gasped, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Draco...I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I tried to talk to her, I tried, I t-tried..."

Theo embraced her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "Ssh, love," Theo whispered. "It's not your fault."

He looked up at Draco, who was still standing there, a horrorstruck expression on his face.

"Draco, you've got to do something," Theo said in a low voice. "Don't just stand there doing nothing."

Draco's head snapped up to look at him and Daphne, who was sobbing into Theo's chest.

"I think I know where they are."

Theo's nodded knowingly. "Then go."

* * *

Draco Apparated to the Manor.

It was dark and eerie, and Draco didn't know where his mother was at the moment.

She sure as hell did not know about this, because if she did, he was certain she wouldn't let it happen.

Or, if she did, she was Imperiused, tortured to the brink of insanity, or locked up to be kept from speaking out the truth.

He wanted to kill his father right now.

So many people were hurt by Astoria and Lucius' evil plots; his mother, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Ron...most especially Hermione.

He'd give up his own life to save hers, now that he thought about it.

Slowly, he held the handle of the door, and pushed it down. The lock opened with a click, and Draco pushed the door open.

It was dark and quiet, except for a single light issuing from the dining room.

It was slightly purplish, and Draco felt a tingling in his spine.

With his wand outstretched, he crept stealthily toward the door, and pressed his ear to the wood to hear if there was any sound.

He heard muffled laughter from inside. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I suppose all we can do is wait."

Lucius chuckled. "Did you make sure he got the message?"

"Positive," Astoria's voice was dangerously sweet. "And I know he'll come here to save her."

"Thank you, by the way," Lucius said. "For clearing all my charges. How were you able to do that in a matter of hours? Even my own wife wasn't able to do that."

Draco pressed his ear harder, because Astoria's voice became softer. He could hear her heels clacking on the floor.

"It's not for you to know," Astoria said dismissively. "I have my own way of getting what I want...it's not always proper, but I do it."

Draco wanted to throw up. _The little whore!_

"I see," Lucius said in an amused voice. "How long before - "

"He comes?" Astoria finished. "I gave him until midnight; I'm sure, however, he'll be here before nine. He loves her too much."

Draco gritted his teeth, then checked his watch. It was only eight-thirty.

Had he really become that predictable?

Suddenly, his senses sharpened as he heard another voice come from the room.

"What - ? What am I doing here?"

It was Hermione.

She was in there, and Draco was out here, doing nothing.

But how to get her without being detected...

Draco racked his brains, but he couldn't come up with a solution.

The only way out was in.

Slowly, taking a deep breath, Draco turned the knob and opened the door.

He was met by the sight of Hermione in a magical sphere, high in the air, sort of like what the Dark Lord used to cage Nagini.

Her eyes widened with horror at the sight of Draco, paler than usual, looking angry and spiteful.

"Draco?" she whispered, pressing her hands against the sphere.

"Ah," Astoria said sweetly, turning around to face him. "You came, sweetheart."

"I am not your sweetheart," Draco said through clenched teeth. "Let her go."

"Oh, of course we'll let her go, honey," Astoria answered. Her eyes widened maliciously. "On one condition."

"Name it," Draco challenged.

Astoria smirked. "Very well," she slid gracefully backward. "Lucius, you take it from here."

Lucius strode forward, looking very proud and arrogant. "Hello, son."

"Don't you dare call me your son," Draco spat viciously. "What have you done to Hermione and Mother?"

Lucius smiled sarcastically. "Oh, your Mother is all the way in Japan," he said in a tone Draco didn't like. "She doesn't know a thing."

"You're lying, and I know it," Draco snarled. "Where is Mother?"

"Oh, Lucius, say it already," Astoria said smoothly. "Tell him where his poor mummy is."

Lucius smirked. "She's alive, Draco, don't worry," he assured. "However, you'll never be able to find her in this house."

Draco gritted his teeth angrily. "How could you do that to her?" Draco shouted at him. "She's your wife!"

"Mm, yes," Astoria answered, looking at her fingernails, "However she's been a snooping pain in the ass lately...we had to put her away somehow."

Draco wanted to strangle her.

"I didn't hurt her," Lucius said. "She's just...oh, somewhere."

Draco's nostrils flared in anger. He didn't know who his father was anymore. What the hell was happening to him?

"Release Hermione," Draco demanded. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Right, right," Lucius said dismissively. "We'll release her, Draco. However, you have to promise one thing."

Draco braced himself for the worst. "What?"

He smiled evilly. "You have to marry Astoria," he said. "And to be sure you won't go back on your word, you have to make the Unbreakable Vow. If you accept, you marry Astoria, and Granger is set free, unhurt and unscathed. However if you don't accept, your beloved Mudblood will die a slow and torturous death...while you watch."

Draco's eyes widened with horror. Hermione could hear everything, and she started screaming, "NO!"

Draco's wand trembled in his hand.

Marry Astoria in exchange for Hermione's life?

He didn't want to marry Astoria...he wanted to marry Hermione.

They must have thought it through carefully, because he couldn't see any loophole...none at all.

If he accepted, Hermione is free to live, but he's forever bound to Astoria.

If he didn't, he wouldn't marry Astoria, but Hermione would be killed in front of him.

Either way, he and Hermione would be seperated forever...

Wouldn't it be better, then, if he just accepted? He couldn't bear to see Hermione die, and he couldn't bear to let her get hurt.

She'd still be given the chance to live...to love again.

_So in the end, we still can't be together, _Draco thought sadly, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

At least..._at least I tried. To be a good person...a good friend...a good boyfriend...at least I did eveything I could to make her happy while we could still be._

But why did it have to happen? They've been good, haven't they? They've done what was right...why did fate have to tear them apart?

What would become of him now?

He already knew what could happen to him if they weren't together.

He was so sad at that moment, so wretched, so desolate, so miserable...words could not express how he felt.

He wanted Hermione to be his, and he hers. He wanted it to be that way...to stay that way.

But it seems as if fate didn't want that for them.

They tried defeating all the odds just to be together, but it turns out there was always a bigger picture.

They were never meant to be together.

They were just another pair of star-crossed lovers whose tragic tale will always bring them apart.

They tried being together...they tried.

But they weren't meant to be.

Draco didn't want to cry in front of Astoria, in front of his father, but he couldn't help himself.

This wasn't the way he wanted it to end.

The future that could've been flashed through his mind...

He would marry Hermione. They'd live in their house, make it bigger as their children started coming along. They would grow old together, and when time came, Draco would die in her arms.

That's what he wanted. He wanted, not just her, but _them. _The idea of 'them' - him and her. Always together, one with the other.

But it seems as though it wasn't going to be like that.

"Well, Draco?" Lucius drawled. "We don't have all night. Make your choice. I won't hesitate to kill her in front of you."

Draco wiped his eyes impatiently. "How could you do this to me, Father?" Draco asked desperately. "Do you really not care for me anymore?"

"You are no longer my son, Draco," Lucius said coldly, "the moment you started loving that piece of filth. I do not care for you anymore." He smirked. "Malfoys always get what they want...but in our case, the _better _Malfoy gets what he wants."

Draco was heartbroken. Hermione was crying, watching everything with wide, terrified eyes.

Draco had no choice. He made his decision.

_Perhaps, _Draco thought sadly, _it would be for the best._

"Fine," Draco said, his voice cracking, and his eyes stinging with tears. "I'll...I'll marry Astoria."

"_Yes!" _Astoria screeched gleefully, while Hermione's eyes widened with shock and she screamed, "NO!"

"But," Draco said, trying his best to regain courage, "You have to set Hermione free. Unhurt, unscathed. And you have to leave her alone...never go looking for her again. And you have to free Mother. Leave both of them, and their lives, alone."

Astoria smirked. "Very well, Draco," she said sweetly, gracefully slipping toward him to stroke his lower lip. He twitched, looking away from her in disgust.

Hermione looked at him, crying.

Why?

Why did he consent to this?

Why did she choose to set her free?

A life without him is no life at all! What's the point of living if he wasn't there by her side?

She wanted to be with him, and him alone.

She wanted to marry him, to be his wife, to have his children, to die with him...

Why?

She loved him so much...why did they have to be seperated from each other?

"We shall make the Unbreakable Vow," Astoria announced, "And then we will set her free. It will be our obligation to, as it is in the Vow."

_Unbreakable Vow..._Draco thought somberly. _It is not an Unbreakable Vow. It's a black Vow...a vow that will make my entire life a dark, bottomless hole without feeling, light, or happiness._

"NO!" Hermione begged Draco. "Draco, don't agree! I'll die without you anyway!"

Draco looked at her, his expression very tragic. "I can't let you die," he whispered. "I just can't. I'll never forgive myself if you did."

"But without you - " Hermione started, but Draco interrupted her.

"You're strong," Draco said. "We'll talk about it later on."

"Speaking of later on..." Lucius said, a wide, evil grin on his pale face, "We won't be too harsh. We'll give you another month to be with your beloved Mudblood."

"But when the month is over," Astoria added, "You'll belong to _me._"

A month.

That was all they had left.

_If it is so..._Draco thought, _then I will make it the best month of my life._

"So be it," Draco agreed, a somber look on his face. "As long as she lives."

"She will," Astoria promised. She held out her hand, a signal to make the Unbreakable Vow.

"Draco, no!" Hermione pleaded. "Let them kill me instead!"

"No," Draco told her. "I can't let them kill you. You have so much to go through...and being dead won't do much good for me, either."

He took Astoria's arm, and Lucius waved his wand. A silver string wrapped itself around their arms, binding them, preparing them for the magical contract.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, agree to marry Astoria Greengrass, in exchange for the freedom and life of Hermione Granger?"

Draco's jaw quivered. "I do."

"No," Hermione whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"And do you, Astoria, promise to never look for and hurt Hermione Granger ever again?"

Astoria smiled. "I do."

"And will you, Draco, seeing as the first statement will be put into effect, promise to live without Hermione Granger, and she without you?"

Draco's heart crumbled. "I..." he hesitated.

They all looked at him expectantly.

He looked up to Hermione, who was shaking her head, her mouth over her hands.

He didn't want this. He wanted a life with her.

But how could he have that life if she was dead?

The least he could do was let her live.

Maybe...maybe they could stay in each other's lives...even if it wasn't as a couple.

They were soul mates...though not married physically, their souls were intertwined as closely as it could be, and Draco knew that in the afterlife, maybe, just maybe, _then _they would be together...and that would be forever.

"I will," he said, closing his eyes tightly, not letting the tears fall out of them.

Astoria smiled triumphantly, Lucius smirked, and Hermione broke down into an inconsolable heap.

_Goodbye, my love, _Draco thought, feeling his heart beat dully, as it would forever, _I know someday we'll be together again. Just...just not now._

* * *

**A/N: For Erries. It's the new year, so maybe we can start over too?**

**So how did I fare? I sure hope you aren't cursing at the screen, or maybe crying shamefully. I had a few proofreaders for this, and they reacted the same way.**

**Please leave a review. Once again, I'm sorry for this, but the story's not yet over, I assure you. Be patient, and the tears - even breaking them apart - will be worth it.**

**Happy New Year to all.**


	42. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The following morning was spent in silence.

Their friends came and went, like some sort of dead vigil.

After Draco had made the Unbreakable Vow, the magic sphere broke, and Hermione was set free.

He attempted to bring her away from the two monsters, but she didn't want him to touch her.

He knew she felt betrayed.

But he had to.

So, by force, he carried her out, Astoria snickering at her demise.

He left her in his old bedroom, and she was an inconsolable heap.

She cried and banged her fists on the bed, then at him, screaming words of anger and wrath as diamond tears fell from her eyes.

Draco had to stop her, but he did so gently, and when she had calmed down, all he could hear was wailing as she curled up into a ball on his bed.

He watched her, trying to comfort her, but she would always shrug his hand off.

Finally, when he came to the conclusion that she didn't want to talk with him at the moment, he decided to look for his mother in their huge manor.

He tried every room, every crevice, every secret passageway known to him.

At last, he found her, close to dead in an old room they used to keep wine in.

When Narcissa saw her son, she leapt to her feet, begging for forgiveness.

She knew all along about Lucius' plan, but when she attempted to tell Draco, Lucius and Astoria used the Cruciatus Curse on her, and when she was close to losing her mind, locked her up.

She'd been surviving on nothing but the musty old wines locked up in the room, so of course she was a little bit drunk.

Draco brought his mother to St. Mungo's, where, when he told her the story of what happened and what tragedy had befallen him, she did nothing but beg for forgiveness, apologizing profusely because she felt as if it was her entire fault Draco had to leave Hermione.

By noon, everyone knew what happened the night before, and all that was heard was silence and sobbing.

The people who stayed with the couple in this tragic time of their life was Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Luna, Theo, Daphne and Ron.

It was very surprising that Ron was present, because they all knew Ron wanted them to be apart.

But this...he didn't think Hermione would be like this.

He was worried for her...really worried.

Many times, he would catch her by herself, hiding her face in her hands, sobbing.

He caught her in the garden, alone.

He caught her in the staircase, alone.

He caught her in the hallway, alone.

He caught her in the kitchen, alone...always crying.

He tried his best to comfort her, to no avail.

"Hermione?" Ron asked her softly, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

With distant eyes, Hermione turned away from him, not speaking.

Ron's eyes reflected his worry and concern. "Hermione," he said, taking her arm and facing her toward him. "Talk to me."

Hermione shook his hand off. "Leave me alone, Ron."

But Ron was insistent. "But Hermione - "

"I said leave me alone!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up with anger. "Can't you see how upset I am?"

Ron took a few steps backward. "Hermione, I'm just trying to comfort you - "

"Comfort me?" Hermione yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "Ron, I can't even _talk _to Draco, and you know how much I love him! What m-makes you think I'm r-ready to talk about this with y-you?"

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

That hurt Ron a lot. "Hermione," he whispered softly, "I'm your best friend."

Hermione looked at him with a tragic expression. "I know that, Ron," she said softly. "But I just don't want to talk about it. Please."

Ron nodded slowly, a sad smile crossing his face. "Okay," he finally agreed. "But just know I'm here when you need me."

Hermione bit her lip, tears cascading down her cheeks. She nodded vigorously, then stifled a sob behind her hand.

Ron said nothing. He knew there was nothing more to be said to comfort her...for now, at least.

Suddenly, Ginny entered, her eyes red from crying. "Daphne's having hysterics."

Hermione looked at Ginny for a second, then rushed to the living room.

"Oh, Merlin, this is my fault! This is all my fault!"

"Daphne," Draco said in a distant voice, not even looking at her. "No one's blaming you."

"But don't you see?" Daphne sobbed, Theo rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "It is! I-if I hadn't been so s-stupid, Astoria wouldn't have b-been able to d-do this to you! If I'd kept a closer w-watch on her, she w-wouldn't be able to h-hurt y-you..."

"Daphne," Hermione said firmly, looking into Daphne's eyes. Draco's eyes flickered toward her, then he turned away, a pained expression on his face. "Stop. It's not your fault."

"But Hermione - " Daphne started, but Hermione stopped her.

"No, Daphne. Please. It's hard enough for me...for us...to deal with this. Please don't make it any harder."

Daphne blinked, tears falling from her eyelashes. She embraced Hermione, sobbing into the brunette's shoulder.

"Daphne," Hermione whispered, "Don't blame yourself. It won't do much good for the baby."

Turns out, at the same moment Draco made the Unbreakable Vow, Daphne and Theo found out that they were soon going to be three.

On that fateful night, Daphne did look for Draco, yes, but she also made a secret appointment at St. Mungo's because she'd being feeling slightly woozy.

When they'd finished with her tests, she received news that she was pregnant...for two months now.

It was bittersweet for her, because although she and Theo had finally gotten what they wanted - a new baby - Draco and Hermione were forced to come apart, despite the fact that they were stuck together like glue.

It was like that. Two things stuck together like glue. Stuck so well, that when you try to pry them away from the other, you can't help destroying both of them.

Of course, they were happy for Theo and Daphne, and their little baby.

Unfortunately, they couldn't bring themselves to celebrate the little Nott's new life, all because Hermione and Draco weren't going to have their own life together.

Daphne placed her hands on her still flat belly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just - "

"No, Daphne," Hermione said. "No."

Daphne fell quiet. Then, after a while, she said in a low voice, "Hermione?"

Hermione's hand flew up to her eye to wipe away her tears. "What?"

Daphne swallowed. "Would it be alright with you...if...well, I don't think now's the right time to ask, but I couldn't help myself...what I'm trying to say is...will you be the godmother of my little baby?"

Hermione's eyes did not brighten, but she smiled. "Of course," she said, trying her best to sound cheerful. "Who's the godfather?"

Daphne's gaze lowered. She didn't answer.

A small shred of understanding lit Hermione's mind, but she kept on talking. "I mean...I'm sure Blaise would love to be the little Nott's godfather. He's rich; he'll be able to bring the little tyke presents - "

"Draco's the godfather."

Daphne's words hung in the air around all of them.

Draco looked up at the sound of his name, and Hermione's expression went blank.

Daphne bit her lip. "I know I should've asked - "

"No," Hermione said stiffly, then smiled. "No...it's okay. It's fine."

Daphne shook her head. "It's not," she said, pointing at the look on Hermione's face; she looked forlorn. "You're the godparents...I should've thought...given the circumstances..."

But Daphne never finished.

Hermione swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

They could've been _parents..._parents to their own little children.

They could've had children...could've lived happily...like Theo and Daphne were now.

The pain of losing the future she had wanted was too much to bear.

"Excuse me," she whispered, then stood up and hastily left the room, sobbing quietly.

Both Ron and Draco stood up to follow her, but Ron was stopped by Ginny.

"Let him," Ginny told Ron. "He's who Hermione needs right now."

Ron watched Draco run out the room, and he nodded somberly, sitting back down beside his sister.

Meanwhile, Draco caught Hermione's arm as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Hermione," Draco said desperately, wiping his eye impatiently. His hand trailed down her arm to hold her hand. "Hermione, please talk to me. It's driving me crazy that you haven't spoken to me since...last night."

Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes. "Draco, what do you want me to say? There's nothing for me to say."

Draco pulled her closer, a lump rising in his throat. "Are you alright?"

Hermione's face suddenly contorted with pain. She emitted a sharp, broken gasp, then said, "You know, Draco...I wish...I wish I could say that I was. That I am alright." She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes. "But I'm not," she whispered in a broken voice. "I'm not okay."

Draco sniffed sadly, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "I'm not okay too."

Hermione closed her eyes. "If you're not okay either, then why did you agree?" she said angrily. "Why did you agree to marry Astoria?"

Draco didn't answer. He knew she was angry, and she was on a roll, so he let her scream and rant and get it out of her system before he started explaining.

"I thought you promised we'd be together!" she accused, tears streaming down her eyes. "Why did you agree?"

She wanted to hit him, to sufficiently hate him for promising himself to someone else.

But she just couldn't.

She loved him...so much more than she was capable of, and it hurt her so much to know that their days together were no longer forever.

"Listen to me, Hermione," Draco whispered, holding her face in his hands. She tried numbly to push him away, but she couldn't bring herself to. "Stop struggling and listen to me."

Hermione gasped, tears splashing down against Draco's hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You know I had no choice."

"Yes you did!" she said, her voice shrill. "You could've just said no! You could've just let them kill me!"

"You know I can't do that," Draco said somberly. "You know I can't let them kill you."

"But what's life without you?" Hermione said, hiccupping. "Life's not worth living if you're not there with me."

"You know I feel the same way, and I'm sorry," he told her, tears falling from his eyes. "But I just couldn't lose you like that. Either way, we wouldn't be together...why not let you live, then? It's the only piece of consolation we have left. If you died, do you know how insane I would be? Wouldn't we be better off knowing the other is alive and well, and someday, we'll be together again?"

"But a life without you is no life at all!" Hermione whimpered. "How can I live when I'm already dead? Even suicide seems like a good idea right now!"

Draco suddenly flared up, angry. "Don't you dare think about it," he growled.

"Why not?" Hermione said defiantly.

Draco held her firmly, willing her to listen carefully. "Because I believe in heaven and hell, Hermione. I believe doing good takes you to heaven, and doing bad takes you to hell. I have a fairly good idea where Voldemort is right now, and where Father's going. I want to go to heaven, and if you kill yourself, you're ending up on the other side. How then can we be together?"

Hermione wanted to argue, but she knew he was right.

"I thought we'd be together forever," she whispered sadly.

Draco swallowed, wrapping her in a warm embrace, relishing the feeling of having her so near. "I thought so, too."

Draco let her go, and put his hand in his pocket. "Here," he said, pulling out a small black velvet box. "This is yours. I was supposed to ask you someday soon, but..." he trailed off, unable to say more. He sniffed, then smiled sadly. "Go ahead. Open it."

She looked at him expectantly, then swallowed. She pressed her forefinger and thumb to the lid and flipped it open.

She gasped at what she saw.

It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a simple, thin silver band, a broken heart being the main attraction. The two broken halves were emerald and ruby, and Hermione had never been so awed by a piece of jewelry.

"It was supposed to mean you and me," Draco told her. "Green and red: Slytherin and Gryffindor. You and me. The broken heart also meant two halves of a whole...you and me."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her eyes started tearing up again, and she put a hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing too loudly.

Draco took the ring and slipped it on her finger, where he hoped it would stay.

"Promise me you'll wear it forever," he said, his voice cracking in all the wrong places. "Because it's yours...just like I am yours."

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. She looked at the beautiful ring, wishing she'd seen it in a different circumstance.

How sad...they fought so hard for this love. They wanted to be together, but fate just didn't want it.

They couldn't be together.

No matter how hard they tried, they could never be.

"Hey," Draco told her, lifting her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Don't be sad."

Hermione tried to smile. "You know I'm trying."

Draco grimaced. "We'll be together again, someday soon," he said hopefully, sighing. "Just...just not now, I suppose."

Hermione embraced him, pressing him tightly against her, her tears seeping into his shirt. "I'll miss you."

Draco kissed her forehead, wraping his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you too," he whispered.

Hermione sobbed loudly, her fingers clawing into Draco's back.

She didn't want to let him go.

They had to be together. They had to.

She couldn't live without him, even if she tried.

She wanted them to be together, as they had promised, for always.

But...

"I'm so sorry," Draco apologized again. "You know I had no choice. I just...couldn't live knowing you would die. It's wrong and sick, and I can't do that. I..." he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I love you too much."

Hermione bit her lip. "I love you so much, too."

They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, in silence, contemplating the times they had shared.

Finally, Draco said in a slightly cheery voice, "Come on."

He let go of her, then grasped her hand tightly, twining his fingers with hers.

Hermione was puzzled. "Why?"

Draco touched her lips with his finger. "We only have a month left. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to spend my last month with you moping around."

Hermione could feel a small smile tug at her lips despite her tears and broken heart.

Draco smiled with her, stroking her cheek. "That's my girl," he said softly.

"Just a month, huh?" Hermione asked him, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Yes," Draco said. "So let's make it the best month of our lives."

* * *

**A/N: For Niki and Ofelyn, for helping me win Erries back. Now that we're all friends again, let's partyyyyy! LASER TAG!**

**Hey you guys!**

**Like I promised, the story is not yet over. I swear, it's not. Okay, I'm still following the Epilogue, BUT (NOTE: ALL CAPS) I'm also including their last month, and I twisted the Epilogue so that it's the perfect ending.**

**You guys just have to wait and see.**


	43. 124

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Their last month, true to word, was one of the best.

The day after they lamented, they tried not to mope anymore.

Instead, they decided to write a list of things to do together - sort of like a bucket list - before the month is over.

Together, they compiled numerous things to do, things that they could've done years from now.

How sad that all these years shrank into a month in the blink of an eye.

But, again, they promised not to mope and be sad. What mattered now was the time they had left, and they did not want to waste any precious second apart.

And so, the day after their incomparable grief, they packed their bags, bid goodbye to their friends, and did every single thing on their bucket list, starting with this:

_**1. Visit Hermione's parents' grave.**_

The death of Hermione's parents was all but forgotten...until this last moment.

It was Draco who had written and thought of this, and it touched Hermione so much that the first thing Draco wanted to do with her was meet her parents.

Draco never really met them in person, and she was sorry that she never had the chance to say goodbye.

But she would not deprive her parents the privilege of meeting the man she loved...even if they only had a month left.

Her parents, though dead, had a right to meet Draco. She knew that, even if they were underneath the ground she and Draco sat upon, they were very happy to meet the boy of their daughter's dreams.

She also knew that her parents must be sorrowing over the fact that she and Draco didn't have enough time.

Hermione and Draco spent the day with her parents, talking to the gravestones, telling them about their adventures.

Draco sat quietly with her, contemplating the man and woman who'd given him such a wonderful gift...their daughter.

After a few hours, Draco finally spoke to them, telling her how much he loved their daughter, and how sorry he was that he couldn't do anything about what happened. He assured them that although this sad phenomenon occurred, he would never stop loving Hermione no matter what.

Hermione watched Draco speak with her dead parents, her eyes sparkling with tears of grief and sorrow.

Her parents, both dead, were being told by Draco, the man she loved yet couldn't be with, exactly how much he loved her, and she was so filled with emotion that she couldn't help but cry.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her, even though as he spoke to the two graves, he realized that he needed comfort as well.

A light, comforting breeze was all they needed to know that Hermione's parents had heard everything they said, and that they were very happy to be with Hermione and to have finally met Draco.

_**2. Climb the Eiffel Tower illegally without getting caught.**_

Draco had written this as well, and this was something Hermione did not approve of.

"Draco, that is why it's _illegal," _Hermione stressed, worry lines creasing her face. "I don't want to do something illegal."

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport," Draco coaxed, taking her hand in his. "It's just this once, Hermione. I promise, we won't get caught."

Hermione pouted. "No."

Draco leaned closer, attempting to gain her approval by flattering her. "Please?"

Hermione leaned away, a crimson blush flooding her cheeks at his closeness. "Draco, please. No, I don't want to do this...don't...make me."

Draco tipped her chin upward with his finger, making her stare into his eyes. "Come on Hermione. It'll be fun. Please?"

Hermione's lip quivered, and Draco knew he was winning. Her resolve was faltering.

"Please?" he asked her again, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

Hermione sighed deeply, using all of her restraint to pull away. "Draco," she said firmly. "It. Is. Illegal. What part do you not get?"

Draco's mouth scrunched up to pout. "Hermione," Draco whined. "I _want _to do this with you. Come _on._"

"No," Hermione said, putting her foot down. "We are not doing this. It is illegal. If we get caught, I do not want to spend the rest of my month left with you in jail."

Draco sighed, setting back in his chair. "Fine," he said in a defeated voice. "I don't want to spend the month in jail either, anyway."

Hermione smiled triumphantly, and settled into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

_**3. Swim with the dolphins in Puerto Rico.**_

Hermione was the one who wrote this one, and it was one Draco wanted to do, too.

Draco paid for all their expenses, much to Hermione's dismay. He insisted on paying, because it was her wish, anyway, and he wanted to be the one to fulfill it.

So, after riding in first-class seats in a luxury airplane, landing in the airport with VIP treatment, and checking in a luxury suite in a five-star hotel in a five-star resort, he and Hermione spent most of the day swimming in the aqua blue waters of the beach, which, to Hermione's delight, had the prettiest dolphins she'd ever seen.

However, that was not the highlight of her day.

It was very embarrassing, what happened to her.

All she wanted was to dive...

Draco was waiting for her in the water, the sun shining off of his pale blond wet hair. He had a handsome smirk on his face, his arms outstretched to catch her when she dived.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not really enjoying her swimsuit.

She did not want to wear this...skimpy thing.

She already had her old trusty swimsuit packed - this old black thing that was strong and sturdy when she wore it. It was a one piece suit, that scooped at the back and was tied at the neck.

It was one of her favorites...but Draco had other ideas.

She only wore it because Draco wanted her to...but she felt so...exposed in it.

It was a bright red two piece, with a golden ring attaching the two...um...cups. It was held up only by thin strings of fabric...

As she got ready to dive, Hermione remembered the argument they had over it.

"Come on, Hermione, wear it," he begged her, holding the thin fabrics in his hand. "I swear you'll look beautiful in this."

Hermione stared at it, completely horrified. "I'm not wearing that!" Hermione said, already wrapping her arms around her, unconsciously protecting her body from prying eyes. "Look at it! It's...skimpy!"

Draco snorted. "Skimpy, she says," he rolled his eyes. "Hermione, a lot of women wear skimpier things than these. These were the most 'conservative' ones I found."

"Why can't I just wear my black swimsuit?" Hermione asked him. "I feel more confident in it."

"Yes, because you're hiding yourself behind it," Draco complained. "Come on, Hermione. It's not like the world's going to end...besides, the only one who'll be looking at you is me."

Hermione's eyes flared. "Are you saying I'm not worth looking at?"

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead. "Of course not!" he told her, "I'm just saying it's not worth it when I break off their noses for looking."

Hermione blushed. "Which is why I don't want to wear it," she said, shaking her head in disagreement vigorously.

Draco blinked in disbelief. "You don't want me to see you?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Yes," she said in a small voice. "I don't feel...pretty enough...to wear something like that."

Draco stared at her, then doubled over with laughter.

Hermione's eyes widened with rage. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, Hermione," Draco said, unable to breathe. "It's just...how can you think that?"

Hermione pouted. "How can I think what?"

Draco straightened, coughing himself back to seriousness. "That you're not pretty," Draco said, sitting down on the soft, silken hotel bed, and pulling Hermione onto his lap, "I don't see why. Did I really hurt your ego back in the day?"

Hermione lowered her head. "Maybe," she whispered softly. "I just...what if I'm not like those other girls...who're pretty and toned and curvy and all that? I'm not...better than any of them."

Draco laughed again, embracing her. "That's what you think," he said fondly. "Hermione, I don't really care what you think of yourself. Because you know what I think about you?"

Hermione shook her head.

Draco pulled her closer, his warm breath against her cheek. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I don't care if you say you're not curvy, because I've already felt the way you curve when I embrace you. I don't care if you think you're not pretty, because I've seen how your brown eyes sparkle, how your pink lips move gracefully when you talk. You. Are. Beautiful."

Hermione blushed, a shy smile crossing her face.

She didn't know exactly how Draco forced her to wear it, but when she did, she saw the way his eyes popped when he saw her.

After a minute or two of staring at her in this thing that she was starting to get self-conscious, Draco smiled. "I told you you were beautiful," he said softly.

One...two...three...

Hermione dived headlong into the water, Draco waiting.

As soon as her head came out of the water for her to breathe, she was met by Draco staring at like she was a clown, suppressing his laughter.

Hermione pushed her hair back. "What's so funny?"

Draco chuckled, and Hermione recognized a piece of red fabric in his hands.

She looked down, then immediately wrapped her arms around her middle. She blushed as red as a tomato and said, "Oh, sweet Merlin."

That did it.

Draco began laughing so hard, Hermione thought he would start drowning.

"Draco..." Hermione said, embarrassed, "Will you..._please_...help me put that _thing _back on?"

Draco smirked. "Of course," he said naughtily, swimming toward her, the red fabric in his hand.

He attempted to put it on her, but she was twitching and squirming underneath his fingers that he had trouble tying it behind her.

"Hermione, stop wiggling," he complained. "I won't be able to tie this."

Hermione tried to stop squirming as Draco's fingers tied the thing behind her.

She turned around, Draco's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I am not," Hermione said firmly as Draco smirked wider, "wearing this thing again."

Draco laughed, before kissing her.

_**4. Watch the sunset from Juliet's tower in Verona, Italy.**_

It was Hermione who wanted this, and according to her, it has always been one of her most wished-for dreams: to fly to Italy to watch the sunset from the site where Romeo first professed love to Juliet with the man she loved.

Draco had firmly consented to this, mainly because one of the many Manors he and his family had was in Italy, and he was free to roam there because of his residence.

So, from Puerto Rico, Draco planned the entire trip to Italy.

Again, Hermione didn't like the fact that Draco was paying for all the expenses, but he had won the argument again.

He reasoned that he knew Italy more than she did, and he was the only one who could navigate them through it.

Reluctantly, Hermione agreed, mainly because she'd never been to Italy, and they were sure to get lost if it was all up to her.

Actually, Hermione'd been more than surprised that Draco knew 'Romeo and Juliet' at all.

'Romeo and Juliet' was written by the famous Englishman, William Shakespeare...a Muggle.

Some _say _he was a wizard - how else could he have written stories like 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', where the main theme is magic, or 'The Tempest', where a man is learned in sorcery and creatures like nymphs are abundant - but Hermione knew for sure he was a Muggle.

He would've been in Wizarding history if he was a Wizard, but that was too long ago.

All she knew was that Shakespeare was a writer for Muggles, and so she was surprised to know that Draco had read Shakespeare's plays too.

"Hermione," Draco had said, shaking his head, "Just because I was raised a Pureblood, doesn't mean I have no idea of Muggle culture, either. Mind you...I did take Muggle Studies with you too."

"But you don't know what a cellphone is," Hermione pointed out, "Or what a computer is."

Draco had reddened visibly at that; he looked offended. "That's because we never really studied that," he said crossly. "Shakespeare was mentioned by Burbage once in Fifth Year - a renowned Muggle writer, she said - and I just wanted to see for myself if Muggles could be as good as Beedle was."

Hermione's eyes lit with interest. "And was he? For you, anyway."

Draco shrugged. "I only read 'Romeo and Juliet', 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', 'A Winter's Tale' - which, mind you, had a character with the same name as you - 'Much Ado About Nothing', and 'Twelfth Night'. I didn't care much for King Henry whatever or that Ham guy..."

"'Hamlet'," Hermione giggled. "It's 'Hamlet', Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said dismissively. "Well...Shakespeare was...pretty good, actually."

Hermione beamed at him, and he had smiled weakly at her.

After flying all the way to Italy, Draco, instead of checking into a hotel, decided to show her their Italian Manor, the one he'd personally bought from his mother just a year after the war.

The Italian Manor was one of his favorites of all the Manors they had over the world.

The front of the Manor was made of white, stately marble, and the doors were ornately carved from oak. It was gigantic; it housed a hundred or more rooms, and he had a couple of House Elves to keep it in order.

There was a grand fountain in the back, large enough that one could already consider it a swimming pool. There was also a magnificent vineyard, where Draco showed Hermione how they made wine out of the many grapes there.

It was a beautiful place, and Hermione and Draco stayed in the Manor for two days before setting out to Juliet's Tower.

In fact, when they arrived, a huge number of people were there, mostly women, writing letters and posting them on the brick wall leading up to Juliet's Tower. Even on the part of the tower overlooking them was a handful of people, talking and laughing and taking up space.

Hermione was dismayed.

But Draco was determined. He knew Hermione wanted this a lot.

"You know," Hermione said, and Draco knew at once that she was disappointed, "Maybe we can come back some other day. There's too many people."

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione walk away with a sad frown on her lips.

He took off after her, taking her hand in his.

"No," he told her, "We'll stay."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But you don't like waiting..."

"But you want to be here," Draco said, tilting her chin upward so she could look into his eyes, "So I'll wait as long as it takes for the people to lessen. We're staying here until sunset."

Hermione smiled, touched that Draco - who was a very impatient and short-tempered person - was willing enough to wait the entire day just so they could watch the sunset in Juliet's Tower.

Meanwhile, Hermione decided to inspect the letters stuck on the wall...and to her misfortune, most of them were in Italian.

She didn't really know Italian...English, of course...a little French because of Fleur, and a bit of Spanish...but not Italian.

Draco, of course, knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Can't understand?" he asked lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Hermione smiled shyly. "Yeah," she admitted, tracing circles on his hand.

Draco smiled, and he leaned forward, making her lean with him.

He knew Italian - hey, he had to learn, how else could he live in Italy in the Manor if he didn't even know how to speak the language?

Plus, Blaise was part Italian, and Draco's best mate was fluent in it.

He remembered when he and Blaise had had a word war in Italian, shouting strings of curses at each other in Italian. No one really understood what they were saying, and they thought he and Blaise'd gone bonkers.

"This one," he said, pointing to a torn, pink letter, "Is from someone named Lisette. She wants Juliet to tell her how to find the man she lost," he pointed to another one, this time fading and brownish in color, "And this one's from Annabella. She wants to know how to find the courage to tell the man she loves that she loves him."

They continued on, spending the afternoon in this way, Draco translating letters for Hermione to understand, Hermione asking a few questions, just to pass the time.

Soon, it became apparent that the crowd was thinning, and by four-thirty, the tower had just a knot of people.

Hurriedly, Hermione tugged Draco's hand up the marble staircase to the top of the tower, where the perfect view of the sunset was.

Draco and Hermione watched the sun set, and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

They watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, the last rays of daylight disappearing, making way for nighttime.

They lingered a little longer, until the first few stars appeared in the sky.

When all was finished, Hermione smiled, leaning back into Draco's arms. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?" she whispered, as the night breeze blew through her hair.

Draco nestled his chin in her hair. He closed his eyes, then smiled. "Yes," he said, "It was beautiful."

He then turned her around to face him. "But you will always be more beautiful than anything else."

She looked down at their feet, blushing slightly.

Draco chuckled, stroking his finger against her rosy cheek, and Hermione saw the marvel he held in his eyes.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his grey eyes looking deep into hers. "I love you."

Hermione smiled at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: For Niki. My dear God, I'm so sorry. I wish you understood how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. Please come back.**

**To all my readers:**

**This is an urgent Author's Note. First of all, I'd like to clear any confusion this may have caused you guys. I am NOT putting this fic on hiatus. Swear it on my magic (...which I have none TT-TT).**

**Instead, I'm going to say that I'm putting it on hold for a while, due to conflicts in my life that cannot be avoided. I'm super sorry, you guys, but I do have a really big problem that I don't know how to fix, and I've completely lost the inspiration and drive, not just to write, but to do anything. I've lost my artistic touch because of this problem. If you think it's about a boy, no...I'm hardly that kind of ninny to stop my life because of a boy.**

**I am still writing, I swear...I've got some chapters for BV already saved on Docs. It's just that I don't feel anything anymore and I just want to find time and reconnect with myself and God and my problems.**

**If you'd taken time to read my little, significant dedication after each chapter, you'll know that the past year has been slightly conflicting with all my friends and family, and right now the year is beginning with it again, and I don't want that.**

**I'm sorry about this...truly. I didn't think my personal problems would disrupt my storywriting.**

**Technically, they disrupted my life...and since writing IS my life...it's being affected right now.**

**It's not on hiatus...I swear to Godric and Salazar and Merlin and Dumbledore.**

**Just...maybe a week or two. You guys have waited for me longer, right?**

**So...please wait for me again. I need all the support I can get from you guys, and I really hope you understand why.**

**I love you all.**


	44. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey you guys!**

**Imagine…I said I might not be back in a while…but here I am. It was a miracle, actually; two days after I said I wouldn't be back in a week or so, all my problems were fixed mysteriously, my life went back to normal, and I eventually got my inspiration back. :D**

**Bad news, however: I might not be back until the end of March. I'm super sorry, but the computer broke down after my brother exhausted it too much. The desktop could not longer be accessed, but the main menu could. However, any program we opened could no longer be closed, even if we pressed escape. It eventually crashed.**

**My parents had the computer fixed, and the laptop is useable again, but my parents won't risk any chances. My brother is graduating from elementary and he has too many printed requirements we can't risk the computer to break down completely.**

**So, unfortunately, we've been banned from using the computer for anything other than school use. I'm sorry, but it's my parents' final say. I know I should've informed you guys earlier, but I really had no choice. My brother also tried sneaking on the computer; he got caught eventually and now he's grounded. I don't want the same for me.**

**I am making this note from my school computer during class, which is illegal, and is a capital offense (to my teacher, anyway.) and I risk getting sent to the Disciplinary Office if I get caught. But sometimes what's trash to one person is a treasure to another, and although my teacher thinks this is all just a load of crap, what I'm doing, I think it's very important that I inform you guys about this situation.**

**I'm trying to write a new chapter when I can, but I really don't have any other options.**

**Really…really sorry.**

**I'll be waiting for you guys, and I sure hope you guys wait for me.**


	45. Russian Titanic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**5. Watch Titanic.**_

Draco had never heard of 'Titanic' before, and Hermione cried every time she watched it.

After the Second Wizarding War, Hermione decided to venture back into the Muggle atmosphere, and discovered the old movie was being shown again.

It was such a heartbreaking love story, much like the one she and Draco had, except that they don't get shipwrecked and Draco dies at sea.

"'Titanic'? What's that, a monster?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed crossly. "It's not a monster!" she said shrilly. "Technically, it's a ship...and a movie."

Draco stared at her, appalled. "So we're going to watch a boovy about a _ship?"_

"_Movie," _Hermione corrected. "And yes and no. It's a movie about a ship_wreck._"

Draco had on his face a puzzled and bored expression. "A shipwreck? Is that the best your Muggles got? And what's got you all teary about a bloody _shipwreck?"_

Hermione immediately leapt to its defense. "You haven't even seen the movie," Hermione told him, "therefore you have no right to criticize it."

Draco snorted, but he held her waist, attempting to sit her on his lap.

She danced away, holding a DVD copy of 'Titanic' in her hand. She set up everything they needed to watch it, and she could see the contempt in Draco's face toward the machines.

She wondered if he still was prejudiced against the Muggles, or it was because he didn't understand a thing about the Muggle appliances.

As soon as the TV lit up, Hermione settled down beside Draco, and they put their feet up.

Draco gave a fake yawn and said, "Wake me when it's over."

Hermione pinched in in the arm.

"Ouch!" Draco winced, shrinking away from her, then rubbing his arm. "I swear, Hermione, I'm going to tickle you - "

"Ssh," Hermione said eagerly, shutting him up. "It's starting."

Draco rolled his eyes.

As much as Hermione wanted to do this with him, he just wasn't in the mood to watch a stupid movie about a bloody shipwreck.

He'd much rather be hiking with her than here, _watching._

Twenty minutes into the movie however, and Draco's interest was piqued.

From what he'd gathered, the Titanic was the largest ship in history, and it was luxurious and amazing, though he bet he could afford something like that.

He'd love to try riding it, because he'd already ridden loads of luxury boats on cruises, and the experience was unimaginable.

And these Rose and Jack characters...impressive, really. It was as if it was him and Hermione's roles reversed; Rose was the rich lady, betrothed and all that, coming from a rich and elite family, while Jack was just some normal guy.

He wondered what it would be like if they exchanged fate.

If Hermione'd come from a family like his...and he was the Muggleborn.

Would they still be the same? Fall in love?

He hoped they would. He hoped that in any parallel universe there was, he and Hermione would always be together.

By the part where Jack was sketching Rose, Hermione immediately held her hands up to cover his eyes.

"Hey!" Draco complained, as he fell down on the carpet, Hermione still attempting to cover his eyes. "Watch it, would you?"

"You are not peeking," Hermione said, sitting on Draco's back to keep him from standing.

Draco groaned. "Why not?"

"Because!" Hermione said, bouncing on him, and Draco felt as if she was breaking his ribs. "This scene is not for you!"

Draco grasped her hands with his, but she kept them firmly planted against his face. "What am I, a little kid? Get your hands off my face!"

"Aha!" Hermione accused. "So you _want _to see them butt naked, don't you, you pervert!"

"No, I don't!" Draco argued. "Just get off!"

"What, think you're going to feel aroused just by watching them?" Hermione said, her hands clamping tighter around his eyes.

"You were the one who suggested this stupid movie!" Draco said. "Now that I want to watch, you stop me - "

"Of course you want to watch now!" Hermione said angrily, "Of course! Because now it's about sex! What is it with you males? Why is it that all you can bloody think about is sex?"

"_It has nothing to do with sex!" _Draco snapped. "If you let me up, I'll explain!"

Hermione glanced at the TV, and seeing as it had nothing raunchy on it now, released Draco from her grip.

Draco felt immensely relieved as he felt Hermione's weight lift up from off of him. He heard her plop herself on the couch, and he rolled over to look up at her.

She was pissed...naturally. She had her arms crossed together so tightly, and she was scowling in the other direction, not looking at him.

Draco took a deep breath, calming himself down, before he spoke.

"Not all I think about is sex, okay?"

Hermione looked stony. "But you still think about it," she said icily.

"Can you blame me?" Draco said, heaving himself up from the floor, then sitting down beside her. "It's a normal part of life."

"Yes, I can," she said quietly, not facing him.

Draco sighed. "What makes you think so?"

Finally, Hermione looked him straight in the eye, but she didn't say anything. She looked at the remote control between them, took it, and paused the movie.

Draco stared at the screen then at the remote hopelessly, then looked at her.

"Just because I haven't slept with you yet doesn't mean I want to sleep with other girls," Draco finally said. "Well, technically, I do _sleep _with you, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Hermione raised her chin to look at him.

"I don't think about sex with you, or with anyone," Draco said. "I can't think about seeing anyone after you. I don't pretend to be attracted to you sexually, because I'm not."

He immediately knew that what he said was wrong, because of the enraged look on her face.

"No, that's not what I mean!" he said, turning red. "I mean, I don't think about you sexually, because you've always been so much more than that to me. You've never been just a pretty face, or a hot conquest. You are...mine. My love. That's all I can think of you as. I can't picture dating you for fame, or money, or sex, because I'm with you for being you. I like you that way, not just because I think you'd be good in bed."

Hermione's lips scrunched up, and she blushed adorably. "You never thought about doing...it...with me? Ever?"

"I have, but only because I knew we'd have to do it someday. I don't fantasize about you all the time, then be upset because I don't sleep with you. Believe me, I'm having a lot of fun just spending time with you, rather than thinking about what you'd be like in bed."

Finally, Hermione smiled. "So it doesn't bother you at all that...we're not...normal? I mean, like all those other couples out there?"

Draco chuckled. "Normal?"

She scowled.

Draco laughed at her expression. "No, it doesn't bother me. Actually," Draco said ruefully, "What bothers me is that you're still a virgin."

Before Hermione could give him a spanking for that, he pinned her arms down and said, "Let me explain."

Hermione shut her mouth, red-faced, with an expression that told Draco he had about a minute before she blew.

"I don't mean I don't want you to be. It's just that it's going to be harder for me, knowing that you are."

Hermione glared at him icily. "Why?"

"You see, when you're a virgin, you can't just go on and play it rough. You have to know when enough is enough, when more is needed, and when less is called for. You can't just do it; you might get hurt, since it's your first time."

Hermione's eyes widened, and her expression of anger vanished. "I can get hurt?"

Draco nodded. "Technically, yes, because you haven't been - how can I phrase this delicately - touched yet. It's a new experience for you. But really, not most women get hurt for their first time, since they're too caught up in the pleasure they're experiencing. Actually...you're going to bleed."

Hermione shot up, horrified. "I'm going to _bleed?"_

"It's not as painful as it sounds," Draco said hastily when he saw Hermione's eyes widen. "You won't even be able to notice because, well, you are being fucked."

Hermione's nose wrinkled. "Don't say it like that. It sounds dirty."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course," he drawled, "Look. Sexual intercourse sounds scientific. Sex sounds lame. Fuck sounds dirty. Making love sounds cheesy, corny, and old-fashioned. Tell me where to place myself."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Never mind," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms, then sitting beside him. "So you were explaining about women bleeding..."

"Yes," He smiled, then looked down at her. "But that's not what I'm worrying about."

Hermione blinked. There was way too many things about this that she didn't know. "What are you worried about then?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "You see...it's harder pleasuring a virgin than someone who isn't."

Hermione affected a bored expression, which told Draco to explain further.

"Since it's your first time, you won't really be able to forget it. Your virginity is something you can't get back once you lose it. Also, since that's the first time you experience something like that, it sort of becomes the basis for the other - ah - conquests you have."

Hermione nodded, taking note of his lecture.

Actually, it seemed rather educational than arousing.

"So of course," Draco continued, "I want ours to be the best. I want ours to be the best you'll ever have, the best you'll ever experience."

Hermione looked at her fingers. "Draco," she asked softly, "Who was your first time?"

Draco tinged pink. "It's embarrassing."

Hermione's shoulders drooped. "So you've slept with someone before me?"

"Well...yes."

Hermione rested her chin on his shoulder. "Who?"

Draco hid his face in his hands. "Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione jumped up in surprise. "WHAT?"

"I told you it was embarrassing!" Draco snapped. "Besides, it only happened twice, and only because she was so willing. I never got satisfaction out of her, to tell you the truth. It was too fast, not even meaningful; sort of a stress reliever, not intimate."

Hermione counted on her fingers, and Draco was baffled by that reaction.

Then she put her hands to her hips. "Why, then, does every single girl who wasn't below their Fourth Year in school call you the Slytherin Sex God, if you only slept with Pansy?"

Draco turned red. "Oh. About that. Well, I didn't sleep with anyone but Pansy, but you know how she is. After that horrific incident she started blabbing to anyone who would listen how great it was for her. I'm sure by then every girl wanted me to sleep with them, because Pansy twisted it so way out of proportion. So now everyone thinks I'm great at that sort of thing, hence, the Slytherin Sex God."

Hermione's hands dropped to her sides. "Oh."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, then smiled sheepishly. "Come here."

Hermione's lips scrunched up, then she sat on Draco's lap.

"What's past is past, okay? I don't care about anyone else now but you. Don't forget that."

Hermione sniffled. "Okay."

Draco tapped her chin with one long finger, then said, "Can we please get back to the movie now?"

Hermione resumed the movie, lying down on the couch beside Draco, his arms around her waist.

By the time it was over; the boat had sank, Jack had died, and Rose professed undying love for him several decades later, Hermione had tears in her eyes.

She knew that she would be like Rose...she'd love Draco forever, even if they weren't together.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it, Draco?" Hermione said, turning to face him, then an incredulous look appeared on her face. "Draco?"

"What?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you _crying?"_

"What?" Draco said defensively, sitting up. He wiped his eyes impatiently with the back of his hand. "No I'm not! There's just something in my eye!"

"But you are!" Hermione said, bursting into a fit of giggles. "You _are _crying!"

"I am not," Draco said snootily, sniffing.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, a smile on her face, "You cried because they loved each other so much, even though they couldn't be together, didn't you? You cried because it was just like us!"

"I am not crying!" Draco complained like a tantrum throwing child. "I am not!"

"Yes you are; the tears in your eyes prove it!"

"Those are not tears!" Draco said defensively, crossing his arms.

"What are they then?" Hermione said in a challenging tone. "Perspiration? Or perhaps, spit?"

Draco reddened. "They...they are not..."

Hermione laughed out loud, doubling over on the floor.

"Stop laughing at me!" Draco said furtively, hanging his head in shame. "Shut up and stop laughing at me!"

"I love you, Draco!" Hermione said loudly, laughing hard. "I love you so much!"

Draco growled. Finally, he kneeled down on the floor, and pinned her hands down to stop her from rolling.

"Stop laughing at me," Draco said, his voice exasperated. "Please. Come on, it's embarrassing."

Hermione subdued herself, giggling instead.

She looked up into Draco's eyes, and smiled. "I love you so much, Draco."

Draco tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. "I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, unable to control herself.

"I love you, my little crybaby."

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TICKLE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER! I DO NOT CRY!"

_**6. Watch the Northern Lights show in Russia.**_

The next day, they decided to travel to Russia, and this time, Hermione won the argument of who gets to pay for the expenses.

Though Draco told her time and time again that the Malfoy Vault was close to bursting with gold, she said that she worked hard for her money too, and she had her own Vault at Gringotts that was filled with money.

"Besides," Hermione said, "It's only fair; you already paid for two of our round-the-world trips. It's my turn."

"But all that money..." Draco said, his shoulders drooping dramatically. "I've got too much! What ever shall I doooo?"

Hermione laughed, then hit him on the head. "Give it to charity. They need it more than you do."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Hey," he said, "I give to charity! In case you haven't noticed, I donate annually to St. Mungo's. It's the least I can do to thank them for helping Mother recover from the war."

"I know you do," Hermione told him, "Because I donate to them too."

Draco's jaw dropped open. "Come on, Hermione!" he complained. "I know you're this whole nicey-nicey person, but you need the money you're giving away!"

"They need it more than I do, Draco," Hermione said softly.

"You know, keep your money," Draco scowled, "I'll donate for both of us."

"No way!" Hermione said indignantly. "I am not taking any of your money!"

"Technically, you're not taking anything from me, since I'm giving it away," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"But it's under my name!" Hermione said, stomping her foot. "And yours! I can't possibly let you donate for me!"

"But you need the money for your future, Hermione," Draco insisted. "Honestly, do you think you have more money than I do? I can keep donating to St. Mungo's for a century and my money still wouldn't run out. But you? You're emptying out you Vault in a decade's time."

"Are you saying I can't afford to keep myself alive?" Hermione said angrily. "Are you implying that I don't work hard enough to earn as much money as you do?"

"I'm not implying anything!" Draco said. "You need the money, Hermione!"

"There are people out there who are in need of more money than I ever will be, Draco," she said fiercely. "I have a steady job, I can survive on my own. I can keep up my charity work, and I won't end up becoming poor!"

"Oh yeah, and if you marry Weasley, sure thing, you won't be poor like the rest of his family," Draco snapped.

Hermione took in a sharp breath, and Draco realized he'd gone too far.

There was silence between them.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly. "I crossed the line."

Hermione swallowed. "You've been with me long enough to know that between you and me, there really was never any line," she told him, sighing to relax herself.

Draco took a deep breath, gathering her in his arms. "You know I'm just concerned for you and your future. You're not going to marry me, that's for sure, and I don't want you to suffer working hard just to keep your bills at bay. No offense, but Weasley's not capable of giving you a good life."

Hermione smiled. "None taken," she said, "But I disagree with you there. Who said I was marrying him anyway?"

"Well, it's definitely not me," he said somberly, "so it's got to be him. You can't marry Harry; he and Ginny'll end up together, I can see it on his face. Weasley loves you enough that it's got to be him."

Hermione touched Draco's cheek with her finger. "It's always going to be you."

Draco sniffed. "Same," he said glumly.

Hermione was silent, resting her head on Draco's chest.

Finally, in an attempt to clear the tension, she said, "So I'll pay."

Draco gave up on that, and let her pay without complaint - that she heard anyway.

They flew straight to Russia, Draco wanting to buy a couple more coats for the both of them, and Hermione wanting to check out St. Petersburg.

Of course, it was snowy in Russia at this time of year, particularly in the Russian Arctic islands, and there was word on the Northern Lights being brighter than ever in the decade, thus, the perfect time for them to see it.

The moment they checked in to a hotel, Draco did a little shopping with Hermione for ushankas and large, woolen coats, since Hermione was having a cold attack.

When they had their coats on, and Hermione'd finally taken some Cold Potion and a Thermal Charm, they walked around the streets of St. Petersburg, Hermione admiring the place with little 'ooh's and 'aah's.

In fact, Hermione had dragged him to a little souvenir shop to buy matryoshka dolls for all her friends.

"Look, Draco! They can personalize them!" she said, Draco simply smiling as he watched her goggle the Russian souvenirs adorably.

She was so beautiful.

Usually, when his mother did this to him - dragging him around shops to buy things - he would get annoyed.

But Hermione was different.

He loved the way her eyes widened with delight, how she pressed her nose against the glass, admiring everything there was to admire.

While Hermione was chatting with the English personnel about her personalized matryoshkas, Draco talked to one of the employees in Russian.

"So," he said, speaking slightly flawed Russian, "When exactly is the Northern Lights show?"

The intern, a young boy who looked around seventeen, had dark hair and brilliant, blue eyes. His cheeks were raw from the cold, but Draco could tell he was a nice boy by the way he smiled.

"Around midnight, sir," he answered in English, his Russian accent pleasant to the ear. "Most probably around _odinnadtsatʹ _o'clock - "

"English," Draco drawled, and the boy laughed. "English, buddy."

"Alright, sir," he said, smiling. "Around eleven PM to...maybe one."

Draco nodded slightly, a smirk on his face. "Thanks. What's your name again?"

The boy grinned. "Illarion, sir." He gestured to Hermione, then pointed at his ring finger, indicating the ring Hermione was wearing, then at the ring Draco was wearing: the Malfoy heirloom he wore since he was twelve. "Is she your wife?"

Draco swallowed, then smiled uneasily. "I wish she was," he admitted. "She's my girlfriend, actually."

For the first time, he saw Illarion frown. "Wish?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why not propose? I am sure she would like to marry you."

Draco sighed. "It's complicated," he answered, and Illarion smiled.

"Sir, don't think I don't know who you are."

Draco stepped back, surprised. Illarion grinned.

"You are Draco Malfoy, sir. Very famous wizard from the Second Wizarding War."

Draco's eyebrows raised. "You are a Wizard?"

Illarion's grin grew wider. "Yes, sir. You see," he dropped his voice into a low tone, "Not many wizards here. I only know very few, but I do read newspapers. I know of you and Harry Potter." He pointed at Hermione again. "She is Hermione Granger, is she not?"

Draco smiled. "You know much, for a young boy."

Illarion placed his hands in his pockets. "I just like reading," he confessed, "Especially about my kind. I would love to visit Briton someday. But for now," he winked, "Work first."

Suddenly, Hermione came rushing up to the two men, a wide smile on her beautiful face. She was carrying several small boxes, and she said happily, "I have them! Matryoshkas!"

Draco laughed, and took the boxes from her.

"Hermione, this is Illarion," Draco said, introducing her to him.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, shaking his hand.

"Same," Illarion grinned. "You were one of my war heroes, I'll admit."

Hermione looked at Draco with wondering eyes. "Wizard?"

Draco nodded. "He told me. He also said the Northern Lights will be visible later on at midnight."

"So I suggest that you get a good night's sleep," Illarion said, escorting them out of the store. "Best to sleep now so you'll be awake and fresh later. Don't want to be sleepy at midnight."

They followed Illarion's advice.

Hermione fell asleep at once, tired and exhausted from walking, but Draco lingered longer.

He tucked Hermione in, making sure she was kept warm, then packing everything up for when they left in a few days.

When he was done, tired as well, he slumped into and fell asleep on a chair.

They awoke when Hermione's watch started ringing, indicating it was already 11 o' clock.

Draco rubbed his eyes groggily, noting they'd been asleep for at least three hours.

While Hermione was washing up, Draco fell asleep on the bed this time, his muscles aching stiff from the cold.

By the time Hermione'd finished, Draco took a hot shower, feeling his muscles loosen.

By eleven-forty, they were ready, with their coats and sweaters on, and they made their way to the Northern Lights site, where they found several couples there too.

They found a good place to sit, and Draco took Hermione in his arms, settling her in his lap.

As the minutes ticked by, Hermione thought they were going to see nothing, but by the time the clock struck twelve, a brilliant glow filled the night sky, and it became brighter and more beautiful when she looked up.

The pulsing lights were magnificent, and the air was filled with gasps of awe and delight.

Hermione smiled, and turned to Draco, who was watching the lights above.

There, in that moment, Hermione thought, was the perfect place to be...

Underneath the Northern Lights, watching their brilliancy, right here in Draco's arms.

* * *

**A/N: ****For Niki: thanks, bestie, for forgiving me, time and time again. For Ofelyn, who I'd had my first fight with. Thanks for forgiving me. For Crissy, who's always there no matter what. For Xaii, who lent me this amazing book that I am now obsessed with. For Elmo, who continues to be my best guy friend. For Erries, for always making me laugh and smile. For Alyssa, who is still my beloved Slythindor cousin. For Winayza, who is super crazy about my stories now. For Alyssa (not the previous one) for being a NEW reader! For Kaye, my dear sweet FF friend! For Virginger ( I don't want to use your real name without consent), I really miss hearing from you! It's summertime, so can we please talk again? I love all you guys, and I'll miss you as we move on to third year!**

**And for all you guys...GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK?**

**It feels sooooo good to be back...and I wanna give you guys a long Author's Note, narrating the numerous misadventures me and my friends have gone through, if you're interested.**

**School JUST let up last week, and I would've updated the moment I got home - unfortunately for me, the finals and clearance issues caused me a major pain in the butt that I got sooo super sick: first the sneezing, then the headache, then the coughing, then finally I couldn't breathe properly. I'm _still _recovering, but I'm well enough to write again. ^_^**

**And then, my darn parents wouldn't let me go on the computer! Hell, they're thinking of sending me to the province, where there's like, NO COMPUTER IN MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE. LE GASP!**

**And then - oh gosh - my brother finally graduated! I'm like, SOOOO proud of him! It feels so great to be an older sister then say, 'Oh look, that's my little brother!' And take pictures and meet his friends and cheer for him when he gets his diploma...**

**Then we went shopping for my first ever pair of heels. It was so new for me since I hate heels - musta got that from my mom - but I'm a sophomore in high school (since I just finished, I'm an incoming junior) and juniors all know what that means: PROM. My dad said I _had _to learn how to walk in heels, since I definitely couldn't wear sneakers to the prom (just watch me :P). We ended up going home with nothing but foot pain.**

**Anyway...enough about me. This time, Imma focus on you guys.**

**I just received one review from one particular reader that completely touched me heart. Sweetie, I don't know what your name is, but I'm really thankful you took the time to read 'If I Die Young'. I'm sorry if I stirred up memories of your best friend Whit (did I get her name right?), and I'm sorry if I made you cry. But I know how it feels to lose a friend, and I sympathize with you completely. Thank you for your support, and I do pray for your friend. At least she's someplace happy. :)**

**And for Jessica, who continues to love me and my story with all she has! Sweetie, thanks so much for your recent reviews. Thanks for caring when I had that problem, and for waiting when I said I couldn't update. I don't know how to thank you, and I just want to thank you a million times over, but that would be too difficult. So I'm just going to tell you that I have a surprise for you in the upcoming chapters, and I hope that's enough to express my gratitude. Keep an eye out for your surprise, sweetie! :D**

**So I guess that's about it. Please, please, _PLEASE, _review...I've been off the computer for such a long time that I really really miss you guys, and I just want to hear you guys again!**


	46. Ice Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**7. Ice skate on a frozen pond. (Snowball fight)**_

Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione added a little note in parentheses to their bucket list, something she knew would've definitely surprised him.

_How _she planned to fulfill it was a different thing entirely.

She knew nothing of ice skating, and Draco was an expert, having taken lessons as a child, so she was sure he had the upper hand here.

Draco bought them a couple of ice skates after they had located the frozen pond in their backyard.

The pond had been there for a long time, but Draco and Hermione had never given it much thought until now, now that it was frozen and perfect for skating on.

It was nice and cold and snowy outside, but Hermione was becoming fretful over ice skating.

What if she fell over? What if she got hurt?

However, Draco dispelled her qualms.

"There is nothing to worry about, Hermione," Draco said softly as he tightened the laces on her skates. "If you fall, get back up. It's not too bad."

"But what if it hurts?" she said, her tone slightly unnerved. "What if the ice breaks?"

Draco chuckled, tying the laces together. "You can't be that heavy," he said, eyeing her figure.

"You never know," she challenged, and Draco got up.

"Come on," he said, holding his hands out to her, helping her stand up. She wobbled on the blades, gripping firmly on Draco's arms.

Draco chuckled. "_That_ is why I want to do this," he murmured, burying his nose in her hair.

Hermione pouted. "Why? So you can see me fall?"

Draco laughed. "No, silly," he said, tapping her nose with his long finger. "First, because I like it when you hold onto me, especially when you're trying something new and you're scared. Second, I want to skate with you not because you're going to fall..." he kissed her lips. "But because I get to catch you if you do."

Hermione blushed, and she looked away, but she still held tightly onto him.

Draco chuckled again. He slowly helped Hermione wobble outside, his hands firm around her waist.

He loved holding her so close...

He smiled, and closed his eyes briefly, sniffing in the scent of her hair.

When they got to the edge of the pond, Draco saw the hesitation in her eyes accompanied by the fire to try something new.

He stepped onto the ice first, balancing himself perfectly.

He slid a little farther away from her, and immediately Hermione let out a low whimper, her hands grasping his tightly.

He guided her onto the ice, and as she stepped, she wobbled badly, and she threw her arms around Draco in an attempt to keep herself standing.

Draco skidded a little on the ice, but he was able to stay upright.

"Relax," he coaxed, prying her arms from around his neck, holding her hands instead.

He slid backward, Hermione taking little baby steps on the ice.

She was having trouble gliding, slipping a little. If it hadn't been for her firm grip on Draco, she would've fallen flat on her bum in no time at all.

"Relax," Draco told her again. He looked at her, then smiled slightly.

She wasn't looking back up at him; she was looking down at her feet, trying hard to balance herself.

He saw the way she stuck her tongue out in concentration and the way her eyebrows furrowed.

He saw how she ignored the snowflakes in her hair and eyelashes, and how rosy her cheeks were because of the frigid cold.

He couldn't help but wonder how he could've possibly overlooked her beauty just ten years previously.

Well, technically, he knew the answer to that.

He'd been so wrapped up in the ways of the Purebloods that he blinded himself from what she really was.

From eleven to thirteen, he'd been prejudiced against her, simply because that was how he was raised.

He was raised to see her as a dirty, filthy being, no matter how beautiful she was.

Actually, she wasn't _that _beautiful in their earlier years, it just took one punch from her to make him see her fierce personality.

It made him respect her in ways he would never have thought possible...well, back then, anyway.

Then, from fourteen to fifteen, he fancied her, all because of the Yule Ball.

He thanked Merlin everyday the Yule Ball happened; otherwise, where would they be?

He was definitely blown away by her that night; he admitted it to himself even before.

Whether it was because she looked different - less bushy, less large-molared, and without all those books - or because she carried herself differently - with confidence, grace and dignity - he never knew.

All he knew was that he'd seen her differently that night, and that night changed his persective of the world forever.

Adolescently speaking, she'd been the object of his wet dreams - and he was one to say he never had wet dreams until after the Yule Ball, all thanks to her.

He never admitted that fact to anyone, especially Blaise, who seemed to know about his fancy for Hermione. He did make a few snide comments back in the day, and Draco usually gave him hell for that.

By sixteen...well, we all know the story of that.

He'd been lost in the dark, and she came to show him the light.

If it hadn't been for her, he would've been stuck in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit, and he thanked Merlin everyday for her.

"I think I'm getting it," Hermione exclaimed suddenly, disrupting Draco's deep thinking.

He looked up at her, and she was grinning happily.

"Draco, you can let me go now," she said, and Draco saw sparks in her eyes that showed her determination.

He let her go, slowly slipping away from her. He glided gracefully backward, giving her enough space to try.

He saw the apprehension in her features, but she slid her right foot forward, then her left, taking it little by little.

She smiled triumphantly, keeping her eyes on her feet, gliding toward Draco with a little more confidence.

And then she slipped...and fell.

Hard.

The smile on her face became an expression of shock as the cold, hard ground came in contact with her bum.

Draco was not expecting that, and so he merely stood there, frozen with surprise.

"Ouch!" Hermione wailed. Her lower lip quivered a little, and she looked like she was about to cry.

She looked at Draco with watery eyes, who was just standing there, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw slightly hanging open.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Hermione snapped, and Draco shook his head to clear it.

He scrambled over to where she was, slipping slightly on the ice in his attempt to get there fast enough.

He'd clearly forgotten he was wearing skates, not running shoes.

He braked close enough to pick her up, and with a lot of effort to keep his balance, he placed his arms underneath her, carrying her bridal style to the nearest log he could find.

He set her down, brushed away the snow that covered the log with his mittened hand, and helped her sit down.

"Are you hurt?" he finally asked, removing the laces from her skates.

He inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid; he never should have let her skate on her own. It's his fault she hurt herself.

"Of course I'm hurt, Draco," she said, sniffing slightly.

"What's wrong? Any sprains?" he asked, twisting her foot in circles to check.

"Aside from the throbbing pain I'm feeling in my bum, I'm fine," she said sarcastically.

He blinked, then gave a strained laugh.

Hermione looked at him, and she could see that despite his trying to lighten the situation, he still had that air of worry and tension on his face.

"So much for catching me if I fall," Hermione teased, and Draco pouted.

"I was shocked, that's all," he admitted, looking down at her skates. "I wasn't expecting you to fall. The shop owner said these things usually brake nasty falls. I'm demanding a refund. I mean look at what happened to you - "

Draco felt something cold slapped against the back of his head.

He looked up in surprise, and Hermione was holding a snowball, giggling.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Draco said incredulously.

Hermione bit her lip, then started laughing.

Draco smirked, then gathered snow with his hands.

With Hermione's eyes closed because of laughter, Draco threw the snowball at her, hitting her squarely on the shoulder.

Hermione gasped at the sudden cold, and Draco was snickering.

"You want war, Malfoy?" Hermione said, standing up indignantly. "I'll give you war!"

She took a lump of snow, not even bothering to ball it up, and hurled it at him, hitting him in the face.

With snow in his face, Draco bent down, taking handfuls of snow from the ground then throwing it blindly in her direction, hitting her in random parts of her body.

Hermione was laughing as she collected the snow in her arms, then dumped it on his back.

Draco let out a loud yell that morphed into a laugh, and he grabbed Hermione's waist, tackling her down to the ground.

He brushed the snow out of her hair, looking down at her as she giggled.

Draco smiled affectionately, and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

She smiled back, and permitted him to kiss her.

_**8. Teach Hermione how to dance.**_

Hermione was particularly reluctant to do this, because everyone knew she had two left feet. She was never much of a dancer.

The first and last time she danced was during the Yule Ball, and if it weren't for Viktor and the Coordination-Charmed shoes she was wearing, she would've lost her balance and slinked away, hiding her shame.

But Draco wanted to teach her, and she couldn't say no, so she agreed.

In a day's time, they headed for Spain, to accomplish the item in the Malfoys' Spanish Villa.

Draco's reason was that, since most forms of ballroom dancing originated in Spain, the villa had enormous ballrooms and dance studios than any other of the Malfoys' estates.

Hermione suggested they just try doing it in Britain, but Draco wouldn't let her, and he made clear that if they did it in Spain, he and he alone would be the one to teach her.

If not, they hire a dance instructor and attempt to learn in a class, which, Hermione considered, was more humiliating than the first option.

So she agreed.

When they landed in Spain, they were greeted by lovely sights of sunshine and fresh produce everywhere.

Hermione's first impression of the Malfoy Villa was amazement.

She was entranced by the beauty of its architecture and style; it looked old-fashioned, yet at the same time, slightly modern.

Draco gave her a quick tour of the Villa, showing her the studios and ballrooms, and letting her pick which room she wanted to use.

Hermione set her sights on one significant room that stood out amongst the rest.

Beautiful and elegant, it was white, with a large mirror covering the entire east wall, like most dance studios usually had. The deep blue velvet curtains seemed to stretch on for miles, and when pushed back, revealed large, ornate windows, designed to mimick the waves of the ocean.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered in awe, as Draco tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Like you," he winked, taking her hand in his, and their luggage in the other.

Their first few lessons weren't too bad, considering.

Except for the fact that...well...

"Take a step forward," Draco said, guiding Hermione slowly.

Hermione and Draco had just purchased a new pair of dancing shoes for Hermione...a pair of strappy, crimson red heels that Hermione immediately detested.

"At least the heels I'm wearing right now are just two inches," Hermione said grumpily, accidentally stepping on Draco's foot. "Buy me three inches like Ginny did and I would kill you."

Draco laughed, twirling Hermione around. "You wouldn't," he said, then leaned in forward. He raised an eyebrow smugly and said, "You can't resist my charm."

Hermione punched him lightly in the gut, making him laugh and pull her closer.

"You have to wear heels when it comes to dancing - left foot, not right - " Draco said in a low voice.

"Couldn't we just have bought those ballet shoes?" Hermione complained. "It's flat, and at least it's comfortable - "

"Then we'd have taken ballet instead of the tango," Draco laughed, then looked at her.

"Just..." Draco let her go, then approached the old phonogram. He took an old record, blew it to get rid of the dust, then put it on. Soft, jerky, Spanish music started playing. "Feel the music."

He did a couple of complicated dance steps, and Hermione flushed red at how handsome and graceful he looked.

"Just feel the music," Draco repeated sultrily, holding his hand out to her, inviting her to take it.

Hermione bit her lip, hesitated, then took it, and Draco pulled her in.

"Left," Draco instructed, "Right...left...that's it..."

Hermione danced with Draco, trying to feel the music, but all she could do was listen to Draco's instructions to her.

It was difficult to concentrate on her feelings when she was listening to instructions being thrown at her.

She didn't know what to do; afraid of disappointing, she just followed Draco, trying to get the steps right, not paying much attention to the music.

But Draco was able to sense that from her. He sensed that she was not feeling what she ought to be feeling; rather, she was just...moving.

Finally, Draco sighed, and it was a sound of disappointment, exasperation and impatience.

He stepped away from her, stopping the music.

Hermione lowered her head, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

She knew she'd done something wrong.

"Hermione," Draco said firmly, crossing his hands and leaning against the mirror wall. "Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Of course I am," she said defensively.

"Then why can't you do what I'm telling you to do?" Draco said, a spark lighting in his eyes. "It's not too hard to follow."

"Easy for you to say," Hermione snapped. "You're the one who's had lessons and has grace and charm. It's not my fault I was born with two left feet."

"You could _cure _your two left feet if you _tried _hard enough," Draco said, slightly irritated. "You're not even trying - "

"Not trying?" Hermione said indignantly. "You don't know the effort I'm exerting!"

"Well you're not exerting enough!" Draco snapped. "If you really wanted to learn, if you really wanted to try, you'd exert more!"

"What do you want from me, Draco?" Hermione said, her hands balling into fists.

"I just want you to learn!" he bit angrily.

"I've told you many times before, I can't!" Hermione shouted back. "I've already told you I can't dance, and what do you do? You force me to learn, despite knowing I can't - "

"Force you?" Draco said incredulously. "I never forced you to dance at all! You just _agreed _to try - "

"And I am trying! I'm trying hard enough my brain is about to explode; but, oh yeah, you're Mr. Perfect, you don't know what it feels like to force yourself to do something you can't do because you're _brilliant _at everything - "

"I never said I was brilliant at everything, Hermione, I am just trying to make you understand - "

"Well boo-hoo if you see things that way, because I _don't _understand, not at all!"

"Don't you _understand?" _Draco said ferociously. "I'm trying to help you understand! If you just _let _me instead of being so close-minded all the time, we wouldn't be having this discussion!"

"Oh, so I'm close-minded now?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I'm the one who's close-minded? Maybe you should open your eyes, Draco, because you're the one who's being close-minded right now - "

"That there is your problem!" Draco finally said in a very loud, angry voice that echoed across the room. "If you had quit being such a know-it-all every time, thinking you're so smart, we wouldn't be fighting in the first place!"

His chest heaved up and down, and Hermione looked away, the expression on her face one he didn't want to see again.

It was the same expression when they were younger, and he'd insult her and call her names.

It was one of hurt.

"I think we should take a break first," Hermione said quietly, then she kicked off the heels and left the room.

The moment the studio door closed, Draco slumped down on the floor, feeling extremely horrible for yelling at her.

It was just a small, simple thing, and he _yelled _at her.

He felt so bad...so horrible.

"All I want is for her to learn something new," he whispered to himself, rubbing his forehead, then running his fingers through his hair.

His insides were battling; his extreme pride was making it hard for him to think that it was his fault.

He knew that if they had forever, his pride would've made him completely hard, and it would take him days to apologize to her for such a small thing.

But, well, he didn't have that amount of time.

He had to apologize.

Now.

His love for her triumphed over his pride.

Draco gritted his teeth, then got up and went out of the room.

"Hermione?" he called out, the door behind him making a soft click.

He sighed, then set out to look for her.

He tried the kitchen, the bedrooms, the library...wondering what he could say to make her feel better.

Wondering what he could do to make things okay again.

And then he found her.

She was standing on the balcony, looking out to the sea.

The wind blew through her hair, making it fly in all directions, and her face was flushed.

There were also tear tracks visible on her face.

Draco cursed himself again. He had made her cry.

He promised himself he would never do this to her again, that he would never make her cry, or hurt her, and yet he did it again.

He promised himself he would be the one to wipe away her tears, not cause them, just like he had so many times when they were children.

Draco took a deep breath, then walked toward her.

"Hermione?" he said softly.

She didn't look at him, nor did she respond.

Now he felt really bad. He came closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

She didn't respond.

"I didn't mean to shout at you. I just...wanted you to learn something new...to understand," Draco said, pressing his lips against her shoulder.

He took it as a good sign that she didn't shrug him away...instead, she sighed softly at that tiny smidge of affection, leaning back into him.

"I'm sorry," Draco said again, and he felt Hermione wrap her hands around his.

"It's not your fault," she finally said, and Draco sighed inwardly in relief. "If anyone's, it's mine. You're right...I didn't exert much effort. You were right to yell at me. I wasn't trying hard enough."

"It's never right for me to yell at you," Draco said firmly. "Never."

"But I still wasn't trying hard enough," Hermione said, turning around to face him, then wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe because I'm just...too scared to try."

Draco smiled softly. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "You? Scared? As if. You're my Gryffindor, remember? You're not supposed to be scared."

Hermione bit her lip. "Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm always brave," Hermione said.

"You've fought dementors, Inferi, giants and Death Eaters...how can you be scared of just dancing?" Draco chuckled.

Hermione laughed softly. Draco pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You don't have to be afraid," Draco told her, "Of anything...because I'll be here for you, no matter what happens."

Hermione's lip quivered. "Promise?"

Despite knowing that he couldn't be able to keep it, he knew that even if he was no longer with her, he'd still _be _with her...in her heart.

Draco smiled, pulling her closer. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: For Niki and Crissy. Thanks for keeping me company over the lonely part of summer that has elapsed.**

**Is there something wrong with the past chapter, guys? I can't help but tell you guys how disappointed I was. It's been - what? - a month since I said I wouldn't update. I was pretty upset about not updating, not hearing from you guys, and you don't know how much I missed this. Now that I have, though, I was hoping I'd hear from you guys again. Unfortunately, I did not hear a thing from you guys. I was hoping and hoping that probably you guys just didn't notice that I updated, since it has been a while since I have, but as the days passed I became less and less hopeful. I was beginning to worry that the way I wrote these things sucked, and it made me doubt how much talent I actually have.**

**Where are you guys? Did you really not notice that I was back? Or did the chapter I posted up just totally suck?**


	47. Greek Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_8. Cook Hermione a special_**_** dinner.**_

Draco still obviously felt bad for yelling at Hermione, so he decided to make it up to her by surprising her, taking her some place special.

"Where are we going, really?" Hermione giggled on the plane that was taking them to only-Draco-knows-where.

Hermione tried to find out where they were going, but it seemed as if Draco thought of that beforehand, because there was simply no way for her to find out.

They didn't go to the airport for their flight; instead, they were called to ride a private jet with all the luxuries Hermione knew Draco could afford.

Also, Draco seemed to have hired personnel who were extremely adept at dodge-and-weave tactics; every time Hermione hinted or attempted to ask where they were going, they always seemed to be able to evade her question by offering her delicacies she just couldn't resist, or otherwise changing the subject.

Draco, too, was also very firm with keeping everything a secret from her.

"I told you plenty of times I'm not telling you where we're going," Draco said, lying down, his head in her lap. He handed her another bag of dried candied mangoes, another exotic delicacy she 'just had to try'.

"You are going to make me fat with what you're doing," Hermione warned, taking the bag and putting it back down on the table.

Draco laughed, then reached up to play with one of her brown locks, twirling it around on his finger. "Even if you weighed more than two hundred pounds I'd still be in love with you."

Hermione blushed, but stuck her tongue out at him. "Liar."

Draco chuckled. "It's true! I don't care about your physical appearance, I care about _you."_

"Yeah, that's why you always tell me my hair is too bushy," Hermione said sarcastically.

"That was before," Draco said, twirling her hair faster for emphasis. "I love your hair now...even if it's bushy."

Hermione grinned. She started running her fingers through his own hair, smoothing it backward like the way he used to wear it when they were younger.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes with contentment.

"You know," Draco said, his eyes still closed, "I remember Pansy used to do this for me, but I never really found it satisfying. Ask Harry; he was there."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to stifle a giggle. "I can imagine how horrified Harry was to see that."

"Now that I think about it," Draco said thoughtfully, "It was rather unnerving. Her fingers were always so short and rough, and having them run through my hair..._my hair..._" Draco shuddered, then smiled at her. "Not like you."

He took one of her hands, stretching it out for both of them to see. "Your fingers are long...soft," he murmured, kissing each tip. Then he smirked. "Perfect for running through my hair."

Hermione laughed, smacking his forehead lightly. "You're so vain."

"But you love me for it," Draco said smugly.

Hermione giggled, then leaned down to kiss him.

Unfortunately, someone cleared their throat behind them; they looked up just in time to see a stewardess plaster a smile on her face.

"Mister Malfoy, we've reached our destination," she said, her eyes darting between the two of them.

"Excellent work, Thalia," Draco said, sitting up to face the head stewardess. "Be sure not to make it evident where we are."

Thalia smiled. "Of course."

Draco winked at her; Thalia smiled, then left him and Hermione alone.

Draco turned to Hermione, who was busy playing with a lock of her hair. "We're here."

Hermione looked up at him seriously. "I know. I heard what Thalia said."

Hermione's tone was bitter, and the way her mouth twisted around 'Thalia' just proved something.

Draco grinned. "Don't tell me you're jealous again," he said, moving closer to her.

Hermione was biting her lip now; Draco knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she exploded.

"Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You winked at her," Hermione finally said in an accusatory tone.

Draco's grin widened. "And so?"

Hermione blinked in astonishment. "You _winked _at her!" she snapped, "Winked at her! What is that supposed to mean, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco laughed. He took Hermione's arms and pulled her closer, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Hermione wanted to push herself away from him, but she still loved the way he held her so close to him, that she didn't even try to move.

"You do know," Draco told her, chuckling, "That Thalia is at least thirty years old?"

Hermione blinked. "She doesn't look like it," she said icily.

"Hermione," Draco said seriously, pulling back to look her in the eye. "I am not as low and pathetic to profess love for you and see someone else behind your back. There has never been anyone else for me but you. I don't understand why you can't seem to accept that."

"It's not that I don't accept it," Hermione said, sniffling, burying her face in his shoulder. "It's just that I don't understand how you can have the nerve to wink at someone nine years older than you are...someone who's obviously prettier than I am..."

That's where Draco got irritated. "Will you stop thinking that everyone else is prettier than you?" Draco complained, pulling away from her. "I hate it when you do that to yourself; it's so sick."

Hermione bit her lip. "But it's true," she said softly, "Look at her. She's tall and regal-looking, her skin looks flawless, her eyes are so blue - "

Draco kissed Hermione just then, cutting off her speech.

It wasn't how he usually kissed her: soft, warm, affectionate. No, this time, it felt more like 'shut the hell up about Thalia because I can only think about you'.

Hermione pulled away from Draco, gasping slightly. Draco smirked when Hermione blushed crimson, looking away from him, but not leaving his arms.

"You see?" Draco said in a soft, gentle voice. He took Hermione's chin and made her look back toward him, making her blush harder. "You can't say you're not beautiful, because you can't see what I see."

"Mister Malfoy," Thalia said, peeping into their compartment again, "you've been inside for ten minutes. The plane will have to leave now."

Draco sighed, then he replaced his frown with a smile. "Come on," he said, taking Hermione's hand, then standing up, "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

"Greece?" Hermione gasped, her eyes glittering. She looked at Draco, who had his hands in his pockets.

He was smirking at her.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from squealing, then she ran toward him, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around her too.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said thickly, a large smile etched on her face. "I can't believe you've taken me to Greece!"

"Exclaim all you want," Draco said dryly, ruffling her hair, "But I took you here for a special reason. I knew you loved Greece...especially Greek mythology. And, well," Draco grinned, leaning in closer so that she could feel his warm breath, "I love you. So I took you here."

Hermione looked around, extremely amazed, and Draco watched the expression on her face with a significant amount of ardor.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and twining her fingers with his, "I'm going to take you home."

Hermione blinked twice, obviously confused. "Home?"

Draco smiled. "Yes...home. Well, my Greek home, anyway."

From the airport, they travelled all the way to Mount Olympus, the legendary home of the ancient Greek Gods. There, at its base, was a large, mansion-like building, which was apparently Draco's Greek home.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione whispered in awe, as she looked up at it with unfazed amazement.

"Of course it is," Thalia said behind them, and Hermione stiffened slightly. "It's modern Greek architecture, and we Greeks have always been known for the perfection of our buildings and ancient temples."

Hermione huffed quietly, taking her bag from Thalia's hand, then marching into the mansion.

Draco shared a look with Thalia, apologized for Hermione's misbehavior, then took his own bag and followed Hermione inside.

As soon as the door closed, Draco looked around for her.

He put his bag down on a chair in the drawing room, knowing that his House Elves will be able to get to that immediately.

"Hermione?" Draco called, and his voice echoed around the house.

"I'm in here, Draco," Hermione's voice said in an irritated manner, and he followed her voice to the dining area, where she was sitting down, her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Hermione," Draco began, but Hermione stopped him.

"You apologized to her for my 'misbehavior'," Hermione said, her tone dripping venom and her fingers as sharp as claws as she gestured the quotation marks in the air.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes," he admitted, then he looked at her, getting annoyed. "So?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "So," she said sarcastically, "You were embarrassed by the way I acted in front of _her. _Did it not occur to you, _Draco, _that you should've defended my actions instead of _apologizing _for them?"

Hermione was seething; her hands closed into fists.

"Hermione," Draco said, gritting his teeth, "In any given situation it's still not right for you to act like that - "

"I was jealous, okay?" Hermione said in a loud voice. "There! Are you happy that I finally admitted it? Is that what you want to hear from me? I was jealous of her and you. Yes, she's pretty, and she seems to be all that, and you and her seem so close, and I _hate _her!"

"Thalia doesn't mean anything!" Draco snapped. "She's just a flight attendant Mother hired ten years ago to work for my family!"

"So your history with Thalia dates back to ten years ago?" Hermione said, fuming. "No wonder you keep flirting with her!"

"I am not flirting with that elderly matron!" Draco said defensively.

"Elderly matron my arse," Hermione scoffed, standing up. "Have you _seen _her? She is _not _matronly! Hell, she doesn't even look thirty!"

"Is that what you're basing my affections upon?" Draco said angrily. "How _beautiful _women are? What, just because you don't think you're that pretty, if I find other women prettier than you, I'd leave you for them? You think I'm that shallow?"

"No!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "I never said you were shallow! It's just that she seems so much better than me, I wouldn't be surprised if you actually left me for her."

"What is your problem, Hermione?" Draco said, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you, no one in this world is worth more than you? Why can't you just accept the fact that _I - love - you, _is it too much to ask?"

"I never said I didn't accept that!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes, well you sure act like it," Draco said bitterly.

They looked away from each other, subsiding into silence.

Hermione bit her lip. She looked up at Draco, who was facing the other direction, his eyebrows slanted to form an angry expression.

"How much do you really love me, Draco?" she asked softly.

She meant the question to be something like an apology, but something must've touched Draco's nerve, because he said, "I've had enough of this," then he stormed out of the room, fuming and agitated.

Hermione blinked back her tears.

What did he mean, he had enough of this?

Did she do something wrong? Did she piss him off?

Was she right, after all? That Draco would've left her for someone else?

_I've had enough of this..._did that mean that what they had was over?

Hermione covered her mouth with her fingers, trying to mask the sobbing sounds she was making.

What happened this time?

* * *

Hermione was lying down on a bed, feeling very upset and sullen.

Half an hour after Draco left, a House Elf by the name of Pocky fetched Hermione from the dining room.

At that time, Hermione was crying on the floor, and the House Elf seemed to hesitate.

Apparently he was sent by Draco to bring her up to her room, probably because he couldn't face her directly.

That made Hermione feel even worse, and she spent the most part of the day sobbing in the room she was brought to.

Pocky was insistent on trying to cheer Hermione up, but probably that was because Draco ordered the poor thing to.

Hermione sighed, turning over to her side.

What was going to become of them now?

She hadn't heard a word from Draco the whole day, nor did she see him around - not that she would've, seeing as she was confining herself in her room, but the least Draco could do was check on her and see if she was alright.

But he never did.

She had no idea what was going to happen next, when Pocky entered the room again, carrying a white sheet of paper.

It was a letter from Draco, and her heart stopped beating with anxiety.

What couldn't he just tell her in person that it had to be in a letter?

"Miss Hermione, Master Draco sends this to you," Pocky bowed, handing her the letter.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened it up to read it.

She sighed in relief as the letter contained only a single sentence in the male handwriting she knew so well:

**Wear something nice.**

_Wear something nice? _Hermione wondered, closing the paper again.

What did that mean? Was he taking them someplace special?

But then again, how could he, when he didn't even try to approach her the entire day?

"Miss Hermione, Master Draco wants you down in the garden in an hour," Pocky reminded her, "Please be punctual."

Hermione nodded somberly, handing the letter to Pocky.

She didn't know what Draco was planning to do, but she decided to follow his instructions. She went off to shower immediately.

While she was showering, however, she began getting self-conscious, as if what she looked like when she came out wouldn't please Draco.

She lathered her hair with her favorite chocolate-scented shampoo twice, then applied some curling cream to tame the bushiness of her hair. She scrubbed and exfoliated, making sure her skin was as glowing as possible.

When she came out, she put on a breezy white cotton dress that tied at the back of the neck, and slipped on a pair of wedges she borrowed from Ginny.

She brushed her hair a hundred times, making it ripple into nice waves, thanks to the curling cream. She clipped them up with sparkly snap clips and wore on a chain the ring Draco gave her.

Hermione looked beautiful already, but she didn't feel that way, so she put on a little bit of powder and lip gloss, then, as a final touch, sprayed a fine mist of perfume over herself.

Pocky fetched her exactly an hour after, and the House Elf led her to the backyard garden.

She must've been in longer than she thought; the sky was already dark and the stars were glistening in the sky.

When they reached the garden, Hermione gasped when she saw the ambiance.

She wasn't sure if it was fireflies or fairies flying about, because they seemed to pulsate like fireflies, yet they were in different colors, like fairies. Plenty of roses were positioned around the garden, and the grass tickled her legs.

There were also lanterns floating about, giving the place a warm, romantic glow.

She was amazed at the table of food in the middle of the garden. The presentation was elegant, and Hermione felt as if she was stepping into a royal tea party or something. A candelabrum was sitting in the middle of the table, giving off a beauty she couldn't explain.

However, what surprised her the most was the man standing near it all.

Draco was, as always, very impeccably dressed; he never failed in his sleek black trousers and elegantly polished black leather shoes. He also traded his usual black coats for a pale blue polo shirt, which made him look angelic.

The expression on his face, however, was not as angelic as the rest of him; his face was unreadable, and he had a hard, cold look in his eyes.

"You may leave her, Pocky," Draco said, and the House Elf bowed and walked away, leaving them alone.

Tension filled the air between them, and Hermione bit her lip, looking down to avoid his eyes.

She sensed him come closer, and she felt his hand slip into hers.

He didn't say anything, but he took her to the table. He helped her into the chair, then sat himself down in front of her. He gestured for her to eat, but he refused to speak.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, but she follwed Draco's cue and began eating.

The moment she put the first bite of some kind of leaf wrap with rice and unidentifiable veggies, she felt like she was taken to heaven.

It was exquisite and amazing; perfectly seasoned and spiced. It melted on her tongue, and it left her in a daze.

They ate in silence, but Hermione wasn't able to pay attention to that. The food caught her attention, almost as if it was being summoned that way.

However, when they were finished, the food magically disappeared, and so did the table, leaving nothing behind.

Hermione was full, but the moment her eyes connected with Draco's, she felt as if it was empty again, twisting itself into knots.

"I think...I should go," Hermione whispered, biting her lip to keep from breaking down.

She stood, turning her back on him. She walked slowly away, waiting for him to stop her.

She felt him draw closer to her, taking her hand.

She turned around to face him, but she didn't look up into his eyes, still trying to avoid him.

Draco lifted her chin up, _making _her look into his eyes.

The moment their gazes met, Hermione's cheeks flooded crimson...maybe because she knew what Draco was going to do.

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

All the tension drained out of her, and inwardly she smiled.

She let the kiss deepen, deepen like they never had kissed before.

She pressed herself closer to him, tangling her fingers in his hair, feeling his warm, soft lips move with hers.

She felt his hand secure itself behind her neck, and the other bury into her brown locks.

When they broke apart to take a breath, Draco pressed her body even closer to his. He cradled her face gently, before kissing her again.

"I missed you," Draco murmured against her lips.

Hermione chuckled. "Why did you go away in the first place?"

She felt Draco smile, and then he pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Draco chuckled, then leaned in to kiss her again.

Hermione closed her eyes, and felt as if her legs were melting when she felt his lips against hers, and she wanted him to catch her as she fell. She checked her legs - nope, they weren't turning into jelly.

Just when she felt as if she was on the edge of oblivion, he pulled away, and she whimpered, not wanting him to stop.

"That," Draco smirked, and Hermione opened her eyes. "Does it answer your question about how much I love you?"

"Oh." Hermione bit her lip, then she smiled. "I suppose." She looked up at him. "Why did you get pissed off?"

Draco's smirk shrank slightly. "Because you questioned how I felt for you," he said bitterly. "You had doubt that I didn't love you as much as I did. You didn't trust me enough."

Hermione lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Draco ran his fingers through her hair, then brushing them against her cheek. "There was nothing to forgive, anyway."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for dinner, by the way," she told him, resting her palms against his chest.

Draco rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "I cooked it, you know," he told her.

"Really?" Hermione said in awe, then she hit him. "All this time, you know how to cook, and you let me cook our dinner every night? You know I can't do anything other than stew!"

Draco laughed. "We eat out sometimes," he reminded her with a kiss.

To celebrate their reconciliation, Draco had an idea.

He smirked at her. "As much as I'd love you kiss you all night," he said playfully, and she blushed, "Why don't we have a toast?"

He waved his hand, and elfin wine appeared in midair.

"I don't drink wine," Hermione told him as he poured two glassed for both of them.

He handed her one glass. "You have to learn someday to hold your liquor," he told her, holding it up to a toast.

Hermione bit her lip, hesitating, then clinked her glass with his.

He winked at her, then they both drank.

* * *

Draco didn't know if he regretted giving her wine or not.

But the time she had her second glass, she was already tipsy, muttering cheesy, corny things at him, giggling slightly.

He decided they had enough for one night, so he carried her in his arms back to the house.

He carried her up the stairs into his room, and slowly laid her down on the bed.

He made to stand up, but Hermione stopped him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't leave," she said tiredly, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to leave you," Draco told her, smiling slightly, but her grip around his neck was firm.

"Draco," she whined.

He chuckled, then leaned down to kiss her.

It was supposed to be a light, affectionate one, but there was something different here.

Slowly, the kiss deepened like it did a while ago; Draco twined his fingers in her hair, pulling her deeper into him.

Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling herself up to press her body against his.

Draco didn't know exactly where this was headed, but he had a hunch, so he pulled away, stopping her.

Once more, she whimpered, and Draco chuckled.

"Draco," she complained, resting her forehead against his.

Draco sighed, shifting his position so he was beside her, and not on top of her. "Not tonight, Hermione," Draco told her, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "You're not ready for this yet."

Hermione sighed as well. "Okay," she said in a defeated voice, resting back against the pillows.

He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent of chocolate from her hair.

"Good night, Hermione," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Hermione snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth. "Good night, Draco. I love you."

Draco smiled, and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: For Niki, who's in the province right now - HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITHOUT TELLING ME! - , Ofelyn, who is my current lawyer in my lawsuit against Erries. And for Crissy, who's nursing her dad back to health from chickenpox. Get well, Uncle Mike!**

**And for you guys. Thanks for taking time to read this.**

**We're almost to the finish line - only, let's say, four or five more chapters to go! *sniff* Don't worry though! I swear I'm doing my best to write quality chapters for you guys, so please don't be mad that I take too long sometimes.**

**By the way...any of you guys watched the Hunger Games yet? I have, and I'm currently obsessed with it, particularly Cato. Clove too, if you'd prefer, but more Cato than Clove.**

**I'm super obsessed with them, but I haven't had time to find fics for them to read. Any one of you have any suggestions?**

**It's nice having other reading material. ^_^**

**Oh, and one last thing: the dish Hermione had eaten but can vaguely appreciate the taste of because of what went on between her and Draco is called _Dolmadakia, _a Greek dish of grapevine leaves stuffed with rice and vegetables.**

**Please review!**


	48. Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione awoke to an insistent knocking on the door.

"Go away," she said, tasting the bitterness of her pain.

Their last day had been a month ago, and today, it was Draco's wedding day.

She couldn't do it. Couldn't take the pain.

She remembered that last day, how it felt to lose everything, lose him.

The only good thing she lost was everything she had.

_(Flashback)_

___"No, Hermione," Draco said, looking at her seriously. "I can't do it."_

_"Please, Draco," she whispered, tears pouring down her face. "It's all I have left to give you that you can't give back."_

_Draco looked at her, pain in his eyes. "You're not ready for this yet - "_

_"I don't care!" Hermione sobbed. "I don't care! It's our last day, Draco. If we had forever I would wait until after we married to do this, but we don't have that kind of bloody luxury!"_

_Draco didn't meet her eyes. "Hermione - "_

_"No, Draco," Hermione whispered. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I want it to be you. I want to lose myself with you, not someone else I don't love as much as I love you."_

_She could see in his eyes that he was battling with himself. Finally, he gave in. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

__It was beautiful. Not like anything she'd ever known or experienced. That was real magic, magic she didn't know existed.

And it only lasted one night. One night, then that was it.

"Hermione," said the person knocking in a female voice, "It's Ginny and Ron."

"I don't care who you are," Hermione said, close to wailing. "Go away and leave me alone."

The knock became louder. "Hermione," Ron's voice said, "Don't we have a wedding to attend? Don't tell me you've sucked up."

At that, Hermione bolted upward. Her eyes darted to the clock.

"Damn it!" Hermione yelled, her voice weird as she pulled off the covers from the couch and scrambled to the door. She spent the entire night crying, which was the worst thing to do; now her eyes were swollen, red and puffy.

And to think she forgot she was attending a wedding tonight!

She was attending Draco's wedding, simply because she couldn't bear not to be there...if only to see him one last time.

It was also an open invitation wedding, because Lucius hoped for more publicity, so everyone - friends, family, and fans alike - was allowed to come.

Which meant she was too.

She thought that maybe it was Draco's idea; she knew he knew she was smart enough to see that loophole.

In any rate, if Astoria had been in charge of that, she was sure that Astoria would even put up protective barriers to keep her out.

She opened the door for them; Ginny was already wearing her pale blue silk dress, her hair elegantly tied into a neat knot, and Ron was wearing a navy blue dress robe.

"Thanks," Ginny said sourly, then her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Finally, she gasped. "Hermione! What did you do last night, cry your eyes out? You look horrible!"

"I know that," Hermione said hastily, dragging Ginny to her bedroom.

"You stay here," Ginny ordered Ron, as Hermione toted her up the stairs.

"Hermione," Ginny said as soon as she closed the door, "Hurry up. The wedding's in an hour, and we don't want to be late."

"I know, I know," Hermione said grumpily, taking a towel off the rack then heading into the bathroom to shower.

After 15 long minutes, Hermione came out, and already Ginny was holding up two pairs of shoes to match the dress she was going to wear.

"Here," Ginny said, throwing the garment bag toward Hermione, who, after spending so much time with Harry, Ron and Draco, seemed to have developed some catching skills of her own. "Put that on, now."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, unzipping the garment bag.

"I think you know," Ginny said quietly, still deciding on the shoes.

When Hermione pulled it out, her heart suddenly beat dully against her chest.

This was the dress Draco had given her as a present not some time ago. It was his favorite dress, because, according to him, she looked so beautiful in it.

She touched it gingerly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ginny immediately came closer, alarmed. "If it's too much, you can always wear something else - "

"No," Hermione said sternly, then smiled. "I'd rather wear this than anything else."

She and Ginny then set to work on her make-up. Ginny tried to cover the redness with concealer, but it was of no use. Exasperated, Hermione used a few Glamour charms to tone down the redness.

Finally, after 45 minutes, they were done, and Hermione looked beautiful, minus the redness in her eyes.

"Perfect," Ginny said, but Hermione didn't agree.

"Wait," she told Ginny, approaching her bureau. She opened a small jewelry box, and slipped on the ring Draco had given her.

Hermione looked at it wistfully, remembering the events that had unfolded the night before he gave her the ring.

Ginny looked at it, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Now," she said softly, "Now you're perfect."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Ron said when she came down, his eyes bugging out in awe. It seemed he did not notice the red of her eyes.

Hermione had her hair curled up and pinned at the sides; her emerald green dress was just below her knees.

He knew she chose that dress because it was the dress Draco had given her...when they were still together.

Ron frowned.

He knew Hermione was just trying to be strong...but inside she was hurting.

As much as he loved that Hermione and Draco weren't together anymore, he'd rather they were just to make her happy.

He didn't like seeing her like this...sad, alone.

_Keep it together, _Hermione thought, trying not to think about it too much.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"He's not lying," Ginny said, a grin growing on her face. "You are."

Hermione grimaced. "Too bad it's not for the right reason."

A car honked outside the house.

"That's Harry," Ginny said, tugging at Ron and Hermione's hands. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

"Don't rush, Ginny," Ron said, nearly tripping down the stone steps of the front porch. "It's just Malfoy."

Ginny looked at him sternly.

"Yeah, it's just Malfoy," she said, "But I have the impression someone wants to see him one last time."

She glanced at Hermione, who smiled weakly at her.

* * *

Hermione ran up the steps of the chapel and opened the doors.

She wasn't late; just barely. Nearly everyone was already there.

She looked up, and saw Draco, looking as handsome as always with his white tux on, standing at the front of the altar with his wife-to-be. As soon as she saw him, every feeling left her; instead, it was replaced with a tragic sense of loss.

Loss, because she knew he would never be hers again.

Draco heard the doors open, and he looked in its direction, only to find Hermione stumbling her way inside. Draco smiled a painful smile when he saw she was wearing the dress he had picked out for her one day in summer.

He loved how simple and elegant it looked, but despite its simplicity, Hermione looked amazingly beautiful...like she always did, without trying.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

He scowled when he heard Astoria scoff.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor said in a wheezy tone, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man," he smiled down at Draco, "And this woman."

Hermione breathed in a broken breath, trying her hardest not to cry. Not yet.

"Hey," Ginny said, patting Hermione's hand as they sat down in one of the pews at the far back. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine."

Ginny's shoulders sagged a little. "I'm so sorry for you, Hermione," she said in a hushed voice.

Hermione smiled weakly at her best friend. "There's nothing I can do about it now."

Hermione sat quietly, not once complaining, through the painful and excruciating ceremony. She saw how Draco's face was dead and lifeless as they said their vows, and how Astoria's lit up with every word.

"Do you, Astoria Greengrass, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Astoria smiled like a child who received a large amount of chocolate, and nodded eagerly, "I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Draco did not answer. His thoughts were somewhere else, some time else.

He was not thinking about his terrifying wedding right now. No, he was thinking about the brown-haired girl amongst the crowd of people, her beautiful brown eyes dark and lonely and miserable.

He was thinking about the times they had shared.

Dear Merlin, he would miss her.

He would miss how sweet and innocent she was, how loving and caring she could be.

He would miss how, when she was nervous, she would chew on her lower lip and blush.

He would miss her tinkling laugh, and her adorable pouts when she was pissed at him.

He would miss fighting with her, from their little spats to their all-out wars, screaming and yelling at each other, then making up after.

He would miss how angry he would be at her when she didn't agree to do things his way, but then how affectionate he would feel afterward.

He would miss how pissed off she would be at him when he didn't agree with her opinions, but then how compassionate she would be afterward.

They were different, as different as lions and snakes were, and yet, they were the same.

And he loved her so much for it.

Hermione could feel his pause, and she looked up, her eyes already wet with tears.

What was he doing?

Lucius fidgeted uncomfortably beside his wife; he readied his wand. Draco knew what he could do if he did not marry the woman Lucius picked out for him...the woman who'd fought so evilly to get him in her clutches, unable to escape.

His silence was so long that a tension filled the air; people were murmuring and Astoria mashed her eyebrows together, grinding her teeth.

Draco knew it was this or Hermione's death. He couldn't do anything about it; he made the Unbreakable Vow to keep her safe. And so, grudgingly, he made his decision, hoping it would be for the best.

"I…" he swallowed, closing his eyes so that tears will not fall out, "I do."

Hermione breathed in sharply, a sob threatening to escape her throat.

"Is there anyone here who has any objection to the union of this couple?" The pastor said, looking around. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione looked round as she felt someone nudge her; it was Harry. "Do it," he whispered urgently. "Before it's too late; while you still have a chance!" he pleaded.

He knew Hermione loved him, and he couldn't bear to see his best friend – his sister – lose what mattered to her the most.

But Hermione shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks. "He has to."

"No?" The pastor said. "Well then, by the power vested in me by the Lord our God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As a tumult of cheers came up from the crowd, Hermione finally broke down crying. Ron held her up and Ginny was patting her back.

Hermione could feel her heart breaking and melting into a dark pile of ashes. She lost him, and she never wanted to. Her heart belonged to him, and with him it would stay...no matter what.

Draco kissed Astoria, but he thought nothing of it. Amidst the cheers and rejoicing from his relatives and friends, he swore he could hear sobs...and he knew from whom it came from.

* * *

Hermione sat alone at the reception.

Ginny, Ron and Harry had someplace else to be: they were asked to give some speeches at the commencement exercises of the newly graduated Aurors. Ginny was filling in for Hermione, who, as expected, couldn't make it.

Though they meant well to try and stay with her, she insisted for them to go. Ron especially, wanted to stay, but she told him she wanted to be alone.

So they left her reluctantly, whispering words of comfort, then congratulating Draco and Astoria.

Hermione saw, in the corner of her eye, Harry grasp Draco's hands longer than usual, and Draco's face contorted into a sad, wistful expression.

Harry patted Draco on the shoulder, and Ginny embraced him, a little too long that Hermione immediately realized Ginny was talking to him.

When Ginny pulled away, her eyes were red, and Ron shook Draco's hand for a brief moment.

When her friends left, she was approached next by Theo and Daphne.

Daphne was already four months pregnant, and the baby bulge was showing. She looked radiant and beautiful, if not for the tears that stained her face.

Theo looked dreadfully handsome, his usually messy, blue-black hair combed back, probably by Daphne. His lips were pressed into a hard line.

Daphne felt so sorry for Hermione, and she expressed a desire to hold a grudge against her sister if it hadn't been for Hermione's intervention.

"No, don't," Hermione told Daphne. "She's your sister, and she needs you."

"But - "

"No," Hermione said again. "I'd rather you and your sister were on good terms. Besides...I'd like you to watch over Draco for me, anyway." Hermione's smile contorted into a grimace, her eyes wet with tears. "Make sure...she takes good care of him."

Her make-up had washed off from her tears, and yet, she was still crying. She watched as the newlyweds opened the floor for dancing, the whole while Draco's face devoid of any emotion.

Many times a boy asked her to dance, but she refused. She didn't want to dance with anyone...anyone except him. So of course she felt a little bit better when Draco approached her after dancing with nearly all the women in the room.

"Can I have this dance?" Draco said, holding out his hand to tear-stained Hermione. She looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "It'll be the last chance I get to hold you close."

Hermione sniffed, and took his hand. He whisked her away to the dance floor.

"Hey," he whispered, embracing her. At that moment, Hermione burst into tears, crying into his suit.

**_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
__When there was only you and me  
__We were wild and young and free_**

"I'm going to miss you," Hermione said, her voice broken and miserable.

Draco sighed. "You know I'm going to miss you too." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "You know I tried as hard as I could so we could be together."

**_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before_**

**_But that's over now_**

"I failed you," Draco said in a low voice. "I failed. If I didn't...it could've been you at the altar a while ago."

"Don't say that," Hermione said, patting his cheek sadly. "You never failed me. You always made me happy, Draco."

**_You keep me coming back for more_**

Draco embraced her even more tightly, feeling her soft skin for what could be the last time.

"I love you," Hermione cried, her fingers digging into his arms.

Draco took her face between his hands. "Listen to me, Hermione. I may not be the one for you...but don't ever, ever forget that I will always love you. Always."

**_And baby, you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven_**

"I'm so sorry we couldn't be together. It's all my fault. I should have tried harder..."

"Stop it, Draco," Hermione cried. "You're married now; stop making me feel like this."

**_And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_**

He wiped at her tears. She looked so miserable, so sad; words could not describe how they both felt right now.

They loved each other.

But they knew they couldn't be.

**_Oh, once in your life you'll find someone  
__Who will turn your world around  
__Bring you up when you're feeling down_**

"I wish I could turn back time. I'd give anything for time to stand still; just so I could hold you in my arms forever. I wish I could go back in time...stop things from happening."

"Stop," Hermione whispered again. "I can't bear it anymore, knowing I'm going to lose you."

But Draco did not listen. He held Hermione tightly, and it broke their hearts deeper as they realized it would be the last time they get to do this.

**_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
__Oh, there's lots that I can say  
__But just hold me now  
__'Coz our love will light the way_**

"Listen to me," Draco said. "I don't know how I'll be able to cope without you, how I'll be able to live my life without you...but know this, Hermione." Draco swallowed, fighting back his tears. "Everything between us: these precious moments, these little things, these days spent with you...this love will never change for us at all."

**_And baby you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven_**

**_And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see  
__We're in heaven_**

"I'll always love you, Hermione. Always; no matter what happens. Don't you ever forget that I will always love you. I will never forget you; how can I? You'll always be in my heart. I'll always love you."

"You know I will always love you too," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking at the wrong places.

**_I've been waiting for so long  
__For something to arrive  
__For love to come along_**

"Promise me you'll try to be happy," Draco said, his voice strained; his eyes were wet. "Promise me that you'll find someone who'll love you as much as I do, who'll take care of you like I did, who'll never fail you. Promise me you'll live a happy life even if you're without me. Promise me you'll get married too, and be happy, and have little kids who you'll take care of and cherish the way I cherished you."

Hermione burst out into tears.

**_Now our dreams are coming true  
__Through the good times and the bad  
__Oh, I'll be standing there by you_**

"But promise me you'll never forget that I will always love you, and I, in turn, will never forget you," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"You know I can't do that," Hermione said. "It's going to be you all my life."

"Please," Draco pleaded. "For me. I can't bear to see you unhappy."

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to promise him something she was bound to not fulfill.

But he was the one asking; how could she refuse?

**_And baby you're all that I want  
__When you're lying there in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven_**

**_And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see  
__We're in heaven_**

**_Heaven, ooh whoa_**

**_You're all that I want; you're all that I need_**

When she nodded, Draco leaned down and kissed her for the last time.

Hermione wanted to break down and cry, to fall on her knees when she felt his soft, firm lips against hers.

She wanted to keep it...to keep things the way they were.

But she knew it was futile, because they weren't meant to be.

"Go on," Hermione said, wiping her tears away. She did not want to let him go; she wanted to remain in his arms forever.

But reality was cruel. She knew that would be impossible.

"Go back to your wife." She smiled a sad smile. "People might suspect something if we dance too long."

Draco did not smile. Instead, he memorized her face, capturing everything, sealing it away in his heart.

Hermione whispered, "Goodbye, Draco. I love you."

Draco smiled sadly. "It really makes no sense to tell you I love you...because I feel so much more than that for you."

Hermione smiled as well. "Maybe we'll be together again someday." Hermione sighed. "I have to go." She looked up at him, one last time. "Goodbye."

As she turned to leave, tears escaping her eyes, Draco raised his hand in farewell. "Goodbye," he whispered, "And I love you."

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHH I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long long long long long long time! I just didn't want to give you guys a horrible chapter, because I knew I lost my touch. I just knew I did, because I would write then scrap it then write then scrap again because it was so horrible.**

**Anyway, I decided to give up trying. I just posted this, because I just couldn't bridge the gap between the rest of the story and the most crucial chapter: their last day. I just couldn't write it. I hope the flashback can compensate for the missing last day, and I'll leave what happened that night to your imaginations.**

**I have written the next chapter, the ending, and the epilogue already, so this story is almost finished. I'll update as soon as I can, but only if you review this chapter!**


	49. Goodbye Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You ready?"

Hermione turned around to look at Harry; he was fussing with the imaginary creases in his tuxedo, before looking at her. He smiled, though it wasn't that cheerful.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror once more, examining herself.

Ginny did a good job with her make-up; most of Hermione's freckles had disappeared without looking fake, her blush was rosy, like it usually was, her lips coloured to look like rose petals and her eyes livened up with golden shimmer.

For the first time, Hermione agreed with everyone else. She _w__as _beautiful.

And yet...

Something was missing. Like something..._died _inside her.

Hermione smoothed her gown down, and picked up her bouquet.

She smiled at Harry. "I'm ready."

Harry looked at her, suspicion evident in his eyes, but not in his face.

He tucked an elegantly curled lock of hair behind her ear, and said, "Are you okay?"

Hermione swallowed, anxiety plain in her features. She gripped the bouquet of flowers in her hand tightly.

Harry held his arm out to her; she took it easily, adjusting the veil on her head so it wouldn't fall down. "Hermione, you haven't answered me."

Hermione sighed as they left the dressing room. "Probably," she said. "Coping."

Harry chuckled, but it was a sad sound. "Are you happy?"

Hermione looked at him incredulously, as if telling him he asked a stupid question. "Happy?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Yes, Hermione," he said. "Happy. Do you even remember what it's like to be happy?"

Hermione bit her lip.

_Happy..._

She'd long forgotten what it felt like to be truly happy.

Was she happy?

Maybe...she didn't really know anymore.

So many months had passed...

She pretended she was happy, but deep down inside, she knew she wasn't.

She tried to be happy for herself, but how could she, when she lost what she wanted most?

"Of course I am, Harry," Hermione said in a low voice. "I'm happy."

"You don't sound like it," Harry told her. "I know you, Hermione. Are you sure this is what you want? What will make you happy?"

Hermione tugged his arm, pulling him to a stop.

She looked into her best friend's green eyes, swallowing back the lump in her throat that just kept on climbing. "If you know me well enough, Harry, you know that this is not what I want, and this isn't what will make me happy."

Harry's shoulders sagged. "Then why are you doing it?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Why?"

Hermione blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Because I promised him I would," she said thickly. "I promised him I would try."

Harry had nothing to say. Hermione tugged his arm again, and they resumed walking, reaching the limousine that would take them to the chapel.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Ginny said thoughtfully, as they positioned themselves right outside the chapel doors.

Ginny was wearing her bridesmaid dress; it was a simple, elegant thing, flowy and wavy and in a shade of blue that made her flaming red hair stand out.

"I agree," Luna said approvingly. Luna looked very beautiful indeed; perhaps because she was wearing a _real _dress this time, even if it was just a bridesmaid dress, and her hair was not messy and untidy, but combed back and styled to fall in soft ringlets. She also gave up the radish earrings and cork necklace for something normal; stud earrings and a diamond necklace, worn especially for the occasion.

"Are you okay, though?" Ginny asked Hermione, fixing the train of her dress.

Hermione smiled. "I am," she answered, though she felt as if she wasn't being very truthful with herself.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said, eyeing Hermione seriously.

There was a flash of understanding in Ginny's eyes, and Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione," Ginny said, taking her hand. "You know I know something. And I know you're not okay."

Hermione gave her a faint smile. "There isn't anything I can do about it now, Ginny. I said yes. I...moved on."

Ginny gave a low chuckle. "You know as well as I do that you're just lying. You'll never be able to move on, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip. "But I promised him I would try," she insisted. "I promised him I would."

"So you're just doing this because he told you to?" Ginny said quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes.

Yes, it sounded so horrible.

But this was what she needed. What she promised him she would do.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a soft voice, approaching the two girls, "You look beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley's smile faded. "But are you sure you want this, dear?"

Hermione blinked.

As much as she knew Mrs. Weasley was delighted that Hermione and her son was getting married, she knew that Hermione had always wanted someone else.

Why was everyone asing her this stupid question anyway?

Weren't they content enough to know that this was her choice?

Did they have to keep rubbing in her face that her life did not end up the way she wanted it to be?

Instead of being rude and spitting that to everyone's face, much like he would've, she decided not to.

"I'm...sure," Hermione said, smiling sadly.

The doors opened.

"Madam, it's time," Jessica, the wedding planner said, tapping her watch, them zooming back inside the chapel.

"Come on, everyone, in your places!" Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying them. "It's starting!"

The chapel doors opened, and they began the procession.

With every step Hermione took, she began to feel more and more sullen.

What was she doing?

She was never going to be happy like this, not truly.

But..._I promised him, _Hermione said to herself, closing her eyes. _I promised him I would be happy._

But it was so hard, especially now that he was gone.

She remembered how, before all this tragedy happened, she dreamt of this very moment in her life, a huge milestone she wanted to attain, and yet, now that she was, she couldn't help but wish that the one she wanted was the one who was waiting for her at the altar.

It was difficult for her to stop herself from comparing reality to what could've been.

She wished she stayed asleep, because her dream was what she wanted...a dream that would never come true.

Had they gotten the chance to be together, she was definitely sure she could be and would be totally and truly happy.

But there was no chance, and she would never be.

She hated the fact that fate did this to the both of them; brought them together, despite their conflicted past, and when they were in love, changed its mind and tore them apart again.

What was up with that?

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, blinking her tears back.

She wanted to think of Ron, to think that he was waiting for her, but she couldn't.

Instead, her mind was plagued by images of her former love, the love that circumstances forbade to last.

She wondered how he was, and if he was alright with his witch of a wife.

She wondered how she would cope living without him...living with someone else.

As she looked up, she saw Ron smiling brightly at her in his tux, and Hermione was thankful for the veil covering her conflicting emotions.

She would never have consented to this if she hadn't promised him anything.

_"Promise me you'll try to be happy..."_

Had he not told her to try, told her to be happy, she never would've given it a thought.

The only reason she was doing this: piecing her life together, trying to live again without him, was because he asked her to.

Hermione closed her eyes again, trying to keep the tears away, but it was painful.

She loved him so much, and she still loved him so much, even after everything that had happened between them.

She wished it was him standing there, waiting for her, but she knew that no matter how hard she wished, that would never happen.

Harry walked her down the aisle toward the altar, and, when they reached it, took his place beside Ron as best man.

Hermione was very conflicted indeed as Ron lifted her veil.

She couldn't help but imagine he was someone else.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Ron said, smiling brightly like he was the luckiest man on earth.

Sadly...Hermione felt that Ron _was _the luckiest man on earth.

He had her...and Draco didn't.

The entire time the ceremony was going on, Hermione's mind was wandering away, imagining things that could've been instead.

She imagined Draco beside her, holding her hand, both of them eagerly awaiting for when they would be bonded for eternity, and suddenly she felt the weight of the ring she was wearing around her neck on a chain.

Despite the fact that she was getting married to another man, Hermione refused to relinquish the ring Draco had given her.

It was the only thing of him she had left, and she would never give it up for anything.

She missed him so much.

He was her sunshine, her only relief from the pain that threatened to swallow her whole.

Even the thought of him was tainted with pain and sadness, simply because it was merely a thought, and not the real thing.

She'd give anything to have him by her side, but she was sure that Fate was just laughing at her right now.

Laughing at her pain...his pain...their pain.

As they said their vows, Hermione was in_ pain._

She remembered the vows she came up with a long, long time ago with Draco, the vows they would've used if they'd gotten the chance to.

And here, with Ron, all they used was the same normal, traditional ones, ones that didn't even have any particular meaning anymore, because so many couples have already used those same words.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the pastor anymore.

She heard it, but she could not comprehend it; rather, she _refused _to comprehend it.

But she tried to talk herself through it.

Draco wanted it, after all.

He knew that if it wasn't him, Ron loved Hermione enough to take care of her the way Draco used to, and Draco would've been happy to see that she was in the hands of someone capable of taking very good care of her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked steadily; Ron was staring at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Um...eh, let's repeat this," the pastor said quietly. Hermione looked up at the pastor, who was watching her with suspicious eyes.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Hermione didn't answer.

In fact, she couldn't even find her voice.

She tried to open her mouth, but no sound could come out.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly, and Hermione heard murmurs and whispers going on in the crowd. "This is where you say, 'I do'."

"I..." Hermione whispered hesitantly, tears forming in her eyes. "I do."

She heard Ron exhale, relief evident in his face, but there was something in his eyes; Harry, Ginny, Luna, and all who knew had the same something in their eyes as well.

"Well," the pastor said gruffly, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hermione blinked again, unaware that Ron had planted a kiss on her lips.

Unaware that she was now bonded for life, just like Draco was.

There was rejoicing amongst the crowd - Harry, Ginny and Luna with strange expressions on their faces - but Hermione couldn't feel anything.

She couldn't feel a single emotion...except loss.

Instinctively, she jerked away from Ron, then, covering up her little mistake, took his hand and pulled him down to receive the congratulations of their friends and family.

"Hermione," Harry said, embracing her, the first person to greet the newlyweds. "Congratulations."

Hermione held on tight to Harry, burying her face in his shoulder, knowing all she wanted to do was cry.

"It's okay," Harry whispered, pulling back, smoothing Hermione's hair down. "Don't cry, Hermione. I know you'll be happy...someday soon."

Harry wiped a tear from Hermione's eye, and passed her on to Ginny.

Ginny had a peculiar look on her face, like she was trying to be happy, even though she wasn't.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Ginny said thickly, taking both Hermione's and Ron's hands in hers.

"Thanks, Ginny," Ron said, hugging his little sister. Then, he chuckled. "Promise me when you marry Harry you'll be happy too."

"Of course I'll be happy!" Ginny said, slapping Ron playfully on the shoulder. "It's _Harry, _for crying out loud!"

Ginny exchanged glances with Hermione, who seemed like there was something lost in her eyes.

Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione, who she knew was now married to someone she didn't love as much as she loved Draco.

Hermione felt so...numb.

She shook hands with many people, thanking them as warmly as she dared to, but deep inside she was void.

Completely numb.

Even as Ron held her waist firmly and kissed her on the cheek, there was nothing left she could feel.

Only when Ron leaned in closer, did she understand _something._

"Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He was smiling, and he pointed at the chapel doors. "Look."

Hermione turned to look at where he was pointing, and she gasped.

Draco was standing there, looking very handsome, a smile playing on his lips, his hands in his pockets.

He came.

He decided to come after the wedding was over; he felt that if he came too early, he wouldn't be able to help himself, and he would stop the wedding the moment the pastor would say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'.

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to hold his peace, because he wanted her too badly.

He shook his head to clear it, then waved at the newly wedded couple, and tears made their way to Hermione's eyes.

"Do you want to greet him?" Ron asked her, taking her hand.

Hermione looked astonished. "Do you mean it?"

Ron smiled. "I do," he said, leading her to the chapel doors. "Come on."

They passed through the mingling crowd to welcome Draco, who seemed very happy for Hermione.

"Malfoy," Ron said politely, shaking hands with the newcomer.

"Weasley," Draco bowed.

He looked at Hermione, longing lingering behind his grey eyes, even though he smiled as if there was nothing wrong. "Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Draco," she said, looking up at him uncertainly.

He raised his hand to stroke her cheek, but something flashed in his eyes - pain - and he stopped himself.

Hurt passed through his features, before he smiled nonchalantly. "You look beautiful."

Ron was watching the exchange, and with a knowing smile on his face, said, "I'll leave you alone first, okay?"

He bowed his head, and walked away to receive the congratulations of more people.

Draco's eyes followed Ron, and he said, "Weasley's a good man. He's...lucky."

They walked out of the chapel, where they could be alone, and where they couldn't be disturbed.

"Hermione," Draco began, looking away distantly to avoid her gaze, but she stopped him.

Hermione pulled Draco's chin gently with her fingers, so that he was looking down at her, straight into the depths of her eyes.

She smiled sadly, and Draco swallowed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione finally asked, looking down at her hands. "You shouldn't be here."

Draco lifted her chin up. "I wanted to see you," he said, smirking. His hand trailed down from chin down her neck, taking the ring she was wearing on a chain between his fingers.

"You still have it," Draco said, affection shining brightly through his eyes.

"Of course," she told him, wrapping her hand around his, resting both their hands against her heart. "I would never let it go...just like I won't let you go."

Draco smiled, slipping his hand out of hers. "I'm sure Weasley beat me to it already, but I really wanted to tell you that you're very beautiful."

Hermione blushed, smiling slightly. "For the first time, I believe you."

Draco shook his head, chuckling. "You've always been beautiful, Hermione," he told her, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "I just wish..." he sighed, stopping himself.

Hermione looked up at him, a frown on her face. "You just wish what?"

Draco looked away, obviously trying to hide his feelings. "Nothing," he lied, then grinned. "Weasley's one lucky man."

"You had me once too," Hermione said wistfully, and the calm mask Draco had on his face faded.

"I know," he said, pain tainting the tone of his voice. "And I wish I still had you."

Hermione bit her lip. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Draco, pulling him as close as she could.

Draco sighed, his hands resting around her waist. "Damn Weasley for being so lucky," he muttered under his breath, and Hermione laughed, but Draco could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Even if I can't be yours," Hermione told him, resting his forehead against hers, "I still consider myself lucky for having fallen in love with you. Despite hating you the first time we met, deciding at once that falling for you was an impossibility before giving it a chance...despite all that, we still managed to fall in love, and I thank Merlin everyday for giving me a chance to love you."

Draco cradled her face in his hands. "I still consider myself lucky for falling in love with you, too," he told her. "Every minute since I'd acknowledged having feelings for you, I wondered why I hadn't given loving you a thought. What happened now shows me that I was wrong to try and ruin you, when I could've loved you instead."

Hermione smiled, and Draco pulled away. He checked his watch, and sighed. "You have to go back; they're probably waiting for you in there."

"And you?"

Draco closed his eyes, then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have to go too."

Hermione frowned. "Won't you stay?" she asked of him.

Draco smiled weakly, and shook his head. "I can't," he said sadly. "Astoria wants me home early."

Hermione's shoulders drooped down. "Oh."

Draco chuckled wistfully at her reaction, and then, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was slow and deliberate, but Draco was being enticing, and she'd always loved the way it felt when he kissed her.

Hermione was suddenly overcome with the emotion that had eluded her all these months, and she didn't want to let Draco go.

But she had to.

Draco pried her hands from around his neck, and smiled painfully. "You know we can't do this anymore, Hermione. We're married to different people."

Hermione's spirits fell, and she smiled ruefully. "I know."

Draco chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

He tugged at her elbow, making both of them turn back to the chapel doors.

Before she went in, however, Draco said, "One tip, though, Hermione," he said, and she could see tenderness and mischief reflecting in his eyes. "On your honeymoon...do tell Weasley you're not a virgin anymore. I'd like to see him try and compete with what _we've _done."

Hermione laughed, hitting Draco's arm playfully. Draco smiled, and gave her one last embrace.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. "And I always will."

Hermione smiled, tears filling her eyes again. She leaned up to kiss him, and he gave it to her, like he always did.

"I love you too," she told him, "And I always will."

He looked into her eyes, and Hermione saw love, affection, tenderness, loss, pain, and regret pass through his own eyes, all in equal measure.

He parted with her, waving goodbye as he did so.

Hermione watched him go, wishing he could stay, but knowing he couldn't. And so, with a heavy heart, she went back inside the chapel, where she knew Ron, Harry, Ginny and all the rest of her friends were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: OoOoOoOoh! Almost to the finish! Nearly there! I can't believe this is happening...**

**Okay, I have news for all of you, it's just up to you if you'll take it badly or well: I'm taking a hiatus as a Harry Potter writer. It's not that I've fallen out of love for our amazing fandom - I will NEVER stop! - it's just that I want to broaden my horizons. It's like eating the same ice cream over and over again; someday you'll want to try a different one.**

**So, I'm telling you that I've begun writing for the Hunger Games. It's a whole different world from Harry Potter, and just enough to teach me how to write WITHOUT the magic. I want to learn about how humans operate in a world like our own, where we have to work hard to deal with situations, and not wave a wand.**

**I'm not leaving forever. I just want to expand and grow as a writer. I don't want to just write for Harry Potter up to a point where it's the only thing I know how to write. In fact, I've already written a couple of one-shots for the Hunger Games...mostly revolving around Cato, for those of you who know him. One I can consider a real story, the other was just something I wrote to get out of my head.**

**So, if any of you are fans of the Hunger Games too, I'm not telling you to jump ship with me. I'm inviting you to explore with me a new world, but sooner or later, we'll go home, back to Harry Potter.**

**Please understand, and don't hate me for it!**


	50. Fifteen Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later**

Hermione was sitting on her bed. While the rest of her family was buzzing around, getting ready for Rose's first day at Hogwarts, Hermione decided to take her time.

In her hands was an old, fading picture, snapped eighteen long years ago, on that first Christmas.

Her finger traced over the face of a pale, blond haired boy with grey eyes, who smiled lovingly at her. On his lap was a young, brown haired girl who looked uncannily like her. Hermione watched the young couple in the picture with a sad, wistful look on her face, and as soon as their lips touched, she looked away, her eyes reflecting her pain.

_It__'__s __been __fifteen __years, _Hermione thought, wiping away an imagined tear from her eye, _but __until __now...__not __a __day __goes __by __when __I __don__'__t __think __of __you, __Draco._

Fifteen years. It's been fifteen years since the last time they'd seen each other, and yet, she still loved him...so much.

Though Ron has earned a special place in her heart, she never really stopped loving Draco.

A sob shook in her throat.

"Hermione?" Ron entered, the door making a soft, creaking sound as it opened.

Hermione quickly hid the picture under the covers. She attempted to wipe her wet eyes inconspicuously, but Ron noticed.

"Are you crying?" Ron said worriedly, walking toward her and sitting on the bed beside her. He put an arm around her comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

Hermione smiled a watery smile. "It's nothing," she lied.

"I don't think so, Hermione," Ron said knowingly. "I've been your best friend since you were eleven. I think I'd know if something was bothering you or not. You're crying about something."

Hermione stared down at her hands. "It's nothing," she repeated. "It's just...well, it's been such a long time since we'd seen Platform nine and three quarters. I'm just...sentimental."

Ron smiled. "Yeah," he sighed, agreeing. "I remember the first time I met you and Harry on the train. Those were some pretty good memories."

Hermione nodded, but in truth, she wasn't thinking about the first time she met the people who would become her bestest friends in the whole world, or the person who would've become her future husband.

No, she was thinking about that arrogant young boy with pale blond hair and grey eyes, the young boy who made most of her time in Hogwarts a living hell...

The young boy who eventually became the love of her life.

"Come on," Ron said softly, standing up. "It's almost ten o'clock. We have to get going; don't want Rose to miss the train, now."

Hermione nodded at him, but she said, "You go on and get the kids in the car. I'll only be a minute."

Ron smiled, kissed her forehead, then left the room.

When she was totally sure he was downstairs, she pulled out her jewelry box, and fished inside for what she was looking for.

Finally, she found it.

_Didn__'__t __think __I __was __going __to __forget __you, __did __you? _She thought, an edge of sadness tainting it.

She slipped on the ring, the precious, ruby and emerald ring her precious Draco had given her the night after he'd made the Unbreakable Vow to save her.

If the Vow never happened, this ring would've been their engagement ring, the binder of their eternal love.

Unfortunately, fate decided against them, and so, this ring was not a binder, but a symbol...a symbol of the love that couldn't last.

How could it be, that after all these years, she was still very much in love with Draco?

It pained her so much to even think about him, and how he was no longer there.

Her life with Ron was...okay, that's for sure.

But she knew that somehow, she could've been happier with Draco.

Though she loved her children...her Rose and her little Hugo, she couldn't help but wonder how their children – hers and Draco's – would've looked like, had they ever gotten the chance to have them.

Would they be like her Rosie? Smart, intelligent, and beautiful, an exact replica of her, with her brown, bushy hair and her bright, brown eyes?

Would they be like Hugo? Loving, caring, and affectionate toward their family?

Would they have been like Draco? Would they inherit his eyes, or his smirk, or his pale blond hair?

She sighed. She heard that Draco's son was entering Hogwarts as well; he was the same year as Rose.

She knew from Daphne that Astoria didn't want their son to go to Hogwarts; instead, he would've attended Durmstrang had Draco not interceded.

Hermione smiled slightly at that similarity in history.

It was a little bit like deja vu; Hermione remembered how, before she had even met Draco, Lucius already had a plan for Draco to attend Durmstrang, and Draco would've gone, had Narcissa not insisted for him to go to Hogwarts instead.

Hermione thanked Merlin for that day in history; had Narcissa never stopped Lucius from enrolling Draco in Durmstrang, she knew she never would've met him.

"Hermione!" Ron called once again.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, grabbed her jacket and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

While their kids were sitting silently in the back, Rose humming and Hugo staring out the window, Ron looked at Hermione, who had her head leaned against the window.

She was sleeping.

He knew back in their bedroom she'd been lying.

She wasn't thinking about Platform nine and three quarters. She wasn't thinking about the first time she met him and Harry.

No, he knew her since she was eleven, and he knew what she was thinking of.

Draco...as always.

He sighed, trying to keep his eyes on the road, but utterly failing anyway. His eyes roamed from her face, down her arm, to the ring that sat on her left ring finger.

Of course she'd be wearing it. She always wore it, wherever she went.

It was one of the many things Draco had left her - one of the many things that pained Ron, knowing it was from _him, _and it was lying about the house where he could see it - and she treasured them so much, especially her ring.

He didn't particularly like the ring, more because of the reason that she chose to wear that instead of their own wedding ring. He didn't try to take it personally, since she was happier that way.

Not to mention it was one of the most valuable things she owned; lucky bastard bought that next to nothing, not like him, where he'd have to pawn the watch his parents gave him on his seventeenth birthday and that horrible golden necklace that said 'My Sweetheart' from Lavender and he still couldn't afford to give Hermione a ring as expensive as that.

Of course, Ron knew that Draco'd given it as a token of love, not because he wanted to show off his wealth.

Still, it hurt him a lot to know that his own wife was in love with someone else - still in love with her former flame.

He knew that Hermione was still in love with Draco, even if Hermione married him.

He knew that he was still second place.

He knew she wasn't happy...not really. He loved her so much, but he knew that she wanted someone else.

Ron closed his eyes momentarily, then remembered that he was driving a car.

He sighed again. He endured fifteen years of this...of not being good enough.

He knew, even after Draco and Astoria's wedding, how cut up she was. He tried piecing her back together, making sure everything was okay for her.

Eventually, he asked her to marry him, and surprisingly, she agreed.

Now, fifteen years later, Ron wondered...had she only agreed, just because she had no other choice? Because Draco was no longer there?

Did she love him like he loved her? Did she love him like she loved Draco?

Ron was terrified to know that the answer was, and always had been, no.

She loved him...just enough. But he knew that she loved Draco more, like she always had.

And yes, she only married him, because Draco told her to. He told her, and she promised to be happy...to marry and have kids and live.

But Ron knew that had Draco not made her promise anything, Hermione would be gone...wandering, lost, alone.

Slowly, Ron parked the car outside King's Cross Station.

"Hermione," Ron said softly, waking her, "We're here."

Hermione looked outside; sure enough, they were here.

"Look!" Hugo's bright voice said, pointing eagerly out the window. "It's Kins' Cross!"

* * *

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" Hugo cried, waving enthusiastically at his aunt and uncle.

Harry and Ginny were waving at them with their three beautiful children: James Sirius, their oldest, had that faint air of mischief that Ron and Hermione were sure Harry's father and godfather had. His brown eyes sparkled mischievously, and he had a loopy grin on his face.

Albus Severus, their second child, was an exact replica of his father. He was a slight, green-eyed boy, whose jet-black hair could not be fixed by even a large amount of gel or hairspray.

Their youngest, Lily Luna, was a pretty, sweet little girl, who looked just like her mother. Her flaming red hair was straight, and her brown eyes were happy and bright as she waved and smiled at Hugo.

"Kids, why don't you go to Uncle Harry for a moment?" Ron said, slamming Rose's trunk onto the trolley, and locking it with Rose's keys. It made a light click as the lock closed.

Hugo and Rose ran straight for their cousins, and Hermione was going to follow them, had it not been for Ron's firm grip on her arm.

"Wait," Ron requested softly. "I need to talk to you...alone."

Hermione looked up into Ron's blue eyes, her brown eyes mingled with confusion. "Why?"

Ron let her go, leaning against the handle of the trolley. "Listen, Hermione...I know you were lying, back in the bedroom."

Hermione's eyes widened, then her cheeks burst into a beautiful, rosy color. "What makes you think so?"

Ron chuckled, though it was a slightly bitter sound. "Hermione, I've known you since you were eleven. I've laughed with you, cried with you, fought with you, endured everything with you...I think I'd know if you were lying or not."

Hermione sighed. She hung her head down, defeated. "Okay," she confessed. "So I lied. Big deal."

Ron crossed his arms. "It's a very big deal," he said. "I know what you were thinking of."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to think. "Ron, I though we were here to take Rose to the Platform," she snapped. "If you haven't noticed, check your watch. It's eleven forty, we have to go."

She walked briskly away from him, looking rather cross.

Slowly, she approached Harry and Ginny, who were wearing large smiles on their faces.

"Hermione," Ginny said endearingly, hugging her best friend. "How are you? You okay?"

Knowledge flashed through Ginny's eyes, and Hermione knew that Ginny's 'how are you' meant something entirely different.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled weakly, hugging Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her, and she knew he meant something else too.

"Yes," she insisted, throwing on her best smile in front of the kids. "I'm fine."

Ron grumbled to her side, hugging his best mate and his sister. "Parked alright, then?" he asked Harry. "I did. Honestly, Hermione didn't believe I would pass a Muggle driving test, did you now? You thought I'd Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Hermione told him, smiling faintly at Harry and Ron. "I had...complete faith that you would pass."

Ginny snickered. "Yeah, right," she snorted. "Ron _did _Confund the examiner. He forgot to look into the wing mirror."

Hermione's eyes widened outrageously. "You did?"

Ron held his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, but come on, face it! I can always use and Supersensory Charm for that!"

Hermione shook her head at Ron, and Harry and Ginny laughed.

Back on the platform, Lily and Hugo were talking excitedly all about which house they wanted to be in when they entered Hogwarts.

Ron laughed. "If none of you are in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," he said jokingly, "But, hey...no pressure."

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione scolded.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Rose and Albus looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it, you guys," Hermione and Ginny said soothingly to their children, but as they saw Ron nod inconspicuously to Harry, pointing out a distance not too far away, in the direction of three people.

"Look who it is."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all looked up to see who Ron was pointing to.

Suddenly, Hermione gave a sharp gasp, and her heart started pounding fiercely in her chest, just like it did twenty one years ago, when they were both young, barely even sixteen when they had put aside their prejudices and fallen in love.

There, just meters away from where she was, stood Draco Malfoy, with his witch of a wife and his son.

So many years had passed, and he looked so different...and yet, he was still the same.

His pale blond hair was receding somehow, emphasising his already pointy chin. His grey eyes glinted brightly in the diffused light, and his lips were pressed into a hard, cold line.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stared affectionately at her long lost love.

Slowly and reluctantly, her eyes tore away from him to look at the rest of his family.

Astoria looked bonier than ever; her cheekbones were protruding slightly. Her sharp, blue eyes stared contemptuously at the train, darting from time to time at her husband and son.

Draco's son, Hermione realized, was just as handsome as his father; there had been no interference from Astoria's sharp features. She felt like she was eleven years old again as she stared at the young boy who looked eagerly at the bright red train, ready to take him to Hogwarts.

"Mum," Rose said, tugging at Hermione's sleeve, "Who're you staring at? And why are your eyes wet?"

Hermione touched her cheek gingerly; sure enough, she felt a sudden wetness that proved she'd been crying.

She looked down at Rose, who was staring suspiciously at her, and who, in turn, was staring at Scorpius with a strange light in her eyes.

Hermione sighed. Just like her, Rose was uncannily observant, constantly asking questions an eleven year old shouldn't even be able to comprehend.

"It's nothing, Rosie," Hermione smiled, wiping her eyes at the back of her hand. "Mummy's fine."

Rose's lips scrunched up, but she knew her mother wouldn't tell her anything more, so she kept silent.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said under his breath. He leaned down toward Rose, and whispered in her ear, "Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Scorpius?

_He...named his _son _Scorpius? _Hermione thought, her hand covering her mouth. _Scorpius...my favorite constellation?_

Could it be? Could it have been a coincidence, or did he really mean it?

Did he still love her, much like she still loved him, after all these years, that even when his son was born, a son from a different woman, he still named that son after _her _favorite constellation?

"Ron," Hermione said firmly, "Don't try to turn them against each other even before they've started school."

_I know I shouldn't have turned against him when we were younger, and neither should've he...maybe we could've saved ourselves from this misery, _she thought somberly.

"Yeah...you're right, sorry," he said, but Hermione knew Ron didn't exactly mean it. "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie," Ron added, glaring at Draco and Scorpius, "Granddad Weasley will never forgive if you marry a Pureblood."

Hermione smacked Ron. "Ron, who said she was going to marry little Scorpius anyway?"

Ron ducked from Hermione's blow. "Alright, alright, sorry!" he said ruefully. He shook his head, walking toward Lily and Hugo again.

Once again, Rose was looking at her mother expectantly.

Hermione stared into her daughter's eyes, and immediately saw what was in them.

She saw how Rose stared at Scorpius, a strange longing lingering in her eyes, and Hermione knew exactly what she wanted.

Hermione sighed. "Rosie, don't listen to what your father said," Hermione told her. "It's okay if you want to befriend that...nice boy over there."

She looked over at Scorpius, who in the meanwhile was hugging Draco in farewell.

Rose smiled at her mother, and for a minute Hermione thought she could see herself in Rose, through her brown, bushy hair, her brown eyes, and her pretty smile. "Thanks, Mum. That was all I needed, anyway."

"Go on," Hermione said, bidding her daughter goodbye. "The train's about to leave; don't want to miss your first day."

Rose smiled, kissed her mother on the cheek, then ran to her father to hug him. She permitted Harry and Ginny to hug her, then, together with Albus, they climbed onto the train.

Hermione looked back at Draco's direction; sure enough, he was waving goodbye to his son as the train started moving, taking their children along with it.

As soon as the train was a tiny speck in the distance, Hermione looked at Ron.

Ron had a meaningful expression on his face, and his eyes flitted between her and Draco.

He saw an unexpressed longing behind her eyes, and he knew what he had to do.

As they say...if you really love someone...you must learn to let them go.

"Oh, alright," Ron finally said, sighing in defeat. "Go to him."

Hermione's eyes widened and filled with happy tears. "Do you mean it?"

Ron tried to smile at her. "Yeah...I do. Go on."

Hermione looked at Ron once, then at Harry and Ginny, who were both wearing consenting smiles on their faces.

Slowly, surely, Hermione turned to Draco, who was finally looking at her.

The moment Draco saw her, his heart automatically restarted, and the hole inside of it seemed healed.

So many years had passed, and she looked so different...yet she was still the same.

Her brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes that shone even with the sun so far away, her breathtaking smile that made his heart ache with missing her.

He looked for his wife, but saw that she was busy chatting with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who'd come to see Scorpius off. Thankful that she was absorbed in conversation with two more vultures of her kind and wasn't paying attention to him, he focused all of his on Hermione.

Slowly, Hermione closed the distance between them, taking each step as slowly as she dared to, stopping right in front of him, her breath hitching in her throat.

He watched her as she walked shyly toward him, gracefully taking her time...reminding him of the time they never had.

When she reached him, she looked up shyly at him, just like she used to the first time they realized they were in love.

Everything seemed like it did before...like they had never been apart.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, looking up at him, a sad, shy smile on her beautiful face.

He smiled back. "Hermione," he greeted.

An awkward silence enveloped the two of them.

"So..." Hermione began, looking at her toes, "I see you've named your son after my favorite constellation."

It was true, her guess. He did name Scorpius after her favorite constellation.

The moment he learned Astoria was pregnant with his child, he did not want to believe a word of it.

Technically, he was raped and assaulted...forced by Astoria to marry her, and forced by her to sleep with her.

And now...an effing _baby?_

Oh goody. Another monster living with his name; first Lucius, then Astoria, and now...this abomination?

At first, he didn't want to have anything to do with the child.

Besides, it _was _Astoria's child; how can he be so sure it wouldn't be exactly like its mother?

Evil, monstrous, repulsive...

But then, on the night the baby was born, Draco knew he loved his son.

As he stared at the newborn baby in the Healer's arms, a baby that looked very much like he did when he was born, with a single lock of pale blond hair atop its pale head, Draco knew that this child was _his._

_His _baby...and he didn't care that Astoria was the mother. This little boy was _his _child, and at that moment, Draco promised that he would not let Astoria poison his beautiful baby's mind.

No, he'd raise his son the way he wanted him to be...a good, caring person. None of the whole stupid Pureblood crap that ruined his life; why on Earth would he want his son to deal with the sadness he experienced all because of stupid Blood Purity?

And then, he knew exactly what his son's name would be.

Scorpius...after her favorite constellation.

Lucius and Astoria wouldn't know why Scorpius, because Lucius and Astoria wanted the whole crappy 'named after a constellation' tradition going on with the Black family.

Scorpius was a constellation, wasn't it?

And it was hers.

His Hermione's favorite constellation.

He named his son Scorpius, after Hermione's favorite constellation, becuase he wanted to be reminded every single second of every day how this precious child's name was one of few things, the few memories he had left of the one he loved.

He grinned. "It's only fair; you named your daughter after my favorite flower," he told her.

Hermione smiled.

It was true, his guess. She did name her Rosie after his favorite flower.

Though she knew Rose was not, and would never be, at least by blood, Draco's daughter, she wanted to be reminded of how special a rose was to her.

Roses were precious to Hermione now, now that her daughter was a Rose, and also because roses were her love's favorite.

Two of her favorite things, both reminded by a single thing: a rose.

Suddenly, they realized they had been reminding themselves of the night before that fateful day...then the month that followed after...that single night when they gave all they had...

Their grins faded into solemn expressions.

Draco stared at her, wondering how, in such a long time, did she manage to stay so beautiful.

She was older, and yet, more beautiful than she was before.

Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her into a warm embrace, feeling for the first time in a long time the softness of her skin and the chocolate scent of her hair.

Hermione's first reaction was that of shock, then slowly, she started crying, relishing the contact that was so real and glorious she couldn't have been happier than she was now.

They felt whole...healed.

As if they had always been together.

"I missed you," Draco finally whispered, stroking her hair and pressing her closer.

A sob bubbled out of Hermione's lips. Her tears seeped into his coat as she whispered, "I missed you, too."

Draco pulled back, a pained expression on his face. He stroked her cheek tenderly, then chuckling when he saw that faint blush he knew so well creep into her cheeks. "So many years..." he said in a quiet voice, "And you're still as beautiful as ever."

Hermione tried to laugh despite her tears. "You don't look too bad yourself, considering," she said, her nose running.

He smiled painfully at her. "Fifteen years," he said, sounding as if he was unable to believe it. He looked at her, his eyes boring deep into hers. "Not a single second, in any single day in those fifteen years went by without me thinking of you, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Same here."

Draco held her face in his hands, cradling it, just like he used to so many years ago.

So many years...and yet, it was all still the same.

They way they held each other, the way they looked into each other's eyes, the way their hearts beat fast whenever the other is near...

Nothing changed.

It's been so many years...and still, they were so madly in love with each other.

"So many years, and I'm still so in love with you," he said, his voice pained and cracking in the wrong places. He rested his forehead against hers. "I still love you so much, Hermione."

Hermione's hands climbed up to wrap themselves around his neck. "I still love you too, Draco," she said, shedding sparkling tears. "Always have, always will."

Oh, how he missed her.

Her chocolate brown eyes that twinkled like evening stars, her rosy cheeks that turned crimson every time he touched them, every single golden freckle on her fair face, her brown, wavy hair cascading down her shoulders, her soft, pale pink lips that made his insides turn into mush every time they kissed...

A kiss.

Could he still have one, now that they were both grown and old, not to mention married to different people?

He missed the way they felt so much.

"Do you mind if I kissed you?" he asked her, chuckling slightly. "Do you think Weasley will mind?"

Hermione giggled, and Draco's thumb wiped away the tears from her eyes.

She would like that...very much.

Oh, how she missed him.

His steel grey eyes that darkened with passion and shone like the sun, his pale face that turned slightly pink every time he was embarrassed, the careless, arrogant smirk that graced his soft, firm lips after each sweet kiss...

Finally, Hermione smiled.

"I don't think he'll mind."

Draco grinned, then leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

They didn't care if anyone saw. Draco especially didn't care if Astoria saw him; hell, he rather she did.

All they cared about now was the treasure they had lost, but still, after fifteen long years, found once more.

It felt so natural...so real...as if it was only yesterday when they had been young, laughing and hugging and sharing kisses underneath the stars...

Hermione felt like her heart was about to explode.

She didn't think, that in the fifteen years that had elapsed, she would still feel this way for him.

Draco felt so overwhelmed by his feelings.

He didn't know that in the span of fifteen years, all the feelings he ever had for her would still be there.

Love chooses no holds or bars. It is a timeless thing, a feeling that, no matter how long, will always be there.

Love doesn't destroy...it builds. What you think was once lost, love will find for you.

What you think became nothing, love makes it into something.

Love has no limits. It can make the entire world spin, and stop time for an eternity. It can be seen in the longest of years, and captured in the tiniest of moments.

Love is not selfish, but selfless...you can give your life if it was to save someone you loved.

Love is unexplainable, yet felt almost always.

Love is a simple touch, or even the smallest word. It makes you do silly things, and see the world brighter than what it really is.

Love makes the saddest of events lighter...happier.

Love keeps you going when you most wanted to give up.

Love is knowing that the one you love is happy, no matter where she is, and who she's with. It's making sure that she's alright, no matter what the cost.

It's letting her go to save her, even if it means she can never be yours.

It's making her feel alright, especially when she's in pain.

It's never leaving her side, even if you're not there.

It's showing her that you are not afraid, and making sure that she's not scared too.

It's holding her close when she's terrifed, and chasing all her fears away.

It's choosing her over yourself.

Love means understanding the one you love, especially when he thinks he's not worthy of being loved.

It's letting him know that he deserves to be loved, no matter how wrong he's been.

It's teaching him that he has a choice in life, and that others should not rule over him, because the only one who has any right to do that is himself.

It's being there when he needs you, and making him feel okay.

It's holding him in your arms when he wants to cry.

It's waking him up every day to let him know that you love him.

It's hugging him and kissing him when you come home.

Love is keeping the one you love in your heart for always, no matter how far you are, or how unlucky the circumstances have been.

Love is for eternity.

This is the love Draco and Hermione have.

As they say, it is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.

And Hermione and Draco's love...now that, is one true love.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Aww...OMG I can't believe I wrote those two words. 'The End'...it's the first time I ever ended a multi-chap fic.**

**To all the people who read my story, reviewed, favorited, followed...thank you so much for making my ride a lot of fun, and thank you for riding with me. I can't believe my first ever multi-chap fic would be so successful, and it's all thanks to you.**

**To all the people who inspired this story: my best friends, Crissy, Alyssa, Drina, Nina, Gab, Ofelyn, Shaira...thank you. To Niki, whom I'm not sure if you're angry at me or not. To Winayza and Alyssa, the friends I made this year, but already seem to be part of my group of friends. To Elmo, who understands what it's like to be a writer. To Erries, whom which I have reached an impasse. You and I may no longer be friends, or even talk to each other, but thanks anyway for the time. To Jessica, who seems to be the reader who's followed me from beginning to end, and isn't shy to show her support. To Kaye and Virginia, whom I met thanks to this story. We're friends now, and even if we might not meet each other, I'm thankful I got to know you.**

**To all of you...thank you, thank you, thank you, for everything. For the wonderful year (maybe it was even more than that) I had writing this story. Thank you for all your support.**

**This is where I say goodbye for now. I'm off to sail to new horizons and explore new things. For those who want to travel with me, I'm starting a new story titled 'If Tomorrow Comes'. It's not about Harry Potter anymore, it's about the Hunger Games, and it tells of Cato's story before the Games, and how his death affected the life of the girl closest to him.**

**It's a new world for me, and even a new way of writing: all that action and violence, pairing a canon character with an OC, even writing about a love that didn't even get the chance to blossom. It's very different from Black Vow, and I'm thrilled I'm learning.**

**But I won't ever forget that it was because of Harry Potter that I became I writer, and it is to Harry Potter I will return.**

**Again, thank you for all your support, for all the time you spent reading my story, and for the inspiration you gave me.**

**Goodbye, and I love you all!**

**Violet Teardrops**


End file.
